Cars Origins: What the Fudge?
by Fabulous Cars Crazy Fudge
Summary: Fudge (pictured) has met Piston Cup racer Lightning McQueen, learned to be a rider, lost her mentor Doc Hudson and been thrust into the world of international espionage, but that is just the beginning. Her path to the Piston Cup reaches a dead end when a horrific accident changes her life... Volume 2 of Fudge's Cars Origins story. Rated T for themes (depression and suicide).
1. P1: Piper and Mackenzie

**Since I didn't want the document getting too long, I decided to divide this story up into volumes. The end of _Cars 2_ seemed like the right place to end volume one. This volume runs from after _Cars 2_ to before _Cars 3_. So, the picture of Fudge here is how she looks after _Ride_.**

**This opening chapter is to introduce a couple of OCs, who don't have that much of an impact on the story _just_ yet, but will later on.**

**So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the next volume of Fudge'****s story.**

**_Cars_ Origins: What the Fudge?**

**Part 1**

**Piper and Mackenzie**

The World Grand Prix changed me, for better and for worse. I was quite shaken up by everything that had happened and that was when I first saw the true extent to how evil people could be. Of course, I'd experienced and witnessed cruelty before that, but never that much. For months afterwards, I would have nightmares about what had happened and what could have happened.

However, I also experienced the exact opposite: I could see how much good there was in the world, with the way the spies had helped us to defeat those evil Lemons and the way that, despite everything, the racers came together through the scandal and finished their race in Radiator Springs. Even though those racers came from every possible background, on the track, they spoke the same language: speed.

_Yep_, I decided as I sat back in my chair, watching the racers zip past. Finn, Holley and Sammy had just left inside of Siddeley, so I'd turned my attention back to the race. _There's definitely much more good in this world than bad. You just have to know where to look for it._

* * *

A few weeks later, Luigi and Guido took me to see a doctor in Ashgrove to get my cast removed. I couldn't wait! At first, I thought the cast and crutches were fun. However, after a while, the cast itched, the crutches made my armpits sore and I was just bored, not being able to move around much.

As soon as my cast was off, the first words out of my mouth were, "When can I go racing again?"

Luigi and Guido laughed. So did the doctor, Dr. Cohen.

"Not just yet, missy", the latter informed me. "You can't just get your cast off, walk out of here and get back into racing. These things take time."

"But _will_ I still be able to race?" I questioned, fearing the answer.

Dr. Cohen smiled at me. "I'm sure of it", he assured me.

* * *

And sure enough, a month later, I was back on the track, training by Willy's Butte with Lightning. It was definitely fun to get back into the speed. I was on top of the world.

* * *

Not long later, I met Piper and Mackenzie.

After a race at an out-of-the-way speedway in the middle of the woods, I would be going with Lightning McQueen and the rest of the team to a post-race party. Even better, Lightning had won that race. This party was a simple one: just some music, drinks and beverages. All of the racers, their teams and some family and friends were there. In fact, that was how I met Piper and Mackenzie.

* * *

"Hey, McQueen!" Crusty Rotor called out. He and his rider, Andrew Fletcher, were number 76 for Vinyl Toupee, but they were retiring at the end of the year. "Congratulations on winning the race!"

Lightning smiled modestly. "Thanks, guys!"

"We're still hoping to beat you before we retire", Andrew added.

Lightning laughed. "You never know."

"McQueen is the bestest race car in the whole wide world!" Mater informed them.

"Yeah!" I chimed in.

Andrew looked past Lightning at me. "I see you brought Fudge. My family's here too and I got a daughter about her age."

"Really?" Lightning looked at me and I knew what he was thinking: this could be an opportunity for me to make a new friend.

"Yep. Mackenzie", Andrew confirmed. "I think she was with my wife, talking to Dud Throttleman and his family."

Dud Throttleman was racer number 33 for Mood Springs.

"Fudge?" Lightning prompted me.

"What do I say?" I questioned. Did Lightning really expect me to just walk up to a bunch of strangers and expect me to become friends with them? I couldn't do that.

"Mackenzie's really into racing", Andrew informed me. "I presume you are too?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

Lightning smiled as me. "There you go!"

* * *

My heart pounded as I looked for Dud Throttleman and a group of humans near him. How was I supposed to start talking to this Mackenzie? What if we didn't like each other? Maybe she liked racing too, but for all I knew, that could be the only thing we had in common.

At that moment, I was pulled from my thoughts as I was nearly ploughed down by a group of at least half a dozen young race cars, all painted midnight blue. The youngest looked about seven or eight while the oldest was about nineteen or twenty. He was battling for first place with a much smaller, but equally aggressive car. It took me a second to realise he had an auburn-haired human riding on his roof.

"Hey, hey, guys!" an older midnight blue race car (their father?), who looked a lot like Dud Throttleman, called out. "We're not at the speedway now! Calm down!"

They ignored him.

I knew they shouldn't have been racing inside, but still, I was fascinated. Well, these guys had the speed and the aggression, but none of them had the skill. Still, it was something to admire.

At least until I saw the oldest one knock the smaller car by his side and sent him spinning out of control. All of the others shot past.

"Ha!" the older car taunted. "Maybe _some_day, you'll be able to keep up with me, but today is _not_ that day! Let's face it: girls can't race!"

"Yeah!" the second oldest chimed in. "Why don't you go and play with your dollies?!"

The racer who'd spun out was a _girl_! So was the human riding her. I was surprised. I'd seen girls race before, of course, but never that aggressively!

"Girls _can_ race boys!" the girl car protested. She looked about a year or two older than me. "I'll show you, you..." She sent a few... unladylike words the boys' way, causing several people to look up in horror.

"Piper Louise Throttleman!" a lilac car next to Dud Throttleman and the other midnight blue car gasped. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"But Mom-" Piper began.

"I don't care", her mother interrupted. "You won't be coming to see your uncle race again if you don't start behaving now."

Piper gave a hard glare as the other cars- seven of them and all boys- started snickering. However, they stopped when their mother added, "That goes for all of you! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Mom", they chorused dolefully.

Piper grunted. "Come on, Mackenzie! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" the human with auburn hair on her roof sneered, sticking her tongue out at the boys. "I'm so glad _I_ don't have seven brothers!"

I watched them drive off and I thought back to a moment when I was about eight years old.

* * *

_Everyone in Radiator Springs was busy. The storeowners were tending to customers. Lightning and Doc were training by Willy's Butte and didn't want me hanging around and distracting them. Sheriff was out on patrol._

_I was bored and lonely._

_I knew better than to mention that to my family, though. I knew what they'd say: "Why don't you go play with the kids in town?"_

_If I thought that would work, I would try that. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I fit in like a fifth wheel with any kids who visited town with their families._

_So, on this particular day, I was excited when I heard some boys- two cars and a human- who were about my age, chattering away about racing._

_"Lightning McQueen is the best racer in the world!" one of the cars- a black Mercedes Benz- declared._

_"Yeah!" the blonde human boy agreed. "But The King's pretty cool too!"_

_"Yeah! He's the only racer to win the Piston Cup seven times!" the third and final boy, a red Mini Cooper, reminded the other two._

_"Do you think Lightning McQueen will win seven too?" the human wondered._

_"Yes!" I chimed in, eager for some friends._

_All three boys stared at me._

_"How do you know who Lightning McQueen is?" the Mercedes quizzed me._

_"He's my brother", I explained. "I go to his races all the time."_

_"Why?" the Mini wondered._

_"Because I like racing."_

_"You can't like racing!" the human informed me. "You're a _girl_!" He spat the word _girl_ out as if it tasted bad._

_"So?"_

_"Girls can't like racing", the Mercedes insisted. "It's for boys!"_

_"No it's not!" I countered. "I'm gonna be a racer one day! Well, a rider!"_

_That made all of them crack up and argue, "Girls can't race!"_

_"Girls _have_ raced!" I informed them._

_"Oh, yeah? Who?"_

_"Misti Motorkrass."_

_"Misti Motorkrass?" they repeated, still in hysterics. "She hasn't won a single race all season and she barely finishes in the top ten!"_

_"What about Louise Nash?" I quizzed them._

_"Who?"_

_"Louise Nash. She raced in the fifties and won thirty-eight races."_

_"A boy could win more", the human remarked._

_I rolled my eyes and walked away. It just wasn't worth it. _Some_day, those boys would see that girls can race just as well as- and sometimes, better than- boys. They'd see that when they hear the name-_

* * *

"Fudge Rossi-Topolino?!"

I turned at the sound of my name. Piper and Mackenzie were stood in front of me. To be honest, they made me a little nervous. Not only was their racing aggressive, but they looked pretty tough and intimidating standing in front of me.

"Hi", I greeted them.

"It's so awesome to finally meet you", Piper informed me. "I've seen you on TV."

"God, I'm so jealous of you getting to go to races every weekend and sitting in the pits!" Mackenzie added.

"Yeah."

I felt my face turned red. "Thanks!"

"I'm Piper", Piper introduced herself, even though I already knew that.

"And I'm Mackenzie", Mackenzie added, even though I already knew _that_. "Andrew Fletcher's daughter... How come you get to go to all those races?" she wanted to know. "I'd love to travel with my dad, but he says I have to focus on school."

"Well, I'm home-schooled", I explained.

"God, you're even luckier than I thought!" Piper groaned.

I couldn't help giggling out of embarrassment. "It _is_ pretty cool. Especially since I wanna be a racer too!"

"Me too." Piper eyed me thoughtfully. "Have you ever been told you can't be a racer just because you're a girl?"

"Yeah", I answered.

"My brothers always tell me that."

"Maybe they're jealous", Mackenzie suggested. "I mean, you would've beaten Spencer if he hadn't knocked you."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure we can do it", I commented. "Have you ever heard of Louise Nash?"

"Yeah!" Piper answered. "My middle name is Louise after her!"

* * *

For about an hour, Piper, Mackenzie and I talked about women in racing and how we were going to be three of them. I didn't really know any girls who cared as much about racing as I did. So, meeting them was a refreshing change.

"It's not fair that racing is a male dominated sport", Piper grumbled.

"And car dominated", Mackenzie added. "I know a lot of humans who wanna be riders, but very few of them are given a chance! It's just not fair!"

I agreed with both of them.

Piper wasn't done complaining, though. "And it's not fair how Mom and Dad won't let me come with my uncle during the racing season! I could learn so much more by doing that!"

"How _do_ you guys train then?" I asked.

"_I_ don't", Mackenzie replied. "I just try to learn about mechanics and ride my skateboard. Just before was the first time I've ever been on a car."

"And we go to Aspen every year 'cause we live in Colorado", Piper chimed in. "I do a lot of skiing and snowboarding and that's how I get my speed up."

"Where do you live, Mackenzie?" I wanted to know.

"Chicago."

* * *

We chatted a little while longer about what it was like to know famous racers and how we were training for races.

"I try to eat well", Piper informed me. "I drink lots of high protein fuel and avoid sugar and fatty foods. No chocolate, no ice cream. Well, every now and then I have pizza. I _love_ pizza!"

To be honest, it was kind of boring listening to her rambling about her healthy eating. Still, I decided to just smile and no politely. Despite their intimidating first impression, I thought that Piper and Mackenzie were quite nice. Maybe, just maybe, I'd finally found some friends.

At one point, I caught a glimpse of Lightning smiling at me and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Unfortunately, that was when Piper's older brother, Spencer, came by to ruin everything.

"Piper!" he called, laughing. "Are you telling them about your plans to become a racer?"

"_Yes_!" she answered indignantly.

"You _know_ it's not gonna work, right?" Spencer taunted.

"If I were a boy, it would work", his younger sister deadpanned.

He smirked. "Of course!"

Piper got right up in Spencer's grille. "I'll kick your ass right now! I'll show you how good girls can race!"

Spencer laughed, clearly not threatened. "Let's race!"

"Where are you gonna race?" Mackenzie wondered, looking around.

"Yeah, there's not enough room to have a proper race in here", I chimed in, thinking that they shouldn't be racing inside.

Piper glanced out at the track that was in utter darkness. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" I wondered, puzzled.

"The track", Spencer responded as if it were obvious. He gestured to it.

"No!" I gasped, horrified that someone had suggested this. "That's trespassing! We could go to jail for doing that!"

"_Only_ if we get caught!" Piper informed me.

"Yeah, don't be such a baby!" Mackenzie added, looking at me in disgust.

"I'm _not_ a baby!" I argued. "I just don't wanna go to jail!"

"Fine! Don't go", Piper muttered.

"Yeah, we don't want any babies hanging around anyways", Spencer mumbled.

"But you shouldn't be going either!" I insisted. "It's illegal!"

"It's _fine_!" Piper assured me. "We're the niece, nephew and daughter of Piston Cup racers!"

"That doesn't matter!" I argued.

"What are you gonna do to stop us?" Mackenzie sneered.

My only response was to start heading in the direction of where Lightning, Dud Throttleman, his brother and sister-in-law (who I later found were named Richard and Grace), Crusty Rotor and Andrew Fletcher were all clustered and talking with some other racers.

Piper gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I won't have to do if you do the right thing!"

Now, normally, I hate tattling. I used to be a big tattletale when I was younger, even though I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Mater and tourists often became the victims of my tattling, but I stopped when I found out what those kids do to tattletales. This time, though, this wasn't like throwing an apple at a tractor or running over Red's flowers. Piper, Mackenzie and Spencer were about to break the law.

As I walked off, I could her Piper and Mackenzie cursing.

"Don't worry about her", Spencer muttered. "I know how to deal with tattletales!"

* * *

I was a little afraid of what they might do to me, so I decided not to tell unless I absolutely had to. Maybe the fear that I would tell would be enough to stop them from going. If not, then I would go and get their parents. While I waited, I got a lemonade from the bar and went to the bathroom when I finished it. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I thought that I'd found some friends. Guess not.

When I moved over to the bathroom sinks to wash my hands, I found Mackenzie waiting for me. She was leaning against the wall casually, her black hoodie tied around her waist. "Fudge! There you are!"

"Where were you waiting for me?" I asked, trying to be cautious. I knew they wanted to break the law; who knew what else they could do?

Mackenzie grinned sheepishly as she watched me wash my hands. "Kinda... Hey, listen! You haven't told our parents yet that we were gonna go to the track, have you?"

"No..." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Oh, good!" she informed me. "Because we were thinking. You were right. How could we be professional racers if we're sitting in jail? I guess we didn't realise it was trespassing, but it is."

I smiled. Mackenzie sounded genuine. At least, _I_ thought so. I've never been good at reading people. "Well, I'm glad you understand."

"Yeah... In fact, we came up with a better idea."

"What is it?" I wondered, grabbing some paper towel to dry my hands.

"Well... it'll actually be easier if I show you. Come on!"

So, I followed Mackenzie outside, amazed that they'd actually listened to my opinion. These girls had just been eager to race, that's all. I sure could understand that. Maybe now they (and perhaps even _I_?) could race in a way that was a little more law-abiding.

* * *

Piper, Spencer and one of her other brothers were all waiting for me outside. They weren't in the al fresco dining part like I thought they'd be. They were hanging out a bit further away the party where it was dark.

"So, are we gonna race?" I wondered.

"Yeah!" Piper answered. "_We_ are!"

Before I knew what was happening, Mackenzie wrapped her hoodie around my face, rendering me unable to see and my shouts of protest muffled.

"What are you doing?!" I managed to demand as I felt them bound my wrists as best as they could with racing magnets.

"We're just doing what we do to tattletales!" Spencer informed me.

"I thought you were my friends!" I yelped.

They all burst out laughing.

"_Friends_?!" Piper echoed incredulously. "With _you_?!"

"_We_ thought you were our _friend_!" Mackenzie informed me. "But then you were too much of a goody-goody to let us race!"

I felt her shove me backwards and I landed on the hood of a car. My magnets had drawn me to them. I couldn't move very well because I couldn't see and I was tied up. The car started moving.

"Don't worry, Fudge!" Piper called. "We'll come back for you when we're done racing!"

"_If_ you promise not to tell!" Mackenzie added.

* * *

I don't know how long I rode on the car's hood form but I do know that it was a long time. I had no idea where they were taking me either.

Finally, the car came to a stop and I was thrown to the ground roughly.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I hit the dirt.

The car removed the magnets and the hoodie, but before I could get my bearings, he was gone.

I was on my own. In the middle of the woods.

* * *

"...and then _I_ said, 'Man, that was a real _gas_!'" Dud finished.

Everyone present burst out laughing. At least, that's what I was told. I wasn't actually there for this, but Lightning told me what happened.

The 95 racer looked around. "Hey... Has anyone seen the kids?"

Everyone looked around. "No..."

"I wonder where they are..." Lightning muttered.

"I'm sure they're fine", Andrew assured him, but Lightning later told me he didn't look convinced.

Ten minutes went by and they still didn't see us kids. So, they decided to go looking for us. First, they had to round up the other five Throttleman boys and Mackenzie's younger brother and sister.

"Hey, Cal!" Lightning called out, distracting the Dinoco racer from his conversation. "You seen Fudge?"

"Fudge?" Cal echoed. "Yeah. I saw her leave about half an hour ago with a young girl. Reddish-brown hair. Black and white T-shirt."

"That's Mackenzie", Andrew confirmed.

"Which way did they go?" Andrew's wife, Caroline, demanded.

"That way." Cal pointed in the direction of the door Mackenzie had led me out.

"Did you see our kids with them?" Richard quizzed him.

Cal shook his hood. "No. Sorry."

They all went off outside to keep looking for us, Lightning calling back to Cal, "Thanks! Thank you so much!"

A few minutes later, they ran into Brick Yardley in the al fresco dining area.

"Yeah, I saw a group of young dark blue cars head that way about... thirty, forty minutes ago, maybe." He pointed in the direction Mackenzie and I had gone to meet up with the Throttleman kids.

They thanked him and kept going.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Grace groaned as they followed the path we'd taken.

"I thought those kids knew better than to wander off like this!" Richard added, sounding very angry.

"Mackenzie's in very big trouble!" Andrew declared. Glancing at Lightning and the Throttlemans, he added, "Fudge, Piper, Spencer and Aaron should be too!"

At that moment, they stopped when they heard two engines growling in the distance.

"That sounds like it's coming from the track", Dud commented.

Lightning's eyes widened. 'You don't think..."

Another sound distracted them: some squawking and rustling in the bushes.

"Is someone in there?" Richard demanded.

No answer.

"**IS SOMEONE IN THERE?!**" he repeated, definitely losing patience. "Come on out **NOW!**"

Slowly and cautiously, Aaron rolled out of the bushes.

"Aaron?" Grace asked in surprise. "What are you doing in there?"

He didn't answer. He'd been watching out for any authorities or their parents.

It didn't matter, anyway. That was when a security car showed up, escorting Spencer, Piper and Mackenzie.

"What is the meaning with this?!" Grace demanded.

"I caught _these_ three breaking onto the track for a race", the security guard answered sternly.

The Fletchers and the Throttlemans all looked astonished.

"Just those three?" Lightning asked. "There was no other human girl with them? Brown hair? 95 T-shirt?"

"No", the security guard replied through gritted teeth. "Just these three."

Later, Lightning said that on one tyre, he was worried about me, of course, but on the other tyre, he was relieved that I hadn't been trespassing as well.

The security car glanced at the Fletchers and the Throttlemans. "You their parents?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me, considerin' I got two minors here."

The parents all looked horrified still, but simply nodded.

"Where's Fudge?" Lightning demanded.

Not one of them answered.

"Where's Fudge?!" he repeated a lot more forcefully.

"We don't _know_!" Piper shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Last time we saw her was at the edge of the woods", Mackenzie added, which, I guess, wasn't technically a lie.

"She must've ran off, so we wouldn't get back at her for telling!" Piper muttered to her brother and friend.

"You guys worry about your kids", Lightning instructed the others as he drove off. "I gotta find my sister."

* * *

I was absolutely livid as I stumbled through the darkness. I thought I'd found some friends! Obviously, that wasn't the case. They seemed nice at first! I thought they were admirable too for being determined to race, despite the barriers. They'd let nothing stand in their way and they certainly hadn't that night. Letting nothing stand in your way was a good thing, but if things kept going like this, they could end up like Chick Hicks.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was hoping I could find my way back, but I didn't know which way I came. I couldn't even tell which way Aaron had gone when he left me. I remembered some of the earliest Piston Cup racers, who raced through the woods. Like Junior "Midnight" Moon. I remembered hearing that racers like him relied solely on instinct to race through the woods at night. (They mentioned something about _moonshine_, but I didn't know what that was at the time.)

After a few minutes, I realised that there was no way I could do that. I had practically no sense of direction. All I could see were trees and bushes. I couldn't really hear anything either. Just my footsteps...

Well, that was the only sound until I heard this creepy moaning sound.

I whimpered and ran. However, no matter how far or how fast I ran, I couldn't get away from the moaning noise. Or find my way back.

* * *

I walked/ran through the woods for about an hour and I was still lost. Several times, I thought I heard music from the party or the revving of engines from Piper and Spencer racing. Unfortunately, when I tried to follow the noise, I wound up even more lost than I already was. When I came across a creek that I hadn't seen before, I knew I was definitely lost.

_It's not fair!_ I thought to myself angrily, sitting on a log down by the creek. Didn't I deserve good friends who genuinely cared about me? Was there just something so... _unlikable_ about me? What if when I started racing, people didn't like me? No matter how talented I was? Public image was pretty important for a racer and even if I stayed out of trouble, I wasn't convinced that anybody would like my personality. Very few people did.

_My family like my personality_, I thought. _But they _have_ to. I'm their daughter or niece._ What about Finn, Holley and Sammy? How could I be sure they genuinely liked me? Same with all of Lightning's racing buddies. How could I be sure that they weren't like that?

As you can see, I've sometimes had trust issues. I guess that comes from being abandoned by my mother, the one person who was supposed to _love_ me more than anybody. I guess it didn't help when I'd been screwed over by people I thought were my friends on multiple occasions (more about that later). Unfortunately, I have let these incidents affect my relationships several times (again, more about that later).

It was these panicked thoughts, the discomfort of the ground and fearing what would happen to me all alone in the woods that made it very difficult for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I was awake with the sun the next morning. I still didn't know how I was meant to get back. I still couldn't see or hear anything that sounded like they might come from a racetrack or hotel. Not only that, but I was tired from a lack of sleep and hungry and thirsty.

Luckily, I was able to curb my thirst quite easily, drinking water from the creek. It wasn't the cleanest water in the world, but it wasn't that bad. I drank it gratefully, wondering how long I would have to rely solely on the creek water.

* * *

"Fudge!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Fudge!"

I turned around and found three flashes- one red, one blue and one yellow- emerge from large collection of trees and bushes. There were Luigi, Guido and Lightning!

"Here!" I hollered, running towards them. "I'm here!"

"Fudgie!" Guido and Luigi exclaimed in unison, giving me a big hug.

As I returned the hug, I couldn't help sobbing a little bit.

"Ssh, ssh!" Luigi whispered gently. "It is okay, angel! You are safe now!"

"Are you okay?" Lightning quizzed me worriedly. "What happened?"

My only response was, through a sob and a hiccup, "I have no friends!"

**Piper and Mackenzie don't play much of a role until later on.**

* * *


	2. P2: Nature, Here We Come!

**Holy crap! I wrote this part in June! It's taken me ages to get it published! Oh, well. It's here now.**

**Let me just explain quickly: I would've included _Guns and Roses_ in here, but I didn't think I could make it original. So, that's why there's just a rushed summary.**

**Now, some of you may have guessed by the title what this part is. Even if you haven't, I hope you enjoy!**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1- Nature, Here We Come!**

Time went by. I forgot all about Piper and Mackenzie, I turned twelve and things were really going great. The only exception was when I had a conversation with Guido and Luigi about what they knew about my birth parents. That really hit me hard, but after a little while, I started to feel a lot better. For one thing, the rest of the team and I were pretty busy with the racing season and that really improved my mood. For another, Sammy and I discovered that we were actually- are you ready for this?- _half-sisters_! I couldn't believe it when I found out, but I was excited. Plus, Sammy had a younger brother, who was, of course, my half-brother. RJ's really nice too, but he didn't _really_ feel like my brother, if you know what I mean.

There was also a time about a month after my twelfth birthday that really cheered me up! It's one of the many wonderful memories I cherish with my family. Plus, I figured that racing fans might be interested in hearing it.

* * *

Race day outfit? Check. Changes of clothes? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Journal? Check. Satisfied, I zipped up my bag and took one last look around my bedroom before I ran down to the trailer. No matter how long I was going to be gone or how used to travelling I was, I always missed the comfort of my own room and sleeping in my own bed. This race was going to be a long haul, though. In fact, Lightning was only bringing Luigi, Guido and me along because it was going to be a long trip. We had three whole days of driving ahead of us! I didn't mind that so much; I knew how to keep myself busy in the trailer.

"Fudge!" I heard Luigi call. "We need to go!"

"Coming!" I responded, grabbing my big bag and lugging it down the hall, downstairs and outside where Mack and Lightning were waiting for us.

"Hey, Guido!" Lightning called out. "You got the tyres?"

"_Si_", my forklift father confirmed, balancing a large stack of tyres. On top of Lightning's Lightyear brand racing tyres were several sets of whitewall tyres.

"Yes, yes, we know you only want the Lightyears", Luigi explained before Lightning could say anything, "but Luigi is never unprepared!"

"All right", Lightning agreed. I wasn't sure if he really cared just as long as he had the Lightyears.

"Are we ready to go?" I wanted to know, pretty excited to hit the road.

"Yeah, just as soon as Guido loads those tyres", Lightning answered.

"Okay!" Guido agreed. "_Scusi_, _scusi_!"

By then, I was already flopped on the bed that had been placed in the trailer specially for me and was reaching for the iPod I got from Lightning for my twelfth birthday (so, I wouldn't have to keep borrowing his!).

"You're not coming to say goodbye, Fudge?" Lightning laughed. He'd just been saying goodbye to Mater and Sally, both of whom really missed him when he was away.

"No love for us, Fudge?" Fillmore asked teasingly.

I giggled and ran back out to say goodbye to my family, who smothered me with cuddles and kisses.

"We'll be back in less than a week!" Lightning assured the crowd of cars that had gathered to see us off. "I promise I'll come up with some sort of secret signal." He grinned at Mater, whom he had promised he'd come up with a secret signal to let him know he was thinking of Radiator Springs. "And I promise I'll call-"

As if on cue, the phone in Lightning's trailer started ringing. I couldn't help laughing.

"It's my agent", Lightning announced after reading the name on the phone's screen. "He's probably calling to tell me to get on the road."

"Yeah, let's hit the road!" I cried with a big jump.

Lightning chuckled. "We'll leave in a few minutes. Just let me talk to Harv first." He answered. "Hello? Funny you should call. We were just about to head off to the ra-"

"_Yeah, about that, Lightning_", Harv cut him off. "_There's no easy way to tell you this. I got good news and I got bad news. Which do you want first?_"

Lightning thought for a moment before replying with, "Give me the good news first."

"_The good news is... there isn't going to be a race on Saturday._"

"_What_?!" Lightning cried. "_No_! No race?!"

"How is _that_ good news?!" I wondered.

"Yeah. So, Harv, what's the bad news?"

"_Uh... The bad news is that there is no good news._"

It turns out there was a big category two storm heading towards the speedway. The race had been delayed by at least a week, but may end up being cancelled altogether. Lightning continued to argue with Harv, saying that we should head off anyway and turn around if things got too bad. Harv didn't seem to think that was a good idea, but I was too busy sulking to pay any attention.

"What bad luck!" Luigi commented sympathetically. "Guido, unload the tyres. We stay home."

My fathers didn't appear to be too heartbroken over the news, especially not when Harv informed them that some of his Ferrari friends would be coming to Casa Della Tires that day. The two ecstatic Italians raced off to prepare.

* * *

"Well, I guess we're staying home", Lightning sighed.

"This _sucks_!" I groaned.

Sally chuckled. "You'd think the two of you hated it here!"

"No point crying over spilt oil", Sarge pointed out. "You know, a few of us are going camping for a couple of days", he added, speaking for himself, Mater and Fillmore. "Why don't the two of you join us?"

"That sounds fun!" I commented. "It's not racing, but it could still be a fun adventure!"

Lightning, however, wasn't so sure. "Gosh, I don't know, guys. I'm not sure if camping is really my thing..."

"C'mon, buddy!" Mater pushed. "It'll be more fun if you come!"

"Yeah, it will!" I agreed.

Sarge looked at me. "First, I think you better get your dads' permission, Miss Fudge."

"Okay!" I ran off back to Casa Della Tires.

* * *

"Fudgie! We need you to vacuum the store!" Luigi greeted me when I came into Casa Della Tires. He was making sure all of the Ferrari posters on the walls were straight while Guido polished all of the tyres on display.

"Luigi? Sarge, Fillmore and Mater are going camping for a few days. May I please go?"

"Today?" Luigi asked.

I nodded.

"If you vacuum the store, then I will let you go."

"Okay!"

Luigi was very critical of my vacuuming job, but once he was satisfied, I raced upstairs with my packed bags. I went through it, seeing what I should add in and what I should take out. Then I changed my clothes. I was already wearing my yellow RADIATOR SPRINGS GATEWAY TO ORNAMENT VALLEY T-shirt, but I exchanged my pants for khaki knee-length shorts and I grabbed my hiking boots, deciding it would be best to put them on outside to save getting dirt on the pristine floors. (Growing up in Radiator Springs, you end up being pretty outdoorsy with all the amazing scenery around.)

"Fudgie!" Luigi called after me.

"Yeah?" I turned around, wondering what cleaning job I would have to do now.

However, Luigi just gave me a big hug. "Have a wonderful time and stay safe! We love you!"

"(We love you!)" Guido echoed.

"I love you both too!" I responded, returning the hugs and giving each of them a kiss.

I found Mater waiting for me outside. "Let's go!" he cried. "We done convinced McQueen to come! This is gon' be fun!"

"Yay!" I cheered.

"They is waitin' fer us, I think. I'm just gonna say goodbye ta Luigi and Guido."

"Okay. You do that." I ran off to meet Sarge, Fillmore and Lightning.

* * *

"Hi, guys!" I greeted them excitedly. "Sorry I'm late! Luigi wanted me to vacuum before I left."

"He must be excited to have those Ferraris coming", Lightning commented with a laugh.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"Yeah, well, waiting around all week for news would've driven me crazy anyway."

"Yeah, I can imagine it would." I reached into my bag and pulled out my magnets and my iPod.

"Negative!" Sarge's voice boomed from behind me, making me jump.

He held out his tyre with a stern look on his face and reluctantly, I handed over my iPod.

"You don't need any electronics on this trip, soldier!" he informed me. "I'll hold onto this till we get back!"

"Yeah, man", Fillmore piped up. "You need to listen to the music of nature."

"The music of nature?" I repeated, confused.

Lightning looked to the Jeep. "Sarge, I would've thought we'd have left by now."

"Mater has not yet reported", Sarge replied, only to correct himself a second later. "Wait. Check that. Here he comes."

"Howdy, campers!" Mater greeted us, racing towards us.

"You're late, Mater!" was Sarge's response.

"Well, I had ta say goodbye to everyone!" Mater pointed out. "Then I couldn't recall who exactly I said goodbye to, so I had to say goodbye to everybody in Radiator Springs all over again!" He sighed. "Gee, I sure do hate goodbyes."

"Really?" Fillmore teased. "It sounds like you can't get enough of them."

I laughed at that.

"All right, campers!" Sarge shouted. "Let's move out!"

"Aw, but I like my house!" I whined jokingly as I loaded my bags into Mater's truck bed and leapt onto Lightning's roof.

Sarge rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his face. "That wasn't funny the first five hundred times you said it, Fudge."

"I'll scout ahead!" Lightning offered and before anybody could say anything, he was off and away, taking me with him. "Ka-chow!"

* * *

I laughed as we rocketed down the highway. The two of us didn't see the others for another hour when we exited the Interstate and came back on to join Sarge, Fillmore and Mater.

"Hi, guys!" I called out, still laughing.

"Did you two already go campin'?" Mater teased.

"Yep!" I joked. "Sorry you missed it!"

Lightning laughed too. "Sorry, guys. I just got a lot of built-up energy!"

"Me too!" I agreed. "Racing is a good way to release some energy!" Even though I wouldn't be the one racing, I found that racing somehow helped me blow off steam.

I thought Sarge would start ranting, but instead, he smiled. "I should've expected as much, travelling with a professional race car. Well, you two better be careful. I don't want either of you getting any injuries or speeding tickets."

"Come on, Sarge! You know I'll look after Fudge. Now, come on, slowpokes!" We raced off again.

* * *

"We win!" I hollered gleefully when we pulled up into a roadside shop. I slid off Lightning's roof and ran a bit further towards the road, on the lookout for the others.

"Not too close to the road, Fudge!" Lightning cautioned. "I promised Sarge- and your dads- I'd look after you, remember? I don't think they'll be too happy if you come back to Radiator Springs as a pancake!"

For some reason, that made me laugh hysterically! "Come back to Radiator Springs as a pancake!" I echoed in peals of laughter.

"Fudge!" Lightning scooped me up just as the others showed up. "Hi!" he greeted them.

"We win!" I repeated, running up to them.

"Uh-huh." Sarge gave me a soft smile. "How long have you two been waiting for us slowpokes?"

"A while."

"Let's not forget to stop and smell the roses", Fillmore piped up, browsing through the shop. He ended up purchasing a dream catcher.

"Nice!" I remarked.

* * *

We were off the Interstate, but we still had some driving to go. It was, to quote Sarge, time to kiss the asphalt goodbye. It was clear that Lightning was struggling with the bumpy roads from the start, so I slid off his roof and leapt up onto Sarge's. I just had to be careful not to hit my feet on the tightly-packed trailer he was towing.

"Thanks, Fudge!" Lightning called out sarcastically.

I grinned. "I just wanted to be on the winning team!"

"Yeah, who's the slowpoke now?" Mater taunted. The bumpy roads weren't a problem for him either.

"This is ridiculous!" Lightning groaned, coughing. "I just changed my air filter!"

Fillmore stayed behind with Lightning, talking to him about relaxation. Sarge and I were too far ahead to hear everything they were saying.

"I got a very special treat for y'all!" Mater announced when we got closer to the campsite. He drove off the road and I looked to see him heading for a sign that read Pinecone Flats.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, eyeing the field behind the sign. "I've never seen so many pinecones before!"

"Have y'all ever rolled over pinecones before? You should hear the crunch it makes. And it feels so dad-gum good!"

"I don't know, Mater", Lightning responded uncertainly. "What if someone gets a flat?"

"That's right!" Sarge piped up. "And this was not part of our plan! We still need to get to our campsite!"

"I think it sounds groovy, man", Fillmore voiced his opinion. "Like a natural remedy for stress."

"It _does_ sound fun", I agreed with a grin on my face. "And _I_ can't get a flat. I don't even _wear_ tyres!"

"You could still get hurt, Fudge", Sarge pointed out. "I can imagine you twisting your ankle standing on one of those pinecones."

By then, Mater and Fillmore had already charged into the field, rolling over every pinecone they could find. Each one they crushed let out a satisfying crunch and a puff of dust.

"Wait for me!" I hollered, running after them.

I jumped onto a pinecone and it crushed beneath my weight. I had to admit, it felt pretty good. Pretty soon, Mater, Fillmore and I were laughing and cheering like crazy.

"Fudge!" Fillmore shouted abruptly as I came closer to him. "All the pinecones between these two trees are mine, man!"

"Oh, yeah?!" I shot back, giggling. I jumped on one of his pinecones. "What are you gonna do about it?!"

The hippie van started chasing me and I sprinted away, squealing with laughter.

I guess we were having too much fun for Lightning because that's when he rolled out and joined us. He, too, was laughing and grinning as he raced over the pinecones.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You guys were right! This _is_ fun!"

We seemed to be winning him over for a lot of things that day! We just had to win over...

"Sarge!" we all called out. "Come on!"

After a long time, Sarge sighed. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Tentatively, he rolled forward and over a pinecone. He looked kind of nervous as if he was expecting something bad to happen. However, nothing did. All five of us were crushing as many pinecones as we could. I don't think I'd ever seen Sarge laugh so hard.

"Aww!" I whined once we'd been there for almost an hour. Nobody, not even Sarge, minded. "There are none left!" I glared at the cars. "You guys hogged them all!"

"No we didn't!" Lightning protested. "_You_ hogged them all!"

"But you guys are much faster than me!" I pointed out. "You were able to get them faster!"

For an answer, Lightning chased me for about half a second. That was all he needed to catch me. He tackled me to the ground and launched into the task of tickling me.

"Careful, McQueen!" Sarge cautioned from behind the stock car, though he, too, started tickling me. After another couple of seconds, Mater and Fillmore joined in.

"Stop!" I squealed. "I'm gonna wet myself!"

Finally, they let me go and I got up and brushed myself off.

"That was fun!" I proclaimed, pulling a twig out of my hair.

"Yeah, man!" Fillmore agreed. "I don't think I've laughed so hard since I passed my last smog test!"

"Well, I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would!" Sarge added. He grinned at me. "Can't get that crunch from an iPod, can you, Fudge?"

"Well, dad-gum! In that case, let's go find some more pinecones!" Mater hollered.

"Negative!" Sarge vetoed the idea. "We're over an hour behind schedule. Let's get back on course!"

* * *

So, off we went again. I leapt back onto Sarge's roof and we finally arrived at our campsite. The grass was nice and soft. There were trees covered in moss. In the distance, I could see a creek.

"Wow!" I cried, amazed by the beauty of the place.

"This is amazing!" Lightning was just as impressed as I was. "I almost forgot my race was cancelled!"

I had too until he mentioned it.

"Yeah, well, no time to start hugging the trees", Sarge announced. "Time to pitch the tents, check the perimeter and work out a schedule for who will stand watch tonight."

"Stand watch?" Lightning repeated. "For what?"

"Only thing is", Sarge began, unloading the trailer, "I've only got four tents. So, two of us are gonna have to share." He looked to me. "Fudge, you're the youngest. I think it's only fair that you share with someone."

"That's fine with-" I began. I stopped short. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sarge wondered.

"I heard some rustling in the trees... What animals are out here?"

Before anybody could answer, something grabbed me from behind and gave a loud yell. I screamed. Mater laughed.

"Scared ya, Fudge!" he proclaimed proudly.

"That's not funny!" I yelled at him. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

I'm an overly sensitive person, so, as you can see, I got pretty upset at Mater. Still, he knows me well enough to not take it seriously, especially since I was laughing while I was yelling at him. His only response, eyeing Lightning and me was, "I think the two scaredy ones should sleep together."

Lightning and I looked at each other.

"Fine with me", Lightning replied.

"Me too", I chimed in." Even though I'd known him for the shortest amount of time, I would've been most comfortable sleeping with Lightning anyway.

"All right!" Sarge got our attention again. "Time to get these tents up!"

"You've been camping before, right, Fudge?" Lightning questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"So, you know how to put up a tent?"

"Um... No..." Normally, when it was time to put the tents up, I'd just be standing there, trying to look busy.

"Well, it can't be _that_ hard", Lightning tried to assure me and probably himself.

"Guess not." I wasn't so sure.

"Where are the instructions?" the race car wondered.

"Instructions?!" Sarge repeated with a scoff. "Never seen a use for those! They just slow me down!"

So, Lightning and I were on our own.

"I think..." I studied our work. "It's upside down!"

"Where's this pole supposed to go?!"

"This would be so much easier with some instructions!"

"Yeah, Sarge is used to this kind of thing! I'm a rookie."

I'm pretty sure Sarge wanted the two of us to figure it out for ourselves. However, after he, Fillmore and Mater had finished putting up _their_ tents about forty-five minutes earlier, he inspected our tent and the progress we'd made (or, rather, the lack thereof). He seemed pretty disappointed and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll take it from here", he informed us, ushering us towards where Mater and Fillmore were relaxing. "You two'll be up all night at this rate!"

"Thanks, Sarge!" I ran off and flopped back in the camping chair he'd brought along before he could change his mind. I pulled out a bottle of water, which was the only thing Sarge had brought along for me to drink. I took a sip. "Ahhh! Isn't it nice to relax after all that hard work?"

I couldn't tell if the look Sarge gave me was one of annoyance or amusement. Probably both.

**That's right! This is Fudge in _Struck by Lightning_! I kind of imagined it taking place about a year or two after _Cars 2_. I decided to make it one year in the timeline of my fan fics, because I thought it would make more sense to set this part before_ Ride_.**

**If you haven't read _Struck by Lightning_, I should warn you, there _will_ be some spoilers. If you _have_ read it, don't worry. I've tried not to make it exactly the same as the book. It's similar, but not identical.**

**Please review!**


	3. P2: Round the Campfire

**Got a brand new chapter for y'all. There is a surprise reveal. Unless you've read _Struck by Lightning_. Then it's not a surprise _now_, but it probably _was_ at first...**

**Chapter 2- Round the Campfire**

Hours later, it was completely dark. Sarge had gotten a fire going with the wood he'd packed in his trailer. I'd been a little nervous when he started the fire because I happen to be afraid of fire. I always have been; I guess it's because I've always been afraid of losing my possessions in a fire.

"It's okay, Fudge!" Lightning had assured me gently.

"I know... I'm still scared."

"That's okay." He gave me a kiss.

"Especially after being in a burning building", I had added, having a flashback to that night.

"_You_ were in a burning building?" Sarge had asked, clearly not believing me.

"Yeah! In Paris. During the World Grand Prix. You remember that, right, Mater?"

"Yeah", Mater had confirmed. "We was in a café and dem Lemons done blew it up! We got out in time, but then we had to go back in ta save Finn!"

"Gosh, that sounds scary!" Lightning commented.

"It really _was_ scary!" I had insisted, feeling a shiver go through my spine at the memory.

"It's okay", Lightning had repeated. "There aren't any evil Lemons around and we're keeping a close eye on this fire, okay?"

"You know me, Fudge", Sarge had added. "This fire won't get out of control while I'm watching it."

I nodded. "Okay." That was true.

After a while, I was still nervous, but a little bit more at ease. I guess I started getting over it when Sarge used the fire to cook my dinner of sausages, peas, carrots and potatoes (I think it was only during camping trips that I've ever seen Sarge cook). I smothered my potatoes in butter and began to eat.

After dinner, I changed into my pyjamas and sat around the fire with the others, getting a little closer. I even began to sing "The Campfire Song Song" from _SpongeBob_. Only, I exchanged the name Patrick for Mater and Squidward for Sarge. When the song was over, we fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight, guys?" Lightning questioned finally.

Sarge was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is my first time camping, so what happens next? I mean, we got the tents up and the fire started... Now what?"

"Nothin' happens", Mater responded. "This is why we love campin' so much!"

"Yeah, it's more about what you're _not_ doing than what you _are_ doing", Fillmore explained.

"So... You're telling me that we sit around like this, then we go home?"

"I almost forgot!" Fillmore announced. "I got a new organic fuel recipe for us to try."

"And I got marshmallows!" I exclaimed, digging through my backpack.

Pretty soon, the cars were sipping on organic fuel and I was roasting marshmallows over the fire. Mater was very quick to join me.

"Yum!" I cried, licking marshmallow goo off my sticky fingers.

Lightning, however, just seemed so unsure of himself. "Hey, Fudge", he called out after a couple of minutes. "Could I have one of those marshmallows?"

"Sure." I sent the bag his way. "You gotta roast marshmallows over a fire when you're camping!"

"That reminds me!" Mater exclaimed abruptly. "We should tell ghost stories. That's somethin' else folks do when they go campin'."

"I don't know any ghost stories." Sarge looked around at the rest of us. "Anyone else?"

I thought for a moment. I knew a few. I knew about the Ghostlight, the Screaming Banshee, the Invisible Hitchhiker and a couple of others, but... "None we haven't heard a million times." Well, that wasn't exactly true. I'd only told the story of when I thought I was being haunted by Doc once (which could make a pretty good ghost story), but I really didn't like to even think about that, let alone _talk_ about it.

"I used to know three good ghost stories", Fillmore piped up. "But I forgot two of them and the only thing I remember about the third one is that ends with me getting a boot on my tyre and spending three days in the county impound lot."

"That doesn't sound like much fun", I commented, digging through the marshmallow bag in search of a pink marshmallow.

"Hey! Did I ever tell y'all the one about the Ghostlight?" Mater quizzed all of us.

"Yep", I answered.

"Not the Ghostlight!" Sarge groaned.

"Even _I_ remember that one", Fillmore added.

"Besides", Lightning added, "Sheriff tells it better than anyone."

"What about the Screamin' Banshee?"

"Heard it", the rest of us chorused.

"The Invisible Hitchhiker?"

"Heard it."

Since nobody knew any new ghost stories, we decided to just tell regular stories instead. Mater told one of his typical outlandish Mater-style tall tales of how he lost his left headlight. Apparently, he'd been racing back to town when the worst storm imaginable hit. According to the tow truck, the hail got as big as rocks, then boulders, then glaciers! He even claimed that the hail shook the ground, sending him flying into the air and apparently, he could see all the way to Crankshaft County! Then the ground shook so much that it shook the headlight right out of him! It wasn't exactly believable, but it was funny and entertaining nonetheless. By the time it was over, all five of us were laughing hysterically. The only thing was that Mater kept insisting that it was a true story!

"There's no way-" Sarge began.

Before he could get any further, a flash of lightning lit up the sky to the west. I began to feel nervous, especially when it was followed by thunder.

"Watch, it'll probably hail now." That was Fillmore.

"I like lightnin'!" Mater declared. "It's purty!"

"Aw, thanks, Mater", Lightning joked. "I think you're pretty too!"

We all laughed hysterically again. I laughed so hard that Lightning and Sarge started tickling me again.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, though I was laughing.

When they stopped, Lightning's joke started up a very interesting conversation.

"You know, Lightning", Sarge began, "I've always wondered about your name. I'd never met anyone named Lightning till I met you."

Neither had I, but until Sarge mentioned it, I hadn't given it any thought. After all, I'd only met a total of fourteen people in my life before I met Lightning McQueen. That's the twelve cars of Radiator Springs and the two social workers. Though, I preferred not to think about them.

"It's a name that just sort of happened", Lightning replied.

"You mean you just woke up one day and you had a different name?" Fillmore questioned. "Far out!"

"Well, kind of, I guess."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. "How?"

"You mean Lightnin' wasn't always yer name?" Mater asked incredulously before he could answer my question.

"Nope", Lightning confirmed. "My original name was, uh... something else."

"Something else?" I kidded. "That's a great name!"

"What was it?" Fillmore wanted to know.

The stock car hesitated.

"Yeah, tell us!" I cried, eager to know what his real name was.

"I don't think I should..."

"Come on! You all know _my_ real name and I hate it!"

"Fudge, I think Brittney is a really nice name. I _hate_ my name!"

"And that makes me want to hear it even more! What is it?"

Lightning sighed and looked around at the rest of us. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah!" we all cried.

"I don't know..."

"You can't get us this excited and then not tell us!" I told him.

"Yeah, tell us!" Mater begged.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!" the tow truck and I began chanting.

"All right, all right!" he shouted to get us to stop. "It was..." Lightning mumbled something that none of us could hear.

"Say again", Sarge requested. "We didn't quite catch that."

"Monty", an embarrassed Lightning repeated. "My original name was Monty McQueen."

Well, I wasn't expecting _that_ at all. Based on their reactions, Sarge, Fillmore and Mater weren't either.

"**_MONTY_?!**" all four of us echoed in utter disbelief.

"Monty McQueen?" Fillmore repeated. "With a name like that, you could've hosted your own daytime game show."

"My uncle's name was Monty", Sarge added. "He was the slowest car I've ever met!"

"That's kind of funny", I remarked. "The fastest car and the slowest car you've ever known have the same name!"

Sarge chuckled. "That's right! Lightning suits you a lot better."

"Yeah, you don't look like a Monty at all", I agreed, eyeing him. I tried to picture somebody- _anybody_\- calling him Monty, but I just couldn't.

"Thanks, guys. I've always thought so too." Lightning smiled. "Hey! Why don't I tell you guys how I became Lightning McQueen?"

"Yeah!" I hollered.

"Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell everybody back in town!"

"What? No! This story is only for you guys!"

"Yeah, what happens at the campsite stays at the campsite!" I agreed.

"They call it the circle of campfire trust", Sarge added seriously.

"Oh, I get it! This is kind of like a secret society!" Mater realised. "Huh? What society? I got no idea what you're talkin' about! See? Yer secret's safe with me."

"Exactly", Lightning confirmed.

"This is gonna be fun!" I announced.

"All right. I don't know any ghost stories, tall tales or funny stories. But I do know my own story. So, let me tell you how I became Lightning McQueen."

**Yep. Lightning McQueen's real name is Monty. I know a lot of people don't really like that, but I don't think it really matters whether we like it or not. Either way, I'm sure we all still think of him as Lightning.**


	4. P2: Storytime with Monty

**I really need to move along with this story, so I decided to upload two chapters.**

**To make it a little more interesting and different to the original _Struck by Lightning_, I thought I would intersperse comments from the others throughout the story. I hope it still makes sense.**

**Chapter 3- Storytime with Monty**

Here is the story Lightning told us:

Nobody knew him when he arrived at the Fast Track Race Academy. He didn't stand out in any way. Nobody had ever heard the name Lightning McQueen. He was just another unknown racer with big dreams of making it to the Piston Cup. It would be a long journey, but he was ready for it.

It didn't take Monty long to become one of the top racers in the academy. It also didn't take him long to become friends with one of the other top racers and his human rider. The car's name was Carl and his rider was Oliver Carter. I was very interested to learn that Lightning used to be friends with a human rider.

* * *

"Oliver was a real character", he informed us, chuckling. "He had this outrageous sense of humour and he was always making Carl and me laugh. Until I came to Radiator Springs and met Mater and Fudge, he was the most energetic person I'd ever met. He was always jumping around and wrestling with the other human riders- there were about six or seven there. I'm pretty sure the only times he was still were when he was up on Carl's roof. Everyone loved him for his jokes and respected him for his talents as a rider. Though, nobody really liked his other hobby of melting stuff. He may or may not have set off the fire alarm more than once."

* * *

Anyway, the three of them did everything together. They raced, studied, shared strategies and dreamed of fame, fortune, and lucrative sponsorships together. They especially did the latter as the final race of the school semester drew near. The top five finishers would earn a sponsorship. It seemed like a free pass, so Monty and Carl and Oliver were each determined to get one. They would run laps on the track before anybody else was even awake. They were such an awesome team because all three loved the sport equally and they were the best racers there and they knew it. They were confident that they would get two of the spots, but that didn't stop them from training as much as they possibly could. Monty even let Oliver ride with him a couple of times.

* * *

"Who was a better rider crew chief?" I wanted to know. "Me or Oliver?"

"Well, you're both equally talented", Lightning admitted, "but you're younger, so you'll probably end up being better than Oliver was. Besides, I'd much rather work with you than Oliver."

I beamed with pride.

* * *

By the time the end of semester race rolled around, they were ready. Monty was sure he had it in the bag. So did Carl and Oliver. The only problem was that the night before the big race, Monty was so excited that he couldn't sleep. When he finally _did_ doze off, it turned out to be a problem because he overslept!

* * *

"That could've been avoided if Oliver hadn't melted my alarm clock the night before", Lightning explained. "If I hadn't heard the last call for racers to get to the track, I would've missed the race entirely!"

* * *

He was feeling frazzled when he arrived and from the sounds of it, he made it just in time. The race was about to start!

"Monty!" Carl called out as he approached. "There you are!"

"Hey, guys!" Monty greeted, spotting his friends.

Oliver sprinted over to him. He was almost ready to go in his racing magnets, Fast Track Race Academy T-shirt and race jacket, jeans and sneakers. He was just fastening his helmet to his head, covering his mop of dark brown hair. "We were worried you weren't gonna show up!" he exclaimed breathlessly, bouncing in place once he made it to Monty's side. "We didn't think _Monty McQueen_ would want to miss this!"

"You're right!" Monty agreed. "He wouldn't. I just overslept a bit, but I am so ready for this!"

"Us too!" Oliver babbled, still bouncing. "It's gonna be great!"

"Whoa!" Carl exclaimed abruptly, looking at his friend's wheel. "Your rear left wheel looks a little loose. Better get those lug nuts tightened before the race starts."

"I got it!" Oliver offered, pulling a wrench out of his pocket and immediately getting to work on the wheel.

Monty sighed with relief. "That was a close one! I can't thank you guys enough!"

"That's what friends are for, right, Monty?" Carl reasoned. "Good thing I noticed."

"Yeah, no problem, Monty", Oliver added, standing back up and twirling his wrench. "Now, you give 'em hell out there today, you hear?"

Monty grinned. "I will."

"If we beat you, can I melt your collection of race films?" Oliver requested. "I've been wanting to get my hands on that for a while."

"Keep dreaming, Oliver!" Monty retorted.

"Us beating you or melting your film collection?"

"Both." His stock car friend started making his way towards the starting line. "Good luck!"

Carl and Oliver both winked at him from three rows back.

This was it. Monty knew that this was his time to shine. He was so sure that he was going to earn one of those sponsorships. Then it was off to the pros for him. Where he wanted to be. On top of that, he was so sure that Carl and Oliver would get a sponsorship too! Making it to the big leagues with his two best friends by his side. What could be better?

Unfortunately for Monty, that wasn't what happened. Far from it. When the green flag was waved, he _thought_ he was ready to go. However, before he could even make it across the starting line, his rear left wheel came flying off. His rear left wheel was the one that Oliver had just worked on.

* * *

"No!" I gasped.

"That's right!" Lightning confirmed. "Oliver had _removed_ my lug nuts, not tightened them!"

* * *

"NOOOO!" Monty howled in disbelief.

"Sorry, pal!" Carl called back to him. "It's every car for himself today- and we had to put the odds in our favour."

"Have fun next semester, Monty!" Oliver added tauntingly.

"I thought you were my friends!" Monty yelled after them.

* * *

"It was too late, though", Lightning continued sadly, turning his marshmallow over to toast the other side. "They were already long gone. They got a sponsorship that day and I never saw them again. Meanwhile, all I could do was limp off the track, get back to my dorm and cry. I just couldn't believe they'd _done_ that! I found out later that was their Plan B in case Plan A didn't work."

"What was Plan A?" Fillmore wondered.

"Remember how I said Oliver melted my alarm clock the night before? He did it, hoping that I would wake up late and miss the race!"

"What jerks!" I cried, astonished. How could _anybody_ do that?!

"That reminds me of when I was stationed overseas and I was late for my transport ship", Sarge commented.

That didn't sound like Sarge at all. "What happened?" I wanted to know.

"Well, I was out on the town when night when I came across a cute little sports car who had run out of gas", Sarge explained. "I stopped to help her as any gentlecar would, but we soon got to talking and lost track of time. It was almost midnight and the ship had left without me!"

"How is my story like that?" Lightning questioned, puzzled.

"There was a sergeant in another unit, who didn't like me", the Jeep clarified. "He asked the sports car to delay me, so I'd miss the ship."

"Dad-gum!" Mater gasped. "That other sarge is just as bad as Carl and Oliver!"

I'd been thinking the same thing. I guess there are people like that everywhere and I was afraid I'd end up being fooled by one.

"Wow!" Lightning exclaimed. "That sounds serious, Sarge!"

"It was _embarrassing_, that's what it was!" Sarge corrected angrily. He sighed, softening a little. "It took me a few weeks to catch up with them."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry, Lightning", Sarge broke it finally. "I don't believe you were finished."

"Right!" Lightning recalled.

* * *

After that race, there was a two week break and when Monty came back, he started doing the same stuff again. He was racing and studying, only he was racing twice as fast and studying twice as hard as he ever had before. The only difference was he insisted on working alone after he'd been betrayed.

"I told myself I couldn't count on anyone", Lightning explained to us. "I didn't realise it back then, but yes. There _are_ Carls and Olivers out there in the world, but there are Maters and Fudges and Sarges and Fillmores too. And Docs and Sallys. People I _can_ count on."

We all smiled.

* * *

Now that Carl and Oliver were gone and were racing for a sponsor while Monty wasn't made him all more determined to prove himself. The academy held twenty-five lap sprints every month. He was determined not to waste this chance and not team up with anybody. That had been his problem last time.

"I guess all the anger I had at Carl and Oliver just poured out of me", Lightning told us with a small laugh. "Not only did I win the race, but I broke the academy's all time record too!"

"Wow!" most of the other racers gasped in unison when they heard the news.

"He was like lightning!" one race car named Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jake's human rider, Josh, agreed. Then he noticed Monty coming past. "Congratulations, Lightning!"

"Lightning McQueen", another car named Thomas repeated. "Hey! That actually has a nice ring to it!"

* * *

"And that was it!" Lightning summed up. "Nobody ever called me Monty again."

"Yay!" I cheered, clapping my hands. "That was a pretty cool story!"

"You really liked it?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah!" I confirmed. "I mean, it was sad when Oliver and Carl betrayed you, but it was still a good story!"

"Yeah!" Mater agreed. "That there was the best tall tale I done ever heard!"

"What? No! That story was a hundred per cent true!" Lightning corrected.

"I was afraid you was gon' say that", the tow truck responded. "Now, I can't decide whether ta call ya Lightnin' or Monty."

"Nobody calls me Monty anymore", his best friend informed him. "That's not my name anymore. That's like calling Fudge Brittney. Or calling Fillmore a name like Stan or addressing Sarge as Corporal."

"It's Sarge", Sarge insisted. "I earned each one of these stripes."

"Your name isn't really Stan, is it?" I asked Fillmore jokingly.

"Maybe", Fillmore chuckled.

"As long as nobody calls me Brittney", I mumbled. If anybody ever calls me that, my first thought is, _What did I do?_

All five of us laughed.

"Thank you, Lightning, for sharing that story." That was Sarge. "Even painful experiences can be good to talk about and grow from." He sighed. "After my embarrassing incident with that other sergeant, all I could do was learn from my mistake."

Once again, there was a long silence.

"I wonder what happened to Carl and Oliver", I mused, licking some more marshmallow goo off my fingers. "I mean, there are no racers in the Piston Cup called Carl and I've never heard the name Oliver Carter." (Lightning told us he couldn't remember Carl's last name.)

"I have no idea what happened to Carl", Lightning answered. "Though I _did_ hear somewhere about three years later that Oliver was in the hospital with extremely severe burns and smoke inhalation after his apartment caught fire. Apparently, he was trying to melt another alarm clock."

(We looked into that when we got home. Oliver ended up with severe burns and wound up in jail for his actions.)

"Ha!" I cried with a laugh. "It didn't work out for them, did it? Who's the four-time Piston Cup champion _now_?!"

"Yeah!" Lightning chuckled. "But, you know, I'm actually kind of grateful to Carl and Oliver. If it hadn't been for that wheel falling off, I would still be known as Monty and I may not have ended up in Radiator Springs where I met the best friends, the best mentor, the best girlfriend _and_ the best little sister a car could ask for. I am one lucky car."

"Well, I wonder what happened to Monty after he became Lightnin'!" Mater announced.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"How did you go from racing in the academy to the Piston Cup?" Sarge wondered.

"You guys really wanna know more?" Lightning sounded both flattered and surprised.

"Yeah!" all four of us shouted in unison.

"I'm gonna be a racer one day!" I added. "I wanna know what it was like for _you_!"

"All right", Lightning agreed. "I guess the first thing you should know is that the whole overnight success thing is just a myth. Although, I was beginning to get noticed..."

* * *

"Hey, Lightning!" Thomas called out as the academy's star racer came to a stop after running laps. "Wanna race?"

"Lightning!" Jake came racing up to him. "Just the car I'm looking for! We're having a party in the dorms on Saturday night! Do you wanna come?"

"Hey, Lightning!" another human crew chief named Tyler shouted. "Feel like taking me for a couple of laps?"

"Me first!" Josh requested.

* * *

"_Everyone_ wanted to be my friend", Lightning stated the obvious. "But I just backed away. After what happened with Carl and Oliver, I wasn't about to make friends with anyone. _Especially_ not the humans. The more I thought about Carl and Oliver, the angrier I got. And that got me thinking that Carl already had the unfair advantage of having a rider crew chief! I thought humans didn't belong in racing and it wasn't until I arrived in Radiator Springs that I let a human ride with me again." With a pointed look at me, he added, "You better not remove my lug nuts, Fudge."

I shook my head. "Never!" I promised seriously.

"That wasn't the only problem I had either", Lightning went on. "Everywhere I went, I heard people whispering about what Carl and Oliver had done to me. As if I needed reminding."

* * *

Lightning had always had speed and talent; nobody could deny that. However, after being betrayed by his two best friends, he had more drive than ever. The rest of his time at the academy was spent racing just as the sun was coming up, studying films and books about the very best racers and avoiding his classmates.

Things got pretty interesting when he noticed an unfamiliar car come out to watch him practise.

"I had no idea who he was at the time, but I knew he was there to watch me race, so I wasn't about to disappoint him. I wanted to give him- and everyone else a taste of what Lightning McQueen could do."

He turned out to be the coach for an amateur racing league, who was out scouting Lightning! Then, when Lightning's time at the academy came to an end- where he graduated at the top of the class!- the coach approached him and made him an offer.

"You're the most talented kid I've seen at your level for quite some time", he began. "I think you'll be a great asset for our league, Lightning. The only thing is, though, you won't be a sponsored racer. You may get a sponsor some day, but you'll have to earn it, which I seriously doubt will be a problem for you. So, what do you say?"

Lightning hesitated, but only for a second.

"Sure, it wasn't the offer I'd hoped for. I wanted to be racing for a sponsor like my so-called friends! But it was something, so..."

* * *

"All right!" he accepted enthusiastically, eager to get into some real races. "Let's do it!"

When Lightning arrived at his first day of training, nobody would talk to him. He would just catch them making faces at him or hear them talking about him to each other quietly.

* * *

"They'd all heard about the records I held at Fast Track", Lightning informed us. "They must've been pretty jealous. Plus, nobody likes the new guy."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would be jealous of _you_!" I commented.

* * *

"Lightning!" Coach called out. "The first thing we need to do is assign you a number."

_Oh, yeah!_ Lightning thought. He'd spent ages coming up with some good ideas for a good number. Of course, number seven- his lucky number- was his first choice, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few backups. He couldn't wait to pick an awesome-sounding number and get on the track to show everyone what he could do. He wasn't about to let anything or anyone bring him down. Not even the racer called Julio whispering, "He looks like a zero to me."

"Can I have number seven?" he requested first up. "It's my lucky number."

"No."

"Thirteen? Everyone thinks that's an unlucky number, but I'm the type of car that can manage his own luck."

"No."

"Okay. Then how about eleven? That's a prime number and I'm a prime race car."

"No."

"Twenty-five?"

"No."

"Thirty-three?"

"No."

* * *

"I get the feeling this is gonna go on for a while", Sarge declared.

"Well, that's when I got my number."

* * *

"How am I gonna pick a number if you keep saying no to every one I throw out?"

Coach rolled his eyes. "Because you don't get to pick your number. That's not how it works. You get assigned the number this team has available."

"Oh." Lightning was disappointed.

"He doesn't have a clue!" Julio's rider, a red-haired young man named Lucas, snickered.

Lightning just rolled his eyes. Why did he care about what a _human_ had to say?

"You're going to be number ninety-five", the coach announced, showing Lightning the decals he'd soon be wearing.

"What? No! But that's a terrible number! That doesn't sound fast at all."

A green race car named Wiley laughed. "Ninety-five's the perfect number for him! Looks like he'll always be a nickel short of a dollar!"

Everyone laughed.

"You know", Lucas began with a devilish grin, "the last car to wear that number on our team is in the big wrecking yard in the sky!"

Lightning gulped. "He is?"

That just prompted even more laughter.

"That's enough!" Coach barked. "Now, let's get started on some practise laps!"

* * *

"So, that's what we did. I let my speed do the talking. If ninety-five was the number they were giving me, then that was the number I was gonna make famous."

"I didn't think you never wanted the number ninety-five!" I remarked in disbelief. I was beginning to get amazed at how much I was learning about my family, especially Lightning.

"Yeah, well, I didn't."

"So, what happened next?" Fillmore wanted to know.

"When did ya get on TV?" Mater demanded.

"If you stop asking me questions, I'll tell you. It was clear from my very first day that I was the best racer on the team. Outracing and outsmarting my teammates wasn't hard at all, which made them all hate me even more. But when we faced off against a better, more well-known team, all of that changed."

* * *

"Now, as you all know, we haven't beaten this team in twelve years!" Coach reminded all of them. "Let's make this the year that turns around."

"Yeah!" Lightning grinned. "This year _will_ be different! Those cars have never seen anything like Lightning McQueen before!"

"Yeah, that's because cars like you are usually so far behind them!" Wiley shot back.

Well, Lightning was determined to prove them wrong. On the day of the race, he started out fast. There were only two cars ahead of him, steel grey racers on the rival team who looked like twins. Neither of them liked getting shown up by the new racer. They did anything and everything they could to stop Lightning from winning. They tried to squeeze him in and make him stay there. Whichever way he went, they were quick to follow him.

* * *

"They sound kind of like Chick", I thought out loud.

"They kind of were, I guess", Lightning confirmed. "Maybe not as bad, but you get the idea."

* * *

As they came out of a turn, Lightning faked towards the wall, causing one twin to follow his lead. Then he moved to the inside, leading the other to attempt to block him. There was an opening between them. It was only for a split second, but that was all Lightning needed! He threaded the needle and shot past them to the sounds of, "It's your fault!", "No, it's yours!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed, impressed.

Lightning won that race by two whole _laps_! I was even more impressed and so were his teammates from the sounds of it.

"You're the real deal, Lightning!" Julio proclaimed.

"Yeah, the last guy who wore that number _never_ won a race!" Wiley put in.

Lightning grinned. "Say hello to the new number ninety-five!"

But the best admiration came from the coach. "I think I was right about you, Lightning."

As if the day wasn't going well enough, later, Lightning got a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"_Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine?_"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"_Oh, right! My name's Harv. I was at the race earlier today._"

"Yeah?" At first, Lightning was thinking that this was just a fan. That is, until Harv kept talking.

_"I'm a talent agent and if you're interested, I've got a sponsor lined up for you. If you let me represent you, that is."_

"Are you kidding?!" Lightning gasped, hardly able to speak. "That's great! That's _awesome_! What's the sponsor?"

"_Smell Swell_", Harv replied.

Smell Swell Deodoriser. It wasn't a flashy sponsor like Dinoco and not one Lightning dreamed to gain, but he decided to take it. His confidence was at an all time high, so he was sure he could get Dinoco some day.

"_One more thing_", Harv went on once they agreed to meet in order to discuss the details further. "_Your name is in the latest issue of _Racing Weekly_ magazine!_"

"You're kidding!" Lightning repeated, convinced that there was no way this day could get any better. "What for?"

"_You've made it on the list of young racers to watch._"

It just got better. Out of nowhere and for reasons he couldn't explain, he hollered, "**KA-CHOW!**" into the phone.

_"Ka-chow?_" Harv echoed, puzzled. "_What the heck does that mean?_"

"I'm not exactly sure", the race car admitted. "It just came to me." After thinking for a second, he realised, "I guess it's the noise that lightning makes when it strikes."

"_Lightning doesn't make a sound_", Harv pointed out. "_That's thunder._"

"C'mon, Harv! Don't spoil the fun!" Lightning argued with a laugh. "Let's face it. You can't fight true inspiration!"

* * *

"Yay!" I cheered, clapping once again. "And you just came up with _Ka-chow_ on the spot. That's a relief."

"Why?" Lightning wondered.

"I've been thinking", I explained. "When _I'm_ a racer, _I'll_ need a new catchphrase too."

"Well, whatever you come up with, I'm sure it's gonna be great", my brother assured me with a smile.

I smiled back.

Meanwhile, Mater was racing around the campfire, seemingly inspired by all the racing in the story. "I done liked that part!" he proclaimed. "I also liked the part where you was racin' before anybody even done woked up. There you was with that no-good Carl and that no-good Oliver-"

"Careful, Mater!" Sarge cautioned.

As if on cue, Mater accidentally grabbed hold of Fillmore's gas can. Even worse, he accidentally swung it over the fire. Not only did the can get ignited, but so did Mater's rear bumper!

"**OH, MY GOD!**" I screeched, horrified at the sight of his rear bumper on fire!

Lightning turned me away from the sight.

"BE RIGHT BACK!" Mater screamed, darting through the trees towards the creek.

"Whoa!" Fillmore exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

The rest of us watched the glow in the trees anxiously. There was a splash followed by a hiss as the light disappeared.

"Whew!" Mater sighed in relief as he returned. "That was close."

"I think that was a bit closer than close, man", Fillmore disagreed.

"Yeah", I agreed with Fillmore. "If I wasn't scared of fire before, then that would've done it."

Lightning rolled forward, concerned. "I'm glad you're okay, Mater!"

"I think I'm gladder than you", his best friend responded. "My hindquarters is almost medium rare."

We all laughed nervously.

"Well", Sarge announced. "Now that _that_ excitement's over, I think it's time we all turn in for the night."

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun!" I protested, though I didn't want to admit that I was really tired.

"We'll have more fun tomorrow, soldier", Sarge promised. "Now, have you brushed your teeth?"

"I'll do that now."

"Thank you."

When I finished brushing my teeth, all of us made our way into our respective tents.

"Good night, guys!" we all called to each other.

"Wow!" Lightning looked around at our tent. "Sarge did a good job on our tent."

"Yeah." I climbed into my sleeping bag and tried to get comfortable. I like having lots of room to stretch my legs out, but, of course, in a sleeping bag, I don't have that.

"Well, that was a fun night."

"Yeah", I repeated.

"I haven't been able to talk about Carl and Oliver for years. I was glad I was able to do that tonight."

"Carl and Oliver suck!"

"Yeah, they do. But it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Like I said, I'm a four-time Piston Cup champion and I got the best friends and family a guy could ask for."

I smiled.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep, Fudge-O, yeah?" Lightning yawned.

"Okay!" I yawned too. "Good night, _Monty_!"

Lightning chuckled. "Just go to sleep. _Brittney_."

**I thought it might make sense if Lightning had been betrayed by a human as well since in _Life Could Be a Dream_, he didn't like Fudge for being a human.**


	5. P2: Snoring, Caves and Smell Swell

**For this chapter, I've combined some stuff from _Struck by Lightning_ and another _Cars_ story I have called _And Now, a Word From Our Sponsor_. Just some stuff from each I liked. Oh, and in _Struck by Lightning_, Smell Swell is in the Piston Cup, but in my version, it's not.**

**Chapter 4- Snoring, Caves and Smell Swell**

I followed Monty- I mean, _Lightning's_\- advice and fell asleep. Funnily enough, though, he was the one who woke me up in the middle of the night with his loud scream.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily, rolling over in my sleeping bag to face him, reaching for my flashlight. "What is it?"

"Frank!" he cried. "I can hear him!"

"Frank?" I echoed, puzzled.

"Yeah! I don't know how, but he tracked us down and he's after revenge!"

I listened to the sound he was talking about. "That's just Fillmore snoring."

"Fillmore?" Lightning repeated uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I've slept with Fillmore before. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want to now."

He listened carefully. "I never knew Fillmore was such a loud snorer."

I ended up going back to sleep, but I received another rude awakening. My leg was killing me and I knew why. It was my right leg that was hurting and that was the one I broke in London. Now, whenever it rains, my leg hurts. So, I wasn't surprised to come out of the tent to find a light rain falling over our campsite. It was cold, but there wasn't enough rain to get me really wet. So, I just sat out in the rain, leaning back in my camping chair with my leg propped up on the cooler.

I was relaxing there for about five minutes, listening to Fillmore's snoring before Sarge appeared.

"Mornin'", he greeted me.

"Hi", I answered.

"Sleep well?"

"For the most part. Fillmore's snoring and Lightning's screaming woke me up."

"And the rain?" Sarge guessed, eyeing my leg resting on the cooler.

"Yep."

Then Sarge did something that made me glad I was already awake. He gave the others a rude awakening of his own. He blasted a bugle call to let them know it was time to start the day.

"Are you kidding me, Sarge?" Lightning groaned, emerging from our tent. "It feels like we just turned in for the night!"

"Yeah, you just ruined a fabulous dream, Sarge!" Fillmore chimed in from inside his tent.

"At least you _had_ a dream, Fillmore!" Lightning retorted. "You kept me awake half the night with your snoring! You should really see someone about that!"

"Allergies, man!" Fillmore responded.

"Then I had Fudge curled up next to me, snoring", Lightning went on.

"I don't snore!" I cried defensively.

"Yes you do!" Lightning insisted, chuckling.

I pouted and McQueen chuckled some more as he kissed me.

"It's okay. I think it's cute!"

"Well, I'm not as bad as Fillmore, am I?"

McQueen shook his hood.

"Well, Fillmore's almost as bad as Luigi!" I declared.

"_Almost_?!" Lightning repeated incredulously. "You mean Luigi's _worse_ than Fillmore?"

"Oh, yeah!" I confirmed.

"Great!" Lightning groaned, making me laugh.

"Holy hood ornament!" came Mater's voice. The tow truck emerged from down by the creek. "That rain is givin' creek ideas!"

"I never knew you to be such an early riser, Mater", Lightning remarked.

"Not usually, but you was talkin' in yer sleep. Somethin' 'bout needin' a pit stop, sounded pretty important."

"You really should see someone about that, man!" Fillmore teased.

"Ugh! Sorry, Mater. Most cars dream about flying, I always dream about racing."

"You don't normally talk in your sleep", I piped up, "but when you do, it's about racing."

"Well, I had a dream I was bein' chased by a herd of angry hail balls. Though, it was more of a funny dream than a nightmare."

"I can't remember what my dream was", I mused. "All I remember is that it involved Carl and Oliver."

"Really?" Lightning sounded surprised.

Sarge insisted that I washed myself in the creek before we had breakfast, which was the closest thing to a bath or shower we had nearby. So, I did that and dressed in an aqua-coloured waterproof jacket, one of my many racing T-shirts, black tracksuit pants and sneakers. Meanwhile, Sarge and Fillmore were trying to heat up some oil and the rest of the sausages (along with some tofu sausages for Fillmore) over the fire, which struggled in the rain. I buttered a bread roll and started munching on that.

"Ya know", Mater began thoughtfully, looking at Lightning, "I was thinkin' 'bout yer Ka-chow story."

"Ka-chow", Lightning mumbled, still not quite awake. It was far too early.

"I was wonderin' if you ever thought about changin' it to somethin' else."

"Something else?" Lightning echoed. "Like what?"

"I dunno. Like... _Ka-chingle_!"

"Ka-chingle?! Mater, that sounds ridiculous!"

"What about _Ka-chowza_?!" Fillmore suggested.

"That sounds cool!" I giggled.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever-" Lightning began.

"I kind of like _Ka-choo_", Sarge joined in.

"Gesundheit!" Mater and I joked simultaneously.

We all laughed.

Lightning groaned and made a face. "That's what I get for sharing a personal story with you guys!"

We all laughed even more.

By the time the laughter stopped, the oil and the sausages were ready, so we all tucked into those with some more bread rolls.

"Thanks, Sarge! This is really good!" I called, my mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full", was Sarge's only response.

I nodded and went back to eating without a word.

After breakfast, Sarge made Mater and me go back to the creek to wash the dishes. There were quite a few there, considering there were only five of us. Then again, Sarge and Fillmore had had to separate the sausages and the oil for me. On top of that, Fillmore had insisted on separating the tofu sausages from the others.

"Glad that's over!" I sighed with relief once I'd finished drying the last pot.

"Yeah!" Mater agreed.

Unfortunately, by this time, the rain was really picking up. So was the wind. The creek was rising too. The bridge that was there was already a foot under water!

"Guys! Come and look at this!" I hollered, but they couldn't hear me with the wind. So, I had to run back to the campsite and tell them again.

When I got there, I could see the tents flapping wildly in the wind. The trees all around us looked like they were about to snap. Lightning lit up the sky and it was followed by thunder.

"This doesn't look good!" Lightning commented.

"I agree", Sarge confirmed.

"The bridge down by the creek is under water!" I informed them. Just then, there was a loud boom of thunder, making me whimper.

"I think we should occupy the high ground", Sarge announced. "There are some hills about two klicks to the east of us. The best course of action will be to wait there till this rain stops."

"Yeah, let's go!" I trusted Sarge knew what he was talking about, so I didn't argue with him. I just grabbed my magnets and leapt up onto his roof.

"Can't you walk?" Sarge asked me. "It's not far."

"My leg hurts!" I reminded him.

The Jeep sighed. "Fine."

"Uh... Sarge?" Lightning piped up. "How far is two klicks?"

"Two kilometres", Sarge clarified. "You can usually drive that distance in a matter of seconds. This'll take longer, though."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lightning pulled a tyre out of some thick mud.

"Sarge?"

"Yes, Fudge?"

"Where are we gonna wait out this rain?" I wanted to know. "It's still gonna be wet there, isn't it?"

"There are some caves up on the hills. We'll be safe there."

"How do you know all this stuff?" I wondered, impressed.

"I scouted the area when we arrived."

"I should've known."

The same second I stopped talking, Sarge slammed into something hard and stopped driving. I heard a loud bang, which made me jump.

"What was _that_?!" I demanded fearfully.

"Blast it!" Sarge shouted. Then, under his breath, he muttered some words I won't repeat.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I got a flat! I don't know what I just hit, but it gave me a flat!"

I peered over to see the ground covered in mud and water. I couldn't see anything that could've caused a flat.

"I kin tow ya up the hill if ya want", Mater offered. "Then we kin change yer tyre."

Sarge nodded. "Good idea. Fudge, you ride with Mater the rest of the way."

"All right!" I slid down from Sarge's roof, waded in the muddy water and scrambled into Mater's truck bed as he hooked Sarge up.

It didn't take as long as I would've thought to arrive on top of the hill and in the caves. It was pretty cold in the caves, but at least it was dry and I thought it was really cool.

"It seems like an awesome hideout!" I exclaimed.

Sarge couldn't help smiling. "It does, doesn't it?"

Mater led the way down through the caves, which were kind of like tunnels. It didn't take the tow truck long to pick up the speed.

I laughed gleefully as we raced through the tunnels. "It's like a roller coaster!"

"Mater, wait for us!" Sarge's voice echoed throughout the tunnels. "And be careful with Fudge!"

Finally, we came to a stop somewhere in the middle of the caves.

"That was fun!" I hooted with a laugh.

When Sarge pulled up with Fillmore, he nodded, satisfied. "This is a good spot. I'll get the fire going again."

"Fire?" I repeated anxiously. "In here?"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure it's safe. For now, though, why don't you and Mater go look for Lightning. I don't think we've seen him since we left camp."

I looked around to see that he was right.

"Let's go, Fudge!" Mater nudged me and looked back at his truck bed.

I got in and Mater drove back the way we came in search of Lightning.

"Lightning!" we called out. "Lightning!"

"Do you think he got lost?" I wondered worriedly.

"Maybe", Mater replied, sounding just as worried. "McQueen?! McQueen!"

There was no answer.

"Maybe we should wait here a couple of minutes", I suggested. "If he's not still out there, then we should go and look for him."

"Yeah. Okay", Mater agreed.

The only problem with that was Mater and I had both had an early start to the morning- much earlier than either of us would've wanted. So, we both ended up falling asleep. I only woke up- in the middle of a wonderful dream about being a rider crew chief myself- when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Hello? Sarge? Fillmore? Mater? Fudge?"

"Mater!" I hissed, trying to wake the tow truck up.

I was about to call out to Lightning, but I could see him; he was getting close. _Dangerously_ close. He slammed right into Mater, startling him awake. He gave a surprised yelp and turned on his headlight right in Lightning's eyes.

"Ah!" Lightning screamed.

"Sorry!" Mater apologised, shifting his light away from his best buddy's eyes. "I fell asleep!"

"So did I!" I yawned, stretching in the truck bed. Now that it was lighter, I checked my watch. Mater and I had been asleep for nearly an hour and a half!

"Mater? Fudge? Where are Sarge and Fillmore?"

"Follow me!" Mater darted through the tunnels once again.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" I laughed.

"Guys, wait!" Lightning hollered after us.

But Mater didn't stop. He zoomed down the drops and round turns.

"Mater!" I screamed. I was enjoying the ride, but I was a little afraid he was going to crash.

I thought it was impressive enough to find a nice spot in the caves to weather out the storm. To find it twice was almost too good to be true. Yet, somehow, we made it back to Sarge and Fillmore, who had gotten a fire going.

"Welcome to our cave party!" Fillmore greeted us.

"Come sit by the fire where it's warm", Sarge suggested.

Lightning looked just as amazed as I had. "Mater, how did you _find_ this place?"

"Dumb luck", Mater replied.

"This is a good place to hear more of your story, McQueen", Sarge proclaimed.

Lightning was surprised. "You really wanna hear more?"

"Yeah!" I confirmed. "We've got nothing else to do here. Besides, we know how you got the Smell Swell sponsorship, but we don't know how you got to Rust-Eze or what happened in your first Piston Cup race!"

"That's right", Fillmore agreed. "And we can use a good story to take our minds off our soggy tents,"

"And my flat", Sarge added, showing his flat tyre.

"I can change that if you want", I offered. I just _love_ changing tyres!

"Thanks, Fudge!"

"Do you have a wrench?"

Sarge held one up.

I laughed. "I should've known!"

"All right. While Fudge does that, I'll tell you more if you want", Lightning agreed. "So, now you know how I got my name, my number and my catchphrase. I thought I was really on my way to the big leagues, but why don't I tell you how everything went downhill from there?"

As I got to work on Sarge's tyre, Lightning continued the next part of his story.

* * *

Lightning was convinced that once he had a sponsor, he would have it made. Sure, he wasn't in the Piston Cup just yet, but he was definitely on his way. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Smell Swell Deodoriser was about as low budget as they come. He most certainly didn't have it made with Smell Swell and the worst part of all was his driver.

Snyder was his Smell Swell driver and the way Lightning described him really did make him seem like a driver for a low budget company. He was a flat bed tow truck, meaning that Lightning had to be tied down and covered with a canvas while they were on the road.

* * *

"That doesn't sound good at all", I commented sympathetically.

"Yeah. Kind of like a soggy tent", Fillmore murmured miserably.

"It really wasn't good", Lightning agreed. "It would be kind of like a soggy tent if the weather was bad. That would make it even harder to sleep. It really hit me hard on the day before my first race for Smell Swell. I thought he was just a driver who delivered Smell Swell across the country or something..."

* * *

"Hey, Lightning!" the Smell Swell owner called out. "C'mere!"

So, Lightning approached him. "Yeah?"

"This is Snyder. He's going to be your driver."

"Nice to meet you, Lightning", Snyder greeted the race car.

"What?!" the race car blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Snyder asked, puzzled.

"What?" the team owner echoed, equally confused.

"What?" Lightning repeated. Then he clarified what he meant. "I... I just wasn't expecting a flatbed..."

"We're on a budget here, Lightning", the owner explained. "Everyone's making sacrifices. Don't worry. Snyder's one of our best drivers."

"And that wasn't even the worst part!" Lightning informed us.

The worst part was that Snyder was... Well, these weren't the words Lightning used and probably not the most tactful way to say it, but the simple and truthful way to sum it up was Snyder was kind of stupid.

"Snyder! You were supposed to turn _right_, not _left_!" Lightning would groan on several occasions.

"Which way is right again?" Snyder would ask.

"You were supposed to turn _right_ at the intersection!" Lightning repeated often. "You turned _left_! Go back to the intersection and go the over way!"

Of course, because they were facing a different direction, they had to go straight when they got to the intersection, but Snyder didn't understand that, so he turned right!

"If he _was_ one of Smell Swell's best drivers, then it's no wonder they went under!" Smell Swell Deodoriser went out of business in 2008.

It seemed like a lifetime before Snyder pulled up to the Texas International Raceway.

"Which would've been fantastic!" Lightning explained, rolling closer to the fire for extra warmth. "If the race was being _held_ there!"

"Where was it being held?" I wanted to know.

"Arizona State National Speedway. Snyder had missed my race by two states!"

"We're not in Arizona?" Snyder sounded confused when Lightning had asked him how that happened. "Well, that would explain why the stadium lights are off."

"I couldn't believe it!"

"The race starts at noon tomorrow!" Lightning wailed. "We'll never make it! This is a _nightmare_!"

"Don't worry!" Snyder tried to calm him down. "I'll drive east all night and if I don't get pulled over for speeding, we'll be there in plenty of time for the race."

"_East_?!" Lightning echoed in disbelief. "No! Snyder, Arizona is to the _west_ of us!"

"Really?" Snyder frowned. "Since when?"

Lightning groaned. "Just follow the sunset!"

"Okay! Los Angeles International Speedway, here we come!"

"No! We're going to the Arizona State National Speedway!" Lightning corrected. How could Snyder have forgotten already? He _just_ said it!

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

* * *

"That _does_ sound like a nightmare!" I groaned.

"Yeah", Lightning sighed. "And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. It all started when I fell asleep and was in the middle of a great dream about Dinoco when..."

* * *

Lightning awoke and immediately started screaming. Snyder was driving like a crazy person! He swerved from one side of the road to the other dangerously. It took them a long time to come to a stop. Before Lightning could ask what had happened, he could hear Snyder's voice.

"Two blowouts at the same time", he muttered. "Talk about bum luck!"

"Where are we?" Lightning asked, trying to slow his breathing down.

"I'm not exactly sure", Snyder replied. "Somewhere between where we started and where we're going."

McQueen groaned. "Why did I even bother asking?! Okay. Let's get you patched up and back on the road! Where are your spare tyres?"

"They haven't arrived yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I requested some new tyres from the Smell Swell guys, but the business expense forms I had to fill out were really complicated. I couldn't figure them out, so I-"

"So", Lightning cut him off, "you're telling me you don't have any spare tyres on you right now?"

"I've got two."

The race car sighed with relief. "Thank Chrysler! Where are they?"

"Right here up front", Snyder replied. "I had two blowouts in the front before I picked you up, so I had to put on my spares."

Lightning was ready to cry. "I don't think you can still call it spare if you're actually using it!"

* * *

"Wow!" I exclaimed with an astonished laugh.

"I know, right?" Lightning shook his hood at the memory. "And this is what it was like every single time! It took two hours to wait for the tyre delivery! If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to abandon Snyder, I would've gone to Arizona on my own! I was afraid I was gonna miss the race!"

"Did you?" Sarge wondered.

"Luckily, we made it on time, but there were other problems..."

* * *

Lightning stayed awake all through the night, afraid that Snyder would get lost again. So, when he arrived at the track, he was exhausted.

"I was ready for a nap", were the words he used with us. "I gained the reputation as a fast starter, but a weak finisher. I'd smoke 'em all in the first seventy-five laps or so, but then I'd start to slow down. It was so frustrating!"

Once again, just when Lightning thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. First of all, his desire to win was questioned by _everyone_, even Smell Swell!

"They're not happy with your back of the pack finishes!" Harv informed him.

"Neither am I!" Lightning shouted, annoyed.

"Can you believe the nerve of those guys?! It was their fault I was doing so bad, but if what happened next is anything to go by, they didn't care..."

* * *

"Lightning?" the Smell Swell owner called out after one race. It was another back of the pack finish for number ninety-five. "I need to see you for a moment. Now."

Lightning had a bad feeling about it, but he had no choice but to approach the owner.

"Lightning, there's no easy way for me to tell you this", he began in a monotone, which sounded like a rehearsed speech. "But we've decided to take our brand in a different direction."

"What do you mean?"

"It means we have already signed on a new racer. His name is Smokin' Sammy Smelter."

"You've signed on a new racer?!" he repeated incredulously. "Why would you do that?!"

"Don't take this personally!" the owner tried to calm him down. "This is just business. We feel like Sammy is the better fit for our brand."

He didn't come right out and say it, but it was because of Lightning's lack of progress.

"I was glad that I didn't have to race for them anymore or have any more problems with Snyder, but at the same time, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't have a sponsor now. How was I going to get to the Piston Cup _now_?! But my luck was about to change when I met someone just as I was leaving my final meeting with Smell Smell..."


	6. P2: Rust-Eze and Ravines

**To commemorate the one-year anniversary of posting the first chapter of _COTSLOF_, I present to you the next two chapters of _COWTF?_!**

**Like I said in my latest update of _Driven to Win_, I've finished writing this story. So, to speed things along, I'll be uploading two chapters at a time for a while.**

**So, again, most of this chapter is from _Struck by Lightning_, but I added my own scene in too: Lightning's first Piston Cup race!**

**Chapter 5- Rust-Eze and Ravines**

Lightning rolled out of the sponsor tent, unsure of what to do. Then he saw a truck waiting outside for him. He was red and was sporting a logo for a company named Rust-Eze Medicated Bumper Ointment.

"I used Smell Swell once", were the truck's first words. "That perfumey odour made me dizzy."

"I don't think you're the only one", Lightning deadpanned.

"My name's Mack", the truck introduced himself. "I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan. You're one of the best racers out there."

"I'm not sure if I can agree with you on _that_ one", Lightning muttered.

There was an awkward pause before Mack spoke again.

"You know", he began, "the cars I work for are looking for a new racer to sponsor them in the Piston Cup. Why don't you come with me to Boston and see what they have to say?"

Lightning blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yep", Mack confirmed.

"All right! Boston, here we come!"

* * *

"Mack saves the day again!" I cheered.

McQueen grinned. "That's right!" he confirmed. "Mack's always been there when I needed him from the very first day we met. I'm pretty sure he heard what the Smell Swell guys were saying to me. Anyway, Mack and I talked all the way to Boston, swapped all kinds of stories. We even stopped at the truck stop and I got to meet some of his buddies there. That was all pretty great, but I was most excited for what happened when we got to Boston. That's where I met Rusty and Dusty..."

* * *

"Is that Lightning McQueen?!" Dusty exclaimed as he and his brother came out to greet Lightning and Mack.

"You've heard of me?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"Are you kidding?" Rusty laughed. "We've seen you race! You're one of the best racers we've seen!"

"Really?" As he'd told Mack, after all of his back of the pack finishes, McQueen wasn't so sure about that.

"We're so glad Macky boy brought you here!" Dusty proclaimed breathlessly. "Our current racer is retiring and we wanna make a bet on red!"

"Huh?" Lightning was puzzled.

"What my brother means to say is, how would you like to race for Rust-Eze?" Rusty offered. "You can even keep your number. The Piston Cup has the number ninety-five available."

"Ka-chow!" Lightning hollered.

"Is that your lightning sound?" Rusty questioned. "Because I don't think lightning makes a sound. That's thunder."

Dusty laughed. "My brother the wet blanket. You keep ka-chowing all you want!"

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Lightning was busy helping the Rust-Eze brothers design his new look, complete with a lightning bolt behind the number 95.

"We love it!" Rusty and Dusty declared excitedly when they saw it.

* * *

The other thing that Lightning occupied himself by doing was preparing himself mentally. On the day of his first Piston Cup race, he was in Mack's trailer with his eyes closed. He was both excited and nervous. This was it. Everything- from dreaming of this moment when he was a kid to Carl and Oliver's betrayal to his issues with Snyder- had been leading up to this moment.

Lightning took a deep breath to make sure he was in the zone. "Okay. Here we go. Focus. This is your time, your first race. You don't have to worry about falling asleep now. You're ready to go, ready to show everyone what Lightning can do. You're faster than fast, quicker than quick." After a pause, he opened his eyes and grinned. "I am _speed_!"

Just like that, he was ready!

So, when Mack banged on his trailer door and asked, "Hey, Lightnin'! You ready?", he grinned and replied with, "Oh, yeah! Lightning's ready!"

With that, he blazed out of the trailer, ready to show the world who Lightning McQueen was and what he could do!

* * *

Lightning finished in fifth place for that race. Sure, he would've loved to have won, but people were still talking about him and how impressive his skills were. His popularity was definitely on the rise after just one race. That wasn't the only reason Lightning was feeling good after the race.

"Hey!" a voice called out to him just as he was about to leave. "Lightnin' McQueen, right?"

Lightning couldn't believe it! Strip "The King" Weathers- who had won not just the race, but more Piston Cups than any other racer in history and been an inspiration to Lightning McQueen ever since his childhood- was approaching him.

"Yeah! Mr. The King? It's... It's an honour to meet you."

"Likewise", The King replied with a smile. "You know, I just wanted to let you know you're the most talented rookie I've seen in a long time."

"Really?"

The King nodded. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you. You may end up taking the Piston Cup from me."

"Thank you, Mr. The King."

* * *

"Well, my confidence were just soaring after that", Lightning explained, looking down at the ground. He seemed kind of embarrassed. "Not only did The King seem to think I had talent, but everywhere I went, the press were following me. I was quite the rookie sensation. It was all so exciting. I... kind of let the fame to get to my head. That's why I was kind of a jerk when I first arrived in Radiator Springs."

"Well, it's a good thing you changed for the better", Sarge remarked.

"Yeah", Lightning agreed. "It's kinda scary to think that I could've ended up like Chick. And it's all thanks to you guys that I won't."

We all smiled once again.

"I wonder how Sammy Smelter went with Smell Swell", I mused.

"From what I heard, he was having the same problem I was", McQueen responded. "Two fast starters and weak finishers in a row made people wonder what was going on with Smell Swell Deodoriser."

We were silent for a long time.

"Well", Sarge began after a while, "I think the rain's stopped."

I wasn't sure how he could tell. We couldn't see the outside anymore and it was really hard to hear, but when we exited the cave, we could see that he was right. It was weird. Emerging from the cave to find the sun just beginning to emerge from behind the clouds and steam rising from the soaked ground was like discovering a whole new land.

"Whoa!" Fillmore exclaimed. "Check out that double rainbow!"

"That's _awesome_!" I marvelled. "I've never seen a double rainbow before!"

"Last one back to camp has a rotten radiator!" Mater hollered and before we could so much as blink, he was halfway down the hill.

"Wait for me, Mater!" Lightning shouted after him. "Ka-chow!"

"Proceed with caution!" Sarge yelled after them.

But did they listen? No! And neither did Fillmore.

"Eat my grass, Sarge!" The hippie van turned and raced after the race car and tow truck.

Sarge looked at me and rolled his eyes with a grin. "They look like a bunch of clown cars at the circus. Well, time to throw caution to the wind. Come on, Fudge!"

"Okay!" I leapt up on to his roof.

"Your leg still hurts?"

"Yep."

"All right."

* * *

"I'm gonna be the first one back to camp!"

"No you're not! I am!"

"Please, guys! I'm a professional race car!"

"Look out for those rocks, Sarge!"

"Fudge, I can _see_ the rocks. You don't need to tell me."

"Well, we're in a race, remember? And I wanna be a crew chief one day! So, it's my job to tell you about this stuff."

Sarge couldn't help smiling. "I guess that's true."

We raced through the woods, calling things like that to each other, for what seemed to feel like a long time. _Too_ long.

"It didn't take this long to get up to the caves, did it?" I quizzed Sarge.

Sarge slowed down. "You're right, Fudge. Nothing looks familiar." He called ahead to the others, "Maybe we _should_ hold up!"

"Nice try, Sarge!" Fillmore taunted. "You're just mad that you're in last place!"

So, we continued through the woods. Sarge and I even overtook both Fillmore and Lightning.

"Hi! Bye!" I called teasingly to each of them as we drove past.

"Wait!" Fillmore shouted after a while. "Sarge is right. Maybe we should stop and figure out where we are!"

At that moment, the rest of us had bigger problems. One after the other, we all tumbled down a steep ravine. We all bounced dangerously down the uneven terrain before landing at the bottom.

"That was scary!" I proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lightning sighed. "I thought _racing_ was dangerous! A drive in the woods can get ugly fast!"

"Uh..." Mater piped up. "Ain't we forgettin' somethin'?"

All of a sudden, we heard the sound of an engine getting closer.

"Fillmore!" all four of us gasped simultaneously.

It was too late. The van took his turn at falling down the ravine just as dangerously as the rest of us.

"Didn't see that one coming!" he announced once he joined us all at the bottom.

Mater looked around, confused. "Somebody done dug a huge hole were our campsite used to be."

Lightning looked around. "I don't think this is our campsite."

"Blast it!" Sarge groaned. "I knew we should've turned around! That's what I was trying to tell you back there! I never should've left camp without a compass!"

"Now, what are we gonna do?" I wondered.

"Yeah, we're stuck down here!" Lightning groaned.

"It'll get dark", Sarge added.

"I miss my tent", Fillmore chimed in.

"I'm hungry!" I whined. Being stranded in the cave with very few supplies meant that we'd had to skip lunch.

We were all silent for a moment.

"I don't know 'bout you", Mater began, breaking the silence, "but for me, this ain't nothin'! Watch this!"

He raised his tow hook and twirled it around like a lasso for a couple of seconds. Then he aimed it at the tree on top of the ravine. Of course, he made it first try; Mater always does. His tow hook was wrapped around the tree.

"Fudge, climb in!" he instructed me.

I didn't hesitate to obey, climbing into Mater's truck bed.

"Bye now!" Mater called as he suspended himself up the ravine.

I giggled at the shocked and amazed looks on the others' faces. I was pretty impressed myself.

Mater had noticed too. "Ya might wanna close yer mouths before somethin' flies into it!"

"Impressive!" Sarge declared.

"Yay, Mater!" I cheered once we were at the top of the ravine. I pounded my foot against his tyre.

"Well, that was fun!" Mater teased, beginning to drive off.

"Good luck getting back to the campsite!" I added, giggling. "We'll try not to eat _all_ the food!"

"No!" the others cried.

"Just kidding!" Mater returned, sending his tow hook down. "Who's first?"

* * *

"Mater, that was incredible!" Lightning praised when every last one of us was out of the ravine.

"That was like being evacuated by the Special Forces", Sarge commented.

"Yeah, you saved us, man!" Fillmore put in.

"What about _me_?!" I piped up.

"What did _you_ do?" Sarge questioned with a laugh.

"I provided moral support!"

Sarge chuckled.

"Good job, Fudge!" Lightning laughed too.

* * *

This time, we decided not to race through the woods. It was important that we all stuck together, not who got there first.

"Remember how bored I was, sat by the campfire, doing nothing?" Lightning reminded us.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I take it back. Now, all I _want_ to do is sit by that campfire and do nothing."

"Well, you're in luck, camper!" Sarge observed. "We've arrived!"

"Campsite, sweet campsite!" Mater sighed with relief.

"That was a fun adventure!" I voiced my opinion, retrieving the camping chair that had been blown into one of the tents. "But I'm so glad we're back."

Meanwhile, Sarge inspected the tents, satisfied that each and every one had survived the storm. "Impressive!" he repeated for the second time that day.

* * *

It didn't take Sarge and Fillmore long to get the fire going. Fillmore prepared some of his organic fuel and some hot motor oil for the cars while Sarge heated up some hot chocolate and tomato soup for me, which I was going to have with some more bread rolls. I was really grateful. I wasn't just hungry, but I was cold too, despite it being summer.

"Now that I've had food and a drink, I can't wait to go to sleep tonight!" I proclaimed, blowing on a spoonful of soup.

"Yeah! Me neither", Lightning yawned.

"Same here!" Mater chimed in. "Boy, campin' sure does take a lot outta ya!"

Fillmore nodded in agreement. "The first time I went camping was at Carstock."

"Carstock?" I echoed, puzzled. It sounded vaguely familiar to me, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Yeah, man. It was this really groovy outdoor music concert at this farm", Fillmore explained. "All the greatest musicians were there, cars and humans everywhere, dancing in the mud and celebrating peace."

"Sounds like a hoot!" Mater remarked.

"Sounds more like a bunch of hippies ruining a farmer's field!" Sarge countered.

"It was a little bit of both, actually", Fillmore admitted sheepishly. "But it was the best concert I'd ever been to. I'm just bummed that I had to miss the last day because I was stuck in the county impound."

"That sucks", I muttered. "I hope I never end up in the impound."

"I'm sure you won't, Fudge", Sarge spoke up. "Because you're a responsible law-abiding citizen."

I nodded. "Right." After a thoughtful pause, I added, "I'm the _only_ one in Radiator Springs who _hasn't_ been arrested."

"Oh, yeah. That's true", Sarge, Mater and Fillmore realised.

On the other tyre, Lightning was surprised. "Sarge? Mater? When have _you_ guys been arrested? When did _Sally_ get arrested?"

"Everyone in town got arrested when those social workers tried to take Fudge away", Sarge explained, taking a sip of oil.

"That's right!" Lightning remembered. He sighed. "I remember spending the night in the impound when I first arrived in Radiator Springs. That's where I met my best friend. Remember that, Mater?"

"'Course I do! How could I forget meetin' my best buddy?!"

The two grinned and bumped tyres.

"Well, you don't usually make friends in the impound lot", Fillmore informed us. "You just sit behind that fence, thinking about where you went wrong. That's tough."

"Tougher than that two weeks of pit crew training with Doc?!" Lightning questioned. "That was one of the toughest challenges I've ever had! It was _exhausting_!"

"That wasn't so bad", Sarge voiced his opinion. "It was like standard training in the army."

"Yeah!" Mater agreed. "It was so fun to spend so much time with my best friends! I'd do it all again!"

"It was like we became one mind, man!" Fillmore intoned.

"I have to admit, it was pretty amazing!" Lightning confessed. "Hey! Why don't I tell you guys what it was like for me? After all, Fudge wasn't there. She ought to know how hard _I'm_ gonna make her work when _she's_ a racer herself!"

"Do I wanna know?" I groaned.

"Well, it'll be good to be prepared, soldier", Sarge pointed out. "We all know you're gonna be a great racer one day!"

I smiled and felt my face turn red. "Thanks!"

"So, let's hear it, man!" Fillmore requested.

"Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed. "Is it story time again? Hold on! I gotta get comfy!" He drove around the fire twice before settling into his perfect spot, sipping on his hot oil. Then he requested, "Hit it, buddy!"

**I always thought Lightning's cocky, selfish nature from the first movie was purely a matter of the fame going to his head. So, I've tried to reflect that here. **


	7. P2: One Mind Show

**Chapter 6- One Mind Show**

I have to admit, I was kind of curious to hear what kind of torture Doc had put Lightning and the others through. At the same time, I was afraid because I wasn't sure whether or not Lightning was kidding when he said he'd put _me_ through it all too.

* * *

It all started about a week after Lightning had returned to Radiator Springs after the tiebreaker race and made Radiator Springs his permanent home. The stock car was fast asleep in his cone, dreaming about the checkered flag when he had a rude awakening.

And his name was Doc.

"Doc! What are you doing in my cone? Did Sally let you in?" With a glance at the clock and seeing the time on it, he began to panic. "Is something wrong?! Is everyone-"

"Nothing's wrong; everyone's fine!" Doc interrupted. "C'mon, kid! It's time! You became a hero in the last race. Now, it's time you became a winner!"

Lightning groaned, trying to go back to sleep.

"Up, rookie!" Doc commanded. "We're doin' this now whether you like it or not."

"The only reason I lost that race was because I chose to help The King", Lightning explained. "I still think I did pretty good."

"_Good_?!" Doc scoffed. "That ain't gonna cut it! Not in the Piston Cup! As your crew chief, it's my job to turn you into the best racer you can possibly be! Follow me!"

"Can't _sleep_ be my first lesson?!" Lightning groaned again as they rolled out into the darkness.

"Sure", Doc replied. "If that's your race strategy next season."

The race car let out a third groan.

"Here's what we're gonna do", Doc began when they arrived at Willy's Butte. "This ain't just about you. You've learned in your first week here, a racer is nothin' without a good team. You, me, Mack, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore and Mater are gonna build the best team there ever was. We got two weeks to learn to be more than the sum of our parts."

"What about Fudge?" Lightning wondered. "She's part of our team, isn't she?"

"She's five", Doc reminded the rookie. "This'll be much easier without her."

"Well, I love the idea of getting the band back together, but I'm pretty sure those guys are sleeping too."

"Nope. Right now, it's just you and me", Doc informed him.

* * *

"So, while you guys were sleeping the night away, Doc had me racing under the stars", Lightning told us. "You guys showed up at sunrise and then we got started on pit stop practise."

"So, you were just practising havin your tyres changed and being filled up with gas?" I wondered, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Well, yeah", Lightning answered, "but Doc had something interesting in mind as well..."

* * *

"Why am I being blindfolded?" Lightning questioned as Guido fastened the blindfold around his windshield.

"So, you can listen to what's happenin'!" Doc explained. "I want you to be able to tell what they're doin' and when they're done without even lookin'."

Guido changed the tyres and Mater dragged them away while Fillmore took care of the fuel. When that was done, Lightning pulled out of the makeshift pits.

However, Doc wasn't impressed. "Too slow. Faster."

Still, before the team could have that perfected, Doc decided, "Now, I want all of you to wear blindfolds while you do your jobs. Communicate. _Listen_ to each other."

McQueen groaned. "This'll never work!"

"Yeah, how is we gonna do this if we can't see nothin'?!" Mater wondered.

"If you listen to me and to each other, you'll be able to do it", Doc insisted.

The only problem was they _didn't_ listen to each other!

"Guido! Where are you?!" Lightning questioned, able to hear the wrench, but not figure out where the forklift was.

"I can't see nothin', I can't see nothin'!" Mater screamed the whole time.

"Guido! Why are you changing _my_ tyres, man?!" Fillmore wondered. "_I _don't need Lightyears!"

Doc groaned. "You're not listenin' to each other!

* * *

"All right!" the Hudson Hornet groaned at the end of that disaster. "Everyone except you, Lightnin', take your blindfolds off. We're all gonna have a race!"

"Come on, Doc! I've been blindfolded for almost three hours! Can't I take it off?" Lightning requested.

"Not until we're finished here", Doc replied.

Doc spoke to Lightning all the way through the race. "Can you tell where the other cars are? Feel the vibrations. Smell their tyres."

"_Smell_ their _tyres_?" Lightning repeated. "That's not a thing."

"The point is you need to get out of your head and see the bigger picture!" Doc explained. "I want you to always be ready to make your next move. Feel all the cars around you at once. Anticipate the gaps before they happen."

"You want me to do all that while moving at two hundred miles an hour?"

Doc gave him a smile. "Once you listen hard enough, all will become quiet."

* * *

"Well, you guys were there", Lightning reminded Sarge, Fillmore and Mater. "You know that first week didn't go well. Guido would always put the tyres on someone else. Mater would yank away the tyres while I was still wearing them. It was so infuriating!"

"It _did_ feel kind of hopeless, man", Fillmore agreed.

"It _is _hopeless", Sarge chimed in, "when you don't work hard enough."

"It sounds like it wasn't very fun", I remarked, opening a new bag of marshmallows to roast them over the fire.

"What were _you_ doing that week, Fudge?" McQueen wondered, gesturing for me to hand the bag over.

"I had a great week!" I answered, laughing.

"And that's funny, is it?" Lightning laughed.

"Yep!"

"Yeah, well, you won't be laughing when _I_ work _you_ that hard!"

"Well, I got to help everyone else with their jobs!" I explained importantly. "I did some gardening with Red, joined Sally in hosting some tours of town, helped Sheriff with his patrol. I even helped Flo make dinner for everyone a couple of times, remember?"

"Oh, yeah", Lightning recalled. "I said it was nice to come back to a good dinner after all that work and Flo said you helped. Anyway, after a week of this lack of progress, I had to be honest with Doc."

* * *

"I don't think this is working."

"Just be patient", Doc responded. "It'll come. Trust me."

"Lightning!" he heard me call out to him.

"Yeah? What is it, Fudge-O?"

"We're gonna have a movie night, remember? You guys said I could choose a movie and we're all gonna watch."

"Oh! Right! Sorry. I totally forgot! Why don't you go and grab a movie and I'll be there in just a sec, okay?"

"Okay!" I ran off to go and get a movie.

McQueen smiled at Doc. "She's such a cute kid!"

Doc returned the smile. "She is, isn't she?"

"Wait a sec. How come she reminded me and not you?"

"Come on, rookie. You must know by now you're Fudge's favourite." After a pause, he added, "C'mon. Let's watch a movie with Fudge. We'll get back to trainin' tomorrow. It'll come", he repeated.

* * *

Lightning said he didn't know how Doc did it, but somehow, under his tough training, everything seemed to turn around. Their pit stop times began to improve dramatically.

Doc nodded, satisfied, looking at his stopwatch. "Better!" he announced.

"What?" McQueen was quite convinced that he hadn't heard correctly. Normally, when Doc looked at the stopwatch, his reaction was, "Too slow. Faster. You need to work harder and listen to each other."

"Better", Doc repeated. "You still got a long way to go, but we're makin' progress."

The drills just kept coming and coming and coming. Doc designed lighter equipment for the team to make them faster and more efficient. They worked on Lightning's strength by having him pull Bessie again and push Mack around the track. Then they all raced on the sand dunes.

* * *

"_That_ sounds okay", I commented.

"Yeah, that was all right", Lightning confirmed.

"Except we lost Guido in the sand three times", Sarge chimed in. "We had to dig him out, remember?"

Lightning laughed. "That's right."

I laughed too.

"Where did Doc come up with all this stuff?" the race car wondered. "Like when we had to perform a pit stop balancing oil cans on our roofs."

"Maybe he got it from his crew chief", I suggested. "He must've had a good one if he was that legendary!"

Lightning nodded. "Maybe. I don't really know anything about his crew chief. His name was Smokey, right?"

"I think so, yeah", I answered.

"Why don't we get back into this story?" Fillmore requested. "Before I forget how it started."

"All right. Well, we only had one day left of our training and we still hadn't made Doc happy with our results when he announced it was time for one last pit stop..."

* * *

"I want all of you to give this everythin' you've got!" Doc ordered. "Go!"

The Hudson Hornet kept one eye on the stopwatch and one eye on the crew as they all got to work. Guido changed the tyres, Mater yanked them away with his new double chain and Fillmore gassed Lightning up. Lightning rocketed out of the makeshift pits. Doc stopped timing. Immediately, everyone was nervous. It had felt good, but would the stopwatch agree? More importantly, would _Doc_ agree?

"I don't believe this!" the Hudson Hornet exclaimed.

The others all held their breaths.

"You've beaten my goal for you by two seconds!"

Just like that, everyone, even Doc himself erupted into cheers.

Lightning couldn't believe it. "Thank you so much, Doc! For everything!"

When the two drove back to town alone after the others, they talked some more.

"I knew you could do it, kid. I'm proud of all of you."

"You know", Lightning began, "there was a time where I didn't want to work in a team, but these two weeks have been an amazing experience! Helping each other, racing together, pushing each other, even digging Guido out of the sand together."

Doc grinned and just uttered two words. "You're ready."

* * *

"In that moment, I realised something", Lightning concluded. "I didn't want to win my first Piston Cup anymore. I wanted _us_ to win _our_ first Piston Cup."

"Yay!" I cheered once again. "I remember you saying that to me one time. When I said I couldn't wait to win my first Piston Cup."

"Well, I'm sure I'll win a lot more with a superstar rider crew chief like you helping me, Fudge-O", Lightning responded sincerely. "I know you're gonna make it. In fact, I'd take you on right now if it wasn't for your age."

"Really?!" I hadn't heard my brother say that before.

"Absolutely."

I jumped up from my spot around the fire and gave him a hug. "I love you!"

Lightning returned the hug. "I love you too, Fudge!"

* * *

After our little misadventure in the caves and the ravines, all five of us reached the unanimous decision to turn in early that night. I was exhausted, but I was also inspired. Lightning had told many amazing stories over the past two days about his journey to get to where he is now. Given how I was already going, I doubted my path to becoming a Piston Cup racer would be the same. Still, I was excited to see where the rest of the journey would take me.


	8. P2: Trees, a No-Show and a Piston Cup

**Okay. Here we go! The final two chapters of part two! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Trees, a No-Show and a Piston Cup**

I slept very well that night. _Too_ well, in fact. I was not at all happy when Sarge blasted his bugle call and based on the bleary eyes on the others, I wasn't the only one.

"I swear to God", Lightning groaned, still half asleep as he rolled out of the tent, "I'm gonna throw that goddamn bugle in the creek!"

Still, once we were all fully awake, we had a fantastic day! As we did over the next couple of days. We got to do all of the things we'd missed out on doing the first day due to the weather such as hiking, swimming, climbing trees and even fishing! Sarge and Mater had been fishing before, so on our last day, they took Lightning and me down to the creek to show us how. (Of course, Fillmore the vegan didn't want to go fishing.)

"I caught one, I caught one!" I cheered proudly as I reeled a fish in after about an hour.

"Good job, soldier!" Sarge congratulated me. He inspected my fish. "That's not a bad size either!"

I beamed with pride.

Between us, we managed to catch quite a few fish. Sarge looked over them when we'd finished and while he deemed some as inedible, he set aside most of them and we cooked them over the fire for our last dinner that night with some leftover vegetables. It was really nice!

"Now that I can see what camping's like, I can't wait to do it again!" Lightning proclaimed as we all sat around the fire, discussing the day and watching the stars.

* * *

Early the next morning, I just woke up and I don't know why. I lay awake for a couple of minutes, awaiting the bugle call. _Any second now_, I kept telling myself. Yet it never came. Lightning was awake too by this point.

"What's that noise?" he mumbled sleepily.

"What noise?" I wondered. All I could hear was Fillmore snoring.

"That weird sniffling sound..."

I followed Lightning out of the tent to find Mater staring into the spot where the campfire had once been. He was the source of the sniffling.

"Mater, what's wrong?" Lightning questioned.

Mater jumped. "Hey, buddy. Hey, Fudge."

"Is something wrong?" Lightning repeated. "Aren't you enjoying our camping trip?"

"I'm lovin' it!" Mater insisted. "That's the thing! I wish we didn't have to leave today! I think this is the most fun I've ever had!"

"I know how you feel", I informed the tow truck. "I don't wanna leave, but at the same time, I can't wait to get back to town and see everyone again."

Lightning smiled. "Yeah, it's been pretty great, hasn't it? The pinecones, the storm, the caves..."

"Swimming, fishing, climbing trees, stargazing..." I chimed in.

Mater managed a smile. "Your stories, the ravine, Fillmore's snorin'..."

Lightning laughed along with me. "Not sure which was scarier, the ravine or the snoring. Probably the snoring."

"I didn't think the snoring was _that_ bad", I voiced my opinion. Then I shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it."

We all paused for a moment, listening to Fillmore, who was still snoring.

"It's all been so fun!" Mater cried. "It makes me think 'bout how important the time we spend together really is!"

His best friend smiled. "Aw, Mater, you're fogging me up!"

"Ya know what?" Mater decided as he wrapped his tow hook around a nearby tree. "I'm just gonna grab this here tree and I ain't lettin' go. That way, we can't leave until we take this tree with us!"

I giggled. "I'm not sure if the tree would like that, Mater."

"Why don't we leave the trees here?" Lightning suggested, the smile remaining on his face. "Come on, buddy. I'm sure we'll go camping again sometime. We don't even have to wait till next year."

"Really? What about tomorrow?"

McQueen laughed. "Maybe not tomorrow." Then he looked back at me. "You'd better go down to the creek, Fudge-O. Get yourself washed up before Sarge makes you." Sarge had made me wash myself in the creek before breakfast every single morning.

"Okay!" I gathered up a change of clothes, shampoo, conditioner and a bar of soap before heading off to the creek.

* * *

When I was finished, Lightning and Mater came over and drove back with me. The whole time, the three of us chattered away about how fun this camping trip was. We returned to camp just in time to see Fillmore rolling out of his tent, still not fully awake.

"Whoa! It's so early it's still late!" he murmured. He looked to the rest of us. "What's goin' on, man?"

"Nothing much", Lightning responded. "We were just talking about how sad we are to see this little adventure come to an end."

"Oh, that's right!" Fillmore remembered. "We're leavin' today. I was saving some organic fuel for the journey home."

"That organic fuel gives me the backfires", Mater whispered to Lightning and me.

The race car grinned. "Is that what I was hearing the other night?"

That was when Sarge showed up with the bugle. Clearly, he was surprised to find that he was the last one up.

"The world is upside-down if I'm up before him", Fillmore commented to the rest of us.

"I, uh... I must've overslept!" Sarge realised. With a yawn, he added, "I'll get the fire going again."

"Never seen him yawn before either", Fillmore informed us. "I'm kind of freaking out over here, man!"

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with Sarge?!" I joked.

The Jeep just chuckled as he lit the fire once again. "Now, we got some sandwiches in the cooler for lunch. So, help yourselves to anything else. I want all of this food using up."

"With Mater and Fudge around, I don't think that'll be a problem", Lightning teased.

In order to finish off the food, I ended up having a can of pea and ham soup, several pieces of smoked turkey and the last three marshmallows for breakfast.

"Not the most conventional breakfast", Sarge remarked as he ate some pieces of smoked turkey and potato and leek soup, "but it saves wasting all this food."

"Yeah", I agreed, taking a big bite of turkey. "It's cool having marshmallows for breakfast!"

"Fudge?"

"I know, I know. Don't speak with my mouth full."

That was when Lightning repeated to Sarge what we'd said about how enjoyable the camping trip had been.

Sarge nodded. "Classic bonding. Happens in the military. The shared experience is a powerful thing."

It was Lightning's turn to nod. "I know what you mean. It's like when we won our first Piston Cup as a _team_. Now, that's gotta be one of the best moments of my life."

"That was a great day!" I agreed.

"Just goes to show the value of basic training and repeated drills", Sarge pointed out.

"And friendship", Lightning added. "I don't think we'd work so well together if we hated each other." He sighed happily. "I remember every moment of that race like it was yesterday."

Sarge appeared to be deep in thought before announcing, "I think we have time for one more story."

"I could tell that story till the tractors come home."

"Well, we don't have that much time", Sarge informed the race car.

"All right", he began. "It all started with Doc being a no-show."

"A no-show?" Mater echoed.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know.

"That's not how I remember it", Sarge put in.

Lightning grinned. "Well, then I guess I better get started. You guys are gonna love this!"

* * *

The one thing that Lightning McQueen's first and second visit to the Los Angeles International Speedway had in common was that both times, Lightning had been a favourite to win the Piston Cup and the press were eager to hear from him. The difference was that Team 95 didn't want it so much the second time around.

"Make way!" Sarge called out as he escorted Lightning through the crowd. "No interviews! Just back up! Coming through!"

* * *

"It was great!" Lightning remarked. "It was like having my own private motorcade."

Sarge smiled modestly. "Glad I could help."

* * *

"All right!" Lightning called out after some practise laps. "Pit crew meeting!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" I shouted, barrelling towards the race car to be front and centre.

"Good job, Fudge-O!" he congratulated me sincerely. "All right. I wanna make sure we're all ready and all in sync. We must all know what we're doing. Let's go!"

I stepped back as everyone else got to work (Doc had had a talk with me earlier that morning, insisting that I could help by staying out of the way and letting everyone else work). Guido and Luigi took care of the tyres while Sarge and Fillmore made sure he had enough fuel for the qualifier.

"Thanks, guys!" Lightning revved his engine when he was ready. "Now, I gotta go!"

"Good luck, Lightning!" I cried, jumping up and down with my arms spread out. "I love you!"

The race car laughed and gave me a hug and a kiss. "I love you too, Fudge!"

* * *

"You really are the best little sister a guy could ask for, Fudge-O", Lightning reinforced. "At every race, no matter if I won or lost, you'll always be so eager to come and give me a hug and a kiss."

My only response was to get up and give him a hug and a kiss, which he returned.

* * *

Lightning McQueen did well in the qualifier, but was determined to save himself for the main event. He was cool with that, but he felt like something was wrong. It wasn't until he got back to the pits with the rest of us that he realised what it was. He hadn't seen or heard from Doc since we'd arrived. Neither had anybody else.

"Hey, where's Doc?" he quizzed Luigi.

"I keep track of tyres and Fudge", my father replied, a little preoccupied. "No one told Luigi to keep track of Doc too."

McQueen asked all of us, but not one of us knew where Doc was or what he was up to. When the racers were called to the track, Lightning was looking for Doc, letting the pit crew do their job and trying to hug me all at once. He sighed. He had no choice but to go on without knowing where Doc was.

That is, until just moments before the race was about to start.

"_Lightnin'? Do you copy?_" that familiar gravelly voice came through his radio.

"Doc? Is that you? I was looking everywhere for you. Where've you been?"

"_Watchin' from a distance. Last thing you need is a grumpy old race car makin' you_ _nervous._"

"I was more nervous when I didn't know where you were", Lightning countered. "Well, I'm glad you're here now."

"_You remember the plan?_"

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"_Well, then,_ GO_!_" Doc ordered as the green flag was waved.

I've already told you what the plan was. Remember? This was Lightning's first Piston Cup and I've already described it to you a little bit. In case you forgot, Lightning fell into a middle of the pack position quite comfortably. The only problem was the odd looks he received from everyone- the crowd, the racers and even the announcers brought even more attention to it.

"_Wow! Lightning McQueen does not seem to be bringing his A game today_", Bob Cutlass observed.

"_This isn't like Lightning McQueen at all!_" Darrell Cartrip added. "_Doesn't he know that this_ _race is for the _Piston Cup_?!_"

"They think I've lost my mojo!" Lightning exclaimed incredulously, talking more to himself than anybody else. "They think there's something wrong with me!"

Doc heard him through the radio. "_Don't you worry about them. You just focus on yourself._ _This is_ our _race and_ our _plan. We'll pick it up around lap eighty._"

"Patience is hard work", Lightning sighed.

* * *

Lightning told us that the first pit stop was a blur. Everyone just let their instincts take over.

"Have a nice day!" were Mater's parting words as the race car made his way back onto the track.

"Whoa! That was really fast!" I exclaimed, impressed.

"Now, _that_ was a pit stop!" Doc proclaimed proudly.

Nobody on Team McQueen was able to stop smiling.

Lap eighty came around before Lightning knew it.

"_All right, kid_", Doc radioed Lightning, "_we're exactly where we want to be. Remember, we_ _plan our work and work our plan. Time for Lightning to strike_."

"I'm ready, Doc!"

"Go, Lightning!" I hollered.

And so he was ready. He started climbing through the pack.

"_Don't force it_", Doc kept radioing to Lightning constantly. "_Lap by lap, keep climbing_ _through them. Feel the openings before they happen. You're doing good, kid. There's_ _another gap- yep, you got it. Keep squeezing through._"

* * *

"All I could hear was Doc saying things like that and Fudge shouting, 'Go, Lightning!'"

Everyone laughed while my face turned red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Fudge", the race car assured me. He gave me a kiss. "I love when you do that!" He took a breath. "Anyway, pretty soon, I felt like a switch had been flipped. Everything faded away. The bright lights, the noise, you guys. _Everything_. It was just me and the racetrack."

* * *

With only thirty-five laps to go, the team performed their last pit stop.

"_We got everythin' we need, Fudge?_" Lightning heard Doc want to confirm.

"_Yep!_" he heard me respond.

"_Good girl... All right. Here he comes._"

Lightning pulled up and the team did their job as fast as they could.

"You're in the zone now", Fillmore remarked as he was off and away again.

"_Just so you know_", Doc announced proudly, "_that was our best time ever for a pit stop._"

"Are you kidding?!" Lightning was amazed. "That's _great_!"

"_Yay!_" I cried.

Lightning was determined to give those last few laps everything he had. He had the wind in his face and he was racing so well, he felt like he was skimming water rather than the asphalt. Before he knew it, it was the last lap.

* * *

"Not that I was exhausted", Lightning informed us with a laugh. "I could've raced all day."

* * *

"_This is it, kiddo_", Doc began. "_It's all come down to this and-_"

"**_GO, LIGHTNING!_**" I interrupted, making my family laugh.

"_That_", Doc chuckled.

"Well, I can do that!" Lightning grinned and gunned it. He was only focused on the checkered flag and just pushed himself as much as he could.

As you already know, Lightning won that race by three car lengths! Another thing you already know is that I was proud of him. Lightning said he could hear Mater and me whooping through the headset. He could hear the fans chanting, "Lightning, Lightning!"

Then came Doc's gravelly voice. "You got a lotta stuff, kid."

* * *

"It was incredible!" Lightning recalled. "I'd never been so proud of a win before and it was all thanks to you guys. It was all so exciting to receive an actual Piston Cup trophy. However, the most meaningful moment was a more quiet one..."

* * *

"Well, are we ready to go?" Sarge quizzed all of us. "There's a big party and McQueen's the guest of honour."

"Yeah, the fans are waitin' for ya, buddy!" Mater added.

"Yeah, yeah", Lightning responded. He turned to the Hudson Hornet. "Doc, can I see you for a sec?"

"Of course", Doc replied.

"You guys go ahead", the race car instructed the rest of us. "We'll catch up."

So, off we went. Lightning wanted to make sure we were all gone before he spoke.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" Doc asked.

"No, no", he answered. "Everything's fine. Everything's _great_! That's the thing... I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. There's no way I could ever be the racer I am now without you and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for that."

"I never asked you to", was Doc's only response.

"I know, but-"

"Listen to me, Lightnin'", Doc cut him off. "I _chose_ to train you. You've made this grumpy old race car proud. I don't need you to do any more than that."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Maybe you won't repay me for it", the Hudson Hornet went on, "but maybe one day, you'll pay it forward to someone else. Like to Fudge. I know she's gonna be a great racer one day."

Lightning smiled. "Yeah."

"And with you helpin' her, I know she'll make it."

"Sure, but what about you?" Lightning wondered. "You'll help her- and me- too, right?"

Before Doc could answer, a car with a press pass and a camera approached them.

"Excuse me!" he called out. "Could I just get one quick photo of Lightning McQueen and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet? Please?"

"Sure", both race cars agreed.

The car made sure the two racers were in the right positions for his perfect photo with Lightning clutching the Piston Cup and Doc on the crew chief stand.

* * *

"I remember Doc looked so proud up there", Lightning sighed with a mix of happiness and sadness. "That made me feel even better."

* * *

"That looks good!" the photographer declared, glancing at them through his camera. "All right..." He took a couple of photos. "Perfect! Thank you!"

As he drove away, Doc grinned at Lightning. "Come on, rookie! Guess we better catch up with the others."

So, Lightning followed, grinning all the way. To share that victory with not just Doc, but the whole team, was one of the best feelings in the world!


	9. P2: Pinecones, Singalong, New Adventure

**Chapter 8- Pinecones, a Singalong and a New Adventure**

"You two have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Sarge sighed, shaking his hood.

Lightning and I looked up from what we were doing and at Sarge. Then we looked at each other before looking back at Sarge. "Nope", we chorused.

Sarge sighed again, looking at our efforts to take the tent down. "I figured as much." Once again, he ushered us away. "I'll take care of this. You two make sure all of our trash is in those bags." He pointed.

"Yes, sir!" We raced off to go and do that.

As you can see, our camping trip was definitely coming to an end. After Lightning finished up his story, I brushed my teeth, Lightning and Mater did the breakfast dishes and then Sarge ordered all of us to pack, take our tents down and get our campsite cleaned up.

"I want this place as spotless as when we arrived!" he insisted.

It took us nearly two hours to do, but finally, Sarge was satisfied.

"Good job, soldiers. Time to hit the road!"

So, I loaded my bags into Mater's truck bed again and climbed onto Sarge's roof for the off road part.

Meanwhile, Mater had attached his tow hook to the tree again. "We can't leave unless I can take this here tree wit' me!" he repeated.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mater!" Sarge scoffed. "We can't take a tree with us!"

"Yeah, this is the tree's home, man", Fillmore pointed out. "And right now, we gotta get back to _our_ home."

Reluctantly and with some sniffles, Mater let the tree go and we were on our way.

"Bye, campsite!" I called, looking back at the empty campsite.

"Don't be so upset, Mater", Lightning tried to comfort him. "We'll be back."

All of us took one last look at the campsite on our way out.

* * *

I thought that Sarge would insist that we head straight for Radiator Springs with no stops, except maybe for lunch. However, he was the one to make the first and only stop.

"Are those pinecones?" he asked, eyeing a field in the distance.

I grinned. "I think they are!"

All of a sudden, the Jeep charge forward so fast that I almost fell off, hollering, "Last one out there is a rotten spark plug!"

"Is that our Sarge?" Fillmore asked in disbelief. "I never knew he could be so spontaneous!"

Nobody replied to that. They were all too worried about the fact that Sarge and I were hogging all the pinecones.

Pretty soon, all five of us were running around, crunching pinecones and laughing hysterically. It was just as fun as the first time.

"I'm gonna get that one!" Lightning called out.

"Not if _I_ get there first!" I cried, racing him towards it.

Abruptly, all five of us were racing each other towards this one pinecone! I was the closest, so I got it.

"I win, I win!" I cheered, crushing the pinecone.

"Oh, yeah?" Sarge tackled me to the ground and launched into the task of tickling me.

The others were quick to join him in that task.

"Not this again!" I screamed with laughter.

* * *

By the time we finished, it was pretty much lunchtime, so we stopped and ate the sandwiches and organic fuel that had been saved for the journey back.

"I was planning on eating these on the road", Sarge announced as he handed the sandwiches out, "but I suppose we're not in a hurry. We can have a picnic here."

So, that's what we did. The rest of us were surprised that Sarge wasn't in a hurry to get back. It was so unlike him. That was when I realised that during that camping trip, I saw a side to Sarge that I'd never seen before. This Sarge wasn't _always_ so strict and serious. When he'd told the story of how another sergeant had deliberately made him miss a ship made him a little more vulnerable in my eyes. The whole thing with the pinecones and the picnic made me see that he could be laidback and fun. It was nice to see him like that.

"I never knew how fun crunching some pinecones could be", the Jeep remarked as he started on his sandwich. "Why did I wait so long to experience that?"

"Maybe we should put you in charge of fun and games next time", Lightning suggested.

We all ate in content silence for a while.

"We should probably start heading home, man", Fillmore announced once we'd all finished eating and I was surprised that laidback Fillmore was the one who had suggested _that_.

Sarge cleared his throat. "Before we get back, I just want to say that it's been an honour working- and camping- with you all. It makes me proud to have served as your teammate." He looked away, blinking.

"Don't mind them tears, Sarge", Mater teased. "Crushing pinecones can stir up all kinds of emotions."

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" Sarge's voice boomed out.

"Aw, but I like my house!" I joked again.

Sarge rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "You know what, Miss Fudge?" He pulled something out of his trailer. It was my iPod! "Why don't we have some musical entertainment on the way home?"

"All right!" I cheered with an excited leap. I started it up (I'd almost forgotten how to use it!). "How about a singalong back to Radiator Springs?"

"Oh, no!" the others groaned.

When we were on the road, I began to sing. The song was "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Nobody else joined in for a while. However, when it got to the first, "_Where do_ _you think you're going, baby?!_", Lightning joined in and the two of us were belting out the chorus. Gradually, the others began to join in. Even Sarge. We kept this up all the way home to Radiator Springs.

* * *

"Fudgie!" Luigi and Guido raced forward to hug me when we got back.

"Hi!" I slid off Sarge's roof and hugged my fathers.

"We have missed you so much, angel!" Luigi smothered me with kisses. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was really fun!" I confirmed. "Guess what, Luigi! I caught a fish!"

The Fiat smiled. "Did you?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh! Sarge showed me how and we cooked it over the fire and I ate it! It was delicious!"

I made it sound like the best part of the trip. We made the unanimous decision to not only keep Lightning's story, but the caves and the ravine a secret. (There was no reason why we _couldn't_ tell the others that stuff, but we thought it would be more fun if we didn't!)

"Sounds fun!" Luigi gave me a kiss.

"You survived!" Sally greeted Lightning.

"Not only did we survive, but thrived!" Lightning confirmed. "I had a great time, Sal!"

"So, would you say you're an outdoorsy, camping type of car?" the Porsche teased.

Lightning grinned. "I guess I am."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're home!"

"Me too, Sal."

They kissed.

"Hey, boss!" Mack called out. "Welcome back! You're just in time! Harv's on the phone for you!"

"He is? Great!" Lightning made a beeline for the phone in his trailer. "Harv?"

"_Lightning? You there?_" came Harv's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just got back from my camping trip. You know, I really feel like my batteries are charged."

"_Well, that's good_", Harv replied. "_Because the race is on in four days._"

"It is? YES!" Lightning cheered.

I laughed. "I forgot all about the race!"

Lightning laughed too. "So did I, to be honest. That's great news, Harv! We'll head out right away!"

"I better grab my racing stuff then!" I raced home.

* * *

When I returned twenty minutes later, my camping bags were unpacked and my racing bag was ready to go (well, it was the same bag, but you know what I mean). I even changed back into my 95 T-shirt!

"I'm ready, Lightning!" I announced.

"Great! I'm gonna need my cheerleader in this race!" He gave me a kiss. "Now, go and load your bags with the tyres!"

"Yes, sir!" I obeyed.

Mater looked at Lightning sadly. "I guess yer ready fer yer next adventure. We is really gon' miss you, buddy!"

McQueen thought for a moment. "You know what? I'm probably gonna need my whole team for this race. What do you say, guys? You up for some more bonding time?"

"Whee-hoo!" Mater whooped. "I didn't even have to tie myself to a tree!"

His best friend laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Fillmore grinned. "That sounds groovy, man! Count me in!"

"Reporting for duty!" Sarge added.

"On one condition", Lightning added. "The bugle's not coming!"

We campers laughed.

"Great!" I groaned sarcastically. "We have to hear more of Fillmore's snoring!"

Everyone laughed.

"All right!" Lightning announced. "I guess that means we just have one thing left to do! Flo!" he called out. "Break out your best oil! And a soda for Fudge! This one's on me, everyone!"

"You got it, honey! Let's toast to Team McQueen!" Flo led the way back to the V8 Café. Everyone cheered loudly while Lightning, Mater and I stayed behind for a moment.

Mater grinned at his best friend. "Hey, buddy! If you enjoyed this camping trip, then wait'll you see what the _next_ one's gon' be like! We'll have even more stories to tell!"

"That's right, Mater", Lightning agreed with a smile. "We have a lot to look forward to."

"Yeah! Maybe we should go camping again when we get back from Europe!" I suggested, bouncing on my toes. I was so excited to be returning to Europe in a couple of months. "Think of all the stories we could bring back from Europe!"

"That's not a bad idea, Fudge-O!" Lightning commented, to which I'd grinned with pride. "We _do_ have that great adventure coming up! But you know what our first adventure is? Getting some of that oil!"

"And soda!" I chimed in. "I haven't had soda in _days_!" Sarge had refused to pack such sugary food and drinks.

"Race y'all to Flo's!" Mater challenged. He shot off. "Whee-hoo! I'm gon' be the first one there!"

"I don't think so!" I chased after him, laughing all the way.

Lightning grinned as he raced after us. "Yeah! Ka-chow!"

**So, that's part two done! Whether you've read _Struck by Lightning_ before or not, I hope you enjoyed this! And if you haven't read it, I really recommend it!**

**Stay tuned for part three coming soon to a computer/phone/tablet near you...**


	10. P3: Riding High

**I'll give you this chapter and leave you with some time to prepare for the next one because I think you can guess what part three is going to be about...**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 1- Riding High**

Like I said, I thought you might be interested in that previous part if you're a Lightning McQueen fan. However, now, it's back to being about me again. As was the case with Doc's death, this is a very difficult time of my life, so it's not going to be easy to write about this either.

"Okay. So, we've just past Carla Veloso!" I reported, glancing back at the green and blue Brazilian race car. "We've just got Francesco to go."

"Right!" Lightning understood. "Thanks, Fudge!"

I grinned from my spot up on his roof. "That's my job!"

It was a couple of months later and we were in Europe to meet up with some of the World Grand Prix racers as we'd planned. We'd already been to England (where we met up with Finn, Holley and Sammy, who even took us Radiator Springs residents to Ireland for a weekend!), Sweden, Russia, Germany and France! It was so cool! We'd spend the first few days sightseeing with the host racer taking us wherever they thought we should see and the trip would end with the race followed by a big party, traditional to that particular country. It was not only fun, but really fascinating to learn about different cultures around the world.

* * *

This race was when we were in Spain. I'd been in the pits for the first five races. This time, though, just half an hour before the race in Spain was about to start, Lightning had approached me with Francesco Bernoulli, his biggest rival in the competition.

"Hey, Fudge!" Lightning called out.

I turned around from counting the tyres to make sure we had enough. "Yeah?"

"I- _We_", my brother had corrected himself, looking at Francesco, "we were wondering if you wanted to join me for this race."

"It would be an honour to race with you again, _Signorina_ Fudge", Francesco had added. I'd raced with Francesco in Italy and Radiator Springs just months after the World Grand Prix. "For _you_."

"Really?" I couldn't help smiling.

"Sure. We've talked to the others about how you wanna be a racer too and how talented you are. They said they wanna see it!"

"They do?"

"Come on!" Lightning had thrust my helmet and magnets at me. "Suit yourself up!"

"Okay!" I was a little nervous. I'd only raced with Lightning, his Piston Cup friends and Francesco twice. Then again, the press had been interested in the race I'd done with Francesco. So, I guess racing with the other WGP competitors wouldn't be so bad.

"_Senorita_ Fudge!" Miguel Camino had called out to me, entering our pits. "McQueen said you are a very talented rider. We want to see!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Lightning had laughed. "I _told_ you that!"

"I thought you were just saying that!"

Lightning, Francesco and Miguel had all laughed. More laughter had rung out behind me as the other WGP racers showed up.

"Of course we want to see!" Carla Veloso had insisted.

"Yeah!" Jeff Gorvette had agreed. "After how talented McQueen's made you out to be, we _have_ to see!"

I felt my face turn red. "I'm not _that_ good..."

"Don't be so modest, Fudge!" Lightning had scoffed. "You _are_ that good!"

"_Si_! You are!" Francesco nodded in agreement.

"If both McQueen and Francesco think you're good, then we _really_ have to see!" Shu Todoroki had proclaimed.

"You're not getting out of this now, Fudge", Lewis had added.

"Come on, Fudge-O!" Lightning begged me. "You love racing!"

Well, that was true. "All right. I'll do it!"

The racers all cheered.

* * *

So, that's how I found myself racing with Lightning in the Spanish race of our European tour. By the time we got to the final lap, we were in second place and making up ground very fast. Of course, that was all thanks to Lightning McQueen, but I was still feeling all right with how I was going. Not great, but all right. I was a little worried about how the other racers thought I was going, but I tried not to think about it too much. I just focused on getting the job done for Lightning.

"Okay. Here's the bump you had trouble with in the first couple of laps", I pointed out. "Be careful!"

"Got it!" He adjusted himself and skated over the bump with no trouble at all. "Thanks, Fudge!"

I thought for a moment. "I guess the only thing you need to do now is catch Francesco and that shouldn't be a problem if you keep doing what you're doing. Just whatever you do, _don't move to the outside!_"

Lightning laughed. After his embarrassing blunder in the first race of the World Grand Prix, that became a bit of a joke between the WGP racers.

It took a couple of minutes to catch up to Francesco.

"Now, gun it!" I cried when we saw the Italian formula car ahead of us. He had no idea we were there.

Lightning grinned and didn't hesitate to obey my instructions.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered. "You've got this! You've got this!"

The race car just kept zooming forward.

"Now!" I hollered in the dying moments. "Take the lead!"

Lightning moved over to the right just a little bit. Then he shot past Francesco and right across the finish line.

"This is impossible!" Francesco gasped.

"Yeah!" Lightning and I exclaimed. "Ka-chow!"

Winning the race felt pretty amazing! I had to keep reminding myself that Lightning was the one who had won the race, not me. We came to a stop and waited for the others to show up.

"Congratulations, McQueen!" they all shouted, pounding tyres with him.

"Thanks!" he responded casually.

I slid off Lightning's roof and was about to make my way back to the pits when Raoul CaRoule called out to me, "Fudge?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Congratulation on winning the race!"

"I didn't win the race", I countered. "Lightning did."

"So did you", Nigel Gearsley pointed out. "You're very talented. Are you _sure_ you're only twelve years old?"

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"McQueen and Francesco were right!" Rip Clutchgoneski exclaimed excitedly. "You have to be the best human crew chief I've ever seen!"

"And so young!" Miguel Camino sounded just as impressed.

"_Ja_!" Max Schnell chimed in. "I can't believe you said you are not that good!"

I felt my face go red. "Thanks!"

* * *

After the race was the party! That was really fun with traditional Spanish food, traditional Spanish music and traditional Spanish dancing! I spent most of the party hanging out with Lightning and his racing buddies. I was a little reluctant at first, being really shy, but they all insisted.

"You are a racer like us!" Miguel insisted.

It was getting a little embarrassing, but I hung around with them as they discussed racing. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but occasionally, they would ask me questions and I would answer. First, all of the questions I received were about racing, but then they asked me about school (well, they didn't know I was home-schooled, but I told them), what I did for fun- besides racing, of course- and how I was liking Europe so far. It was pretty cool! They were treating me like a real racer! That was a real boost to my confidence!

* * *

When we returned from Europe, things seemed to get crazy in Radiator Springs as the year began to come to an end. (By the way, we did go on another camping trip in the same spot as the last one.) Thanksgiving seemed to have come from nowhere and then went as quickly as it had arrived. Next thing I knew, all of the businesses in Radiator Springs were holding their annual Christmas sales and we were decorating the town with a tree and ornaments!

As it always was, Christmas was wonderful. We ended up with several guests, including a surprise guest that year, though. Finn, Holley and Sammy showed up and our surprise guest was Francesco! He arrived on Christmas Eve and stayed for not just Christmas, but New Year's too (for which I was very excited; I was so sure that 2013 would be an excellent year for me)! I was pretty happy with that, For the two weeks he was in town, we went racing nearly every day. January fifth was no exception.

"Whoo-hoo!" I hollered gleefully as the two racers drifted across the dirt.

"Yeah!" Lightning cheered as he made it out of the turn.

I scanned our surroundings. "Okay. I think you're good for now. Just avoid the cacti and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Fudge!"

I looked to my left. "You doing okay, Francesco?"

"_Si_!" he called back. "Francesco just can't make the turns as well as McQueen! He understands _turn right to go left_, but it is-a hard for him to do."

"It takes some practise", I assured him. "If I had a dollar for every time Lightning ended up in a cactus..."

"Yeah, yeah!" Lightning sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's funny!" I giggled.

"I bet it won't be so funny when I crash into one with you riding on my roof!" Lightning retorted.

"No it won't!"

"_I_ think it will be!" he laughed.

"Well, that's just mean!"

You know, sometimes, when Lightning and I talk to each other like that, we've had fans- who don't know us all that well- tell us it sounds like we don't like each other at all! You probably know this, but just in case, let me clear up the fact that Lightning and I do love each other very much. Stuff like this is just a game for the two of us. Most of the time.

Anyway, that was when Lightning announced, "All right. I think we've got time for just three more laps. Then I gotta head up to the Wheel Well. I'm having dinner with Sally and then we gotta set up for your party, Francesco."

Francesco was returning to Italy the following night, so we were having a farewell party up at the Wheel Well. (Also, it was an excuse to use up leftover food and alcohol from the New Year's Eve party!)

"Awww!" I whined, disappointed.

"Come on, Fudge-O!" Lightning responded. "Luigi and Guido will be expecting you home for dinner too. Besides, I'm sure we'll get some racing in tomorrow."

"I hope so", I commented.

"All right, but right now, do you wanna guide me through these last few laps?"

"Okay!" I proceeded to do just that.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark by the time we came to a stop.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah!" Lightning agreed. "Good job today, Fudge-O!"

"_Si_!" Francesco agreed. "You are very talented for a human racer so young!"

I grinned. "Thanks!"

"You better head home, Fudge!" Lightning informed me. "We'll see you at the party in a couple of hours."

"Okay. See ya!" I ran home.

* * *

The wonderful smell of spaghetti and tomato sauce greeted me when I entered my home.

"_Ciao_!" Luigi came forward and gave me a big kiss. "How was racing?

"It was awesome!" I cheered. I told him all of the details.

Luigi, an avid racing fan himself, smiled. "Well, I am glad you had fun! Dinner should be ready in about five minutes." He eyed me. "Then why don't you shower and change before the party? You are covered in dust."

"Okay", I agreed.

Pretty soon, the three of us sat down to dinner. As we ate, we all talked about the days we had. I was happy to hear that my fathers' business was going well and they'd had plenty of customers that day. In turn, they were happy to hear that I'd had a good day playing hide-and-seek with Mater, helping Sheriff with his patrols and providing him with some company and, of course, racing with Lightning and Francesco.

When dinner was over, Guido and Luigi offered to take care of the dishes while I had a shower.

"(I put your clothes on your bed, okay, angel?)" Guido informed me on my way up to the bathroom.

Immediately, I began to dread whatever I had to wear. Normally, I had to wear a dress to these kinds of things. On this occasion, upon arriving in my bedroom, I found a blue T-shirt with _CIAO!_ written across the front in green, white and red letters. That was a T-shirt I bought last time we were in Italy. Unfortunately for me, though, my dads had paired it with a denim skirt I'd never worn. Reluctantly, I put the skirt on along with a pair of black flats.

"You look beautiful, my Fudgie!" Luigi proclaimed when I came downstairs. He kissed me.

"Thanks..."

"Now, let's just brush your hair and we should be ready to go."

* * *

So, that's what we did. The Wheel Well had been decorated for the occasion. Red, white and green balloons and BON VOYAGE! banners were everywhere. There was music going and the others were already there, dancing and helping themselves to refreshments.

"Hey, guys!" Lightning called out when he noticed that we'd arrived.

"Hi!" I smiled at him.

I joined in with all of the dancing and karaoke that was going on at the party. It was so fun that I didn't care that I'm no good at singing or dancing. Finally, though, when I was hot and thirsty, I took a break to grab a drink. When I did, Lightning and Francesco were at the refreshments table.

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"Hey!"

"_Buona sera_!"

"You know", I began to make conversation, "I'm gonna miss racing with you, Francesco."

"Well, we will have to race together again when we all meet up in the Republic of New Rearendia", Francesco replied.

"Yeah", I agreed. "I'd like that."

"Francesco is sure you will be even better then!" the formula car declared.

I giggled. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Lightning ruffled my hair. "I'm sure the others will wanna see how good you are now!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so! Fudge, I keep telling you there's nothing stopping you from making it to the Piston Cup! You're that good!"

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, I am!" my brother insisted.

"Thanks!" Hearing Lightning and his racing buddies say that always increased my confidence and once I was on my own again, I began to dream of how awesome it would be to be a Piston Cup racer.

* * *

The party went on. Lightning had plugged his iPod in, but I couldn't resist unplugging it and putting my music on. The first song to play was "Gangnam Style", which Lightning hates!

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!" he shouted at me.

"Respect the classics, man!" I retorted. "It's Psy!"

Everyone, especially Sarge and Fillmore, laughed.

I shouted out the lyrics as I danced to the song.

"Fudge!" Lightning tried to sound annoyed, but he was laughing. "Give it a rest! You know I hate that song!"

"How can anybody hate 'Gangnam Style?!'"

"Quite easily!" my brother shot back. "I hate it as much as Sarge hates Jimi Hendrix!"

"Yeah! Well, Hendrix sucks!"

"Respect the classics, man!" Fillmore sounded insulted.

Everyone laughed.

"Besides", Lightning went on, "tonight is supposed to be about Francesco, not you! He's leaving tomorrow!"

"_Si_!" Francesco piped up. "And you will-a miss him so much!"

"So, you guys are going to the airport tomorrow?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer to that.

"Yeah."

"Can I come?!" I requested eagerly. I loved both long rides and the airport.

"As long as it's okay with Luigi and Guido, it's fine with me", Lightning responded.

"It is fine", Luigi assured them and Guido nodded in agreement.

"And first", Lightning added, "we were planning on using the track in the city."

"Awesome!" I was hoping that we would get to do that too. I didn't dwell on it for too long, though. The chorus was coming up again! So, I kept dancing.

"Wow!" Lightning rolled his eyes, but he was laughing.

* * *

This seems like an odd place to finish a chapter of my life story, but I kind of have to leave it there. My memory gets really hazy about this part (if you don't already know, then you'll find out why soon enough) and it was hard enough making sense of this part. Remember how I dreamed of being a racer and my confidence was growing? And remember how Lightning said there was nothing stopping me from achieving my dream? Well, I don't think either one of us could have ever anticipated what was about to happen...

**Like I said, I think you can guess what's about to happen. Good thing I've written _Ride_ from a third person POV as well because with her hazy memory and stuff like that, I don't think Fudge would've been the most reliable narrator for the main story. Though, since this is her life story, I had to include this part, no matter how unreliable her version of events would be.**

**Please review.**


	11. P3: All Time Low

**I'm back! I wanted to hold off on this until I finished Driven to Win, but I only have one chapter to go of that. So, here I am! I'll leave you with one chapter for now, but I might go back to uploading two at a time soon to speed things along.**

**Chapter 2- All Time Low**

The next thing I remember is I felt like I was asleep for a very long time. Not for as long as it turned out I_ did_ sleep for, but still more than I usually would sleep for. Then, even before I could open my eyes, all I could feel was pain and it was everywhere! I had a pounding headache, which that constant beeping sure wasn't helping. My neck was killing me. My back was killing me. My ribs, arms and legs were killing me. This was the most amount of pain I'd ever been in in my entire life! Plus, I was feeling really dizzy. What was wrong with me?

I opened my eyes just a crack. It felt like the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Just faintly, I could see Luigi parked over me. I _think_ Guido was there too, but I'm not sure.

"Luigi?" I muttered and it took all of my energy just to speak. "Is someone sick?" I have no idea what made me say those words, but I did. Then again, I wasn't quite with it.

"Yes", Luigi answered softly. "Yes. Someone is very sick, angel. Luigi will tell you about it later. Go back to sleep."

Then I thought of the pain I was in. "Is it _me_?! Am I sick?!"

There was a pause.

"Yes", Luigi repeated finally. His voice was gentle. "Yes you are sick, baby."

"How did-"

"We will talk later", Luigi promised me. "Go back to sleep."

So, I did.

* * *

When I went back to sleep, I was hoping I'd feel a little better. No such luck. Opening my eyes was the last thing I wanted to do and yet, for some reason, that's what I ended up doing. Immediately, I was blinded by a bright light. I let out a low groan.

"It is okay!" I heard Luigi whisper gently.

My vision was blurred. It was hard to see a thing. Even so, I could tell something wasn't right. Nothing looked familiar. All around me was grey and white. There were machines everywhere, the beeping noise grew louder and I was wearing an oxygen mask. Glancing up as much as I could with how much pain I was in, things were a bit more colourful. There were cards and balloons and I swear they all read, GET WELL SOON.

"Where am I?" I wondered, my voice sounding very weak and hoarse. "What's going on?"

"Sssh!" came Luigi's voice and I could see him, Guido and a dark-haired human woman in front of me. I didn't recognise the woman, but she looked like a doctor. "It is okay!"

"Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes-" the woman began.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I interrupted. "What happened?!" I tried to remember anything bad happening to me, but nothing came to mind.

"We will tell you in a moment, angel", Luigi promised me. "Dr. Wilson just has some questions for you first, okay?"

"Okay..."

"I just want to ask you some questions to see how much you remember", Dr. Wilson began. "If you can't answer a question, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Fudge."

"Your real name", Luigi spoke up.

"Brittney", I answered. "Brittney Angel Rossi-Topolino."

"What's your date of birth?"

"June sixteenth 2000."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

I knew the answer to all of the questions I received. Most of them were questions were stuff like that. Then I had different parts of my body squeezed to make sure I could feel them. There was just one question that really made me think. "Now, Fudge, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

I tried to think, but like I said, my memory was hazy. I thought back to the party we had for Francesco.

"We had the party for Francesco..." I groaned, unable to think. "I can't think... I don't know... I don't even know what day it is."

"It is April nineteenth", Luigi replied.

"What?!" I cried. Even though I was finding it hard to keep track of the days, that didn't sound right. "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly four months."

"Four _months_?!" I repeated incredulously. "I've been asleep for four months?!"

"(Well, a little less than that, Fudgie)", Guido explained gently, taking my hand. That's when I realised I had a cast on each of my arms, a cast on each leg, bandages around my ribs and a neck brace on. Whatever happened must've been really bad. "(You have been in an induced coma for about three months. You woke up about a week ago, but you can never remember us telling you this.)"

"We've had this conversation before?" I guessed.

Guido nodded.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I repeated. "What happened?

"Do you remember how you wanted to go to the airport with McQueen and Francesco?" Luigi asked me. "And they were going to take you racing in the city first?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Well, you did go", Luigi explained gently. "And you had an accident. You fell off McQueen's roof."

"I did?" I tried to remember, but it wasn't ringing any bells. "I don't remember that."

Luigi sighed and gave me a kiss. "Don't worry about that."

But how could I _not_ worry?

"How bad is it?" I wanted to know.

Dr. Wilson and Luigi described the injuries I had. Of course, I had broken bones. I had broken my neck, right collarbone, left elbow, right wrist, three fingers on the right hand, thirteen ribs, I had a smashed pelvis and two badly broken legs with two shattered knees. I found out that I had to have rods and screws in a lot of my broken bones. As if that wasn't bad enough, I also had swellings and bruises with the worst of it was in my back; a dislocated shoulder; severe concussion; punctured lung and some blood loss.

"And we are not sure if you will ever be able to walk again", Luigi informed me.

My only reaction was to start crying.

"Oh, Fudgie!" Luigi and Guido each gave me a kiss and squeezed my hand.

We were all silent as I cried for about an hour. My fathers just held my hands wordlessly.

"Is everyone else okay?" I questioned once I began to calm down a little. "Did Lightning get hurt too?"

"No, no, no!" Guido assured me softly, He rubbed my hand and kissed my forehead. "(You were the only one who was hurt. I'm sure McQueen will want to see you soon. You will see he is fine.)"

"Okay." I wanted to see him too, which I told my fathers.

"Why?" Luigi wondered.

"Luigi!" Guido gasped.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Don't listen to him." Guido gave me another kiss.

"Why don't I let Mr. McQueen know he can go and see Fudge now?" Dr. Wilson suggested. I'd forgotten she was there. With how long I'd been crying, I just assumed she'd left.

"I can do that", Luigi offered. "I need a cup of coffee anyway."

"(_Again_?!)" Guido groaned.

Luigi's only response was a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, baby!"

"No!" I cried. "Don't go!"

Luigi didn't listen, though. He just rolled out of the room at a rather quick speed. Why was he so quick to get away? I didn't understand!

* * *

I nearly started crying again when Luigi left. However, I got over it when I heard the door open again and Lightning came in. The first thing I noticed was that he had a plain red paint job. All of his racing decals, his racing number and even his lightning bolts were gone.

"Fudge!" he exclaimed, racing forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good!" I groaned. I reached out to try to take the oxygen mask off. I just couldn't do it, though. I was too weak and in pain to even move either of my arms.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lightning questioned me worriedly.

"I wanna take this off!"

"Take what off?"

"This mask!"

Lightning chuckled a little bit. "Why don't you keep that on just a little while longer, all right, Fudge-O?" He came closer and kissed me.

Guido chuckled too. "(That is the first time you have done that, Fudgie!)"

"It is?" I asked. "I don't... I don't remember anything."

"Yeah, well, Dr. Wilson said that's perfectly normal", Lightning assured me gently, stroking the back of my hand. "You hit your head pretty hard. Plus, you've been a lot of medication. And you still are."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Look here." He pointed to the crook of my elbow where I was hooked up to an IV. I hadn't even noticed the needle in my arm.

"How come I didn't notice that before?"

"You've had to get your head around a lot, sweetie." Lightning gave me another kiss.

I closed my eyes. "This sucks!" I muttered.

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"_This_!" Lightning's eyes welled up with tears. "Fudge, this is all my fault! If I just took you home when I said I was going to, you wouldn't be..." He trailed off and started crying.

I was really surprised to see him crying, so I opened my eyes. Until then, the only times I'd ever seen Lightning McQueen cry were right after Doc died. It's just weird to seem him like that because he's normally so strong and confident. I wasn't sure what to say or do.

"It's not your fault", I managed finally.

"Yes it is!" he insisted. "I should've been looking after you!"

He told me the whole story. Apparently, we raced with Francesco for a while. Then when we'd dropped him off at the airport and had dinner, we returned to the track. When a storm started, Lightning thought we should get going. I didn't think so, though. I wanted to stay longer. Reluctantly, Lightning agreed to stay for a couple more laps.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" he sniffled. "I should've known this would happen!"

The track got wet because of the rain and Lightning skidded on a wet patch. My magnets must've come loose and I fell right off his roof! Not only did I fall off, but I got hit_ and_ run over!

"That doesn't sound good", I commented.

"No! It's really not!" Lightning cried harder. "Fudge, I'm _sorry_!"

"It's not your fault", I repeated.

"_Fudge_." He just looked at me with tears in his eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Lightning."

"Really? After what I've done to you?"

"It was an accident", I pointed out. Sure, I was really upset by what had happened and what it meant for me, but I knew he didn't do it on purpose. He would never do that. Besides, I didn't want him feeling any worse than he already did.

"I know, but-" he began.

"It's okay!" I assured him. "I'm not mad at you."

We were silent for a while before I heard Luigi coming back.

Lightning sighed. "I should probably go." He gave me another kiss. "I love you, Fudge!"

"I love you too, Lightning!"

* * *

He rolled out of the room just as Luigi came in.

"Luigi!" Guido shouted as soon as he was in the room. "(Why do you have to do that every time?!)" He gestured to me. "(Look at your daughter! She needs you!)"

Luigi looked guilty. At least, I think he did. I've never been good at telling these things and I found it even harder when I was in this horrible state. He just sighed and gave me a kiss. "I love you, angel. You know that?"

I was about to nod, but I couldn't. So, I muttered, "Yeah."

The three of us talked a little while longer before Luigi announced, "Okay. It is time for us to go. We will back first thing in the morning, okay?"

"No", I answered flatly.

"I know, but we have to leave." He kissed me again. "I know this is going to be very hard on you, but you are not going to be alone in this, okay? You will have all of Radiator Springs there by your side. No matter what."

"Yeah, I know."

"We love you so much, Fudgie!"

"(_Do_ you?)" Guido quizzed Luigi in a deadpan.

Luigi ignored him. "I love you, angel!"

"(I love you too!)" Guido added, giving me a kiss.

* * *

When they were gone, I began to cry again. I couldn't believe that this had happened! It just wasn't fair! What was I going to do now?! What if I couldn't walk again? How long was I going to be in hospital for? How long was I going to feel like garbage?

Maybe this was the wrong thing to be concerned about at that point, but I began to worry about my racing. Of course, I had always been aware of the risks when I started racing, but how would this affect my future as a racer? Quite badly, I suspected. I remembered when I was studying the great rider crew chiefs, there was one in particular I remember suffering a very nasty incident. Her name was Dawn Hathaway and she and her big brothers dominated the human crew chief circuit from the mid sixties to early nineties. Dawn raced with Harrison Powers (a red and white race car sporting the number 63) from 1977 to 1989. However, Powers didn't retire until 1999. Dawn had had to retire well before him because of a wreck. Powers had clipped another racer before crashing into a wall. Dawn was propelled forward and slammed straight into the wall. Despite making a remarkable recovery, she was still forced to retire early. It wasn't fair to her or other human riders.

Then there was Doc! He'd had a career ending crash! I wonder if the intense pain and sickness from the medication was how he felt. What if that was what happened to me? The other problem was that that would mean my racing career was over before it began. No! This couldn't be the end... Could it?

I didn't give it much thought. An overwhelming wave of pain burst through my entire body. I couldn't help screaming and crying out in agony. Nurses rushed in and I'm pretty sure they were trying to take the pain away, but first of all, I wasn't paying any attention to what they were doing. Second of all, whatever they did didn't work. The pain just kept coming and coming and coming. It was like that all night and I hated every second of it. This was the worst I'd ever felt both physically _and_ emotionally. All I could do was cry myself to sleep.

**So, this is the first time Fudge remembers waking up in the hospital in _Ride_. Fudge's recount wouldn't be the most accurate one because she doesn't remember a lot of it.**


	12. P3: Lack of Luigi

**Like I said, for a while, I'll be uploading two chapters at the same time to speed things along a little. After all, I'm up to the Florida 500 in the sequel, so I better get cracking!  
**

**Chapter 3- Lack of Luigi**

Even crying myself to sleep seemed to take ages. The pain was always there. When I was finally out cold, I saw a very familiar face.

"What have you _done_, kiddo?" a sympathetic, slightly amused voice asked.

I opened my eyes and looked. "Doc?" At first, I thought it was a coincidence, but after Doc's death, I started seeing him in my dreams a lot when I got sick or injured. However, after it happened about four or five times I told my family about it. They told me that it wasn't a coincidence and that Doc was watching over me. That was very comforting.

"It's okay", he assured me gently. "It's gonna be okay. You ain't gonna be alone in this."

"That's what Luigi said."

"Yeah, well, Luigi's right. You're gonna have all of Radiator Springs there for you. They're always gonna take care of you."

"Yeah I know."

"Good. I'm glad you know that. And you know I will always be with you, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good girl."

A lot of my dreams in the hospital were like that. It made me feel a little better, especially since I'd been afraid of being alone at night in hospital. I should've known Doc would take care of me. He always did.

* * *

Although, there was one thing people were wrong about. I know I was having problems with short term memory at this point, but I was still aware of the fact that I didn't _always_ have my _whole_ family there with me.

"Hey, guys!" Lightning called out as he entered the room the next day.

Luigi sighed and rolled his eyes. "I need some coffee!" he announced to nobody in particular before rolling out of the room.

"Luigi!" I called after him, but he didn't listen. "Luigi!" I started crying when he was gone.

"It's okay, Fudge!" Lightning came over and gave me a kiss. "Luigi will be back soon."

"I need him!" I insisted. "Why isn't he here with me?"

Lightning paused.

"It's hard for him to see you like this, Fudge-O", he explained gently. "You're not well, you're his baby girl."

"_So_?!" I demanded. "I still need him! It's hard for you and Guido too, but you're still here."

"I know, I know!" Lightning kissed me again.

"That reminds me", I went on. "How come it's just been you three? Where's everyone else? How come they aren't here?" A horrible thought came to me and tears came to my eyes. "Do they not want to see me either? Why does everyone-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lightning exclaimed. He took my hand. "Of _course_ they wanna see you, Fudge. Even Luigi wants to see you. It's just hard for him. They just haven't yet because the doctors don't want you getting overwhelmed. They'll come and see you tomorrow, though. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Good girl."

"Will Luigi be here with me tomorrow too?"

"I'm sure he will be", Lightning replied.

Boy was I in for a shock the next day.

* * *

I was so excited the next day when I heard a knock at the door.

"They're here!" I cried happily.

"They are going to be so happy to see you!" Luigi informed me with a kiss. "They have been so worried about you!" He looked at the door and called out, "Come on in!"

When the door opened, I saw Lightning, Sally, Mater, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Flo and Ramone. I was surprised to find Finn, Holley, Sammy and RJ there too. The spies had come all the way from London and taken time away from their extremely busy and demanding jobs to see me! Another thing I noticed was that Ramone had the same paint job I last remembered seeing him have: black with orange stripes.

"Fudge!" they all exclaimed. "Hey, Fudge-O!"

I couldn't help it. I burst into tears straight away. "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"We is glad ta see ya too!" Mater raced forward and gave me a big hug.

"Whoa!" I couldn't help exclaiming with a laugh. It hurt being hugged like that and it hurt to laugh, but both of those things still felt nice. Besides, that was classic Mater!

"Be careful, Mater", an amused Luigi warned. "She is still very fragile."

"How are you, kiddo?" Sheriff wanted to know.

"You okay, man?" Fillmore added.

"No. I'm still in a_ lot_ of pain... I feel sick and my vision's blurry..." I trailed off, getting a look at Lightning's face. Despite the fact that my vision was blurry, I could see how upset- and guilty- he felt. I wish he didn't feel so guilty. It wasn't his fault. I would've thought my blurred vision would've adjusted by now. "But I'm really glad to see you all."

"Dr. Wilson said your vision might be bad", Luigi pointed out. I don't think this was the first time he'd told me that, but it was the first time I _remember_ hearing him say this. "It is because of the injuries to your head. I think she said she will send an optometrist to come and see you."

"Okay. Do you think I'll need glasses?" I wondered. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that.

"Maybe." Luigi smiled and gave me a kiss.

"How do you think I'd look with glasses?" I quizzed my family.

"I think you'd look quite nice", they all replied.

"Well, you look a lot better than the last time we saw you", Finn remarked.

"Thanks", I responded flatly. "But I don't _feel_ better."

Sally smiled. "I'm sure you will soon."

"So, what's going on back home?" I questioned, eager to change the subject.

"Not much", was the general answer. "We've been too busy worrying about you."

"Though, Fillmore keeps giving away tyres in the tyre shop without the customers paying for them!" Sarge added.

"Love is the universal currency, man!" Fillmore fired back.

I laughed. _At least_ one _thing hasn't changed,_ I thought.

"Yes!" Luigi chuckled. "Fudgie needs to get better, so Luigi can take care of the shop." I got another kiss.

"I'll try!"

"Yeah, we all miss you, Fudge-O!" Lightning ruffled my hair playfully.

Still, my family told me all about the happenings around town. They told me about things like how quiet the town had been without me there or how some new drinks were going at Flo's or Mater's many tractor tipping misadventures. I was really beginning to feel homesick just listening to them.

"Well, we can't wait to have you come home, kiddo", Sheriff concluded.

"Thanks... I can't wait to _get_ home, but I don't think that's gonna be for a while."

"Well, you're tough, soldier", Sarge pointed out. "We all know you are. I'm sure you'll be out of here sooner than you think."

I wasn't convinced. "I hope so..."

"We all do", Lightning took my hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Half an hour went by. I can't remember everything we talked about. Remember I had short term memory problems? I remember them reading me some of the cards I'd received while I was in hospital and showing me the presents. There were a _lot_!

"How did I get so many?" I wondered.

"A lot of these are from my fans", Lightning explained. "Or should I say, _your_ fans?"

"Your _fans_ sent me stuff too?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yep!" he confirmed. "Quite a lot too."

"Oh, my gosh..." I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stuff and the amount of people who sent it. Sure, I'd always been, well, maybe not famous, but definitely well known from being Lightning McQueen's cheerleader. Reporters often talked to me before, during and after races and I'd been in those commercials, but still. I never thought I was this popular amongst Lightning's fans. I mean, let's face it: I don't blaze the track at two hundred miles an hour and win races. I wanted to some day, though.

"My fans sure must love you, hey, Fudge?" Lightning seemed to have read my mind.

I couldn't help smiling. "I guess so... This is unbelievable! I never realised the fans cared all that much about _me_..."

"Well, you do now", Sammy pointed out.

"We've made a list of everyone who sent stuff", Flo piped up. "Their names and addresses. That way, we can send them all thank you letters. You can't write at the moment, honey, but we thought we should still include you in that process."

"Yeah. Good idea. Thanks." I looked at both of my arms in casts and slings. "I guess it would mean more if I _was_ involved."

"We'll get on to that as soon as you feel up to it, all right, Fudge-O?"

"All right", I agreed. "How did they all know where to send this stuff?"

"Your accident's been all over the news, soldier", Sarge explained. "People have been asking about you and wanting to know where to send you stuff."

"And look!" Lightning added, showing me his phone. It was a photo of Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift and Brick Yardley on the track. He pointed out a new decal I'd never seen before. It said #KEEPFIGHTINGFUDGE. "The racing world has really been following your recovery." After a pause, he added, "That reminds me. I should probably put an update on Twitter." He gave me a kiss. "I'm sure the fans really wanna know you're getting better."

"I hope so..."

"Sure they do!" Lightning insisted.

But that wasn't what I meant.

* * *

Much sooner than I would have liked, Dr. Wilson and a male nurse came in.

"Time for tests and medication!" the nurse announced. "Anyone who's not one of Brittney's fathers, out you go!"

"We love you! Get well soon, sweetie!" my family assured me, smothering me with kisses. "We'll come and see you soon!"

That sounded good to me. Still... "I'll miss you!"

"Aw, we'll miss you too!" they all responded sympathetically. "But we'll be back soon, all right, Fudge?"

"Okay."

I really didn't want anybody to leave, but I had no choice. Neither did they, for that matter. So, they left while Dr. Wilson and the nurses examined me and gave me my medication. I hated the medication. It didn't take me long to realise three things. One, the medication did nothing to get rid of my pain. Two, it just made me feel sick as well as in pain. Three, it made me feel sleepy. Well, actually, I didn't mind that so much as long as I was _allowed_ to sleep (sometimes, the doctors and nurses would want me to spend some time awake). Sleep would get rid of the pain and sickness for a while. All I asked is that Luigi and Guido or Lightning or whoever was with me would be there when I woke up.

"Of course we will", they always promised gently, giving me a kiss.

That always made me feel a little better as I drifted off.

* * *

So, anyway, that was what happened this time after I'd had my medication. I have no idea how long I was asleep for before I heard a lot of noise and commotion. I'd been a rather heavy sleeper since I arrived in hospital, but how could anybody sleep through_ that_? I opened my eyes to find Luigi lying on the floor, gasping in pain!

"Luigi!" I exclaimed. "Luigi, what's wrong?!"

"I... I think I am having an engine attack!"

I burst into tears. Was Luigi really having an engine attack?! I couldn't believe it! Would he be okay?! What if he wasn't?! This was the last thing I needed! Lightning came over to me and closed the curtain around my bed. While that was going on, Guido helped a nurse who was in the room get Luigi onto a stretcher and on his way to the vehicular hospital just across the street.

"(I will let you know as soon as we have news!)" Guido called as he left the room just as Sammy was coming in and heard about what had happened.

"Sammy, I'll stay here with Fudge! You go and tell everyone else what's happened!" Lightning instructed.

"You got it!" Then Sammy was gone too. It was just Lightning and me.

"Lightning?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Luigi gonna be okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I hope so."

"I don't want him to die!" I couldn't believe I'd used that awful word.

"It's gonna be okay!" Lightning assured me gently. "Why don't you finish your nap? I'm sure Guido'll be back by the time you wake up."

I tried to finish my nap. I really did. Although, despite how tired I was, I just couldn't sleep after seeing Luigi like that.

"That was really scary", I informed Lightning.

"Yeah, I know." He gave me a kiss.

"Engine attacks can kill people, right?!" Oh, God! I hope that didn't happen to Luigi!

"Yeah", Lightning admitted, "they can, but they don't always. Try not to worry about Luigi. We don't really know anything just yet. It's all right."

"I hope so", I remember telling Lightning later on. "I want him and Guido to come back!" I started crying harder. "It's bad enough Luigi hasn't been here with me!"

Lightning sighed. "All right, Fudge-O. You wanna know why... why Luigi hasn't been with you all that much?"

"Yeah. Very much." What kind of question was that?! Of course I did!

He hesitated for a moment. "It's because of me."

"You?" What was he talking about?

"Yeah... Luigi's mad at me for what had happened to you", Lightning explained gently. "You know, you being here."

Well, that made a lot of sense. Luigi had asked why I wanted to see Lightning. Now that I thought of it, he always seemed to announce that he needed coffee when Lightning was in the room. Plus, if Luigi stayed, then he always seemed to be quiet and scornful.

"He can't stand to be around me", Lightning went on. "Right before he had his engine attack, he... he even told me... that he doesn't want me anywhere near you again."

"He can't do that!" I gasped. How could he do that?! Lightning was my _brother_!

"I know."

"I mean... Luigi's in the hospital, Guido's sometimes with him, being here makes me miss Doc... because, you know, _he_ used to take care of me when I wasn't well... I don't want to lose you too!" All I could do was cry.

"Hey! Fudge-O! You will _never_ lose me, all right? I promise you. That is never going to happen. I won't _let_ that happen", Lightning promised, kissing me.

"I know..." I had no reason to doubt that.

* * *

I'm pretty sure Guido did come back, but I don't remember. The next thing I remember is Dr. Wilson assessing me as she often did.

"How's Luigi?!" I wanted to know.

"Luigi's fine", Dr. Wilson assured me. "It was a minor engine attack. He's going to be just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

I don't really remember what happened next. I was relieved that Luigi was okay and as soon as I had that information, I was out like a light.

* * *

It was hard not having Luigi there at all in the morning. Everyone else came by to see me and I was glad to see them all, but I still missed Luigi. I missed Guido too. He was in and out all day, going back and forth between me and Luigi.

"Is Luigi gonna be okay?" I quizzed my family once again. "I need him here with me."

"He'll be fine, sweetie", Sally assured me. "We spoke to Guido earlier and he told us what's happening with Luigi. He just needs to stay in hospital for about a week. Then he can come and see you, but he still needs plenty of rest. Luigi asked us to tell you he's sorry, he loves you very much and he'll be here with you as soon as he can."

"Okay... I just can't believe that Luigi's not here with me when I need him!"

"It's gonna be okay, Fudge-O", Lightning assured me sympathetically. "We'll look after you. So will the doctors and nurses."

"I know, but I wish Luigi was here with me!" I insisted.

"I know, I know!"

* * *

I had to do a lot of things without Luigi that week. One of them was getting my eyes and, later, my new glasses sorted. I chose the glasses myself and I chose a light blue frame, which I loved.

"I can see now!" I exclaimed as soon as I put them on.

The optometrist, Dr. Sawyer, laughed. "They okay?"

"Yeah!" I confirmed. "They're great!"

They really were. It was fantastic to be able to see everything clearly again! Plus, it was pretty exciting to show my family what I looked like with glasses.

"Wow!" Lightning exclaimed when he saw me wearing glasses. "You look great, Fudge!"

I felt my face blush. "Thanks!"

"I said you was gon' look smarter if you was wearin' glasses!" Mater proclaimed.

I laughed. "Thanks, Mater!"

"(You look beautiful, Fudgie!)" Guido informed me, planting a kiss on my forehead. "(You look so grown-up! I can't wait for Luigi to see you!)"

"(Me neither!)" And not just so he could see my glasses.

* * *

"Fudgie!" I heard a voice whisper as I woke up from a nap. "(Fudgie! How are you feeling, angel?)"

I opened my eyes tentatively. There was Guido, giving me a gentle smile.

I groaned. "I feel sick..."

"(Well, that is normal)", Guido informed me sympathetically, patting my hand. "(I went to see Luigi while you were asleep. He told me to tell you that he loves you very much and he hopes you are feeling better.)"

"Well, I'm not..." I missed Luigi so much too! I wish he was there to tell me this in person!

Guido gave me a kiss. "(I am sure you will soon.)"

I didn't, though. I was feeling sick all week. I'd always been feeling sick while I was in hospital, but it got ten times worse while Luigi was gone. On top of that, I had one day where the pain was even more unbearable than usual!

"Oh, you're not having a good day, are you, Fudge-O?" Lightning asked sympathetically as I spewed once again. He was the only one with me at this point since Guido was going to see Luigi.

"No..." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay", he assured me gently. "Not every day's gonna be like this. Every day _hasn't_ been like this!"

"I know..." That was true. I still wished I had Luigi with me. He would always take care of me.

He kissed me. "It's gonna be okay", he repeated.

"I was thinking", Lightning began after a while as I was just drying my eyes, "we should bring you some of your stuff from home."

"What stuff?" I wondered.

"Some of your own clothes", he explained. "And any of the stuff you want from home. I think you'll be a lot more comfortable in your own clothes than a hospital gown."

"Yeah." I looked down at the white hospital gown I was wearing covered in greenish-grey diamonds. "Plus, these hospital gowns are really ugly!"

"I can't argue with you on _that_", Lightning agreed. "I'll make sure you have nicer-looking clothes the next time I come and see you."

I smiled. So, we got started on a list and I was distracted by my lack of Luigi for a while.

So, when Luigi returned a week later, I was looking very different to how I had been since I arrived in the hospital. Now that I had glasses on and my own clothes, I looked different and I _f__elt_ different. I felt a little better. Funny how a simple change of clothes can do that for you.

"Luigi may not even recognise you!" Lightning chuckled, giving me a kiss.

Luigi. I just couldn't wait to see him!

* * *

When he finally came to see me again, he rolled into my room and gasped. "Fudgie!"

I broke out into a huge grin. "Yoo-ee-dee!" Yoo-ee-dee was what I used to call him when I was a baby and couldn't say _Luigi_ yet.

"Oh! I almost did not recognise you! You look so beautiful!"

"You mean I wasn't beautiful before?" I quizzed him, pretending to sound hurt.

"Of course you were! You just look different now! You are still beautiful!" Luigi laughed and smothered me with kisses. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but I'm still in pain and tired and sick", I replied honestly.

"How are the glasses?"

"They're okay. I mean, I still feel dizzy because of the medication, but at least I'm not dizzy all the time."

Luigi smiled. "That is good."

When the others started filing in, I was afraid that Luigi was going to leave again. As soon as Lightning was in the room, I was convinced that Luigi was going to say that he needed coffee. However, he didn't. He stayed right where he was, but I did notice him glaring at Lightning or sending a cold remark his way every now and then. Even worse was when everyone had left me to go to sleep. Luigi probably thought I couldn't hear him, but I did anyway.

"I just want you to know", he began coldly, "I am still not happy to be around you. I am here to be with my daughter. If it was not for her, I would not be in there with you."

"Yeah!" Lightning shot back just as coldly. "I got that!"

"And I still don't want you anywhere near my daughter either!" Luigi went on.

"I got that too!" Lightning informed him. "But there's nothing you can do about that! 'Cause I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be by Fudge's side for this whole thing. Despite what you may think, I care about her a lot!"

"There _is_ something I can do about that!" Luigi responded. "I don't know what yet, but when I know, I will do it. Say goodbye to Fudge!"

I heard the sound of Luigi driving off and Lightning sighing. I sighed too. As much as I needed Luigi by my side, I thought he was acting like a jerk (sorry if you're reading this, Luigi, but you were). We were in a big of a mess already and Luigi was just making it even worse. Whatever his problem was, I just wanted him to get over it, so I didn't have to worry about it and I could focus on getting better.

* * *

It was gradual, but that's what happened. There's not really much to say about my time in the hospital. It was just like this for several weeks and I just grew more and more depressed. Most of my time was just spent lying in bed.

"I'm going crazy!" I groaned as I flopped back in my hospital bed. It wasn't that hard to do; the hard part was getting far up enough to need flopping back in the first place.

"It's not so bad", Sammy offered, sittin in one of the chairs in my hospital room with her feet up on the other. "Sleep is great. I know I wouldn't mind staying in bed for several weeks."

"That's because_ you_ don't _have_ to!" I pointed out. "All I do now is rest, rest, rest! Sure, it's okay when I get to sleep, but when I have to stay awake, it's like, I just want to get out of this bed!" I couldn't help crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay!" Sammy assured me, coming closer and taking my hand. "I know this sucks, but this is the best thing for you."

I continued to cry. Everyone was telling me that and I understood that, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Come on." Sammy gave my hand another squeeze. "It won't always be like this!"

"I hope not..." I sniffled, wiping my tears away.

Although, there were some times where I get to go to the big open play area in the children's ward (whoopee!), but only once every week or two. That's why, as fun as it was hanging out with the other kids, I didn't create any long lasting friendships. Hardly anybody was in hospital for as long as I was, so every time I went, there was a new group of kids. Perhaps if I got to get to know the kids a little better, I would've made some friends and the hospital may not have been so terrible. But it was so terrible and that was why I was depressed.

* * *

I wasn't feeling any better physically either, which was why the news Dr. Wilson gave me in the middle of May really took me by surprise.

"Fudge", she began quietly and seriously, "I am very sorry to have to tell you this-"

Immediately, I panicked. "What?!"

Guido and Luigi panicked too. "Is there a problem?!" the latter demanded. "I thought she was getting better!"

"She is. I'm just sorry to have to tell you that..." She smiled at me. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to go home on Friday."

I paused. "Are you serious?"

Dr. Wilson's smile expanded. "Yes. Of course."

My response was to burst into tears. I was so deliriously happy. I thought I was _never_ going to come home!

"I just want you to know that just because you are going home", Dr. Wilson went on, "that doesn't mean you're just better, okay? You still can't walk- you're going to need physical therapy at a later date for that. You'll need to stay on bedrest and you'll need to come into the hospital every few weeks for surgery and check-ups."

"Okay." That didn't sound like fun at all, but even so, it sounded a lot better than what I was going through in hospital.

When Dr. Wilson was gone, Luigi and Guido started crying too!

"Fudgie!" Luigi exclaimed. "We are so happy you are coming home!"

"I know! Me too!"

**Fudge doesn't really have that much to say about the hospital; it's all the same to her. Pain, sickness, surgeries, boredom, tiredness... Blah, blah, blah. I think you get the picture.**

**God, between doing this again and starting _The Last Ride_, I feel like I really ought to come up with something a little more lighthearted! I promise I'll get onto that once I've finished writing the _Cars 3_ part of the sequel to this story (the post-_Cars 3_ part can wait; I'm putting it off a little because it's the last part of any of my stories chronologically). I have an idea for a oneshot in the _Tales From Radiator Springs_ collection and a multi-chapter story, but I just want to _finish_ something first!**


	13. P3: The Return

**In case you didn't notice, there's another new chapter before this one since I am so behind on this story.**

**Chapter 4- The Return**

I thought I was deliriously happy when Dr. Wilson first told me I could come home on Saturday. Well, that was nothing compared to how I felt on Thursday night.

"I'm going home tomorrow!" I yelled excitedly at anybody who would listen.

Most of the time, the doctors and nurses would laugh. "That's right!"

"I know!" my family would exclaim just as happy as I was, giving me a kiss. "We're so glad to have you back where you belong! Radiator Springs hasn't been the same without you!"

"I never thought I would ever come home!" I went on.

"Well, I was a little worried too, to be honest", Lightning admitted. He planted another kiss on my forehead. "I'm so glad you're coming home!"

"Me too!"

My bags were packed, except for a few little things I wanted to keep with me until I actually left. (We'd even had to get several new bags in order to fit all of the presents I'd received while I was in hospital!) I had clothes for the next day folded up on the chair in my room. Well, it wasn't really _my_ room. I'd get to sleep there tomorrow and I didn't even have to wait until tomorrow _night_ with how much I was napping.

* * *

"I'm not gonna miss this food!" I declared as I was fed my last dinner in the hospital.

"That's right", Flo confirmed. "I'll make sure I have some real food for you tomorrow, honey. That sound nice?"

I smiled. "That sounds very nice."

"Well", Sally announced. "We should probably take off, sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow."

"At home!" I added importantly.

They all smiled. "That's right."

Everyone except Luigi crowded around to give me kisses and "I love yous" before rolling out of my room.

* * *

"Now, Fudge", Luigi began, "I don't want to upset you because I know you are so happy to be coming home and I am too, but I feel like there is something we need to talk about before you come home."

Well, that didn't sound good. "Okay..."

"Okay. Just because you are coming home, that does not mean you are magically better, okay? You still need plenty of rest and you still can't walk yet. And you are still going to have to go back to the hospital. You are going to have to have surgeries and soon, you will start therapy."

Luigi didn't need to tell me either of those things. The doctors and nurses wouldn't stop reminding me. I wish people didn't tell me that every five seconds. I didn't want to hear about returning to the hospital and surgeries and therapy all the time. Of course, I knew I couldn't avoid it, but for the moment, I just wanted to enjoy coming home. Even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

I fell asleep after Luigi left, which was a moment where I could forget about the hospital and all of the surgeries and everything else. Even better, Doc was there, as he had been a lot when I was in hospital. He'd comfort me when nobody else could be with me due to the strict restraints that were visiting hours. Even when I was awake and I was alone, I swear I could feel his presence. It was surreal.

When Luigi and Guido returned in the morning, I was practically exploding with excitement. This was the day I'd waited for for several long months! I had the biggest smile on my face as they washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth and got me dressed. I wasn't very happy to have to put a pair of shorts on, but I was quick to get over it. I was _finally_ leaving!

"Are you ready to go?" one of the nurses quizzed me when Dr. Wilson was gone after assessing me one last time.

"Yep!" I grinned. I had liked this nurse. Her name was Savannah.

She turned to my fathers. "How is she getting home?"

"We have a truck with a trailer waiting for us outside", Luigi explained. "He will drive her home."

Savannah nodded. "All right. Now, let's get you out of here."

Gladly.

* * *

With the help of my fathers, I was able to be eased into a wheelchair, which I'd used on very few occasions during my stay to get around. Savannah started pushing my wheelchair towards the door while Guido and Luigi carried as much of my stuff as they could.

"We may need to make another trip!" Luigi remarked with a laugh.

I laughed too.

"Aw, Fudge!" I heard a disheartened voice call. "You're leaving!"

I recognised that voice as Joel, a boy about my age that I'd met while I was in hospital. He was in to have his appendix removed and he seemed nice enough; it was just that I didn't get a chance to get to know him- or anybody else- very well.

"That's right! I'm finally going home!"

"Well, say hi to Lightning McQueen for me!" he requested. Joel, like everyone else, recognised me as Lightning McQueen's cheerleader. Plus, Lightning came to visit the play area, to everyone's excitement.

"I will!" I promised. "Get well soon!"

"Yeah, you too!" Joel responded.

Some other kids my age came to say goodbye. There was David with the broken arm; Grace, who had her kidney removed; Zoe with diabetes and Amelia with the concussion. They all came by with their parents and brothers and sisters. All of them wished me well and wanted me to say hi to Lightning for them. I promised and I was on my way. Doctors and nurses came by too.

"Thank you for taking care of me", Guido and Luigi made me repeat to every single one. I didn't mind doing that; I really appreciated everything they'd done to look after me. In fact, I doubted I was aware of just how much they'd done for me. There were three whole months of my time in hospital that I didn't remember.

* * *

When did I _really_ start to feel good? When Savannah pushed me out the door. For the first time since _January_, I was feeling the warmth of the sunshine and a fresh breeze. Unless you've been stuck inside a hospital for nearly four months, mostly confined to your bed, then you'll have no idea just how wonderful it felt.

"Ah! Fresh air!" I exclaimed, making Luigi, Guido and Savannah laugh.

Once again, I laughed too. I hadn't really thought what I said was all that funny, but I was just so happy.

"We are going home, angel!" Luigi reminded me with a big kiss on my forehead. "It will be much easier to sleep at night, knowing you are there!"

"(And we can work, knowing that you are at home where you belong!)" Guido added, also planting a kiss on my head.

That made me stop. "_What_?!"

There was an awkward silence.

"We have been with you in the hospital for four months Fudgie", Luigi began gently. "We need to get back to the shop and now that you are coming home, it is time. You heard about what a disaster it was when Sarge and Fillmore were running the store."

"But..." I tried to fight the tears that I felt stinging. "I thought you were going to be with me."

"We will be!" both of my fathers assured me in both English and Italian. "We will just be running the store at the same time. We will be right there if you need us."

"Okay", I mumbled.

"(And you definitely won't be alone)", Guido went on. "(Did McQueen tell you he will be there as much as you need him?)"

I nodded. "_Si_."

Luigi made a face.

I forgot all about it when I saw Mack.

"Hey! Fudge! How you doin'?!" he greeted me.

"Hi, Mack!"

"Wow! I almost didn't recognise you in those glasses!" Mack exclaimed. "How you doin'?!"

"Better", I answered automatically, knowing that would be what the big truck would want to hear. I wasn't convinced that it was true.

"Well, that's good. So, shall we hit the road?"

Was that a trick question?! Of_ course_ we should! "Sounds good to me!" This time, I was convinced that it was true.

I spent most of my time in the trailer asleep. However, just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard my fathers yelling at each other again.

"(I still can't believe you are okay with McQueen taking care of our daughter!)" I heard Luigi shout at Guido.

"(I still can't believe you are acting like this)", Guido shot back in a perfect deadpan.

"(Well, I seem to care more about Fudge than you-)"

"(Don't you say that!)" Guido interrupted, sounding angrier than I'd ever heard him sound. "(**DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT**! I don't even know _how_ you can say that when I was _with_ Fudge in the hospital while you were running around, getting coffee!)"

"(I can't believe you are still bringing that up!)"

"(Yes! Because I think it says a lot about you, Luigi!)"

"(What is _that_ supposed to mean?!)" Luigi sounded very disgusted.

"(I think you know!)" Guido snapped.

* * *

It went on and on like that until I fell asleep and probably after that too. All I could think was that nothing about this was fair. I'd been in hospital for nearly four months. I'd been really depressed. I was finally coming home. Yet, none of that seemed to matter to my fathers. Apparently, their stupid fights about what had happened and how it made each of them act was more important. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? At least I'd be back in Radiator Springs soon. And I could see Doc.

* * *

"Fudgie!" Luigi whispered to me gently. "Look where we are!"

I opened my eyes and my massive smile returned. I forgot all about Luigi and Guido's fight and looked out the window at my hometown. Everything looked exactly the same as it had when I left, but that felt like a distant memory. Almost like a dream.

"I'm home..." I murmured softly as this beautiful, warm, fuzzy feeling took over me.

Luigi smiled too as he helped me back into my denim shorts. I didn't even protest this time. "Yes you are. Now, close your eyes, Fudge!"

I did, but... "What for?"

"You will see."

"Okay, but don't be surprised if I end up falling asleep", I replied, yawning.

Luigi laughed. He must've thought I was kidding, but I was totally serious. "I won't!"

For the second time since January, I felt the sunlight wash over me and the glorious fresh air. I wondered what was going on. It seemed very quiet. Didn't anybody want to come and see me now that I'd come home?

"Okay, Fudge", Luigi whispered excitedly. "Open your eyes!"

When I obeyed, boy, was I surprised! There were more people than I expected to see. Besides my family, there were Lightning's racing buddies (Cal, Brick and Bobby); The King and his wife; the Rust-Eze brothers; Jeff Gorvette; Tex Dinoco; Otis (this Lemon car, who frequently visits Radiator Springs); Finn; Holley; Sammy; RJ and even Siddeley, the spy jet who takes them on missions, parked behind the café. The cars and two humans were posed in front of a big sign that read, WELCOME HOME, FUDGE! Some of it looked very professional, which I assumed were the parts Ramone had done and other parts looked kind of messy, which I was guessing was the work of Mater, but I didn't care; I loved it anyway. Balloons decorated the café too.

Immediately, my grin expanded. "Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome home, Fudge!" they shouted in unison.

"Thanks!"

Flo began serving everyone with drinks. I just wanted water because I didn't think my stomach could handle anything else.

"I would like to propose a toast", Sarge began, pushing his can of oil forward, "to Fudge. I think I speak for everyone here when I say I couldn't be happier she's home and wish her a speedy recovery. To Fudge!"

"To Fudge!"

I'm pretty sure my face went red.

* * *

Once we'd all finished our drinks, I went around to greet everyone. I started with Finn and Holley.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted them.

"Hello, Fudge!" Holley beamed. "Welcome home! This place just felt quiet and empty without you!"

"Thanks! And thanks for coming too! I really appreciate it!"

"Now, you keep taking care of yourself, all right?" Finn instructed.

I smiled. "I'll try."

Finn gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Because it was great to see you again so soon. Although I wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Yeah. Me too", I agreed.

"Welcome home, Fudge", Bobby greeted me when I approached him. "Get well soon."

"Get well soon, Fudge!" Cal instructed me. "Racing isn't the same without you and McQueen there."

"Me? Why me?" I wondered.

"Come on, Fudge!" Bobby laughed. "You're one of racing's biggest fans! It's always much more fun with you there!"

"And it'll be fun to race with you again!" Brick chimed in. "You give all of the other riders I've seen a run for their money!"

My face continued to grow red.

"Fudge!" Otis exclaimed when I approached him. "How you feelin'?!"

"A little better", I answered, still not convinced that I was physically better. _Mentally_, on the other hand, I'd begun to improve rapidly ever since I got back.

"Well, it's good to see you again!"

"Thanks, Otis."

Next, I got to Sammy and RJ.

"Uh... hey, guys..." I still felt awkward around them, what with them being my brother and sister.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sammy greeted me. "Welcome home! We've all missed you!"

"Thanks... Uh... Thanks for coming too. I... I really appreciate it."

"Keep taking care of yourself, all right?" That was RJ.

I nodded. "I will."

* * *

Once I'd greeted everyone else, my Radiator Springs family all milled around me, giving me kisses. It was as if we'd been apart for years. Well, I guess it _felt_ like I was away from Radiator Springs for years.

"Fudge, you're home!"

"We're so glad you're back!"

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

I just laughed.

Finally, when everyone else stopped talking, Lightning took my hand and started crying. I remember when I first saw him crying in the hospital, it was a bit of a shock to me. Now, though, it was quite a normal sight.

"Wow! I am so glad you're home!" he cried.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"I am so sorry I got you in there in the first place."

"Don't be. I know it was an accident." I wished Lightning would just stop apologising. Sure, I was angry and upset by what had happened, but I didn't think it was his fault. These things happen.

"Now, you take care of yourself, all right?" he repeated Finn and RJ's words.

"I will", I promised him. I'd made a joke with Finn, but I felt like Lightning needed the reassurance that I would.

"Good. And I'll help with that."

I didn't doubt that.

* * *

"Speech! Speech!" some of the partygoers requested.

"C'mere, Fudge-O!" Lightning pushed me to the front of the café and everyone was looking at me.

"Thanks for coming, everyone!" I addressed the crowd. "I really appreciate it. I still don't feel completely better, but I'm hoping I will soon. I hope to have the Radiator Springs team back on the racing scene soon..." I trailed off as I let out a loud yawn. I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Do you want to go home and get some rest now?" Luigi asked me.

I just yawned again. Everyone laughed.

"I will take that as a yes!" Luigi took my wheelchair from Lightning (who opened his mouth to protest, but apparently, decided not to) and headed towards Luigi's Casa Della Tires with Guido and Lightning following.

* * *

Entering Casa Della Tires was weird. I just couldn't believe that I was back home. This was the longest I'd been away, so being home felt too good to be true. Still, you know what the best part was? Getting into my old room and my old bed. Glancing at all of the racing posters on my bedroom wall felt like home.

Guido tucked me in. "(We tried to keep your room just how you left it, but that was hard to do when we brought things to the hospital for you.)"

I didn't mind that at all. Some things were more important to me.

Luigi apologised to me for the fact that he and Guido had to work and reminded me that I had the bell I always had with me when I was sick if I needed anything. I tested and I could lift and ring the bell, but not very well. Luigi also let me know that he and Guido had brought up the portable TV and my portable DVD player for me. Then Lightning let me know that he was going to be there as much as I needed him.

"I don't care if it's two in the morning and all you want is some ice cream", he informed me.

Once that was taken care of, I was asleep again.

**Don't know when the next update's gonna be. As I mentioned in The Last Ride, I am moving in less than a week. So, I'll probably be busy the next few days with packing and cleaning before spending about four days on the road followed by fourteen days in self-isolation. (Thanks to the stupid coronavirus, I don't think we could be leaving at a worse time. I don't even get to see my friend before we go. :(). I _think_ we'll have Internet where we're doing our self-isolation, but I'm not a hundred per cent sure. So, if I don't update or respond to reviews or PMs for a while, then that's why.**


	14. P3: Bedrest, Bedrest, Bedrest

**I know it's been a while, but I don't have Internet on my laptop; just data on my phone. I've only just figured out how to do this on my phone. Again, to speed things along, I'll be posting two chapters at a time.**

**Just a heads up to my guest reviewers: You may not see your reviews right away because I have the moderation setting on, so I approve (or not approve) of any guest reviews.**

**So, this is well overdue, so let's get into it, shall we?**

**Chapter 5- Bedrest, Bedrest, Bedrest**

I don't know how long I was asleep for before I heard Flo whispering my name.

When I opened my eyes, I found that Flo wasn't the only one there. Lightning, Finn, Holley and Sammy were there too. My stuff had all been put away and my room looked relatively cleaner.

"Hi", I mumbled sleepily.

"I brought you some lunch, honey."

The soup and sandwich Flo made me were both very nice, but I was still very sick. I was still on medication and even though I was getting it orally (two pills after every meal) rather than intravenously, it still made me feel like crap. Flo kept pushing the spoon up against my lips (that's right; she was feeding me like a baby because I was unable to do even that myself), but I just didn't want any more food as good as it was.

"Come on, honey!" Flo insisted with every spoonful. "I know you're still sick, but Dr. Wilson says you gotta eat."

"We came over to say goodbye", Finn informed me while I was still eating. "We have another mission and, as much as we would like to stay with you, we can't afford any more time off."

"Yeah, Siddeley's waiting outside", Sammy added. "He said he's ready when we are."

I was disappointed to see them go, but I knew they couldn't stay just for me. "Okay. Where are you off to?" I questioned.

Finn gave me a small smile. "We can't say."

I should've known. "Oh. Well, good luck."

"Thank you, Fudge", Finn, Holley and Sammy answered. "Now, you take care of yourself, all right? Get well soon."

"Oh!" Sammy seemed to remember something all of a sudden. "Before we go, I wanted to give you something." She ducked down and returned with a cardboard box. "Most of this is some of my old clothes. I've been told you were going through clothes a lot lately, so I figured some of these might fit you."

Well, I definitely did appreciate that. Although, I wondered what kind of clothes Sammy had. She and I probably didn't have the same style. "Thanks."

"There's something else in here too", Sammy went on. "Something besides clothes."

"I'm on the edge of my seat", I joked as I watched the human woman dig through the box.

Everyone laughed.

Finally, Sammy unearthed a box set for a TV show called _Friends_. I felt like I'd heard of it before, but I wasn't sure where. "This show always makes me feel better when I've had a bad day." Well, _bad_ wasn't the word she used, but I think you get the idea. "And I think you've had a lot of those lately."

"I have!" I agreed. "Thanks!" I wasn't sure if I wanted to watch it, but still, I really appreciated it.

"No problem", Sammy assured me modestly as she, Finn and Holley left. "What are sisters for?"

* * *

"Time for medication!" Lightning announced before I could say or do anything else.

I groaned. I hated the medication. No matter whether I got it in the form of a needle or pills, the medication made me feel sick. I used to protest, but after about a week in the hospital, I stopped. I knew there was no getting out of it.

"Good girl!" Lightning kissed me on the forehead once I'd swallowed them.

"Well, I guess I better go too, honey", Flo announced, gathering up the dishes left from my lunch. "I'll come back later tonight to give you your dinner."

"Okay. Thanks, Flo", I muttered tiredly.

She, too, gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Get well soon, sugar."

Then she was gone.

* * *

"Well", Lightning began once my bedroom door was closed, "should we see what Sammy got you?"

I didn't feel like doing that. I didn't feel like doing anything besides sleep, but I mumbled an, "Okay."

Lightning opened the box and dug through the pile of T-shirts, holding up each one for me to see. Most of them were sports brand T-shirts like Nike or Adidas. There were a couple that were Reebok or Puma too. They looked all right, but not really me. With each one, I managed a half-hearted, "That's nice."

"Oh!" Lightning exclaimed abruptly. "There's a couple here I think you'll like!"

"What?" I questioned, trying to sound interested, even though I wasn't really.

"You like this one? And this one?" He held up a bunch of racing T-shirts for me to see.

I managed a grin. "Yeah!"

He showed me a few more racing T-shirts, which looked old, but pretty cool. "I think someone knows you like racing!" my brother laughed. "It was really nice of Sammy to give you those shirts. And the DVDs."

"Yeah..."

"You okay, sweetie?" Lightning wondered, sounding a bit worried.

"I don't know... I'm just tired."

"Yeah."

"I wanna sleep!"

McQueen chuckled. "Well, you gotta stay awake for a couple hours now. You can go to sleep at four until Flo comes back with your dinner at six-thirty."

"Okay", I agreed reluctantly.

"All right... What do you say we keep going with these thank-you letters?" While I'd been in the hospital, I had been dictating thank-you letters for everyone who sent flowers, cards and presents. It was taking a long time because there were so many.

"Good idea."

"All right..." Lightning pulled out the list of people to send thank-you letters to. "We were up to Miss Fritter, weren't we?"

"I think so."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, eyeing all of the presents I'd received again. "I just can't believe how many people sent stuff! I never realised how popular I was with your fans!"

"Well, it turns out you're very!"

"Yeah..." I agreed, thinking that it was such a great feeling to be loved.

* * *

Days went by. All of them were pretty much the same. I got woken up, normally by Flo with my breakfast. She would feed me and I would go back to sleep for a little while. Lightning would wake me up somewhere between ten-thirty and eleven.

"I'm sorry, Fudge-O!" he would chuckle when I got crabby. "But you can't just sleep all day."

If only I could.

In order to distract me, Lightning would put a movie on for me or read to me. Sometimes, we'd work on thank you letters for all of the people who sent me stuff while I was in hospital, including the many, many fans.

"I feel bad I can't write to them myself", I commented as I finished dictating another letter for Lightning to write for me.

"I guess it's just as well", he proclaimed with a grin. "I'm sure they'd all love to have my autograph."

"Yeah", I agreed. "That's their reward for thinking of me!"

Lightning's grin expanded. "Sure is!"

By the time we were finished with that, it would be lunchtime. Flo would come in and some of the other residents of my hometown would be with her, wanting to see me while they could be sure I was awake. Of course, they'd come at other times too. There was one very sweet example of this:

I heard a light tap at my door, which roused me slightly as I was almost falling asleep. "Fudge?" a quiet voice whispered.

A lot of the time, people would enter my room quietly (the only exception being Mater), most likely because they were assuming I was asleep. Even so, it didn't surprise me that this voice was quiet. It was always naturally quiet.

"Hey, Red!" I yawned, my eyes watering.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me shyly.

"Tired!" I answered, making him let out a light chuckle.

"Where's Lightning?" he wondered.

"Home", I replied, remembering the note I'd found on a Post-It Note stuck to my forehead when I woke up from my afternoon nap:

_Went home. Sorry. Sally insisted I had some time to myself. I'll be back as soon as she lets me. Love you._

_Lightning McQueen_

I could understand that Lightning couldn't always be with me and needed time to do other stuff, but that didn't mean I didn't miss him.

Red nodded and came closer to me. "Well", he began, sounding extremely bashful, which was totally normal for him, "I, uh... I got these for you. From my collection..." He brought forward a beautiful bunch of flowers that I recognised as ones he'd been growing.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised and touched by the gesture. "Thank you! They're beautiful!"

Red smiled shyly.

* * *

Anyway, after lunch, I slept for a little while longer before Lightning would wake me up again. A lot of the time, we would just talk then. We talked about everything from racing to how things were gonna be different after my accident. It was weird. A lot of the talks we had were very deep and personal. Lightning and I were very close before my accident, but we never talked like we were now. It was nice. Sometimes (well, nearly all the time), I would fall asleep again after that, but on a very few occasions, I would stay awake until dinner. Everyone would come and see me again while I was being fed my dinner, wanting to know about my day, so I would tell them. Then it was medication time again!

"Ow, ow, ow, owww!" I often cried out at around this point. I'd do it several times throughout the day too. The pain in my body would just increase tenfold for some reason. It was absolutely unbearable.

Lightning didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew. "Take deep breaths for me, Fudge-O!" he instructed me gently and I obeyed. "It's all right, it's all right. The medication should be working soon."

"No it won't!" I protested with tears streaming down my face. "It never works! It doesn't do a thing to take the pain away! It just makes me sick!" As if on cue, I felt vomit rise in my throat.

With quick reflexes, Lightning was able to grab the bucket left by Luigi and Guido and I was able to spew in it. The only problem was that my glasses slid off my face and into the bucket.

Lightning didn't seem to notice; he just rubbed my back. "It's all good", he assured me comfortingly.

"No it's not!" My eyes filled with tears. "I don't like feeling like this and my glasses..." I started to cry as I often did when I'd been sick.

"Sssh, sssh, sssh!" my brother whispered soothingly. "Don't get upset! We'll wash the bucket out and get your glasses cleaned up too. It's fine!"

I wasn't convinced.

"But you see, Lightning?! All the medication does is make me feel sick! There's only one thing that takes the pain away!"

Lightning sighed. He knew where I was going with this too. "Do you wanna take a bath, Fudge-O?"

"If that's okay-" I began, not wanting him to go to any trouble, but at the same time, I just wanted the pain to disappear and going in the bath was the only thing that seemed to do that.

"Of course it is!" Lightning insisted, cutting me off.

I don't know how he put up with me.

* * *

After my bath, he'd get me into a clean clothes. Then he would brush my hair and teeth before taking me back to my bedroom and getting me into bed. Luigi and Guido would always come and see me then.

"Fudgie!" they would exclaim as Lightning put the covers over me.

"Hi!" I mumbled sleepily.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Luigi would ask me.

I yawned loudly most of the time. "Yeah."

Everyone chuckled as my fathers covered my face in kisses. Lightning would too after Luigi had finished.

"Well, we will let you sleep then", Luigi informed me gently, giving me one last kiss (always making sure Lightning never had the last one). "Good night, angel."

"(Sweet dreams!)" Guido would often add. "(We will see you in the morning.)"

"Okay", I muttered sleepily. "I love you."

"We love you too, Fudgie", all three of them would assure me.

I'd be asleep before they left and when I woke up in the morning, we'd do it all again.

* * *

Sure, it was depressing being stuck in bed as much as I was, but at least it was a thousand times better than the hospital. That's why I wasn't at all thrilled to be going back a few weeks later...


	15. P3: More Surgery and the Roommate From

**In case you didn't notice, there's another new chapter before this one.**

**Chapter** **6-** **More** **Surgery** **and** **the** **Roommate from** **Hell**

I returned to hospital on a Wednesday morning. I was going to be having surgery on my back and dreading everything about it. I had to go in the day before the surgery for check-ups and to make sure I had nothing to eat or drink in the twenty-four hours before the surgery.

* * *

When I got there and a nurse wheeled me into my room, I was in for a big surprise. On my first visit to hospital, I had a private room. However, this time, I saw a girl there who looked about six or seven, dressed in pale pink flannelette pyjamas covered in unicorns and rainbows. She didn't even look at me as I came in. She was too busy watching cartoons on the TV.

"Olivia", the nurse announced as we came in, "this is Brittney, but everyone calls her Fudge. She's going to be your roommate."

"H- Hi!" I stammered, not at all expecting to have a roommate.

"Hi!" Olivia waved. "I like fudge!"

I smiled. "Me too."

"How come I have a roommate?" I whispered to Luigi once I was settled into my bed and the nurse had left.

"We can't afford to give you a private room, angel", Luigi explained gently. "You got one on your first stay because you have been in intensive care."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I know it is not ideal for you, Fudgie." He gave me a kiss. "Having to share a room with a stranger. But we are just going to have to make the most of it."

"Okay." I could do that.

* * *

I _thought_ I could do it. For a while, it worked out all right. Olivia was trying to ask me questions and I answered them politely before I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, I heard the sound of what felt like a hundred kids running around, screaming at the top of their lungs. I opened my eyes to find not a hundred kids, but about a dozen. There were two adults just standing there, watching them without batting an eye.

"Who are all these kids?" I muttered to nobody in particular.

"I have twelve brothers and sisters!"

I wanted to yell at them to stop yelling and running and be more considerate of those who were trying to sleep, but I didn't have the energy.

Luckily, Luigi was there to voice his concern to the parents.

"My daughter is not well at all and I don't think your children running around in here, shouting, is helping her", he informed them, sounding quite diplomatic about it.

"Well, she should be a little more understanding!" the mother argued. "We have a big family and she needs to understand that!"

Luigi rolled his eyes. "She is not used to that! And this is a hospital! People are supposed to be quiet in here anyway!"

"Listen! Why don't you worry about your own spoilt child?!"

Luigi said he wanted to slap her at that point.

* * *

So, nothing changed there. I had other problems too.

I groaned as I lay back in my hospital bed. "I hate this!" I declared to Lightning, who was in the room with me while Guido and Luigi were talking to Dr. Wilson about what was happening the following day. "I'm fine with not being allowed anything to eat; I'm not hungry, anyway! But not being allowed anything to drink is killing me!" My throat was raging and my head was hurting. I felt kind of dizzy too.

"I know, I know!" he assured me gently, kissing me gently. "I'm sure you'll feel better after this surgery."

"And after the next one and the next one", I muttered.

"Why don't we watch _Friends_?" Lightning suggested. We'd started watching it, to my reluctance, the night before as I felt like I'd seen everything else so many times while I was on bedrest. Lightning and I were both really enjoying it way more than we thought we would.

"Okay!" I agreed.

* * *

I enjoyed that. I was just disappointed when we were interrupted by Dr. Wilson, Guido and Luigi coming in.

"Hello, Fudge", Dr. Wilson greeted me.

I didn't answer, except for a weak moan.

"How are you feeling?"

I still didn't answer.

"Fudge?" Luigi prompted me.

"(She is your doctor)", Guido reminded me. "(She needs to know.)"

"I still feel dizzy and sick!" I moaned. "And I'm in pain! And I'm thirsty!"

"Well, that's normal", she assured me as she started to examine me. Then she informed me, "I'll be back in an hour or so to check you again."

She got up and left.

"Let's get back to watching _Friends_!" I requested, eager to forget about the hospital for a while.

Lightning obeyed without a word.

* * *

The next morning was not a fun time. It never was in the hospital and it certainly never was when it was time to go down to the operating theatre.

"I don't wanna go!" I bawled as I was wheeled down the hallway.

"I know, I know!" Luigi soothed me gently. "It is going to be okay! We will be there with you when we go to sleep. And we will be right there when you wake up, okay?"

I knew they would be.

I seriously doubt the surgeon was surprised that I was in tears when I got there. I always was.

"It's going to be okay", Luigi assured me soothingly.

I knew what the surgeon was going to tell me, so I tried to take some deep breaths. Once again, it did nothing to calm me down.

"Okay, Fudge, now, count backwards from ten for me", he instructed me.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Six... Seven..." I muttered. At least I _think_ that's what I said.

* * *

I was always scared before surgery and, on this occasion, at least I got to see Doc. He'd been there the night before to assure me that everything was going to be fine during my surgery. Now, he was there when I needed him the most. Just like when he was alive.

"Hey, kiddo", he greeted me.

I smiled softly. "Hey..."

"Look, I know you're scared, but everythin's gonna be fine. The doctors are takin' good care of you."

"I know..."

"Why don't we take your mind off it? Let's go racin'!"

I grinned. "Well, I'm not gonna say no to that."

Doc laughed. "I know you're not."

So, I climbed up on his roof and he raced off with me. I was so overjoyed, I forgot all about my surgery. That is, until the ground started to get extremely bumpy.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"Nothing!" he assured me gently. "Don't worry. Let's just keep racin'. Everythin's fine! I just need you to be brave and strong for me."

"Okay..."

So, we kept racing for a long time. There was a little while where it got a little bit bumpy. Well, a lot bumpy. I was beginning to get pretty scared, but Doc kept assuring me that everything was fine and I had nothing to worry about. It made me feel a little better. On top of that, I was relieved to no end when the road evened out and we were riding down it smoothly.

"I told you", Doc informed me with a gentle smile. "Everythin's fine. You're very tough."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, it's been fun to see you again", Doc began with a smile, "but it's time for you to wake up. Some people need you more than I do right now."

* * *

"Come on!" I heard a familiar voice call. "It's time to wake up now!"

I groaned. My vision was blurred, but I could see Dr. Moss (the head surgeon), Dr. Wilson, Luigi and Guido; the latter two were crying. I wondered why. Was something wrong? Probably. Well, maybe not. Sometimes, my fathers could be kind of dramatic, but still, I was scared.

"Open your eyes just a little bit more, angel!" Luigi whispered gently. Pleadingly.

I didn't want to open my eyes; I just didn't have the energy, but I knew Luigi would want to make sure I was okay.

"Good girl!" Luigi whispered.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to know.

"Ssh!" Luigi whispered soothingly. "It is okay! You stopped breathing during the surgery-"

"What?!" I cried. "How did that happen?! Am I okay?!"

"-but you are going to be just fine", Dr. Moss concluded Luigi's sentence.

"Are you sure?"

Luigi laughed. I think he was laughing more in relief than at what I said. "My baby! I love you so much!"

Dr. Moss and Dr. Wilson assessed me once again and determined that I was going to be just fine. Then they left the three of us alone. I was glad to see them go.

"Fudgie!" Luigi cried, kissing my forehead all over. If I hadn't just had surgery, he probably would've been squeezing the life out of me. "I am so happy you are okay!"

I wished I could say _Me_ _too_, but I couldn't. I didn't feel okay. I was just as dizzy, sick and in pain as ever. The only difference now was that I was scared from hearing I'd stopped breathing during my surgery.

* * *

I was so glad that I could spend the rest of the day resting. Since it was a Thursday afternoon, Olivia's brothers and sisters were at school and her father was at work. So, it was just her and her mother. Her mother had been kind of rude and overbearing, but at least she was quiet. I did fall asleep at some point, but I was woken up to even more pain than I had been in before. It was going up and down, up and down. There was loud shouting.

"Stop it!" I mumbled sleepily, not even a hundred percent sure if it was all part of my dream or really happening. It didn't stop, so I figured it was my dream.

So, I was pretty shocked to fully wake up to find four kids- two boys, two girls, all aged between about two and five- jumping up and down on my bed; jumping up and down on me. It was hurting me all over and sometimes, it was hard for me to breathe, depending on how and where they jumped. Of course, the parents were there and, of course, they did nothing about it!

So, I just let the kids have it. I didn't swear at them or anything like that, but I made it very clear that I was pissed off. It was out of character for me. Normally, I wouldn't be so angry at strangers, but this time, I was too sick, tired and in pain to care. Well, apparently, Olivia's family seemed to care. Three of the four kids burst into tears. They jumped off my bed in a flash and ran to their mother for comfort. So, of course, their mother let me have it. Nobody had ever yelled at me the way this woman was yelling at me and I was scared. She was telling me I had no right to talk to her kids that way. I said I didn't swear at her kids, but she did drop in one or two curse words at me.

If there was one good thing about that happening, it was that I almost laughed when Luigi, Guido and Dr. Wilson came in right in the middle of this woman's rant. She didn't even notice until she heard a voice behind her. "Is there a problem here?"

Olivia's mother seemed embarrassed as she turned around. "Yes, there's a problem!" she replied. She wasn't yelling anymore, but she still seemed annoyed. "She's just been upsetting my kids." She told them what had happened and, of course, left out the part where her kids were jumping on the bed. "She has no right to talk to my kids like that!"

"Well, you have no right to talk to my daughter like that!" Luigi retorted.

"And the kids were jumping on my bed!" I piped up. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at them, but I'm not feeling very well."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well", Dr. Wilson announced finally, "I think the amount of children in here is interfering with Fudge's recovery. I think... the best solution is to see if we can move Fudge into another room." I was going to be in hospital for longer than Olivia, so it made more sense to move me.

* * *

It took a couple of hours, but they were able to arrange for me to move into a new room. A ten-year-old girl down the hall had gone home that day, so I moved into her old spot with a fourteen-year-old girl. My new roommate, Bree, was quite shy and her family was small. It was just her and her mom (I don't know where her dad was and I wasn't about to ask), so there were no kids running around, screaming and jumping on my bed. Of course, my family continued to come in and visit me, making the room pretty crowded, but at least it was quiet. I felt sorry for the eight-year-old girl being wheeled down the hallway into Olivia's room later that night, but I was still relieved that it wasn't me. As I closed my eyes to take a nap, I realised it was true what they say: Silence is golden.

**I'm hoping to have the next two chapters up soon, but no promises. If you want to keep up to date, then you can always look at the Latest News section of my forum, which is called _Cars_ Forum, I Guess. Please check it out; I'd love to see new people on there.**


	16. P3: A Birthday Surprise

**Still doing two at a time for a while. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7- A Birthday Surprise**

Time went by. I was still on bedrest and in and out of hospital, but I was starting to feel a little better about myself. Something helped improve my spirits: my birthday was coming up. I wasn't sure how much fun I could have when I couldn't do anything, but my family were hyping it up so much that it was hard not to get excited.

"Wait until ya see what we got planned fer ya birthday!" Mater kept shouting excitedly. "We is gon' have so much fun!"

"I hope so", I muttered sleepily. I hadn't had a nap for a couple of hours and was starting to feel the effects of it. "I haven't had a lot of fun this year."

"You mean hanging out with me hasn't been fun?" Lightning teased. He sounded kind of sad, though. I think he was still blaming himself for my accident.

"Of course it has!" I assured him. "And watching _Friends_ has been fun too! I just meant-"

Lightning chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully. "I know what you meant, Fudge-O!"

I giggled.

"But seriously!" Lightning went on. "We've got such an awesome day planned for you, you're gonna forget all about what's been going on all year!"

I grinned. "That sounds good!"

* * *

However, on the first of June (when I start getting excited for my birthday every year and start reminding everyone it's my birthday soon), everything fell apart. I remember that it was a weekend when Luigi and Guido had gone away. I don't know why they had to go. Everyone in town had insisted that they needed time away to not worry about me. That was also partly because Luigi had had his engine attack and was still supposed to take it easy. However, Lightning was with me way more than those two were. Why didn't Lightning deserve to go away and not have to worry about me? I didn't know.

Anyway, I was nervous that weekend. I was supposed to have another surgery soon, but I wasn't entirely sure when. Surgery always made me nervous. The phone call came that Saturday night when Lightning and I returned home from Flo's where we'd had dinner.

As soon as I heard Lightning answer the phone, I was nervous. "Dr. Moss?"

Dr. Moss was the head surgeon. Butterflies settled in my stomach and my heart pounded when I heard Lightning keep talking.

"Really? Great! Great... All right. I'm sorry. When did you say it would be?... Oh... No. No problem. Just... Never mind... All right. Thanks. Thank you so much."

I saw Lightning hung up and head towards me.

"Hey, Fudge-O..."

"What did Dr. Moss say?" I wanted to know, eager to find out when the surgery was; I wanted to get it over with.

Lightning sighed and picked me up. "Come on, Fudge-O. Up on the couch. We need to talk."

Uh-oh. I didn't like where this was going.

"All right. Look at me." I looked. "I don't really know how to say this, except to just _say_ it. Sweetie, that was Dr. Moss on the phone and I'm afraid I've got bad news, all right? This isn't gonna be easy for me to tell you. So, please just... just let me get through it."

Uh-oh. I _really_ didn't like where this was going. "All right."

"See, the thing is", Lightning began awkwardly, "you need another surgery."

"I know." Boy, did I know. It felt like every week the doctors were telling me I needed surgery! "So, now, I gotta go to hospital, right? When's that gonna be?"

There was a moment of silence. I was fearing the worst.

"That's the bad news..."

Oh, no!

"They want you in hospital for a week, maybe even two, starting... starting June twelfth."

So? What was wrong with that? Sure, it was four days before my birthday, but- That was it. It was four days before my birthday and I would be in hospital for a week or two.

* * *

I spent the rest of that night crying. This was just too horrible. Nothing had gone right for me all year, but now, I wasn't even going to get the one day that was mine. It wasn't fair.

"No", Lightning agreed when I told him later that night. He was putting me to bed after I'd had a bath. "It's not fair. And I'm really sorry. I wish I never did this to you!" He had tears in his eyes too.

"It's not your fault!" I cried. As sucky as things had been for me all year, I didn't even feel like I could complain because Lightning would beat himself up and that made me feel guilty.

"We are gonna have to change our plans", Lightning informed me, "but we will make sure you have a great day." He kissed me on the forehead, stroking my hair. "Now, go to sleep. Go to sleep, Fudge-O!"

I sniffled. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

I was not in a good mood for the next couple of weeks. I wasn't angry or anything, but I was really depressed.

"I know this is hard for you, angel!" Luigi whispered gently. He gave me a kiss. "I wish we could change all of this for you. I wish none of this ever happened to you."

"Why can't you?" I wondered.

"What?" Luigi asked, puzzled.

"Why can't you change it?" I questioned. "Can't you ask the hospital to change the day? Just until the seventeenth, at least?"

Luigi sighed. "We can't do that, baby."

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"Because", Luigi began, kissing the top of my head, "that is when the doctors want you to have surgery." He gave me another kiss. "I know it is hard, but we think it would be best if we just get this done for you."

"Yeah, you're right", I admitted dejectedly.

"Don't worry", Luigi assured me. "We will still make sure you still have a wonderful day."

Everyone kept saying that.

* * *

I'll admit I wasn't exactly the easiest person to be around for the next few days. All I really did was feel sorry for myself while my family tried to cheer me up. Flo made me more comfort food than I could possibly eat. Everyone would talk really gently and sympathetically around me and give me lots of kisses. They didn't hug me, though. I think they thought I was still too fragile. Even so, they were making an extra effort to be nice to me, offering to give me anything I wanted or doing anything to keep my mind off the hospital. Still, I was miserable.

"It's not _fair_!" I whined whenever anybody was listening. "Why would the hospital put me in for my birthday?! They _know_ it's my birthday! They were always asking me my date of birth! Why couldn't they have pushed it back a couple of days?"

"I don't know, sweetie", my family would respond sympathetically. "But it's for the best. You'll feel better once this is over. Just be a brave girl for us."

They kept telling me to be a brave girl, but I didn't feel like being one. I just wished this never happened and everything was back to normal. Every time I fell asleep (which, as you know, was quite often!), I wished I would wake up to find that my wheelchair was gone; I was able to walk and didn't need anybody to help me in the bathroom. No such luck.

* * *

"I... I don't wanna be here!" were my first words when I was put into my hospital bed. That's when my tears started.

"I know, I know!" Luigi whispered gently, giving me a kiss. "It is going to be okay, angel"

"No, no, no!" I cried. "I hate everything about this!"

"I know!" Luigi repeated.

* * *

That day and the day after that were just a blur behind the tears. I had the surgery and felt really sick for a long time afterwards. I was vomiting left, right and centre and the pain in my knees was unbearable. Plus, my mood wasn't making things any better.

"I hate this! It's really hard!"

"It is going to get better!" Luigi insisted.

I wasn't so sure.

"Come on, soldier! You've come so far already!" Sarge reminded me. "You were so positive before!"

"Yeah, man", Fillmore agreed. "What happened to all your good vibes?"

"My entire life went to hell!" I yelled as my tears started once again.

"Please don't get upset, sweetie!" Sally tried to comfort me. "Tomorrow's a very special day."

If only that was the case. It may be my birthday, but for me, it was just going to be be another day in the hospital.

"I guess we should let you get some sleep now, huh?" Lightning sighed.

"Yeah, I'm really tired", I muttered.

"Okay. We love you", my family whispered to me gently as I received kisses all across my face. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent crying myself to sleep. Then the next thing I remember is waking up to people singing "Happy Birthday". It wasn't just my family either. There were doctors, nurses and even a couple of other hospital visitors and their families.

It was hard not to smile. "Hi, guys!"

"Happy birthday, Fudge!" everyone exclaimed.

"A teenager!" Ramone pointed out.

That was right! I was thirteen! At first, I'd been dreading becoming a teenager. To me, that was a definite sign that I was getting older, even though I was still very young at heart. But I'd forgotten about all that with everything that had happened that year.

"Yeah, you're makin' us all feel old, soldier", Sarge commented with a smile.

I was still smiling back. This was my birthday and I was going to try to enjoy it no matter what.

The first present I opened was from Lightning. It was a silver necklace in the shape of a star. Normally. I don't like jewellery, but...

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Lightning fastened it to me. "Now, I know you don't like jewellery, but I had a very special reason for getting you this necklace." He gestured to the star. "_This_ is a wishing star. You wear this and all your dreams'll come true."

I laughed. I didn't really believe in that, but I guess I needed to at that point in my life.

I got a lot of cool stuff for my birthday. Like really nice clothes and books. I was promised I'd get more fun stuff at Christmastime when I was a lot further along with my therapy. I looked forward to that very much.

Honestly, I didn't have very high hopes for the day. After all, I was still recovering from surgery. Even so, the morning I'd had with all of the wonderful presents and talking and laughing with my loved ones made me feel a little bit better about things. I had lots of fun playing some party games with the other children like Pass the Parcel, Pin the Bumper on the Car and even dancing (well, as best as I could in a wheelchair). I had a lot of fun!

"Who are you and what have you done with Fudge?!" the doctors and nurses asked me with a laugh on several occasions.

For the first time during my hospital stay, I found myself smiling.

"I can't believe it!" I proclaimed as I returned to my bed that afternoon. "I didn't think I would enjoy my birthday in the hospital, but I am!

"Well, it is all about attitude, my little angel!" Luigi reminded me with a kiss.

"I know that!" I smiled. "When do you think I'll be able to walk again?"

"Not for a while yet, Fudgie", Luigi began gently. "This is not just going to happen overnight."

"I know", I mumbled, my mood dampening a little. "The accident was nearly six months ago and I'm still not better."

"You are a little better", Luigi pointed out. "You are just not completely better."

"I know", I repeated. "I just want to get completely better."

"I know." Luigi kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

When I got back to my room, guess what I did! That's right. I took a nap. When I did, I saw Doc.

"Happy birthday, Fudge!" he greeted me with a huge grin.

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"I can't believe you're a teenager!" Doc commented, shaking his hood in disbelief. "It doesn't feel like that long ago since I delivered you!"

"I wish I wasn't spending my birthday here", I informed him.

"I know it's hard, but everyone's so proud of you for how strong you've been today. Including me."

"Really?"

"Of course. This ain't been easy for you."

"I also wish you were here with me for my surgery."

"You know, I'll always be there with you", Doc pointed out.

"It's not the same", I deadpanned.

"I know."

There was a moment of content silence. I grinned at Doc.

"What?" Doc asked me finally.

"Do you think maybe we could have some fun?" I questioned. "It is my birthday, after all."

Doc grinned at me. "You wanna go for a ride?"

I nodded and flashed him a grin right back. "Yeah!"

* * *

By the time Luigi woke me up, Doc and I had raced by Willy's Butte, at the Los Angeles International Speedway, several circuits throughout Europe and Thomasville Speedway. We also joined the rest of our family in Radiator Springs for a neon cruise and a slice of cake. It truly was an amazing birthday.

"Come on, angel!" I heard Luigi whisper as the neon lights were beginning to fade away. "It is time to wake up now."

I smiled at him. "Hi..."

"You look very happy", he observed with a smile.

"Well, I've just spent some time with Doc", I explained.

Luigi knew what I meant and returned the smile.

"Well, you need to spend some time awake, but the others should be here soon." He handed me one of my books I'd received as a present. "Why don't you read until they get here?"

"Okay." So, I did.

Boy, was I happy to see the others about half an hour later. Especially when they had an announcement.

"We ain't done celebratin' your birthday!" That was Ramone.

"We're not?" I was kind of hoping that there would be more to my birthday celebrations, but I hadn't been sure if there would be.

"Nope!" Lightning confirmed.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I wanted to know.

"Now, we're all sorry you have to spend your birthday here", Lightning informed me. "We're gonna have some fun here, but we got something fun planned for when you get out of hospital."

Well, that sounded like something I was interested in.

Lightning pulled out a map of the world and announced, "We're gonna take a little trip. The doctors have said you're well enough to go as long as you don't overexert yourself."

"Really?!" Well, that definitely sounded like something I was interested in. "Where are we going?"

"That is gonna be entirely up to fate", Lightning explained. "We're gonna have you close your eyes, point to a random place and wherever you point to, we're all gonna go."

"Sounds fun!" I declared. Not only did it sound fun, but genuinely exciting.

For the few seconds that my finger was going across the map, my heart was pounding and there were butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I was.

"Tell me when to stop!" Lightning instructed me.

"Stop!" I cried finally.

"All right. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I answered, although Lightning's tone was making me even more nervous. "Where are we going?!"

"We will let you see for yourself!"

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. We were going to the Caribbean!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Given the year I'd had, I probably would've been happy with just about anywhere. Going to the Caribbean was too good to be true!

"All right. We'll get onto that as soon as possible", Lightning promised.

"Awesome!" I cried again.

As nice as that sounded, I was thinking that we wouldn't be doing that today. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to appear ungrateful, but I was hoping there would be something else planned for the day.

"But for today", Lightning went on as if he could read my thoughts, "we still got some fun planned." He produced very large box wrapped up in colourful wrapping paper. "In here... is something... I think you will like."

"Open it, open it!" the ever overly excited Mater cried.

I was overly excited myself, so I began to peel off the wrapping paper. The present turned out to be a karaoke machine.

This was definitely something I liked. I remembered having a blast with karaoke in Japan; even if the rest of my family hadn't enjoyed it as much I had. "Oh! This is cool!"

"We're gonna try this out now!" Lightning informed me.

I grinned, thinking about how fun that would be. Then I stopped, realising what a noise that would make. I didn't like how obnoxious Olivia and her family had been and I sure didn't want to do that to anybody else. "How?"

"We didn't say _here_", Sally reminded me. "The doctors said we could take you out just for a little while. We just have to bring you back in a couple of hours."

"I'm getting out of here?!" I asked incredulously with a big smile on my face.

"That's right", Sarge confirmed with a smile. "Since you're recovering so well from the surgery, they've said you can leave for a little while."

"So, where are we going?" I wanted to know.

"If we tell you", Flo began devilishly, "it won't be a surprise now, will it, honey?"

"Guess not", I agreed with a smile. I liked _and_ didn't like surprises. I liked them because they could be fun as I'm sure this one was going to be, but at the same time, I didn't like them because I like to know what's going to happen.

"Now, we're just gonna go and see if they're ready for us", Lightning explained.

"They?!" I echoed, puzzled, trying to hide an excited, nervous smile. "Who's they?"

My brother looked embarrassed as he replied with, "Nobody!"

Sally smiled at me. "Why don't you take another nap, sweetie? We'll call Luigi when we're ready for you."

What did they mean ready for me? Still, I decided not to question it. I was just grateful for a nap. You know how tired I'd been during this time period!

* * *

So, I took a very wonderful nap and Luigi picked me up.

"Come on, angel! We are going out!" He started getting me fully dressed in a new green silk dress and Ugg boots.

"Going where?"

"You will have to wait and see!" Luigi teased with a smile and a kiss on my forehead. "Mack is waiting for us outside!"

So he was.

"Hi, Mack!"

"Hey, Fudge! Happy birthday!" Mack greeted me. "Thirteen years old! It's a big deal!"

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Well, we better hit the road!" the truck announced. "Boss is waitin' for us!"

"Do you know where we are going?" Luigi wanted to confirm. At least, I hope that was what he was doing, but I didn't think it sounded like it.

"Yep!" Mack confirmed. "Lightning's even shown me the way a couple of times. Just leave it all to me."

I was so excited and nervous as we loaded into the trailer and got out onto the road. Still, I was absolutely exhausted and I spent the entire journey asleep.

* * *

"Come on, Fudge!" I heard Luigi whisper after a while. "It is time to wake up now. We are here."

I opened my eyes, still tired, but quite eager to see where we were. The only thing was I couldn't do that. I couldn't see anything.

"Guido put a blindfold on you while you were asleep", Luigi explained. "We have a very big surprise for you."

The butterflies returned to my stomach. I felt a breath of fresh air, meaning that I must be outside. There was a lot of chatter and excitement.

"Here she comes, here she comes!" Lightning declared excitedly. The odd thing was it sounded like his voice was coming through a microphone.

That was when everything fell silent and I grew suspicious.

"Hey, Fudge-O!" Lightning greeted me, his voice no longer coming through a microphone. "I'm glad you're here. You ready?"

"For what?" I wondered.

"This!" Lightning answered, taking off my blindfold.

Boy, was I in for a shock when he did. I was up on a stage and I saw heaps of balloons, banners and other birthday decorations. There were hundreds of people gathered at the bottom. I recognised my family from Radiator Springs at the front. There were a whole bunch of Lightning's racing buddies, Finn, Holley, Sammy, RJ and even some of Luigi's relatives from Italy. I didn't recognise anybody else in the crowd. A bunch of them were members of the press with cameras and tons of strangers. It took me a second to realise that all of the people in the crowd had party hats on.

"Happy birthday, Fudge!" the crowd cheered in unison.

"Oh, wow!" I was instantly overwhelmed. This was just so amazing!

"Wow indeed!" Lightning agreed, passing another microphone to me. "All these people are here to see you, Fudge-O! Can you believe it?!"

Not at all! "No..."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"But you are the one who organised all of this", Luigi pointed out.

Lightning did all of this?! That was amazing! I was truly touched!

I was presented with a cardboard crown and a badge before the crowd began to sing "Happy Birthday" at the tops of their lungs. That was when both my tears and my laughter started up. I was just amazed that they'd done all of this for me! I felt so special!

* * *

However, it was only just beginning.

"Mater, would you like to present Fudge with the birthday tree?" Lightning suggested.

"Birthday Tree?" I had no idea what that was.

"Yeah!" Mater presented me with a tree growing in a pot. In the dirt were some lollipops, some loose change and several photos of me. On the branches of the trees were little labels with different things written on them. I smiled as I read some of them out loud.

"_Happy birthday, Fudge! I am a huge fan!_

_"You are such an awesome person!_

_"Happy birthday, Fudge! I love you so much and I wish you a fast recovery! You are so awesome! From Cruz Ramirez_."

As I read that last one, I could see a yellow car with cocoa brown eyes amongst the sea of people squealing excitedly.

"This is really cool!" I informed the crowd through the microphone. I was so happy to be there and have all of these really nice people doing such a wonderful thing for me. I swear I could even see Doc there. He was wearing a party hat just like everyone else and he was smiling. I knew he was there watching over me and that made me very happy.

My family were quick to fire up the karaoke machine. I was so nervous to sing, but then again, it was karaoke; it was about having fun being bad. That was exactly what a lot of us did. We all had a lot of fun. I hadn't laughed so much in a long time, which I guess was the whole idea. Sometimes, as a joke, I would boo people, which caused everyone to laugh even more. Especially me.

"Oh!" Ramone exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "That's not very nice, _chica_!"

"Neither is your singing!" I retorted, giggling.

Ramone tried to look hurt, but he was laughing. He launched into the task of tickling me. Only, he was extremely gentle. My laughter increased.

There was another great moment in the middle of this. Sammy had just finished singing and came over to me, giving me a hug and handing me a wrapped present. "Happy birthday, Sis!"

* * *

Once the karaoke was over, Lightning got a text message. He read it and grinned at me. "Hey, Fudge-O! You hungry?"

"I can eat... Why?" I wondered.

Lightning's grin expanded. "Hit it!" he shouted.

Out of nowhere, the song "What a Feeling" by Irene Cara started playing. I had no idea what was going on. I saw two humans and four forklifts dancing and carrying boxes of pizza. They distributed the boxes and tossed slices of pizza into the crowd. I couldn't stop laughing.

"This is awesome!" I cried through gasps of breath and laughter.

A blonde man appeared at the bottom of the stage with a box of pizza stretched towards me. "Here you go, Fudge! Extra pineapple! Just the way you like it!"

Now, you probably don't know this about me, but I _hate_ pineapple on pizza! Well, I've mentioned that I don't like a lot of fruit, so I guess that makes sense. Lightning loves pineapple on pizza, though, so we've had a lot of good-natured arguments and teasing about that over the years.

"No tip for you, Nick!" Lightning teased when he saw that my pizza had no pineapple.

Nick just laughed and danced off, making me laugh even more.

* * *

After having pizza, Lightning took me into the crowd and we greeted the many, many fans who were there to see us (we had to talk to the press too, which wasn't quite as fun, but it was all right). That was pretty cool, considering what a nice thing they'd done for me. It was a two-way street as well because fans were excited to see Lightning and me too! They'd made my day and now, I was making theirs.

"Hi!" Lightning and I greeted them.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God!" a lot of them squealed excitedly, bringing their phones forward. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Of course!" Lightning and I responded in unison.

We snapped photos with the fans.

"Thank you for coming!" we'd tell them with smiles.

"Yeah, it really means a lot to me", I would add.

"No problem", they'd assure us. "I am such a big fan!"

I have no idea how many times I repeated this conversation or one very similar.

* * *

By the time it was over, I felt my eyes droop a little. Then a lot. I was so tired! Lightning must have noticed because he made another announcement to the crowd.

"I think it's time we got Fudge back to the hospital. I'd like to thank you all for coming and I'd like to thank the awesome guys at Pizza Planet for helping out today,"

That prompted the crowd to cheer even more.

"Happy birthday, Fudge!" everyone yelled as we began our exodus.

"Thank you so much!" I sighed happily as Lightning pushed me towards Mack, who was waiting for us.

"You had fun, Fudge?"

"Yeah! This has been the best day I've had in a long time! Thank you!"

"It's no big deal", Lightning answered modestly.

"It is to me! You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. And you know I love you too, right?"

After that?! Of course I did!

* * *

I slept all the way back to the hospital and I was quite convinced that that was the end of my birthday. However, I was completely mistaken. When we got back to my hospital room, I found the most delicious-looking trifle waiting for me. I knew Flo had made it.

"It looks delicious!" I cried excitedly. "Thank you so much, Flo!"

"No problem, sweet pea", Flo assured me with a kiss. "Happy birthday."

"We thought we'd get enough pizza for everyone at the Fudge Rossi-Topolino Birthday Bonanza. Then we'd have dessert alone."

I liked the sound of that. As much as I loved the fans and was grateful for them, I was definitely looking forward to a much quieter, more relaxed moment with just my family.

My family sang "Happy Birthday" to me one more time and insisted that I pretended to blow out the candles on the cake (there were no actual candles for safety reasons).

"You missed one!" Lightning teased me.

So, I blew again, giggling and sticking my tongue out at Lightning. I probably would've said the same thing if someone else was pretending to blow out candles.

"Did I get them all, Your Majesty?" I teased him back.

"Yep", he laughed.

"Well, then, what do you say I cut this up?" Flo suggested.

"Yes please!"

I was deliriously happy as the others and I tucked into the trifle. Fillmore was the only exception, being vegan. Although, I was surprised that Sarge had been eating pizza and trifle that day. Sarge isn't vegan like Fillmore is, but he does try to eat healthily and doesn't care much for sweets. Anyway, I'd had such an awesome day and was so pleased that having to spend it in hospital hadn't ruined things (well, I guess it helped that I didn't have to spend the _whole_ day in hospital). This was the end of things. Sure, I was sad that my birthday was over, but grateful for the day I had.

However, there were two more little things that happened. One was entirely unpleasant.

"I have to admit", Luigi began with a cold voice, "you did a very good job today. Thank you all so much for doing this."

That was when I knew. Luigi had nothing to do with the day I'd had. He had been just as surprised as I had by everything that had happened that day. I guess I was a little hurt, but I tried not to think about it too much. After all, Luigi had still been with me that day. Sometimes, I get afraid that he won't be there just because Lightning is too. So, I was just thankful that he cared enough to be there. I guessed that was something.

The other thing that happened before my birthday was over was a little better. I realised I'd forgotten to open Sammy's present. So, I grabbed said present and I could tell straight away that it was a book. I did like to read, but I was curious as to _what_ book it was.

.Boy, was I surprised to find that it was a book about racing. Not just any book about racing; it was an extremely valuable and rare book about the history of racing and biographies of some of the earliest racers that I'd always wanted. It was faded and yellowed from age, but still in pretty good condition.

Well, this was awesome! Of course, Sammy knew I loved racing. She knew that was what had caused my accident in the first place. She knew I had dreams of being a professional rider crew chief.

Just when I didn't think things could get any better, they did. I flipped open the title page to find the autographs of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Louise Nash, Junior Moon and River Scott. There were four of my favourite Piston Cup racers and some of Sammy's closest friends.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Wow!" Lightning exclaimed, just as amazed as I was. "This thing must be worth a fortune!" He studied the book for a moment. "Gosh, she must really care about you to give you that."

I couldn't respond any more than a, "Yeah..."

I loved the present! I absolutely loved it! _The perfect end to the perfect day,_ I decided, focussing on the special day I'd had. I smiled as I remembered seeing hundreds and hundreds of people wearing party hats and cheering for me. I remembered singing karaoke with my family, friends and some other random people. I remembered the pizza guys making their grand entrance. I remembered smiling and laughing and talking with my family as we ate trifle.

That's why, despite a couple of rough moments with Luigi, I was able to fall asleep that night with a big smile on my face.

**Awww! This was one of my favourite moments in _Ride_. I hope you guys love it as much as I do! (See _Ride_ author's notes for where I got the inspiration.)**

**Please review!**


	17. P3: A Vacation to Remember

**In case you didn't notice, there's another chapter before this one.**

**Here's something I didn't cover in _Ride_ due to lack of ideas. So, I hope you enjoy this new content! :)**

**Chapter 8- A Vacation to Remember**

The smiles definitely continued over the next couple of days. Normally, when I got out of hospital, I just couldn't wait to get home. On this occasion, however, sure I would've wanted to head home, but I didn't mind so much. The Florida sun felt nice as we waited in line.

"Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed. "That is one big boat!"

It sure was. There was a really cruise ship before us. We'd looked at all the information online. So, we knew that there were several pools on board and even one or two water slides! (That sounded like fun, but unfortunately, I would have to miss out!) Luckily, there were some other stuff I could do like go to the movie theatre and the ice cream parlour.

"I can't wait to get some ice cream!" I declared as we waited in line. "On a day like today, I could really go for some ice cream!"

"We'll get you some once we're on board and we're settled", Lightning promised me.

I smiled.

"I want some ice cream too!" Mater put in. "But not pistachio!" After mistaking some wasabi for pistachio ice cream in Japan, the tow truck had been put off of that particular ice cream flavour for life.

I giggled.

* * *

The line seemed to move at a snail's pace, but finally, we were inside. All I can say is my family must have dropped a lot of money on this trip. We were in the luxury cabins and luxurious they were. The walls were a beautiful ocean blue and there was a ginormous bed just for me.

Guido picked me up and placed me onto the bed, so I could feel it.

"Oh, it's like a fluffy cloud!" I proclaimed.

Guido and Luigi both looked at me and smiled.

"And we've got an awesome view!" I proclaimed, pointing out the window where the ocean gleamed.

"The ship should be leaving any minute now", Luigi announced after we had done some unpacking. "Why don't we go out to the balcony?"

I smiled. "That sounds like fun!" I agreed as Luigi got me into my wheelchair and pushed me towards the balcony where the rest of my family were waiting.

"D'you like your room, Fudge-O?" Lightning quizzed me as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah!" I confirmed. "It's amazing!"

"So's ours!" Sally piped up. "It's so romantic!"

"That's right!" Lightning agreed. "We're definitely gonna have some fun this week!"

That was when we heard a loud horn blaring out behind us.

"The ship's leaving now!" Lightning announced.

Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, we felt ourselves moving. Luigi and Guido held onto my wheelchair as tight as they could.

"Goodbye!" I hollered to the crowd of people gathered down at the dock below, even though I didn't know any of them. "Goodbye!"

Mater was quick to join in. He waved his tyre madly, yelling, "Bye!"

People on the dock were shouting too. They were calling things like, "Bon voyage!" and "Have a nice trip!" It was all pretty exciting! My family and I watched until we couldn't see the dock anymore.

* * *

"Hey! Can we explore the ship?!" I requested excitedly as soon as we were out in the ocean. "Please?!"

"That sounds like fun!" Sally commented.

"It would be nice to see what's here", Sarge agreed.

"And then we can get some ice cream when we're done!" I finished.

"Well, you really want that ice cream, so let's get started!" Lightning laughed, pushing me off.

Exploring the ship was pretty cool. The only problem occurred when we got up to the second deck from the bottom and it continued the rest of the way around the ship.

"I think it's just cabins here", Ramone observed, looking around.

"Looks like it", Sheriff agreed. "Think all the good stuff is-"

He was interrupted by a loud piercing scream. I jumped out of my skin, wondering what the hell was wrong.

"Is that Lightning McQueen?!" an excited voice squealed.

I turned around to find two little Mazdas- one red and one blue- who looked only a couple of years older than me.

"It is!" the red one exclaimed as the two raced towards him. "I'm Victoria!" she introduced herself.

"And I'm Carly!" the blue one added.

"We're both such big fans!" Victoria babbled. She turned around and yelled, "Alicia! You have to see who's here!"

Another Mazda, this one silver, came out of one of the cabins and let out a loud squeal of her own.

"**LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!**" she screeched.

That attracted just about everyone's attention. Cabin doors were opening left, right and centre.

"Lightning McQueen?!"

"Is he really here?!"

"Oh, my gosh! It's true! He's really here!"

"Lightning McQueen, what are _you_ doing here?!"

"You're so awesome!"

"Yeah, we miss you on the track!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Me too!"

Lightning grinned. "Hey, guys! Yeah, it's me. I'm here on vacation with my family!"

Carly looked at me. "You've got Fudge with you?!"

"Yeah, I do! We took this vacation because it's been a rough year for her."

Carly, Victoria and Alicia looked at each other and giggled. "_Awww_!"

I didn't understand what was so funny!

It didn't long for news of Lightning McQueen being on the ship to spread like wildfire. He stopped and gave out autographs and photos. Despite that, we managed to explore and there were so many cool things to see. The only disappointment was that I couldn't do a lot of the fun stuff like the pools or water slides or even the arcade (I still couldn't move my arms that much). I was still excited about the movie theatre, the gift shop and of course, the restaurants and ice cream parlours.

"Well, it looks like we have some pretty great stuff here!" Lightning declared.

"Now, let's get ice cream!" I shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"This is good ice cream!" I declared, sucking on a spoonful of strawberry sundae.

"It really is!" Lightning agreed, spooning up some chocolate ice cream and putting it into his mouth.

I looked around the ice cream parlour. My family was all together; though not all of us were eating ice cream. I saw tons of cars and several humans- families, groups of teenagers, old couples- all eating ice cream.

There was one girl who really caught my attention. She was a human like me about my age sat with two adults and a younger boy and girl; presumably her parents and brother and sister. She looked very pale and weak with a bandana wrapped around her head. I felt a pang of sympathy when I saw her.

"Fudge!" Lightning called, dragging my attention away from the girl. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"All right..."

* * *

The first thing I did when we left the ice cream parlour was take a nap. Luigi woke me up in time to have a bath in order to get ready to have dinner in a very fancy restaurant. After my bath, Luigi brushed my hair and put a new dress on me. It had been bought specifically for the vacation and it was a dark purple knee-length dress.

"You look beautiful, my angel!" Luigi proclaimed, kissing me.

"Really?" I couldn't help smiling.

"Yes", Luigi confirmed. He reached into his bag and unearthed a camera. "Let's get a photo of you."

He took about two dozen photos before we met up with the others at the restaurant.

"The food is great here!" I declared when it arrived and we all started. "Not as good as yours, Flo..."

The former show car beamed.

"Well, I think we're gonna have a good time here", Lightning commented.

"Me too!" I agreed, which I was definitely convinced of when we got ice cream for the second time that day after dinner.

After dinner and ice cream, I returned to our cabin and fell asleep to the gentle swaying of the ship.

* * *

"When are we gonna get there?" I wanted to know, stirring from my nap the next morning.

"I think we're about half an hour away", Sarge replied.

"I can't wait!" I proclaimed.

"I know!" Sally agreed. "I'm sure we're gonna see some beautiful beaches!"

That was exactly what we saw about half an hour later as soon as an island came into a view.

"Wow!" I exclaimed softly. "The sand looks nice and the water is a gorgeous colour!"

"It sure is!"

Our first day in the Caribbean was wonderful. The first thing we did was explore the island. For the most part, it was just beach and palm trees. There were a couple of hotels lining one side of the island.

"I am so glad we came here!" I proclaimed, taking in the sights.

"Me too", Lightning agreed.

"This has to be the best thing that's happened to me this year!" I went on. "Well, that and my birthday.

Now that we'd seen the island, it was time to hit the beach. For a while, I didn't enjoy that so much because I was just lying in the sand, watching everyone else enjoying the nice water. I had to miss out, though, because I still couldn't swim or move very much on my own.

"Hey, Fudge-O!" Lightning called out, coming towards me. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing okay", I muttered.

"You wanna come in the water?"

"How?" I wondered.

"Come on." He scooped me up onto his hood and started driving towards the water.

"That feels nice", I remarked, dipping my feet in the water.

"It sure does." Lightning smiled at me.

I stayed with Lightning for a little while. The reason I left him was because Luigi took me away.

"There are lots of beautiful fish here!" he informed me excitedly. "Come and see before Mater scares them all away!"

So, he raced off with me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, eyeing the many colourful fish that were swimming every which way all around us.

"I know!" Luigi agreed. "I am so happy I am here with you!"

I smiled softly. "I'm happy I'm here with you!"

Unfortunately, Mater _did_ end up scaring the fish away. However, I wasn't too upset because by then, I was ready for a nap. So, I returned to shore, stretched out on my towel, digging my toes in the warm sand and drifted off to sleep.

Just as I was doing that, though, I heard a voice scream, "**IS THAT LIGHTNING MCQUEEN?!**"

"It is!"

The sound of people- presumably, teenage girls- screeching like pterodactyls was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing I heard after I fell asleep was people talking. I heard Lightning's voice and Luigi's. There were voices I didn't recognise too. When I opened my eyes, there was Lightning, Luigi and the rest of my family talking to a family. It was the family I'd seen at the ice cream parlour the day before- the two parents, the two girls (including the one with the bandana) and the boy. The two younger kids were climbing across Lightning's hood and roof.

"Oh!" Luigi exclaimed, turning to look at me. "She is awake!"

"Fudge Rossi-Topolino!" the girl with the bandana exclaimed, approaching me.

"Yeah, that's Fudge", Lightning confirmed.

"Wow!" she cried. "It's so cool to meet you! I've seen you on TV! You're so great as Lightning's cheerleader!"

I smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

"Fudge, this is Megan Donahue", Lightning introduced her. "She's a big fan!"

"Nice to meet you." I smiled shyly.

"Same here!" Megan squealed. "I still can't believe you guys are here!"

"They're here on vacation for the same reason we are", Lightning explained.

"Yep", Megan confirmed. "I get a break from chemo, so we're going for a cruise in the Caribbean and then to Disney World!"

"That sounds fun!" I commented. "I couldn't do much at Disney World, though." I sighed, kind of disappointed. Disney World would've been so much fun. "You know, we go to Disneyland every year!"

"Really?" Megan asked. "Is it good?"

"Yeah!" I described Disneyland for her. "Of course, Disney World's probably gonna be different. I've never been there, though."

"It probably is different", Megan agreed.

"Where are you guys from?" I wanted to know.

"Connecticut", she answered. "Near New Haven."

I nodded. "Cool."

"Do you wanna take a drive with us?" Lightning suggested. Then he eyed them. "Or walk?"

"Sure!"

* * *

We all walked or rolled around the island, taking in the sights again. We talked getting to know the Donahues. I found out that the parents were named Barry and Cindy and the kids were Megan, who was fourteen; Tyler, who was seven and Emily, who was five. Barry was a lawyer and Cindy used to be a jeweller before Megan got sick. She had been diagnosed with leukaemia two years earlier and were finally able to go on this vacation through the Make a Wish Foundation.

"They're gonna take us to Disney World!" Emily shouted excitedly.

"I know!"

We told them about ourselves too. Of course, there was a fair bit they already knew. Like how we were part of a racing team, we were from Arizona and we were on vacation because of my accident.

"We heard about your accident", Cindy commented. "It sounded horrible, but it's good to see you look like you're doing well."

I smiled. "Thanks!" It was funny. With my birthday and this trip, I was feeling better mentally, which made me feel better physically.

By the time we had to get back to the ship, we knew them really well.

"Why don't you have dinner with us tonight?" Barry suggested. "We were gonna go to that pirate-themed restaurant on the ship?"

"Great!" Lightning agreed.

"Why don't we meet at six-thirty?"

"Sure!" everyone replied.

I didn't want to have dinner with the Donahues, if I'm being honest. Not because I didn't like them; I did. It was just... This was supposed to be a family vacation and I wanted to spend it with my family.

Besides, as I found out when we got to the restaurant, the adults were chattering away about everything from politics to their kids' education and Megan, Tyler, Emily and I had no choice but to just sit there and listen.

That is, until Megan turned to me with a smile. "What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you in hospital?"

"Where do I begin?!" I groaned. Nothing about the hospital had been fun.

Pretty soon, we were swapping hospital stories. Megan laughed sympathetically when I told her about Olivia and her many brothers and sisters.

"That's nothing compared to what happened to me one time. One time, I was in a room with four other kids and the oldest one convinced the other three he could hypnotise them!" Megan told me. "He got them to do the most ridiculous things like pull their pants down and run around, singing 'Barbie Girl' at the top of their lungs!"

"Wow!" I laughed. "I guess that's pretty bad."

"Oh!" Megan exclaimed abruptly. "I forgot to tell you about the time my friends tried to sneak some candy in for me."

* * *

By the time dinner was over, I decided I liked Megan; we had a lot in common with many hospital stories. She understood better than anybody else I knew what I was going through, being stuck in hospital for ages. Although, I guessed I was luckier than she was because I didn't have to go through it as much as she did. Spending time with her may not be so bad.

Another serve of ice cream later, I was fast asleep, ready for the next day of cruising. We were going to another Caribbean island quite similar to the last one. The only difference was that this one was smaller. I think that was why Megan gave our parental figures a suggestion.

"Can Fudge and I go off on our own here?" she pleaded. "Please?!"

"I don't know", Luigi replied worriedly. "Fudge needs to be looked after-"

"I could do it!" Megan offered. "I've been in hospital a lot! I know how to look after patients! You don't have to worry about a thing, Mr. Topolino!"

I wasn't sure either, though. On one hand, it would be fun going off without any adults hanging around. On the other hand, I still didn't really know Megan and wasn't sure if I wanted to spend a day with her.

"Megan has looked after younger patients while she's been in hospital", Cindy informed Luigi.

Cindy made me sound like I was years younger than Megan when I was really only a year younger.

"And I know what I can and can't do", I assured Luigi.

There was a moment of silence as Luigi considered.

"Well", Luigi decided finally, "I suppose it is okay with me-"

"YAY!" Megan cheered.

"As long as you both meet us at twelve-thirty to meet us for lunch and medication!"

"Oh, we will!" Megan promised. "We will! Come on, Fudge!"

And just like that, we were off.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" I wanted to know.

"We're gonna explore the island!" Megan announced.

So, we did. The whole way around, Megan and I talked. We exchanged a couple more hospital stories and not just the funny ones. I ended up learning a fair bit about what cancer did to Megan. Of course, I knew some stuff before that, but I didn't really understand till I met Megan and I'm sure she felt the same way about what I went through after my accident, which I told her about.

After a while, when we both started feeling a little down from our conversation, Megan started talking about racing.

"I don't know much about racing", she admitted, "but I do watch Lightning McQueen. I think he's really cool."

"Take it from someone who knows a lot about racing, he is!" I agreed. "He's definitely in my top ten favourite racers."

"Who else is?" Megan wanted to know.

"The Fabulous Hudson Hornet-" I began.

"Oh, yeah! Lightning's crew chief!" Megan recalled. Lightning McQueen and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. It was next to impossible to have heard of one without having heard of the other.

"Yeah. Strip Weathers", I continued. "Junior 'Midnight' Moon, River Scott, Louise 'Barnstormer' Nash-"

"Never heard of them."

"Well, they raced back in the fifties", I explained.

"Oh. So, what's it like to know a famous person?"

Megan and I talked about that for a little while. Just so you know, knowing a famous person is pretty awesome! Of course, I'd still love Lightning if he wasn't famous, but it definitely does have its perks. However, there is one really bad downside, which I experienced with Megan that day. Everyone always asks me questions about Lightning, but hardly anybody wants to get to know me. Megan wasn't as bad as a lot of people, but most of them don't care about Fudge Rossi-Topolino- a person! All they care about is the-girl-who-knows-Lightning-McQueen-the-famous-person!

"That must be pretty cool!" Megan commented when I told her about the parties I'd been to and all of the excitement of being on pit row for the races.

I nodded. "It is!"

* * *

"Megan! Megan!" Tyler and Emily hollered, racing up the beach towards their sister.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them with a warm smile.

"We're on a treasure hunt!" Tyler informed us.

I tried to hide a smile. "Really?"

"Yep!" Emily confirmed. "We think there's treasure buried on this island! You wanna help us look for it?!"

Megan and I looked at each other and grinned. "Sure!"

We spent most of the day looking for treasure. The only times we stopped were for lunch and when I had two short naps. Needless to say, we did not find any treasure, but it was still pretty fun to explore the island and pretend we were going to find some. (Although, I think Tyler and Emily were convinced that we really would find treasure). I laughed a lot.

* * *

By the time we got to the last island on our cruise, Megan, Tyler, Emily and I were pretty good friends. We'd had dinner and ice cream together a lot, been to the movie theatre on the ship and spent every day together, exploring the islands and enjoying the touristy attractions. (That's not to say that my family and I never had time to ourselves. We had dinner on our own a couple of nights and went to things like aquariums without the Donahues.) Our parents smiled when they saw us together.

"I think both Megan and Fudge have forgotten about being unwell for a while", Barry remarked to Luigi at one point.

Luigi smiled. "I think they have."

"We have to look for treasure!" Tyler insisted on our last day of the cruise as soon as we touched the warm sand of our last Caribbean island.

"We haven't found treasure on any of the islands!" Emily reminded him, sounding quite discouraged.

"Which is why we have to look here!" her brother pointed out.

"He's right", I agreed, humouring him. "What if this is where the treasure is? We'll have searched every island except the right one."

"You're right!" Emily realised. "Okay."

For most of the day, we had no luck. That was no surprise to Megan and me, but the two younger kids were disappointed.

"I promised my friend Jayden I'd bring back treasure!" Tyler complained as he continued to shovel in the sand, convinced he wouldn't find anything.

"Maybe you should've promised something a lot easier", Megan suggested with a smile.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed. "I promised my friend Isabella I'd get a photo with Minnie Mouse when we go to Disney World!"

"Well, it would've been so awesome if we went back to school and I could show all my friends that I found tre-" Tyler stopped short as he hit something in the sand with his plastic toy shovel. "There's something here!"

"Is it treasure?!" Emily quizzed him automatically.

"I don't know."

Immediately, his sisters began helping him. I would've helped too, but I still couldn't move that much. It didn't matter anyway; it didn't take the Donahue kids long to unearth a shiny gold box, slightly larger than a shoebox.

"Wow!" Megan exclaimed.

"Open it, open it!" Emily shouted excitedly.

Inside the box were four smaller boxes. I was the first one to notice something special about those boxes.

"That one has my name on it!" I exclaimed.

"This one has my name on it!" Megan gasped, pulling out hers.

Tyler and Emily were quick to pull out their boxes. Megan handed me mine before taking hers.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her.

We all opened our boxes at the same time. Inside each box was some candy, some loose change and even a couple of dollar bills, a Lightning McQueen racing decal and a keyring from the cruise ship gift shop. On one side of the keyring was a photo of the ship at sea with the logo for the cruise company and on the other side was a photo of the four of us together on one of the islands.

"Cool!" I cried.

"I can't wait to tell Jayden I found real treasure!" Tyler hollered.

"Real treasure!" Emily echoed excitedly. "This is amazing!"

"Yes", Cindy agreed. "It is amazing!"

Megan and I couldn't say anything in front of the two younger kids, but we turned to our families and smiled to say thank you.

* * *

The rest of the day was just as wonderful. When it was time to return to the ship, my family, the Donahues and I all watched the sun set from the top deck.

"Look!" Sally exclaimed abruptly, pointing. "Dolphins!"

"Where?!" I looked around frantically.

"There!" She turned my head, so I could see where she was pointing.

"Oh, wow!" There most definitely were dolphins jumping in and out of the ocean.

"They're beautiful!" Megan and Emily proclaimed in unison.

It really was. Not just what I was seeing with the gorgeous sunset and the dolphins leaping majestically, but what I was feeling. I just felt this really warm, happy feeling as I was surrounded by my family and new friends. I hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

We had one last dinner together and one last dessert of ice cream in the parlour, chattering all the way through about what a great vacation it had been.

"And we haven't even got to the best part yet!" Emily insisted.

"Thanks!" I muttered, pretending to be insulted.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, it really was great to meet you!" Megan declared sincerely. "This has been the most fun I've had in ages!"

I grinned. "Me too!"

* * *

Megan and I had to say it again to each other for the last time the following night. The ship had docked in Florida earlier that morning, so the Donahues weren't going to Disney World till the next day. That was not a problem for me or for them. That meant we could say goodbye to each other at the airport.

"Well", Lightning began, "this has definitely been a great vacation!"

"Wasn't it?" Barry agreed. "Chemo has been difficult on Megan and that's been difficult on all of us. It was good to be able to take some time away."

"We feel the same way." Luigi nodded. "About Fudge's accident. She has to go back to hospital on Thursday."

Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that. I wished I didn't have to.

Megan turned to me.

"I'll never forget you, Fudge!" she informed me.

"I'll never forget you either!" I replied and I knew I wouldn't.

"I knew we were gonna have fun on this vacation, but I didn't know I'd have this much fun!" she went on. "Maybe one day, you could visit us in Connecticut!"

I nodded. "I hope so. And maybe you could visit Radiator Springs."

"I'd like that", Megan informed me.

"Well... good luck with your... chemo. I'll be thinking about you."

"Thanks! I'll be thinking about you too! Good luck with your recovery."

"Thanks", I responded.

That was when they announced that our flight was boarding.

"Come on, Fudge-O!" Lightning called, coming over to me.

I paused for a moment. I wanted to give Megan a hug, but I didn't have the energy to do so. Besides, I was so weak and fragile ever since the accident that nobody had hugged me in that time. So, I just waited there before Lightning started pushing my wheelchair away from her.

"Bye!" I called out.

"Bye!" she responded with a smile and a wave.

Then she was gone.

**Again, I can't promise when I'll have the next two chapters up, but I'll do it as soon as I can. Please review! Peace out, y'all!**


	18. P3: Lost

**I know it hasn't been that long, but the Internet in my phone is about to go and I don't know when I can get more. So, I'll finish off the _Ride_ part now. Again, there are two chapters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9- Lost**

We never saw Megan and her family again. We never heard from them again either. Though, I do think of them every now and then and wonder how Megan was going.

Still, when we came back from the trip, I think all of us felt a lot more relaxed and refreshed. I know I did. The last couple of weeks I'd had had really improved my mood, so things didn't seem so terrible. Unfortunately, as was the way all year, whenever things seemed to pick up for us, it all came crashing down once again.

* * *

"Fudgie?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear gently. It was Luigi.

"Mmm... What?" I muttered sleepily.

"Come on, Fudgie. We need to go over to Flo's", he informed me gently.

That was the first time Luigi had woken me up to go over to Flo's ever since the accident. I was puzzled, but not concerned. At least, not until I realised that it was only 6:04 on an August morning. What was going on?

"How come I have to wake up now?" I wondered.

"Finn and Holley are here", my father answered. "They have something very serious to tell us."

Well, that didn't sound good. "What?"

"I don't know", Luigi replied. "We have to go over to Flo's and find out."

My heart was pounding as Luigi dressed me and wheeled me in the direction of Flo's. I knew there was something very wrong, but I didn't know what.

When we arrived at Flo's, I knew that there was someone missing. Luigi had said Finn and Holley were in town; I hadn't given that much thought at all. However, I noticed that Sammy was missing. Oh, God! I hoped she...

"Where's Sammy?" I ventured finally.

Everything was quiet for what felt like a long time.

"That's why we're here", Finn broke the silence awkwardly.

My heart was practically flying out of my chest.

"Uh-oh!" Lightning knew something was very wrong too. "What happened?"

"Sammy wasn't quite well for a while", Finn explained. "After a long time- after she found an... an unusual lump we were finally able to convince her to go to a doctor..."

"Oh, no!" Flo gasped.

"It turns out... It turns out Sammy has breast cancer", Holley finished.

I was in shock. Sammy- my sister!- had breast cancer?_ Cancer_ of all things?! It couldn't be real. It just didn't feel real. All I could do was break down and cry.

"How is she?!" Luigi wanted to know. He took my hand.

"She's in hospital in London", Finn answered and I think he was struggling not to cry himself, "and she's about to start chemotherapy. All we can do is hope for the best."

"She... She won't... die, will she?" I asked, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know", Finn replied honestly. "I just don't know."

I didn't think. I couldn't think. I just started rolling my wheelchair away from Flo's, trying to get away from everyone and everything.

I heard Luigi calling my name. "Where are you going?!"

"Just let her go", Lightning responded. "I think she just wants to be alone right now."

Lightning understood. I was thankful for that.

* * *

This was the first time I'd ever had to wheel myself on my own. I was surprised to get as far as I did. Sure, I had to stop to take a couple of breaks every now and then, but I made it to Tail Light Caverns. I guess part of the reason I got so far was because I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I was thinking about Sammy. I was shocked and saddened by what had happened and afraid for her health. Why was it that every single time I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did?

I parked my wheelchair inside the caverns to shelter from the rain that had just started. I felt a sense of comfort as I watched it falling down in sheets, my mind still on Sammy. I still didn't know how to respond to her horrible cancer, apart from being shocked and sad, of course. I just knew it was a little more complicated than that because-

**BOOM!** I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a clap of thunder. The rain picked up a little and I felt myself grow colder. Maybe I should move in a little. So, I did. I continued to roll through the caverns. It wasn't much warmer in there, but at least I was dry. I just hoped I could find my way back.

It was a dime that did it. It was a beautiful, shiny dime that was gleaming on the cavern floor.

"I'm rich!" I cried as a joke. Still, I was excited at the prospect of finding money, no matter how much.

For some dumb reason, I thought I could try to pick it up. I guess it was because it was on the heads side up and I could do with all the good luck I could get. You'd think that's what the dime gave me, but instead, it was just the opposite. As I was bending down, I found myself on the ground, rolling down a small ditch.

"_Owww_!" I moaned.

I tried to get up. I had never been able to stand up since the day of the accident. I hadn't even been ready to start physical therapy yet. It hurt and I couldn't even move an inch! I wasn't able to do it. Of course, I wasn't able to do it. Now, I was stuck here. At least, until someone came by to save me.

* * *

Time went by differently while I was stranded there. I remember falling asleep as I often did. I remember convincing myself that somebody would come soon, so I listened carefully for any engines or voices, but I couldn't hear anything. Even so, that didn't stop me from calling out in case someone heard me.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" I hollered, only to my echoes. "**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP**!"

There was still no answer. So, I started to cry.

I felt cold and scared and alone, being stranded there, but when I fell asleep, I realised that I wasn't alone at all.

* * *

"What have _you done_, kiddo?" I heard Doc ask me.

I laughed along with him. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't come alone, kiddo", he informed me. "Someone else is here to help me make sure you're all right."

"Really? Who?" I wondered.

A young woman appeared from the shadows.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed.

"Here." She pulled off her jacket. "I think you need this more than I do."

"Thanks, Sammy", I muttered drowsily. Her jacket was a thick black leather jacket, so it felt really nice and warm.

"No problem."

There was just one thing I had to know. "You... You're not dead, are you?"

"Of course not!" Sammy assured me with a laugh. "What? Do you think I need to be dead to be with you in spirit?"

"Guess not..." Still, it seemed like people often were.

* * *

I felt a little better when I woke up. I couldn't see Doc or Sammy anymore, but I knew they were there. Plus, I swear I felt a little warmer, thanks to Sammy's jacket. Maybe I was going crazy or something, I don't know.

* * *

Like I said, time went by differently in the caverns. It felt long. I guess that's because I was cold and hungry and thirsty (thank God I was right near a hole in the cave ceiling and I could drink water that way!). On top of that, I couldn't have my medication while I was stranded in there, which meant I was in so much pain. God! It just kept coursing through my body and it was horrible!'

* * *

"Nobody's coming!" I wept. There wasn't anybody there, but I felt like I was talking to Sammy and Doc. "I'm gonna be stuck here forever!"

"Don't lose hope!" they kept telling me on several occasions. "They'll find you."

"How do you know?!" I demanded. "How do you know they'll find me?"

"Because they will never stop looking until they find you!" Doc and Sammy insisted. "They're your family. And you_ never_ give up on family!"

I hoped not.

"Your family are all looking for you", Doc insisted.

"That's right", Sammy agreed. "RJ's here now. He's helping everyone look for you."

I sighed. "I just wanna go home."

"Try to take your mind somewhere else", Doc suggested.

"Okay..." I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as a racer.

* * *

Pretty soon, I forgot all about the caverns and whether or not anybody would ever find me. All I was thinking about was being up on Lightning's roof, feeling that rush of moving two hundred miles an hour and hearing the crowd roar and chant our names.

"_Lightning McQueen and Fudge Rossi-Topolino are leaving the competition behind so fast, they've barely had time to blink!_" Bob Cutlass observed excitedly.

"_We've never seen this kind of speed before!_" Darrell Cartrip added. "_Or skill! Fudge Rossi-Topolino has absolutely delivered in that department. Lightning McQueen sure can rest easy!_"

"Fudge, Fudge, Fudge, Fudge!" the crowd chanted.

"Last lap!" I called to Lightning. "We got this!"

"Heck yeah we do!" he yelled, gunning it.

As we made our way around the track one last time, I dreamed that I'd been able to narrowly prevent Lightning from being involved in a monster pileup by guiding him in the best direction at the last moment. Then I dreamed that his spoiler was coming off and it was up to me to reattach it while still moving at two hundred miles an hour. The crowd were anxious, fearing that I was going to go flying. However, I managed to stay on and get Lightning's spoiler sorted in a matter of seconds. That launched the entire stadium into cheers and prompted the commentators to shout excitedly. The cheers kept going as Lightning shot across the finish line first.

"**YES!**" I pumped my fist into the air.

"_It's Lightning McQueen and Fudge Rossi-Topolino for the win!_" Bob Cutlass observed.

"We won!" I squealed, looking at Lightning. "We _won_!"

Lightning hugged me. "You were great out there, Fudge-O!"

I blushed. "Really?"

My brother laughed. "Do you even have to ask that question?"

He gestured to the stands where thousands and thousands of cars were chanting, "Fudge, Fudge, Fudge, Fudge!"

* * *

"Fudge! Fudge!"

I opened my eyes slowly. That was really happening. Someone was calling my name! I listened carefully. The voices had stopped. It was silent. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

I must've only been asleep for a few seconds because the next thing I heard was engines. Someone was here! Was I finally getting out of here? I hoped so! Wait! Were the engines going away from me rather than towards? That's what it sounded like.

"So... You really don't think Fudge'll be in this Enchanted Forest?" I heard a familiar voice question. It was was a young southern accent. RJ? So, it was true! Sammy was right! He was here!

"I really don't", I heard Lightning sigh. "If you want the truth, I think someone might've taken her. It's the only way to explain how she's managed to get so far away."

"Let's go to the Enchanted Forest."

The engines started to disappear.

"But I'm right here!" I called out. My voice was hoarse and weak. "Come back, come back!"

They didn't hear. Of course they didn't hear.

"Come back!" I started to cry.

I was gonna be stuck there forever!

* * *

"You promised!" I found myself yelling at Doc and Sammy later that night. "You _promised_ they'd find me!"

The two exchanged a glance.

"It's gonna be all right", Sammy insisted.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I demanded. "Lightning was here and he didn't find me! They're not coming back! How am I gonna be found now?!"

Doc smiled. "You just leave that to me, kiddo."

* * *

I had no idea what Doc had in mind. Still, I felt a little bit better when I woke up, trying to convince myself that Doc would take care of things. Only a little bit, though. How could I be sure of that? There are times when I see Doc in my dreams and I believe that he's really there, watching over me. Sometimes, I'm not so convinced. I want to believe it, though. I need to believe it.

I needed to believe I was gonna get out of this cave too. I was cold and hungry for the first time since the accident. I was thirsty too, but I knew it could've been a lot worse if I wasn't directly under that hole in the ceiling. I'd been able to drink rainwater a little bit, but not enough to stop me from being thirsty. I hated it here.

* * *

I did what Doc said and tried to take my mind somewhere else. I closed my eyes and pretty soon, I was racing again. Lightning and I were flying into the lead. It felt like we were literally flying, anyway. Lightning did a huge jump, like one I'd seen him do on FlewTube back in his rookie days. I had the biggest smile on my face as we rode through the air. The landing was a little rough, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Yeah!" Lightning hollered gleefully. "Ka-chow!"

"Ka-chow!" I echoed with a laugh.

Lightning laughed too. I knew I shouldn't really be saying _ka-chow_; that's always been Lightning's thing, but sometimes, I can't help myself.

"Let's go win this thing!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Let's go, Lightning!"

* * *

As soon as I said the word _Lightning_, lightning lit up the sky and I jumped. It seemed to get colder too. Did Doc really have something planned? I wasn't so sure now. Alone and afraid, I found myself singing a song that I remembered hearing, but I don't know where.

I paused. I thought I heard something. It didn't sound like the usual sounds I'd heard while I'd been in the caverns like rain, thunder, howling winds. Was that an engine? I thought it was, but I knew I had to be careful not to get my hopes up. _Please, God!_ I begged. _Please let it be an engine! Please let someone be here!_

"Fudge!" I heard a voice call out. "Fudge!"

I knew that voice. "Lightning?! Is that you?!"

"Fudge!" I heard him sigh with relief. "Thank Chrysler! Yeah, it's me! Listen, sweetie. I can't see you. I'm gonna try and follow your voice."

I told the story of how I got stranded in the caverns until he found me. As soon as I saw him, I started crying. So did he.

"Fudge!" he wept. "Oh, I am so glad to see you!"

"I'm so glad to see you!" I responded, tears running down my face. "I didn't think you would come back! I was asleep, but then I heard you leaving and I called you. I thought I'd never get found!"

"Ssh, ssh, ssh!" Lightning whispered soothingly. "It's all right, Fudge-O."

He radioed for help before he climbed into the ditch to get me out.

"I'm gonna pick you up now", he explained to me gently. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

I couldn't help moaning in pain a little as Lightning scooped me up onto his hood.

"Sorry!" he apologised.

"It's okay", I assured him. "It's not your fault."

"The emergency crew are gonna be waiting for us outside", Lightning explained to me as he started the slow climb out of the ditch.

"Why?" I wanted to know. "Aren't you gonna take me home?"

He didn't answer, so I just remained silent until he got out of the ditch.

* * *

Waiting for us outside were Sheriff, a bunch of forklifts and a helicopter, who must've been part of the rescue team and Luigi and Guido! Both of my fathers were crying.

"Fudgie!" they cried, smothering my face with kisses. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay!" I insisted. "Really!"

That didn't satisfy anybody because they all continued to fire question after question at me.

Finally, Lightning intervened. "Guys, I think Fudge is a little overwhelmed right now. I promise I'll explain later."

Thank God he did that! I was exhausted and sore and cold and hungry and thirsty. I just wanted to go home, but...

"The only place you're goin' is the hospital", Sheriff informed me.

"The hospital?!" I repeated. "_No_! Why?!" Hadn't I been to hospital enough this year?

"We just want to have you checked over", one of the forklifts explained. "We want to make sure you're okay."

I didn't like it. I didn't like one bit. Still, I had no choice but to let the forklift take me in his arms and take me over to the helicopter. The forklift wrapped me up in a blanket as he got me settled into the helicopter. The blanket instantly helped me warm up. I think that may have helped with this, but I was so exhausted that, during my helicopter flight, I let sleep take over me.

**Did any of Fudge's racing dream seem a tad familiar?**

**Please read and review before moving onto the next one.**


	19. P3: One Small Step for Fudge

**In case you didn't notice, there's another new chapter before this one. This is the final chapter of part three, so here we go!**

**Chapter 10- One Small Step for Fudge**

I felt a lot better when I opened my eyes; once again, both physically and emotionally. I felt warmer, I felt cleaner and I felt drier. Plus, my family were surrounding me- Luigi, Guido, Lightning, Sally, Mater, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie and Red; Finn and Holley; and RJ.

"How you feeling?" Sally wanted to know.

"I'm okay", I responded, a bit drowsily. "I'm still hungry, thirsty and sore, but I'm okay... When do you think I'll be able to come home?"

"It may be as soon as tonight", Luigi replied. "Maybe not, though. Don't get your hopes up, though. Wait until the doctor comes in to see you, okay?"

* * *

Luckily, there wasn't much wrong with me. Although I was thirsty, I wasn't dehydrated because I'd managed to get some rainwater. After I'd had some more water and juice and something to eat, the doctor said I could go home.

"Remember", Luigi reminded me as I got loaded into Mater's truck bed, "you are going back to the hospital in a few days."

Of course I was.

* * *

A few weeks later, I got to visit Sammy in hospital. To be honest, I was pretty nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew cancer was a horrible disease, but I didn't know much about the ins and outs of it at the time (I knew a little bit from Megan, but not much). I knew she was going to look different.

"She's your sister", everyone pointed out to me. "She'll want to see you. She needs you."

I knew they were right, but still. I was afraid.

When I got my first glimpse of my sister, I was shocked. She just looked so thin, weak and sick. Her beautiful rainbow hair was all gone. It was horrible.

Still, she smiled when she saw me. "Fudge!" she greeted me in a hoarse voice.

"Hey..." I didn't know what else to say.

"How you doing?" she wanted to know.

"I'm doing okay. I start physical therapy soon. I guess the most important question, 'How are you?'" How could she think of me when she was going through something much worse than I was?

"S**t", Sammy answered honestly in her usual blunt way and I had to smile a little bit. "I'm feeling like s**t. But I'm gonna get better, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Come on!" Sammy let out a little laugh. "I'm tough. I've beaten bad guys. I can beat something as evil as cancer."

I wish I could be so sure of that.

Sammy knew I wasn't convinced. "Trust me!"

"I just want you to get better..." I let out a couple of sobs.

However, my sister was adamant. "I will! It may just take a while. Like your recovery... In fact, I've been inspired by your incredible fight after your accident. I ain't gonna give up because _you_ never did."

I sniffled. "I don't know about _never._.."

"Well, you're going great", Sammy insisted. "Promise me you won't give up. As long as _you_ don't give up,_ I_ won't either."

"I promise..."

* * *

Even though it was slow-going, Sammy started getting better after that.

As for me, my life was starting to pick up piece by piece and I was feeling pretty good about things; except for...

"No!" I wept. "No! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" at least half a dozen voices insisted. "Come on, Fudge! You can do this!"

"No!" I repeated. "I can't, I can't!"

"Come on, angel!" Luigi cried. "You are so close!"

"But I can't do it!"

Where was I? Well, I doubt you'll be surprised to hear that I was back at the hospital, working on my physical therapy. By then, it was towards the end of September. I hated physical therapy; the only good things about it were talking to another girl named Sam and that it would take me closer to normal life. Everyone kept telling me that I was so close to standing up and walking on my own. I couldn't see that, though. Every time I tried to move, all I felt was pain.

"Of course it's going to hurt!" the doctors insisted. Dr. Cartwright (the head of the physical therapy team) was there with a few others. "You haven't used those muscles in a long time. You just need to keep practising and you'll find it a lot easier."

"That is right!" Luigi agreed. "It is just like everything else. Remember when you started racing? You had no idea what you were doing then, but you practised!"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing", Luigi interrupted me. "You can do this, just like you learned how to race!"

I thought about that. It was true. Plus, the sooner I did this, the sooner I could get back into racing. I wanted to do it; I really did, but I just couldn't. It was too hard! Nobody listened to me, though.

"Yes you can!" were the words I heard more than any that day.

* * *

So, when I got back to bed that night, I was really depressed and frustrated.

"I _told_ them I can't do it!" I recounted to Lightning as the tears poured down my cheeks. "But they kept saying, 'Yes you can!'"

"Because you _can_ do it, Fudge!" Lightning insisted.

I thought Lightning would understand, but he was just as bad as everyone else! "No I_ can't_, Lightning!_ That's_ what I'm saying!"

He nodded. "Right. Now, listen to what _I'm_ saying. You can do this! We all believe you can!"

"But it's _hard_!" I protested.

"I know it's hard!" he assured me. "I never said it wasn't! That doesn't mean it's impossible. Remember how scared you were in London? You were really scared to confront Axlerod. You still did it."

"It's not the same!" I insisted.

"Of course it is! You had doubts about yourself both times. That time, you did it, though. You are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for, Fudge-O!"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. You did expose Miles Axlerod and you even got knighted by the Queen for that!"

"I did, didn't I." It was a statement, not a question.

"You sure did. And we're all so proud of you for that." He kissed me. "Can you make us proud again? If the doctors say you won't be able to walk, we'll still be proud of you. You'll make us proud if you just try."

"I'd do anything for you guys!" I assured him.

Lightning smiled softly. "Good girl."

After a moment of silence, Lightning came forward and wrapped his tyres around me. For the first time since the accident, someone was giving me a hug. The hug felt good.

"I love you!" I whispered to Lightning.

"I love you too, sweetie!" His voice was so soft I barely heard him. He stroked my hair as he hugged me and gave me another kiss.

* * *

The next day, I was back at the hospital.

"Come on, Fudgie!" Luigi cried. "You can do it!"

Luigi, Guido, Dr. Cartwright and several other doctors were there with me. Guido had his video camera going, eager to see and capture something happen.

I kept thinking about what Luigi had said and what Lightning had said. Plus, I remembered what I'd told myself about how I could get back into racing. I thought about how I had so many people loving and supporting me and reminding me of how much I'd accomplished that year. That wasn't just my family in Radiator Springs. It was RJ, Sammy, Lightning's racing buddies and fans, even Doc!

I was inspired by all of them, especially Sammy, who was trying to remain strong as she battled cancer. She said she was doing it for me. So, I had to do this for her. So, I grabbed the two wooden rods on either side of me. Everything hurt and... nothing. It hurt, but it wasn't so terrible. I could stand. I could stand! I couldn't believe it!

"I'm doing it!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"You are doing a very good job, angel!" Luigi proclaimed, giving me a kiss followed by another and another.

"(Go, Fudge! You can do it!)" Guido added.

After standing up for a few seconds, I felt ready to try something I hadn't done in a very long time.

"Can... Can I try taking a step?"

Dr. Cartwright nodded. "If you feel you're ready for it."

I thought I was. Slowly and cautiously, as if I was expecting something terrible to happen, I lifted my foot. It dangled in the air for a few seconds before I, just as slowly and cautiously, put it back down in front of me.

"Ow!" I moaned.

That definitely hurt. I felt like giving up. Then, once again, I remembered all of the people who believed in me and my promise to Lightning. I had to try. With so much love and support, I was capable of doing so much! I could do this! Tentatively, I repeated the slow process with my other foot. Then I did it again. And again. And again.

"Yes, yes!" Luigi squealed as if he'd just won the lottery.

"You're doing an amazing job, Fudge", Dr. Cartwright added.

I had the biggest smile on my face; I couldn't believe I was really doing it. It still hurt and it was still difficult, but it felt good.

* * *

I kept practising all afternoon, remaining focused on every step I took. The only time I got distracted was when the door opened and I heard lots of shouting. My entire family from Radiator Springs were there!

I lit up. "Hi, guys!"

There was a lot of cheering going on.

"Hey, Fudge-O! Wow! Look at you!"

"Way to go, kiddo!"

"We're all so proud of you, soldier!"

"You little champion! Look at you!"

I was kind of embarrassed, but also loving the attention; I was proud of myself and I was glad they all were too.

Now that my family was with me, I spent the rest of the afternoon showing them all what I could do. Sometimes, I had to stop and take a break, but nobody cared. They all cheered every time I got further. Guido filmed the whole time and, of course, I was the star. Just about everyone in the room, even Dr. Cartwright, had tears in their eyes. All of my family and I definitely did. It was just such a great day! I felt my confidence soar higher than it ever had all year.

* * *

"I would like to propose a toast", Luigi began later that night. "To Fudge! You have worked very hard to get to where you are now and I know it has been very hard on you, but it has finally paid off! We are all so proud of you, angel! To Fudge!"

"To Fudge!" everyone else cried, clinking their glasses.

I grinned and I was pretty sure my face was going red. We were gathered at the Wheel Well Motel to celebrate the fact that I'd just started walking again. My family had insisted on making a big deal over it. All of them, even Mater, had been through the car wash, most of them had put on car wax and some of them were even sporting bow tie license plates. I had had a bath and was wearing a dress. All of the adults had the expensive Italian wine my parents liked in crystal wineglasses. I had a wineglass too, but I didn't have any wine in it; instead, I had cherry Coke, one of my favourite drinks.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys!" I insisted. "Thank you so much! To you guys!"

"To us!" my (modest!) family shouted.

"And RJ!" I added, thinking of all of the great people who had supported me along the way.

"To RJ!"

Then I thought of someone else who needed support in a battle and had helped me with mine. "And Sammy, who I wish a speedy recovery!"

"To Sammy!"

And how could I forget... "And Doc, who's always watching over us!"

"To Doc!"

I listed a lot of wonderful people and great things I had to be thankful for that year. After all, Flo came up with an excellent idea.

"Why don't we eat up before it all gets cold?"

"Besides, we're gettin' off topic", Sheriff added. "Tonight is supposed to be about Fudge."

My face went even redder.

Flo had prepared a lot of my favourite foods- three types of pasta, pizza, sushi, potato salad, plus some vegan friendly food for Fillmore- and it all looked elegant combined with the good china, crystal wineglasses and lit candles. As we ate, everything felt like it was supposed to be. We were all talking and laughing and the food was delicious! It all just felt so comfortable, you know?

On top of that, Flo had one last surprise for me: a cake! It looked absolutely gorgeous and had CONGRATULATIONS, FUDGE! written on it in blue frosting.

"Oh, wow!" I squealed. "Thank you so much! You know, you didn't have to do this!"

"Of course we did, sweet pea!" Flo laughed. "This is a special occasion!"

Everyone, except for Fillmore, took a slice of cake and, in a matter of minutes, the whole thing was gone. It tasted as good as it looked.

"Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it!"

"You deserved this!" Lightning assured me. "You've been through such a hard time lately and I'm really sorry about that-"

"Don't say another word!" Luigi cut him off.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Luigi had been pretty quiet all evening, which I guessed was because he wasn't looking forward to spending an evening with Lightning. He still hadn't been nice to my brother all year.

Lightning was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "Excuse me? Just because you won't talk to me, it doesn't mean I can't apologise to-"

"I said don't say another word!" Luigi interjected. He took a deep breath. "_I_ am the one who is sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Luigi just apologise to Lightning? Everyone stared at him in disbelief. This was long overdue.

Lightning couldn't believe it either. "_You_? Why?"

"It is just that..." Luigi began before trailing off with a huge sigh. "You know I love Fudgie so much! And because I was very upset about her accident, I just felt like I needed someone to blame. And so, I blamed you."

"Yeah", Lightning agreed quietly. "Yeah you did."

"It was an accident", Luigi continued. "I know that. I am very sorry. I have not been very fair to you... Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" Lightning assured him. "I understand why you were so upset! I love Fudge and care about her a lot too!"

Luigi responded by giving Lightning a hug, which he returned wordlessly. I heard two lots of sniffling. I was so happy that the two of them were friends again.

"I love you guys!" I exclaimed as I rolled forward in my wheelchair.

Without a word, they let me join in with their hug. Before I knew it, everyone in Radiator Springs was enveloped in one massive group hug. Every last one of us was in tears. I don't know about everyone else, but I was crying because my family and I had been through so much that year and everything seemed to be gradually falling into place. I was happy.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep at the Wheel Well. The next thing I remember was being woken up by Lightning.

"Hey, Fudge-O! Wake up, sweetie! Guess what! I got some very exciting news!"

"What?!" I questioned, intrigued.

"Guess who's going back into racing!"

I grinned. "I wanna say _you_, but that seems like such an easy answer!"

Lightning laughed. "It _is_ me!"

"Well, that's great!" I declared.

"Thanks!"

"What made you decide to do it?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I... I think I'm ready. You know, because you're getting better."

"I can't wait to see you race again!" I proclaimed.

"Well, if I'm gonna race again, then I just need you to do one thing for me, sweetie."

"Yeah! Anything!" I promised.

* * *

So, on the first Saturday of October, I joined the rest of Team McQueen and RJ in Colorado for the next Piston Cup race. By then, I was still quite dependent on my wheelchair, but I was starting to use my crutches a little more.

I smiled when I heard Lightning's voice inside his trailer, doing his usual "Speed. I am speed" routine. I had missed this so much! I had missed hearing Lightning psych himself up. I missed the thrill of racing and the competition. I missed the excitement of being in the pits and the playful banter between the teams.

I wasn't the only one, it seemed.

"Are you ready to lose?" Lightning teased Bobby, Brick and Cal.

"No!" Cal yelled. "_You're_ ready to lose, McQueen!"

The King grinned at the rest of us. "Should we all say it together?"

I giggled, knowing what he meant.

Lightning laughed too. "One... two... three!"

"Good comeback, Cal!" we all shouted in unison. Even Cal joined in! He knew he wasn't so good with the comebacks!

* * *

It wasn't long before we heard the announcement, calling racers to the track.

"I gotta go!" Lightning announced, coming forward to give me a hug and a kiss. Normally, I'd come to him to give him a hug and kiss before and after the race. It was like a tradition, but this time, he had to come to me. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" I hollered.

"You go get 'em, buddy!" Mater shouted.

"Good luck, McQueen!" Luigi cried with a huge smile. Ever since he apologised to Lightning, he would make an extra effort to be nice to Lightning; I guess I could understand that. "I know you are going to do great out there today because you are an amazing racer and an amazing friend!"

"Good luck, Mr. McQueen", RJ added shyly.

"Thanks, RJ!" Lightning grinned at him. "And you know, you can call me Lightning! I mean, _I'm_ Fudge's brother and _you're_ Fudge's brother! I guess that means you're _my_ brother too!"

RJ grinned at the thought of being brothers with Lightning McQueen!

The crowd erupted into cheers as Lightning McQueen lined up with the other racers. I was so nervous for him and really wanted him to do well. He'd done well during his two weeks of training after he announced he was getting back into racing and he'd done well in the qualifier. Now, if he continued to keep it up during the race.

"Luigi?"

My father turned to me. "Yes, Fudge?"

"Where's my headset?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. He handed me the headset.

When I put it on, the first thing I heard was Lightning's voice: "_Can you hear me, Fudge-O?_"

"Loud and clear!" I assured him.

You might have guessed, but what Lightning had wanted me to do was stay with him on the headset. He said that sometimes, if he races on his own, he would remember my accident and feel the need to stop and turn around as if I was still lying on the racetrack, crumpled and bleeding.

"Post traumatic stress", Sarge had explained to me at one point. "It can happen when someone suffers serious trauma." He told me a little about post traumatic stress.

"It really helps when I can hear your voice", Lightning had insisted. "If I seem to be slowing down, just remind me that you're right there, all right?"

I nodded. A grin spread across my face. "I can do that." I was excited to finally be able to wear a headset during a race. Doc used to insist that I'd just distract him.

"I know you can, Fudge!"

* * *

So, that was how I ended up wearing a headset to one of Lightning's races for the very first time. It was a responsibility I was determined to take very seriously.

"All right", I began speaking as the race started off. "Try not to worry about it too much! I'm right here! You can do this!"

"_Thanks, Fudge-O!_"

"It looks to me like you're getting a little too close to the wall", I observed. "You might wanna watch that!"

Instantly, I regretted saying that. I was just wearing a headset, so Lightning knew I was there. It wasn't my job to critique his performance. I hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"_Oh, I didn't notice!_" Lightning laughed. "_Thanks, Fudge-O!_"

I couldn't help smiling. "No problem."

* * *

All through the race, I had to remind Lightning that I was right there and not lying crumpled and bleeding on the track. Every now and then, I'd add a remark like "You're looking too tight. Loosen up", or, "There's an opening right there! Just- That's it! Go, Lightning!" I noticed he had made several rookie mistakes. I chalked that up to him being nervous, considering that he hadn't raced in a while and he hadn't raced because someone he loved had been injured in a horror accident. I reminded him gently of everything he did wrong. He would let out a nervous laugh and correct himself.

"He's doing a lot better than I thought he would", Sarge commented.

"Yeah, he's doing really well!" I agreed. "You just keep climbing though, Lightning!" I added as he made his way through the pack gradually. "That's right."

"You seem to be doing a very good job as the crew chief too, Fudgie", Luigi added with a smile.

I felt my face turn red. "Really?"

"Yes!" he insisted.

I was smiling as I continued to help Lightning.

* * *

Last lap came before I knew it. Lightning was in the top ten by then.

"Come on, Lightning!" I cheered. "You got this! Just four turns left. You got this."

"_You ready to give it all you got?_" I heard Bobby call to Lightning.

"_I was_ born _ready!_" was the cocky response.

I laughed.

"_Not so fast, McQueen!_" came Bobby's voice.

"_Oh, yes I am!_" my brother laughed as the two of them gunned forward.

The two of them, Cal and Brick were all fighting it out for the lead. I was practically bouncing in my wheelchair in excitement. This was going to be one close race.

Just as they were rounding the fourth and final turn, I saw that Lightning was slowing down a little bit. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy through the radio.

"Lightning, it's all right", I reminded him gently. "I'm here."

I heard him suck in a deep breath. "_Yeah. Yeah, I know._"

He seemed to calm down and speed up a little, but by that point, his friends were all way ahead of him. Honestly, I didn't think he was going to win.

"Think you can stay in fourth?" I asked.

He took another deep breath. "_Yeah._"

"Okay. Then go for fourth", I instructed. "We'll still be proud of you."

It was hard to tell from where I was, but I think Lightning was smiling. "_Right. Thanks, Fudge!_"

So, Lightning went for fourth behind Bobby, Brick and Cal in that order. Normally, I'd be just a little disappointed whenever Lightning didn't win. I would never been disappointed in_ him_, but there was always a little part of me that wanted him to win. This time, though, I was just proud of him for racing. So was everyone else, it seemed.

"Way to go, buddy!" Mater screamed as our team, the sponsors and Lightning's racing buddies all milled around to congratulate him.

"That was so cool, Mr. McQu- I mean, Lightning!" RJ laughed nervously.

"That's my Stickers!" Sally exclaimed.

"I told you you would be great! Like I said, you are an amazing racer and an amazing friend!" was Luigi's contribution.

Lightning grinned as he heard everyone's praise. He flashed his lucky sticker and yelled, "**KA-CHOW!**"

I didn't say anything. I just smiled at Lightning and hugged him. With a warm smile of his own, he hugged me back.

* * *

Not only did Lightning receive praise, but _I_ did too.

"You seemed to be doin' a great job as crew chief", The King commented.

"I... I'm not the crew chief!" I corrected him.

"Not a crew chief?" Tex echoed with a laugh. "You should really consider doin' the crew chief thing for a livin' one day. We'd have a place for you at Dinoco if you did."

I blushed. Sure, being a crew chief was pretty cool, but nowhere near as fun as being a racer. Smiling, I remembered how close I was to start walking on my own. The sooner I did that, the sooner I could get my life back. Then the sooner I did that, the sooner I could start racing again.

_We have a lot to look forward to_, I thought as Luigi wheeled me off in the direction of the Dinoco tent for a post race party. _And a lot to celebrate too!_ I added, thinking of how far I'd come from waking up from that coma, thinking that my life was ruined. My life wasn't ruined; I knew that now. All I needed to do was take things one step at a time; both figuratively and literally.

**Whew! That's part three done! Part four will take place between the events of **_**Ride**_** and **_**Cars 3 **_**and it's the last part of this installment. It will have some sad moments and dark themes, but one big surprise too, so I hope you're excited for that. I don't know when I'll get that up, though.**

**BTW, Sam is my friend, Bolote's, OC. She appears in Bolote's fic **_**Sam's Little Moments**_**. You should check it out; it's really good!**

**Well, I guess that's all! I hope to see you Fudge fans again for part four, whenever that may be!**


	20. P4: Anniversary

**Again, I know it hasn't been that long, but I'm kind of hoping to have this story finished for Fudge's birthday. So, I'll still be uploading two chapters at a time. I really need to finish this story.**

**Like I said, this is between _Ride_ and _Cars 3_. Most of it will be new, but there are a couple of old bits too. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Part 4**

**Chapter 1- Anniversary**

The rest of the year was actually pretty good. Lightning and I ended up travelling around the country, doing interviews for just about every talk show in America. That was awesome. After all, I'd done a lot of travelling for races with Lightning, but there were still so many places I'd never seen like New York City, Washington D.C. and Hawaii! It was so awesome to go to all of those places.

Still, it was wonderful to return home in time for Thanksgiving with my Radiator Springs family and RJ! He came over for Thanksgiving dinner and on Christmas afternoon while I video called Sammy. That was an excellent day; also because of my awesome presents...

"You're not going to believe what I got for Christmas!" I greeted them, limping towards RJ, using my crutches to help me walk.

"_What did you get?_" Sammy asked me.

"I'll show you!" I led them over to Flo's where the rest of my family were waiting for them.

"Hey, guys!" they all called out to each other. "Merry Christmas!"

"So, what did you get?" RJ wanted to know.

"First of all, _this_!" I held up a brand new headset.

RJ blinked. "A headset?"

"That's right!" I confirmed with a huge grin. "I'm gonna be the new crew chief for Team Lightning McQueen!"

Sammy's eyes widened. "_Really?_"

I nodded. "Really!"

"_T__hat's great! I know you've been waiting a hell of a long time for that"_, Sammy proclaimed sincerely.

"My sister's Lightning McQueen's crew chief?!" RJ exclaimed. "That's so cool!" He hugged me; I hugged him back.

"And there's more!" I went on.

_"More?!_" my half-sister repeated in surprise.

"Yep!" I answered. I looked around. "Where's my other present?"

"Right here!" Lightning scooped up my other present and brought it forward for my sister and brother to see.

I still couldn't believe I'd gotten that present and neither could Sammy and RJ, for that matter.

RJ's eyes widened. "Oh, wow!"

"Fudge!" Sammy squealed excitedly.

"Meow!" my present squeaked.

"Can I pet him?" RJ requested. After a pause, he added, "Or her?"

"Her", I confirmed. "And yeah you can."

So, RJ petted my cat. I knew my siblings weren't really cat people, but I knew they'd be happy for me and I was right.

"What's her name?" my brother wanted to know.

"I don't know yet", I admitted. "But it's gotta be something good."

* * *

A few days later, it was New Year's Day. A New Year had started. I was determined to leave 2013 behind and keep moving forward. 2014 looked very promising and I was excited, but nervous for it. Although, no matter what came my way, after the year I'd had, I was ready for it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that long before I was not enjoying myself again. I was back in the hospital. The doctors wanted to do another checkup on me as it was almost a year after the accident.

"But I'm _fine_!" I insisted. "I'm walking again and it doesn't really hurt that much."

"I know, baby!" Luigi had sympathised, giving me a kiss. "The doctors just want to make sure everything is okay."

"I'm sick of hospitals!" I groaned. "I hate them! Hate, hate, hate, _hate_ them!"

Luigi laughed. "I know, but it is only for a few days and you will be home again." He hugged me. "You do not have to go in as often now."

Well, that was true.

* * *

Luckily, everything was okay, so I didn't need to stay in hospital for quite as long as I normally would. In fact, I got to go home the very next day. Unfortunately, that day was January sixth 2014; the one year anniversary of the accident.

_I_ didn't mind that so much. Sure, that was the anniversary of the day that changed my life forever, but it didn't bother me as much as it bothered everyone else. After all, I don't remember that day at all (several times since the accident, I've thought really hard, trying to see if any of it would come back to me, but it hasn't happened yet). However, my family would never forget it. And_ that_ was something they never let _me_ forget.

Luigi and Guido picked me up early in the morning to head back to Radiator Springs in Mack's trailer. They would not stop hugging and kissing me for half an hour as they helped me get dressed and packed up my bags.

"Fudgie! Do you have any idea how much Luigi and Guido love you?" Luigi quizzed me, taking a small break from smothering my face in kisses.

"Not as much as I love you!" I answered.

"No!" he argued. "No! Not possible!"

"Yes it is!" I protested. "Because I do!"

"Not possible!" Luigi repeated, giving me another kiss.

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not! No one can love anyone as much as Luigi and Guido love Fudgie!"

"(He is right!)" Guido chimed in, also kissing me.

"No he's not!"

This went on for quite a while.

* * *

The ride home was mostly quiet, but Luigi and Guido kept staring at me. It was almost as if they thought if they looked away, I'd disappear forever. Occasionally, they would tell me that they loved me. Of course, I told them I loved them too.

"We're here!" Mack announced a few hours later, waking me from my brief nap.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see the rest of my family gathered at Flo's, all crowded around the trailer.

"There she is!" they all greeted me, sounding quite melancholy, when Luigi wheeled me out.

Seeing how sad they all seemed, I flashed them the best smile I could. "Hi, guys!"

"Are you okay?" they quizzed me worriedly.

"Yeah!" I assured them. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh... Fudge? You know what today is, right?" Lightning asked. His eyes were puffy and red.

"The anniversary of my accident", I replied. "I'm fine, though. I'm not upset."

"Well you may not be upset, but are you hungry?" Flo wanted to know. "We've got plenty of food here for you, honey."

"Thanks, Flo! I'm _starving_!"

There really _was_ plenty of food. Flo brought out plates of sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, yoghurt, pancakes and she had prepared lots to drink too: oil, coffee and fruit juice. I had the juice for my drink and to eat, I had a little bit of everything. So did Mater and he and I devoured every last bite as if we hadn't eaten since Thanksgiving. Everyone else took bits of stuff, but they didn't eat much. I was kind of expecting someone to yell at me for how much or how fast I was eating. Normally, someone would tell me, "Nobody's going to take your food away, Fudge. Slow down", or the sarcastic remark of, "You got enough food?" Yet, everyone was silent. I glanced up from a mouthful of bacon to find everyone's eyes fixed on me.

I swallowed my bacon and sighed. "Guys, you're staring", I informed them.

"We are sorry, angel", Luigi sighed. "We do not mean to stare. It is just... You know we love you so much, don't you?"

"Yes. You haven't stopped telling me all morning."

Luigi gave an embarrassed smile. "Why don't you finish your breakfast?" he suggested. "Then brush your teeth and I will help you tidy your hair. We want to get some photos of you."

"Of course you do", I muttered, sliding the last little bit of crust on my toast through some egg yolk on my plate and eating it.

I did everything Luigi said and had to spend the rest of the morning posing in various spots for each member of my family to take at least twenty photos of me.

"Too bad RJ's not here", I commented. "I'm sure he'd love to do this for you."

"Why?" Luigi wondered.

"Well, he's a photographer", I reminded him. "I'm sure he could take photos for you and you could all get copies." _And I won't be stuck here all day!_ I thought, annoyed.

"You should call them later", Luigi told me, angling his camera just right. "They must be worried about you today."

"Not as worried as you are, though", I deadpanned, thinking Luigi worries too much sometimes. Well, nearly all the time.

Luigi frowned as he lowered his camera. For the first time all day, he seemed kind of annoyed at me. "Just promise me you will call them."

"All right. I promise."

* * *

Everyone in Radiator Springs was acting kind of weird that day. It was like nobody wanted to go a single minute without hugging me, kissing me, telling me they loved me or even just looking at me. There were lots of tears; none from me, but a lot from other people. None more so than Luigi, Guido and Lightning. It was like Niagara Falls with those three.

"Guys, you don't have to be so upset!" I informed them in the afternoon after waking up from a nap. "Look, I'm fine."

"You don't understand, Fudgie", Luigi sniffled, taking my hand. "You have no idea how scared we were that night! We had the phone call..." He trailed off, crying harder.

Guido took my other hand. "(We went to the hospital and we didn't know if you were going to be okay. We had just heard you had been in an accident and McQueen had to give you CPR.)"

Lightning cried harder too. "That was the worst night of my life, Fudge! I thought I'd killed you!" He could barely speak, so he stopped.

I sighed sympathetically. It had always been hard for him to talk about the accident.

"Come on!" I got to my feet and hobbled around Flo's. "Are we really gonna spend all of today crying? Why don't we do something?"

"Like what?" Lightning wondered.

"I don't know..." I thought about it. "Aren't you gonna do any racing? I mean, the new season starts next month."

"Yeah, I'll start training tomorrow", he replied half-heartedly.

"Why not today?" I wondered.

"Because I don't feel like it today", Lightning answered, sounding quite depressed and kind of annoyed.

"Well, we could still do something fun!" I insisted. "What do people wanna do?'

There was a moment of silence.

"What do _you_ want to do, Fudgie?" Luigi asked finally. "All we want to do is spend the day with you."

I grinned. "We could play a game!" I suggested. "All of us. Together."

"Nothing too active for you, though", Luigi reminded me.

"I know!" My grin expanded. "What about Cards Against Automanity?! I got that for Christmas from RJ! I had fun playing that in the hospital and with him!"

"What is Cards Against Automanity?" everyone wondered.

"I'll show you." I began shuffling the cards.

My family had a lot more fun that I thought they would. In fact, we played the game three times. We all ended up laughing a lot. The only thing is I'm pretty sure my family let me win. I wish they hadn't done that. Until that happened, I thought things were normal. I know I can't expect my life to go back to normal after a horrific accident like that, but I was hoping that there would be moments where it did feel like it was before the accident.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Mater wondered once the game was over.

"Where's Fudge Rossi-Topolino?" an unfamiliar voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and saw two humans- a young, short, auburn-haired woman and a tall, dark-skinned man, a little bit older- approaching Flo's. They were both dressed in paramedics' uniforms.

"I am so glad you could come!" Luigi informed them. "We never got the chance to thank you for everything you did for our daughter!"

"Yeah, we've all thanked the doctors and nurses, but not you guys, so thanks!" Lightning added.

The paramedics stopped in front of me and knelt down.

"Fudge", the man began quietly, "I'm Raj and this is Emily. You don't remember us, do you?"

I shook my head.

"No? We didn't think you would. We're the paramedics who came to you on the night of your accident."

"Really? Thanks."

"It was our pleasure", Emily assured me. "We're glad to see you looking a lot better."

* * *

We talked to the paramedics for a while before Flo glanced at the clock. "I should probably get dinner started... What does everyone want?"

"Anything but pizza", Lightning muttered, starting to become depressed.

"Why not pizza?" I questioned curiously. I like pizza, but I didn't mind not having it that night; I just wanted to know what was up with Lightning.

"We had pizza last year."

"So?" I couldn't think of why that mattered and last year was kind of vague; it wasn't even a week ago.

"Fudge, c'mere!" Sarge called out.

I stood up and followed Sarge away from the others.

"What do you want for dinner, Fudge?!" Flo called after me.

"Anything. Really."

"What is it?" I asked Sarge when we were alone.

"What McQueen means is that you guys had pizza on the night of your accident", he explained.

"Oh."

"Remember how we talked about McQueen suffering from post traumatic stress?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, even little things like that can bother him."

"But I've seen him eat pizza before!" I pointed out. "After the accident."

"I know. And he's gotten back into racing again. He just doesn't feel like doing either one of those things today. Not that he's had to, but he probably wouldn't have wanted to go to an airport today either. You know, because you dropped Francesco off at the airport."

"I had no idea", I murmured softly. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't", Sarge cut me off. "No one's mad at you. I guess it's just hard for you to understand. You don't remember that night."

"Yeah..."

"Let's head back to Flo's", Sarge suggested. Clearly, he was as uncomfortable as I was. "I think Flo wants to know what you want for dinner."

"I told her I don't mind!" I reminded him. "I'll have anything."

"You know that answer isn't good enough for Flo."

"_Touché_."

However, that wasn't what anybody was worried about when we arrived at Flo's.

"Come on, Fudge." Lightning grabbed hold of my arm and eased me back into my wheelchair. "I'll take you to get changed."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes", Luigi confirmed. "We want you to look nice for dinner. I want you to put on a dress."

"(Put on that blue one I got you for Christmas)", Guido added.

I tried to hide a groan. I hate wearing dresses! Still, I knew it was to make my family happy.

"Okay", I muttered.

"Come on, sweetie." Lightning began pushing me towards Casa Della Tires.

"I can walk", I pointed out to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I... I know", Lightning responded absently.

* * *

So, I went home with Lightning and he started helping me get changed.

We were quiet for a moment as he did that. At one point, I was going to protest that I could dress myself, but I didn't.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's the anniversary of the day I ruined your life! I don't understand why you're not more upset."

"I guess because I don't remember the accident", I explained. "If I remembered it, I'd probably be more upset."

Lightning looked up from removing my Ugg boots. "I guess that makes sense..." He stared at the floor as he kept talking, pausing in the task. "You know, I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"I know." I nodded. "You keep telling me."

"That's because I can't put into words how sorry I am! I still have to try, though." He looked back up at me. "You know, I love you, right?"

"That's the other thing you keep telling me", I informed him with a smile.

He chuckled. "I guess I do."

"I love you too."

So, Lightning helped me into the blue dress Guido had gotten me for Christmas. It was a navy blue dress with a sparkly silver sash just above the waist. Lightning and I matched it with a pair of pink tights and silver flats.

"You look beautiful!" he proclaimed when we were done. He kissed my temple.

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"The others are gonna be so happy to see you."

* * *

Of course, they were.

"My angel!" Luigi smothered my face in kissed. "You look so beautiful! Oh, I love you so much! You are Luigi's very special girl!"

"(She is Guido's special girl too!)" my other father added, also kissing me repeatedly.

"Thanks!"

"Let me take your picture!" Luigi got his camera out again. So did Guido.

So, I stood there, trying to hide my impatience as my family took about two million more photos of me. I don't think I did a good job of it, but nobody said anything.

"Smile for me, angel!"

I tried to smile; I'm not very good at smiling on cue.

"Think of Jennyfur!" Jennyfur was my new cat's name. You get it? Jenny...fur?

"Think of racing!" Lightning added.

I thought of both of those things and Luigi was satisfied.

"There is Fudgie's beautiful smile!" he announced as the camera clicked once again.

"Come and take a seat, honey!" Flo instructed me when Luigi and Guido were finally done. "We're gonna have a very nice dinner tonight. It's just about ready."

What was this very special dinner for which I got dressed up? Grilled cheese sandwiches and fries! On top of that, we used cookie cutters to make the sandwiches into different shapes. That was something I hadn't done in years.

"Just like when you were a little kid, remember, honey?" Flo quizzed me.

I grinned. "Yeah, I remember!"

The dinner was quite nice and a lot of fun, but I didn't see why I had to get dressed up for it. However, I just went with it; it was for my family, who had had a rough time lately. We talked and laughed, created a whole collection of sandwiches in the shapes of moons, stars, cars and humans. Flo even pulled out the Christmas ones, so we had a few angels, Christmas trees, reindeer and Santas too.

"This here race car looks too good to eat!" Mater commented sadly. He set it down on the plate. "I don't think I kin do it!"

"I can!" I swiped the race car-shaped sandwich and scarfed it down, making everyone laugh.

* * *

"Fudge! Phone for you!" Flo called out just as we were finishing up our dessert of chocolate fudge brownies with chocolate sauce and vanilla ice cream.

"Coming!" I grabbed my crutches and got to my feet, entering the café and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Fudge! How are you_?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Hi, Sammy! I'm fine!"

I was about to ask how she was when a new voice cut in. _"Hey, I'm here too!_"

"Hi, RJ!"

"_How's it going_?"

"Good. What about you?"

"_Great. Now I'm back in Thomasville, it feels like I never left._"

"How's everyone there?" I wondered, even though I'd never met any of them.

"_They're good, actually... Look, the reason we called is because..._" Sammy began. "_Well, we know today is the anniversary of the accident. We wanted to make sure you were okay._"

"Me? _I'm_ fine! Everyone else is more upset than I am."

"_Well, I can understand that. They really thought they'd lost you_", Sammy pointed out.

I sighed. "I know." I felt like the whole world was telling me that.

"_So, what have you been up to today?_"

I told them.

* * *

I talked to Sammy and RJ for a little while longer, but as soon as we hung up, the Weathers family called. Not only that, but when I finished up a similar conversation with them, Brick Yardley called. Followed by the Rust-Eze brothers. Then Bobby. Then Finn and Holley. By the time, I was done with all of those calls and assuring everyone that I was fine, I was ready for a nap. So, I had one.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of someone sobbing. As I opened my eyes, I saw Lightning only a few feet away from me, shaking with sobs.

"Hey!" I greeted him.

He turned around. "Oh, Fudge!" He enveloped me in a big hug and sobbed harder.

I hugged him back. "It's all right. I'm right here."

His only response was to stare at the clock on his phone. It read: 9:02.

"Now", he sniffled. "It would've been a few minutes ago when you fell. It was 9:02 when I dialled nine-one-one."

"How do you remember that?" I wondered. "It seems like the kind of thing I'd remember." I'd always been really good at remembering dates and things like that. "I would've thought you'd be a little too worried about other stuff to..."

"Well, I didn't remember it at the time", Lightning admitted. "It's just something I've thought about later. I was so scared. You were unconscious and I was giving you CPR. I thought..." His sobs grew louder. "I am so sorry I did this to you! If I had any idea this was gonna happen, I never would've-"

"It's okay", I assured him gently. "I'm not mad at you."

"I know, but-"

"Don't say anything. It's okay."

I held Lightning as he sobbed and later had to do the same for Guido and Luigi, who were both crying loudly. I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I didn't like my family worrying about me, but at the same time, I could understand it. If I'd almost lost any of my family, I'd be worried about them too.

I remember as I fell asleep that night, still hugging my fathers, all I could think was, _Will my life ever be the same?_

I decided that the answer was no.


	21. P4: Chief Fudge

**Chapter two of two for today! Enjoy! How does Fudge go in her first race as crew chief? You're about to find out!**

**Chapter 2- Chief Fudge**

"You ready, Fudge-O?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Well, once Guido's done your tyres, you will be!"

Lightning laughed. "Right!"

"Peet stop!"

It was the day of the Florida 500, the first race of the season. That meant it was time for my debut as the crew chief. I was excited, but I was mostly nervous.

"You'll be fine, Fudge", Lightning assured me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You've done this for me before and I think you're great. The rest of the team thinks you're great." He glanced around at all of them and they all nodded in agreement. "Even Tex and The King have said you're great. Besides, you can't back out on me now."

"I guess not. All right, but don't blame me if it doesn't go well. Well, I guess you _can_ blame me, but I did try to warn you!"

"Shut up! You're gonna be great."

"Okay... Now, is everyone ready?"

"Peet stop!"

"All fuelled up, man!"

"I'm revved up and ready to go!"

"All right!" I cheered. "Let's go, Team 95!"

* * *

"_This year, Team 95 has a new crew chief!_" Bob Cutlass announced. "_Or rather, a new old crew chief!_"

"_That's right, Bob!_" Darrell Cartrip confirmed. "_His one-time stand-in tiny crew chief is makin' a comeback and this time, it's the real deal! As he returns to the Piston Cup after a difficult year, McQueen has named Fudge Rossi-Topolino his permanent crew chief_."

"_She's still a bit young_", Bob added, "_at the age of thirteen, but after her display as crew chief at the age of nine, I'm sure there are very few who doubt her abilities._"

He was right. Hardly anybody was laughing at me as Luigi wheeled me up onto the crew chief platform. Either they just didn't care that I was still a kid or they remembered how well I'd performed as part of Team McQueen in the past. Still, it wasn't quite enough to calm my nerves.

"Are the wheels locked?" I questioned nervously. The last thing I needed was the wheelchair to go flying off the platform.

"Yes." He gave me a kiss. "Good luck, angel."

"_Grazi_e." I needed all of the good luck I could get.

* * *

The racers all lined up at the starting line.

"All right!" I radioed to Lightning. "Can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear_!"

"All right!" I repeated. "Last year was a tough year. Let's put that behind us and make 2014 the year the Piston Cup returns to Team 95!" Bobby Swift had won the previous year; Lightning had managed to get a couple of first places in the very few weeks he raced at the end of the 2013 season, but it wasn't enough to get him the win.

Even from a distance, I could see Lightning's grin. "_With pleasure_!"

The green flag came out.

"_Boogity, boogity, boogity!_" came Darrell Cartrip's signature catchphrase. "_Let's go racin'!_"

Lightning shot off with the forty-two other race cars and the race was underway.

* * *

Lightning seemed to be doing a lot better than he had at the end of the last season. He wasn't making all of those rookie mistakes he had been then.

"Looking good!" I called through the radio. "You're going well. Just keep your cool."

He still froze up a couple of times as he rounded corners.

"I'm right here, Lightning!" I assured him gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"_I hope not_!" He gave me a weak smile.

"Well, I think it's time for you to pit", I announced.

"_All right!_"

So, Lightning came into the pits.

"Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore confirmed, having the tyres and fuel ready.

"All right! Let's go!"

Guido removed the tyres at breakneck speed and put the new ones on just as fast. Fillmore gassed Lightning up and he was away.

"Good job, team!" I congratulated them.

The pit stop seemed to be what he needed. He got back out there, more focused on the race and less worried about me. It was funny how that worked out, but I wasn't about to argue with it.

"Keep climbing through the pack. Slowly, but steadily. You're doing very well."

"_Hey, Cal!_" Lightning called teasingly. "_Your blinker's on!_"

"It is?" Cal checked. "Hey! Your blinker's on, McQueen!"

"_Good comeback, Cal_!" Bobby called as he sailed ahead of the Dinoco racer.

"_How many times are you gonna fall for that, Cal?_!" Lightning wondered with a laugh.

"_How many times are you gonna fall for that?_" Cal retorted.

"_Good comeback, Cal!_" Bobby and Lightning repeated in unison.

"_I__ know you're having fun with your friends and that's okay, but make sure you're focused on the race_", I instructed.

"_Don't worry. I am._"

* * *

I know I fell asleep at some point during the race (I was still taking naps at this point; Lightning assured me that was okay and if I felt like taking a nap, I should just take a nap). When I woke up, there were about ten laps to go.

"What did I miss?" I quizzed the rest of the pit crew.

"Not much", Sarge reported. "There was a minor wreck about fifteen laps ago, but that was it."

"Is Lightning all right?" I wondered. I was worried about him both physically and mentally.

"He wasn't involved in the crash", Sally assured me. "He was a little shaken up, though. We reminded him that you were okay. You were with us. He came straight to the pits to see you."

I nodded understandingly. "Right." I pinged him over the radio. "Hi, Lightning!"

"_Fudge! You're here!_" he exclaimed, sounding mega-relieved.

"Yeah, I'm here."

His speed picked up a little right away as he hunted after Bobby and Cal. He laughed a little. "_See how much better I do when you're here?"_

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not. I need you to help me to win this Piston Cup!"

"Okay. Then I should probably tell you that you're kind of all over the place. One second, you're on the inside and the next, you're on the outside." I paused, observing the race car and adding, "And you're a little too tight."

"_You see?!_" Lightning laughed some more. _"I need you!_"

"Good job!" I called as he corrected himself.

Even as he rushed by at over two hundred miles an hour, nothing more than a blur for a fraction of a second, I could've sworn I saw him smile.

* * *

"Last lap!" I exclaimed. "Come on, Lightning!"

Lightning saw an opening between Brick Yardley and Tommy Highbanks (racer number 54 for Faux Wheel Drive). He slid through before they even had time to blink. Now, he was in third place behind Bobby and Cal.

"_Yeah!_" I heard him shout. "_Ka-chow!_"

"Yes!" I cheered. I was so happy; not just because of how the race was going, but _ka-chow_ was a phrase I didn't hear an awful lot last year. I'd missed it.

They went around the second turn and I was afraid that Lightning was going to slow down any second. Luckily, he didn't. In fact, he sped up. The gap between him and Cal and Bobby was gradually growing narrower and narrower.

"Come on, Lightning!" I repeated.

Normally, Lightning would be cracking jokes with Bobby and Cal, but this time, he was quiet as he could possibly be. He didn't want them to know he was coming. I grinned as I watched him close the gap. His two friends were racing side by side, each eager to beat the other one. However, when a gap separated them at the end of the third turn, Lightning took it. As he'd done with Brick and Tommy, he slalomed through and took the lead.

"_McQueen!_" Bobby exclaimed in disbelief. "_Where did you come from?!_"

Lightning laughed. "_It doesn't matter where I came from! What matters is where I'm going! The finish line! See ya there!_" He floored it around the fourth and final turn.

"Home stretch!" I shouted. "You got this, Lightning!"

He most certainly did. He crossed the finish line with ease, sending everyone into cheers.

"_Well, it looks like Lightning McQueen is back and better than ever!_" Bob Cutlass commented.

"_You wouldn't have even known what he's been through last year with that performance!_" an impressed Darrell Cartrip chimed in.

"Way to go, Lightning!" I cheered.

"**GO, MCQUEEN!**" Mater hollered.

"Yeah, Stickers!" Sally added.

The crowd began chanting, "Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning!"

I could see Lightning grin as he did several donuts. Then there was that famous line again. "_Yeah! Ka-chow!_"

* * *

"You did it!" I congratulated him when he came back to the pits.

He and I hugged.

"Yeah, it's great to be back into racing!" he declared. "I mean, it was hard because of... you know, but I really have missed it! I've just gotta stop making all these dumb rookie mistakes."

"You were great out there!" I insisted.

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so! Did you not hear the announcers? They said you wouldn't know what you went through last year."

"I could say the same thing about you", Lightning informed me with a smile. "You've made me very proud today, Fudge-O."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You were amazing! Maybe _you_ should listen to the announcers."

I listened.

"_Fudge Rossi-Topolino has certainly shown she can give the older crew chiefs a run for their money!_" Darrell Cartrip commented.

"_That's right, Darrell!_" Bob Cutlass agreed. "_I must admit, when McQueen first used her as a crew chief, I was a little sceptical and I'm sure I'm not the only one. Now, however, I have no doubts that she's up to the job._"

I felt my face turn red. "I'm not that great..."

"Not that great?!" Lightning repeated incredulously. "You were _awesome_! Everyone seems to think so!"

I giggled, embarrassed.

"Come on! Let's go get our trophy!"

"_Our_ trophy?"

"Yeah!" he confirmed. "The winner of the race gets a trophy, remember?"

"But I didn't win", I reminded him.

"Sure you did. I couldn't have done it without you; therefore, you won. Come on." He scooped me up onto his hood. "Victory Lane is waiting for us."

"For _you_", I corrected him.

Lightning laughed. "Oh, will you stop?! You're the one who said we were gonna get the Piston Cup back to Team 95. Not Lightning McQueen! _Team 95!_"

I couldn't argue with that. We were a team. We worked together to get Piston Cups. Still, at the end of the day, Lightning was the one running the race and the one who got his name on the trophies.

"Fine. Let's go get _our_ trophy." Under my breath, I mumbled, "That's really _yours_."

Lightning laughed. "Come on." He started to drive off. "Maybe 2013 was the Year of Fudge" (that's what I called it when I was convinced that great things were gonna happen for me and look how _that_ turned out!) "but 2014 is gonna be the Year of Team McQueen!"

"Yep!" I agreed. I glanced up at the monitors replaying my brother's win. "And it looks like we're off to a great start!"

**Please review!**


	22. P4: Australia, an Argument, a Rebellion

**Next two chapters! This is mostly old stuff, a_ Driven to Win_ flashback and one of my oneshots.**

**Chapter 3- Australia, an Argument and a Rebellion**

"Fudge! There you are!"

"Fudge! How you doing?!"

"I am so glad you have recovered well!"

That was the way I was greeted by Lightning's international racing buddies when Luigi, Guido, Francesco and I arrived at the hotel.

Guido and Luigi had taken me to Italy to see our relatives. They all wanted to see me because the last time they saw me was before the accident. That was the same reason why the World Grand Prix racers were happy to see me, even though we didn't know each other all that well. They had all met up in the Republic of New Rearendia, China, Japan, Brazil and Mexico. However, Team McQueen missed out because I was still in the hospital, but now, we were back with them.

This time, we were in Australia. We were going to be touring all of the great spots: a weekend in Canberra, Uluru, Perth, Kangaroo Island, Melbourne, Sydney, the Gold Coast and the Great Barrier Reef. After that, we were going to New Zealand and I was very excited.

* * *

Not only that, but things were still going really well for me. I hadn't messed up as crew chief as of yet, but I was convinced that it was only a matter of time before I screwed everything up. On top of that, Sammy had been able to return to the United States. She was staying in her old hometown, Thomasville, Georgia, when she wasn't in hospital. I'd visited her in hospital one weekend while a race was being held in Georgia and we video chatted a lot. I was glad to see she seemed to be doing much better.

* * *

The previous day, Francesco was just as happy to see me as the other racers were.

"Signorina Fudge!" he exclaimed as we met up with him at the airport in Rome.

"Hi, Francesco!" I greeted him.

"It is so good to see you again!" he exclaimed. "Francesco has been so worried about you! He heard about your-a accident just-a hours after he last saw you!"

"Well, I'm doing a lot better now", I assured him.

"How? What happened? Francesco does not think he has the whole story."

All the way through security and while we were waiting for our flight to start boarding, Francesco insisted on making me describe the whole story of the year I'd had. On the plane, he was asking me all kinds of questions whenever I was awake.

* * *

Now that I'd landed in Canberra and was reunited with my family and Lightning's friends, I was still being bombarded with questions about how I was going.

"I'm doing okay", I answered with a nervous giggle. I was a little overwhelmed. "I've started walking again and now, I'm Lightning McQueen's crew chief."

"That's pretty cool", Jeff commented.

I beamed proudly. "Yeah!"

"Well, none of us are exactly surprised with how amazing your racing knowledge is", Raoul remarked.

I felt my face turn red. "Thanks!"

"So, how's the crew chief life treating you?" Nigel questioned.

"I love it!" I informed them. "Sure, it can be hard sometimes, but it's a lot of fun too." I described the challenges I had to overcome while I was the crew chief.

"Well, it sounds like you've been doing a great job", Rip informed me. "Of _everything_."

"Thanks!" I repeated.

* * *

Our time in Australia was _awesome_! I loved seeing the sights of such an amazing country. At Sammy and RJ's encouragement, I met up with my uncle Matthew, his wife and my cousins in beautiful Perth. It was really weird meeting my relatives for the first time, but it was also pretty exciting. Uncle Matthew was also able to provide me with some stories of my father, but nowhere near as many as my siblings.

"Your father's fourteen years older than my sister and me", Uncle Matthew had explained. He and my Aunt Lila are twins. "He left home when I was pretty young and he didn't exactly visit often. I do remember there was one Thanksgiving where he visited and he got us all locked out of the house while all the food was still on!"

I giggled.

Of course, the people weren't the only part of the trip I enjoyed. I enjoyed the scenery (especially the beaches and the outback), the wildlife (especially the kangaroos and koalas) and some of the food (meat pies, Tim Tams, lamingtons, Cherry Ripes and Anzac biscuits are nice; Vegemite is _not_!). I enjoyed the racing, of course.

* * *

There were just two parts of the trip that I _didn't_ enjoy. The first one was the fact that everyone fussed over me.

"I can _walk_!" I protested as Lightning picked me up and placed me in my wheelchair on our first morning of sightseeing.

"I know you can, sweetie", he responded, not completely listening. He started pushing my wheelchair.

"So, why won't you let me?"

"I just don't want you overdoing it", he explained.

"But I've been walking for _months_!" I pointed out.

"I know." He still wasn't really listening.

Even his World Grand Prix friends were doing it too.

"Fudge! Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Lewis Hamilton and Jeff Gorvette parked behind me. Of course, they had my wheelchair with them.

"I'm just going to get my jacket from my room", I answered.

"We'll get that!" Lewis informed me, easing me down into the wheelchair.

"I can do it!"

"Don't worry about it!" Jeff told me, heading in the direction of my hotel room, swiping my room key card from my hand.

I sighed.

The other thing I didn't enjoy was watching the racing. Well, it wasn't so much _watching_ the racing. It was more the fact that I couldn't race myself. I missed the thrill of racing. After all, I'd gone without it for over a year now and it was a huge part of my life.

* * *

So, even though even I wasn't sure if I was ready, I decided to take the risk and approach Lightning on the matter when we were getting ready for another day of racing in Melbourne.

"All right", Lightning began. "Well, I'm meeting the others for a couple of practise laps. You all know what to do."

I took a deep breath and gathered up my courage to ask my question. "Hey, Lightning?"

He turned around. "What is it, Fudge-O? I gotta go."

For a moment, I considered not going through with it. Then I decided that I should just do it. What was the worst that could happen? He could say no. I wouldn't like that, but it wouldn't be so terrible... Would it?

I took another deep breath. "I was wondering when I'd get to go for some laps again", I answered nervously. "I'm getting better now and I really miss doing that."

Lightning hesitated.

Finally, he came over and stroked my hair. He spoke gently, but his words still hurt. "I really don't think that's a good idea, sweetie."

"What?" I cried. "Why not?"

"Because of what happened the last time!"

"But I-" I started.

"Wow! I better go!" my brother cut me off. I guess he just didn't want to talk about that anymore. "Why don't we talk about this after the race?"

"It's not fair!" I whinged before I could stop myself.

Lightning stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry." He sounded annoyed and even kind of emotional. "Is it unfair that I'm afraid you'll almost get killed again? Is it unfair that I care about you too much to put you through that again?"

I felt terrible. I regretted bringing this up. It still wasn't the right time.

"Sorry", I offered.

Lightning sighed and he calmed down a little. "It's all right." He stroked my hair again. "I know how much you loved it." He kissed me. "Well, I gotta go. We'll talk about this later, all right, Fudge?"

"All right..."

When he left, I turned to look at the others. Most of them seemed busy, preparing for the race.

"Guess now's not the right time, huh?" I muttered.

"I guess it is a little too soon", Sally agreed. "I mean, you're still in a wheelchair."

"I can walk!" I insisted indignantly.

"Well, I can understand why McQueen wants to wait a while", Luigi pointed out. "And I understand why you want to race again. If you just give it time, then I am sure he will let you."

I nodded slowly. Luigi was right. I was feeling a lot better, but I was still recovering. I was just going to have to wait a little while, but I would ask Lightning again. He'd come around, for sure.

* * *

After what happened in Australia, the plan had been to wait a little while longer before I brought up racing again. Unfortunately, as more and more time went on, I was starting to grow restless. By the time I turned fourteen, nearly every time I saw Lightning, I was begging to be allowed to race with him.

"Fudge, no", he told me flatly every time.

"Please!" I begged, jumping up and down (when I was well enough to).

"Fudge", Lightning warned me.

"But I'm getting better-" I began.

"That's just it, Fudge! I don't want you hurting yourself again!"

"So, when will I get to race again?" I wondered.

Lightning gave me a glare. "_If_ I decide you're ready!" he answered.

That would be when I'd let it go. For the time being.

Lightning wasn't the only one who didn't want me to get back into racing either.

"I wish he would take me racing again", I commented to my fathers one night as we ate dinner.

"No", Luigi disagreed. "We don't. We don't want you racing again either."

I guessed he'd changed his mind since the Australia trip then.

"Why not?" I questioned, feeling like everyone was against me and that is a feeling that I do not like at all.

"For the same reasons McQueen refuses to take you", Luigi answered in a stern tone that would always make me feel guilty.

That's why I chose not to say anything else.

Luckily, even though he didn't agree with me, Guido was a little more sympathetic. "(Fudge, we are your fathers. All we want is to look after you. We always want to make sure you are happy, healthy and safe. You understand that, don't you?)"

_"Si",_ I admitted reluctantly.

"(And you understand that we are not convinced that you are safe while you are racing?)"

"_Si_", I admitted again. I wasn't happy about it at all. I loved racing! At the same time, though, I guess I could see where they were coming from.

"(Good)", Guido answered, smiling and nodding as if I were five years old or something. "(We are glad you understand. Everyone in Radiator Springs loves you very much and just wants to take care of you... We are just trying to protect you.)"

"That is right", Luigi agreed.

"Yeah, I know."

I really did know too. Still, as Luigi changed the subject, racing was the only thing I could think about. Was I really never going to feel that rush of moving two hundred miles an hour ever again? Was I never going to set foot on a racetrack again? Would I never get to help Lightning in a race with the fans cheering for both of us? I guess I never would do any of those things again. Sigh.

I thought about Doc. I thought about when he'd told me the story of his big 1954 wreck. My mind travelled back to the moment Lightning and I were stood in his garage, gazing up at the newspaper clipping. I remembered thinking how awful he looked after the crash.

_"When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said?_ You're history! _Moved right onto the next rookie standing in line_", he'd recounted. He softened a little and his voice went quiet as he added, "_There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show 'em._"

I never thought it was fair that he was forced to give up racing. And I certainly didn't think it was fair when it was happening to me.

* * *

I panted, but I was still smiling as I heaved my go-kart, known as the Fudge-mobile, up the biggest hill in the surrounding area of Radiator Springs. It was a long climb, but it would be worth it, I was sure.

That's right. Against my family's wishes and my better judgement, I'd decided to try my hand at racing again. I knew I wanted to race, but I'm not sure why specifically I wanted to race then. Maybe I just wanted to prove to myself that I still _could_ race. Maybe I wanted to get it out of my system because I knew I wasn't allowed to do it anymore. Whatever the reason was, I was about to stir up some trouble.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to do the car racing I loved. There was no way Lightning was going to do it, so I didn't bother asking. I didn't think there was much chance of racing with one of his friends without getting caught. Junior racing leagues had been an option, but when I looked into them, I discovered that I needed my parents' signatures to join. So, at least for now, the Fudge-mobile was my only option.

With very little hesitation, I pushed off the hill. It wasn't the same as going two hundred miles an hour, but I managed to get some serious speed going and I definitely enjoyed it. I still felt that rush of exhilaration I got whenever I raced. Awesome! Totally awesome!

When I got to the bottom, I was thrilled. I'd done it! I could still race and I'd gotten it out of my system... Or had I? Glancing up at the top of the hill, it just looked oh, so tempting! Now that I knew I could do it, I had to fine-tune my skills, so Lightning could_ see_ I was ready. And I could just enjoy the thrill of the speed. I took a quick scan of my surroundings. Satisfied that I was alone, I made my way back up the hill.

* * *

That was how I spent a good portion of my next two weeks. Every opportunity I got, I was riding down that hill. My adrenaline was sky-high and not just from the racing, but the fear that I would get caught. As it was, I did have a couple of close calls. Lightning and Sally came past me on my way to the Wheel Well, but luckily, they didn't see what I was doing. (They must've known I was up to something, but they didn't know what.) On another occasion, I lost control and crashed into a tree.

"Great!" I groaned, convinced that Guido and Luigi were going to kill me.

They didn't, but that was only because I didn't tell them the whole story.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into a tree."

What? That wasn't _technically_ a lie.

Luigi frowned. "Well, you have to be more careful."

Wasn't that the truth?

The thing was, though, I wanted more. The hill was fun and all, but I missed the track! Now, I wanted to get up to two hundred miles an hour. I didn't know how to do that, but I couldn't believe my luck when an opportunity came to me.

* * *

Cal Weathers came to visit Radiator Springs and I began to wonder if I would be able to race with him without Lightning there to stop me. So, like I said, I could hardly believe my luck when I found Cal Weathers by Willy's Butte all alone.

"Where's Lightning?" I wanted to know.

"At home. Sally says he has to do the paperwork he's left as usual."

"Oh." That sounded like Lightning, all right.

Lightning was nowhere around! Neither was anybody else who would try to stop me. _Should I?_ I wondered to myself. _I_ want to, b_ut I really shouldn't... Though, nobody would know, would they? Cal can take me for a couple of laps, then I can tell him not to tell._

"You all right?" Cal asked me abruptly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look worried about something", he observed.

"No, no!" I _was_ worried about something, though; I was worried about whether or not I should do what I was thinking of doing. "I was just thinking..."

"Yeah?" Cal prompted.

"Do you think... you could take me for a few laps?" I questioned hopefully. Half of me hoped he would say yes for obvious reasons, but the other half hoped he would say no. That way, I could forget the whole thing.

"I don't know, Fudge", Cal informed me tentatively. "I'm not sure McQueen wants you racing."

"It's fine!" I lied. "Really! Lightning just doesn't want to take me himself because of..."

Cal nodded slowly. "I can understand that."

"I'll be right back!" I announced before he could say no. "I'll grab my racing stuff!"

I made it from Willy's Butte to Luigi's Casa Della Tires and back again in record time. When I returned, I put my helmet and magnets on in a flash and was quick to bounce onto Cal's roof.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" I assured him.

So, Cal raced. Normally, I would be calling out tips to the racer (as the rider, that's my job), but this time, I just enjoyed the ride. After all, this was the first time I'd raced in ages and I didn't know when I'd get the chance again. I was laughing, whooping and smiling. _This_ was why I wanted to race; not for the fame and fortune (although I did think fame and fortune would be pretty cool). As Cal picked up speed, I felt more and more excited. The wind blew across my face. I closed my eyes and smiled. For the first time in a long time, I felt free!

Unfortunately, my happiness was short-lived. All too soon, Cal came to a stop.

"Hey, McQueen!" he called out.

Oh, no! _Lightning_ was here?! Had he seen me? Could I get away without him noticing? I rolled off Cal's roof and hoped I would become invisible.

As I peered round Cal's side, I could see Lightning's face. It was too late. He'd seen me before Cal had even stopped. I was shocked. I couldn't speak. I remained rooted to my spot.

**I have thought about writing about Team McQueen going international, but first of all, I've had no ideas. Second of all, even if I did, in order to make an interesting story, I feel like I'd have to make something bad happen and I don't want to do that. I'd want their adventures overseas to go well. Does that make sense? I hope so.**

**Fun fact: Before I moved recently, I lived in Melbourne, the Australian city mentioned in this chapter. Now, I live near the Great Barrier Reef. In case you didn't know, the move went okay, I guess. It was hard to leave my brother, sister and the cats (sadly, I had to leave my cat with them because she's old and probably wouldn't have survived the journey; that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life) and we're still in temporary accommodation, but we'll be moving into our new house soon.**

**Another fun fact: Cherry Ripes are my favourite chocolate bars**

**Like I said, this is from a _Driven to Win_ flashback and the _Tales from Radiator Springs_ story, _Need for Speed_. The next chapter will be more original, so head on over there now!**


	23. P4: Friends

**Some old enemies return in this chapter! Who are they? What's going to happen? Read on and find out...**

**Chapter 4- "Friends"**

So, yeah... I got into trouble big time. I was grounded for a month for that and my family had kept me very busy with a long list of chores.

That wasn't even the worst part, though. The worst part was that Luigi, Guido and Lightning all wanted me fired from my position as crew chief. They had two reasons for that. First of all, they didn't think I should be anywhere near the racetrack after my accident.

"It's obvious you can't control yourself, Fudge", Lightning informed me sternly.

Second of all, if I was going to behave the way I had, they weren't convinced I was ready for the responsibility.

Long story short, however, I got to keep the job. I'm not entirely sure why they decided to let me continue as crew chief, but I wasn't about to knock it; I was determined to prove myself to be a responsible and reliable member of Team McQueen.

* * *

So, I spent my time by the racetrack focusing on helping Lightning win the races instead of winning my own (although, those thoughts were still in the back of my mind). When we were home from races, my family took my mind off training myself for races and studying up on racing techniques by keeping me on track with my schoolwork and giving me jobs to do around the town. That mostly consisted of waitressing at Flo's and running tours of the town because I've always been good at public speaking, but also including setting up tyre displays in my father's store, collecting ingredients for Fillmore's organic fuel, sending messages and items around town and other odd little jobs.

Although I missed being able to go on the track myself and it hurt to know that my dreams had been crushed, I still enjoyed race day. Lightning continued to get faster and faster. I was so proud of him. Of course, I was always proud of him for winning races, but I was even more proud this season than any other one. Why? For getting back out on the track, even after what had happened to me. Any idiot could see how difficult it had been for him to do that, but he never gave up. It was one of Lightning's many admirable qualities. I always wished I could be as confident and brave (I used to think of him as fearless, but when I saw him race after my accident, I knew that wasn't the case) as Lightning.

* * *

"Great race today!" I congratulated him as he came back into the pits.

"Thanks, Fudge-O!" Lightning grinned at me. He hugged me. "The season's going well, huh?"

"Yeah!" I agreed with a grin of my own. "I think almost everyone's forgotten you weren't here last season. Heck, even _I_ forget sometimes."

Lightning's smile faltered for a moment, but he fought to keep it up. "Yeah, well, I've only been doing so great 'cause you're here to help me."

"No way", I countered. "This is all you. You're the best race car on the track."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be on the track at all if it wasn't for you", he disagreed.

"Yeah, but-" I began.

"Okay!" Sally interrupted with a laugh. "You're both great! Can we leave it at that?"

I shook my head. "I'm not great..."

"Yes you are!" Sally insisted. "Case closed."

I wanted to protest, but Sally was serious about ending that conversation.

"Come on!" Lightning scooped me up onto his hood and I climbed onto his roof. "We gotta go talk to the press."

For some reason, the press seemed to really like me. Lightning said it was because I was the youngest crew chief, but other than that, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like any other crew chief, except not _quite_ as talented or experienced.

"Lightning!" Shannon Spokes called out. "Do you attribute your recent success to your crew chief, Fudge Rossi-Topolino?"

(Oh, boy!)

"Absolutely", Lightning confirmed. "I wouldn't have been able to get out on the track if it wasn't for her. Now that I've got her right here with me after... after what happened last year, it makes me feel a lot better about racing. She and the rest of my family constantly push me to be the best racer I can be."

I felt my face turn red.

"And Fudge!" Kori Turbowitz shifted her attention to me. "What do you make of today's win?"

"It's fantastic", I replied. "Lightning always does an amazing job on the track and I couldn't be more proud of my big brother. I-"

I was cut off by a strange noise. For a brief second, I couldn't see anything, but then all I could see was silly string _everywher_e!

"Wha-" Lightning started.

A second later, Bobby, Brick and Cal's laughter told us everything we needed to know.

"I'm gonna get you guys back!" Lightning swore. "And I'm gonna get you back good!"

"Yep." I whipped my official crew chief notebook out of my pocket where I record things like Lightning's speed in practise laps or the conditions of each track. I opened it up to the To Do list and scribbled a note at the bottom: Plan revenge on Bobby, Cal and Brick.

* * *

Once that was taken care of and Lightning and I finished talking to the press, I took a nap. Ever since the accident, I still hadn't been able to stay awake for an entire day.

"Fudge!" Lightning whispered. "Come on, sweetie. It's time for the party!"

I groaned sleepily as I opened my eyes. "Do I _have_ to go to the party?"

"Everyone wants to see you." Lightning sighed as he picked me up and placed me in my wheelchair. I didn't use it that much now, but it was there for me to use when I wanted a nap. "Tell you what. You come to the party for an hour and say hi to everyone. Then you can go back to the hotel and go to sleep."

I yawned. "Okay."

He chuckled and pushed me in the direction of the Dinoco tent where the party was being held. "All right then."

We met up with the rest of the team at the party and the Dinoco team greeted us instantly.

"Hey, McQueen!" Cal called out. "Congratulations on winning the race!"

"Thanks, Cal."

"Fudge." The Dinoco racer turned to me. "Welcome. I didn't think you'd be coming."

"Just for an hour", I informed him. Already, I was struggling to stay awake.

"She's tired", Lightning explained for me and it didn't occur to me at the time that what I said could've sounded rude.

"Well, we're glad to see you either way!" Tex piped up. "You were doin' a good job as the crew chief again, Fudge."

I beamed with pride. "Thanks!"

"Hey, McQueen!" Markus Krankzler, racer number 6 for Transberry Juice, called out. "Come over here! You know the rules!"

"Yeah, the winner of the race buys drinks!" Dud Throttleman reminded him.

"You didn't forget, did you?" the racer for Blinkr, Speedy Comet, who sported the number 21, teased.

Lightning rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "All right, guys! This first round's on me!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

With Lightning chatting away to the other racers, I decided to walk around the party a little bit. I wasn't sure where to go, what to do or who to talk to at first, but then I got distracted by the sound of revving engines.

"Hey, hey!" a man's voice shouted out. "We've been over this! No racing! Just get inside and behave!"

"But Dad-" a girl's voice whined.

"No buts! I don't know why your Uncle Dud invites you to these things. It's clear you don't know how to behave."

Uncle Dud? Oh, no! That could only be the Throttlemans. I didn't see those kids very often and I'm not sure what happened to Piper and Spencer for trespassing on the track, but I knew they thought I was the one who told on them. I also knew they hated me for it.

Sure enough, the eight Throttlemans and their frazzled parents came pouring into the Dinoco tent. Immediately, all eight of them took off as if they were in a race.

"Spencer, Phoenix, Aaron, Jesse, Matthew, Piper, Blaze and Dylan!" Grace Throttleman called out. "What did we _just_ talk about?!"

I spun around to head the other way, but I almost smacked right into Andrew Fletcher.

"Fudge!" he greeted me. "How you doing?"

"Good", I responded. "You?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

"I didn't know you'd be here", I commented; he'd retired three years earlier.

He shrugged with a smile. "Well, we happen to live right here in Illinois, so I figured why not come to a race. I _d_o miss the track."

"Yeah, me too", I agreed.

"Well, I suppose after your accident, it's for the best that you stay away", he informed me. "Listen! I'm glad you're here. I brought my family with me... You remember my daughter, Mackenzie, don't you?"

Oh, no! There she was. An auburn-haired girl all dressed in black approached Piper Throttleman on the other side of the room. "Piper!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Mackenzie!" Piper sounded just as excited as the two of them hugged.

"Why don't you go and say hello to them?" Andrew suggested.

Obviously, Andrew didn't remember what happened when I was eleven.

I knew Andrew wanted me to and I think everyone else would too, so reluctantly, I approached Piper and Mackenzie. Maybe they'd grown up a little bit since dumping me in the woods? Piper was fifteen, almost sixteen while Mackenzie was fourteen like me. Could people change that much in that time?

* * *

As soon as they saw me, I could see them both trying- and failing- to put on a smile.

"Fudge!" Piper exclaimed in a funny false voice.

"World's youngest crew chief and professional attention seeker, Fudge Rossi-Topolino", Mackenzie droned sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

They looked at each other. "Nothing", they answered in unison.

"How are you doing after that horrible accident?" Piper asked me, but I wasn't sure if she was being sincere.

"I'm okay..." I replied warily.

For some reason, that made them laugh. I didn't understand.

"So, you like being the crew chief for Lightning McQueen?" Mackenzie asked me.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, kids who have one little fall on a racetrack get whatever they want, don't they?" Mackenzie went on.

"All of a sudden, they're something special to everyone", Piper added.

I started to walk away. I didn't know what they were doing, but I didn't like it one bit.

"No, no, no!" Piper called after me. "Come back! We're kidding!"

"Were you kidding when you left me in the woods overnight?" I deadpanned.

"We're really sorry about that", Mackenzie informed me. "That was just a joke."

"We didn't know how far Aaron was gonna take you", Piper chimed in. "We didn't know you'd be stuck in the woods all night. We're sorry."

"Hey! I never told you!" Mackenzie exclaimed abruptly. "I've started racing! I race on Friday and Saturday nights now and it's great!" She looked innocent.

"And that dumb sexist pig who used to coach racing in my town retired. So, now, I can race too!" Piper grinned at me. "So, you been doing much racing lately?"

"No. I'm not allowed."

That made them laugh even more,

"Why don't you race anyway?" Piper wondered.

"I did", I informed them. "I got caught and I was grounded for a month."

Again, they laughed.

"That's stupid!" Piper remarked. "We've been to _jail_!"

"Yeah, thanks to _you_!" Mackenzie added.

I couldn't answer. I didn't think they would ever believe me if I told them I never told their parents they were trespassing on the track.

"Don't you wanna go racing again?" Piper quizzed me.

"Of course I do, but-"

"Oh, that's right!" Piper interrupted. "You're too much of a wuss to do that."

"Yeah, because you're _not allowed_!" Mackenzie mimicked me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Not only did I not want to get into trouble, but I remembered the look on Lightning's face when he caught me racing with Cal. He was near tears and looked absolutely heartbroken. I knew it had upset him terribly and it brought back the awful memories of my accident.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what have you guys learned in racing school?"

* * *

Luckily, that was a good way to distract them. As they talked about racing skills, they seemed kind of annoyed that I seemed to know everything they were talking about (even though I didn't say it), but at least there were no nasty comments.

All of a sudden, Mackenzie stared at her phone.

"S**t!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot Josh Murphy's having a _party_ tonight! And I really wanted to go!"

"You're leaving already?" Piper asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, but this is important to me. Hey! You guys wanna come?" The auburn-haired girl was looking at both of us.

"Yeah!" Piper responded instantly.

My only response was to yawn loudly. "I need to find Lightning..." I muttered sleepily.

"Hey, Daddy!" Mackenzie greeted her father sweetly as she approached him.

"Hello, sweetheart!" They hugged and kissed.

"So", she began, "Josh Murphy's having a party tonight. Mom said I could go, but if you want me to stay-"

"No, no", Andrew cut her off. "You go and have fun! Just let your mother know you're leaving."

"Thanks, Daddy!" She beamed excitedly. "We just gotta ask Richard and Grace if it's okay if Piper comes."

"You do that, sweetie."

"Fudge." Mackenzie looked at me. "You weren't gonna ask McQueen if you can go?"

"You wanna go, Fudge-O?" Lightning asked me.

"Nope", I yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"Oh." Mackenzie looked highly insulted.

Oops. Maybe the way I worded that was rude.

"Thanks for the offer", I added. "I'm just tired a lot lately."

"Uh-huh", Mackenzie muttered rudely.

"Come on, Fudge-O." Lightning led me away. "I'll take you to say good night. Then you can go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Okay..." I muttered sleepily. "Thanks."

As we went around saying good night to Bobby and the Dinoco team and several others, I could hear Piper and Mackenzie talking.

"I don't understand why Mom and Dad won't let me go!" Piper whined. "Just because we gotta get up early to head back home! Who cares?"

"'You need to get lots of sleep, honey'", Mackenzie mimicked the Throttlemans. "Yeah, right! You can sleep when you're dead!"

"I guess you and Rossi the Wussy are gonna have to go without me", Piper muttered dejectedly.

"Rossi the Wussy's 'too tired!'" Mackenzie was now impersonating me and I did _not_ like the way I was being portrayed. "I guess it's just as well. She would've started crying the second she got there."

"Yeah, because we lied about..."

I didn't hear the end of that sentence and didn't care about it. I was more focused on finding people I actually cared about and who cared about me, so I could say good night.

"Bye, Fudge!" were Cal's parting words for me. "It was good to see you again. I'm really glad you're doing a lot better now."

"Me too", I agreed.

"Me three", Lightning chimed in, kissing me on the forehead. He looked back at Cal. "I'll be back once I've dropped Fudge off at the hotel." Then he glanced at me. "Unless you want me to stay with you..."

"It's fine!" I assured him. "I'm just gonna sleep. You're not missing out on your party just to watch me sleep."

Lightning chuckled softly. "I can and I will if it's to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah, the fire alarm went off at the hotel in Dallas and you didn't even wake up", Cal reminded me with a laugh.

I gave a little laugh, remembering the others telling me about that. "Yeah..."

"Well, I don't want that happening again", Lightning informed me. "Let's go."

"Okay..." I couldn't argue with his reasoning, but I still felt bad that Lightning had to miss out on his party.

Luckily, he didn't have to; we ran into Guido and Luigi on our way out and they took me back to the hotel instead. So, Lightning was allowed to stay and drink and party with his friends. (He tries not to drink too much while I'm around, but since I wasn't there, there was nothing stopping him from getting drunk.)

* * *

So, I fell asleep as soon as we returned to the hotel. Normally, I would sleep until morning, but unfortunately, that night, I had a really bad dream. I don't know what prompted it, but I remember that I was dropped into a trash can by my mother. Then, all of a sudden, the trash can turned into a racetrack. I hit the ground hard and there was pain surging through my body. Then there were sirens and flashing lights and I bled and bled, screaming in pain.

* * *

The thing that jolted me awake was the bang as the ambulance doors slammed shut. I sat up and tried to slow my breathing down. I hadn't woken my fathers up, had I? Nope. Luigi and Guido were both fast asleep. What time was it? 2:03 AM. I had to go to the bathroom, anyway. Besides, my face was dripping with sweat from my bad dream, so I crept towards the bathroom as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake my dads.

Just as I was splashing water over my face, I heard the sound of revving engines and squealing tyres. It sounded like it was a bit of a distance away, but it was still very loud. My heart stopped a second later as I heard a **SMASH!** The revving of engines and the squealing of tyres stopped.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I heard a deafening boom. It sounded like an explosion. My heart pounded. The noise scared me. I've never liked loud noises like that and I was having a flashback to the café explosion in Paris.

What had happened? It sounded like a horrible collision. Was anybody hurt? Probably. What do I do? I didn't have an answer to that, but when I came out of the bathroom, I could see that Guido was awake.

"(What are you doing awake?)" he wanted to know.

"(I had a bad dream)", I answered. "(Then I heard this crash.)"

Guido's only response was to hug me.

"(What do we do? I mean, there was that big crash and-)"

"(I don't think there is anything we can do, baby)", Guido informed me gently. "(The police and paramedics will probably be there soon. We just have to hope the cars involved are okay.)"

"(Okay, you're right)", I realised.

He kissed me. "(Get some sleep)", he suggested.

I nodded. "Okay."

So, I climbed back into bed just as I heard sirens coming closer. That was quick. Maybe things would be okay then.

Maybe.

**What's going to happen next? You'll find out soon... Please review!**


	24. P4: An Unexpected Tragedy

**Two more chapters for you all. I don't want to give anything away, but this chapter is, well, an unexpected tragedy.**

**Chapter 5- An Unexpected Tragedy**

I was shaken up by the sounds I'd heard, but I was tired. So, I managed to go to sleep pretty quickly. I'd forgotten about the crash when I first woke up...

"Fudgie?" Luigi's voice whispered, shaking me awake.

"Hmmm... What?" I mumbled.

"You need to come with me", Luigi informed me gently, helping me out of bed and into my wheelchair.

"I can walk by myself!" I protested. "I don't need the wheelchair."

Luigi ignored me. "Let's go."

He wheeled me out of our hotel room, either not noticing or not caring that I was still in my pyjamas. Something wasn't right. It wasn't just Luigi's behaviour, but the entire hotel was quiet and still. A lot of the Piston Cup racers who were staying there were hanging out in the hallways, but weren't clamouring happily like they often did. Instead, they were speaking in hushed voices. I wondered what they were talking about, but the only tiny tidbit I heard came from Dud Throttleman.

"And to think Piper was..." That was all I heard.

As if on cue, Piper came shooting past me in tears. She was very tough, so it seemed so weird to see her cry.

Behind Piper were Richard and Grace Throttleman, Guido, Lightning... and two police officers. One was a car and a man while the other was a woman and a forklift.

Lightning glanced in my direction as Luigi pushed me towards them. "Oh! Here she is!"

"Am I in trouble?" I questioned fearfully, eyeing the police.

There was a moment of hesitation.

"Fudge, why don't you come with us", the police car broke the silence finally. Only, it didn't sound like a suggestion. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

My heart thumped rapidly in my chest. I hadn't done anything wrong... had I? I couldn't think of anything.

* * *

Once I was in a private room with Luigi, Guido, Lightning and the police, the policeman introduced himself as Simon and the woman was Annette.

"Were you at the party that was being held in the Dinoco tent after yesterday's race?" Simon quizzed me.

"Yes I was", I answered, taking a shaky deep breath. _Just tell me what I've done!_ I thought to myself. _If you're gonna arrest me, arrest me! Don't keep me in suspense like this!_

"What time did you leave the party?"

I tried to remember. "Nine-thirty, I think."

"Why did you leave early?"

"I was tired", I explained. "I've been on medication for the last year and a bit, so I've been tired a lot lately."

Annette nodded and made notes of everything I was saying. "Did you spend any time with Piper Throttleman and Mackenzie Fletcher at the party?" she wanted to know.

"Yes", I replied. "I didn't really want to, but I did."

"Why didn't you want to?"

I told them about how they'd left me in the woods overnight for being a would-be tattletale.

"Did Mackenzie say anything about what she was doing after the party?"

"She told me she was going to another party. I think she said it was at someone named Josh Murphy's house."

"A party?" Simon repeated sceptically.

"That's what she told me", I confirmed.

"Hmmm..." was Simon's only remark. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Annette asked me.

"She wanted Piper Throttleman and me to go with her to the party", I informed them. "I didn't want to go, though."

"Why not?" Simon questioned.

"Because I was tired", I repeated. "Besides, I don't trust those two. And I don't think they trust me either."

Annette finished scribbling her notes. "No more questions at this point", she announced. "We'll be back in a sec."

The police were about to leave, but I stopped them.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

Luigi, Guido and Lightning looked at each other.

Finally, Luigi took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "Fudgie", he began slowly, "I am afraid we have some bad news." He looked around at the others. I was fearing the worst.

"Fudgie", Guido continued, talking just as slowly. "(Do you remember how we heard that crash last night?)"

I nodded nervously.

"(Well, there was an illegal street race and a car with a human rider ran into another car and her engine exploded.)"

I gasped.

Luigi swallowed hard. "All... all three of them were killed and... and the human rider was... was your friend, Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie was killed in the crash", Lightning summed up.

What?! Surely I couldn't have heard that right. I was just in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"Fudge?" Luigi ventured as the police left us alone.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

Lightning gave me a hug and I noticed he looked quite teary. "I know it's a big shock. I can't believe it myself. You know we're here if you wanna talk, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I didn't say anything, though. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk; it was just, like I said, I didn't know what to say.

Lightning kissed me. "You know we all love you, right?"

"Yeah..." I wondered why Lightning was acting like that. He hadn't really known Mackenzie; why was he so upset?

* * *

Later that day, I lay on my bed in the hotel, watching TV. They were talking about the crash on the TV. There was a photo of Mackenzie alongside the two other victims. One of them was a sleek black Mustang GT with neon purple flames going up their hood and doors. She had beautiful blue eyes and I assumed she was the racer Mackenzie rode with that night. The other one was an older red and white Cadillac with brown eyes.

"_Seventy-three year old David Wheeler, seventeen-year-old Harley Sparks and fourteen-year-old Mackenzie Fletcher, daughter of former Piston Cup rider, Andrew Fletcher, all died in the early hours of this morning, following a high speed collision", the reporter informed viewers. "It was confirmed that Harley Sparks and Mackenzie Fletcher were participating in an illegal street race and going over five times the speed limit when the crash occurred. David Wheeler, a local security guard, was just returning home from work._"

The report was pretty hard to watch. There was footage of ambulances, police cars and firetrucks everywhere. They didn't show the dead bodies or anything, but it still looked horrible. Plus, they interviewed some of the victims' relatives and they just sounded heartbroken.

At that moment, Lightning came in and turned the TV off.

"How you feeling, sweetie?" he wanted to know.

I took a deep breath. "I just can't believe Mackenzie's gone."

"I know", Lightning murmured. I couldn't be sure, but I think he was sniffling. "It only takes a second, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

We were silent for a long time before I asked a question.

"Why did the police ask me all of those questions earlier? Did they think I'd done something wrong?"

"They just wanted to make sure you didn't know about the race going on", my brother explained gently. He stroked my hair. "But you didn't. If you did, you could've helped them a little more."

I nodded.

"C'mere." He gave me a hug and a kiss. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah", I assured him. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Lightning just smiled softly.

* * *

Just as I was getting ready for bed, I was thinking about what had happened again. It was affecting me way more than I thought it would. I didn't think I wouldn't be shocked or that I wouldn't care, but I didn't think I would be this upset. After all, I had never considered Mackenzie a friend and, if I'm being honest, I didn't think I would miss her all that much (and I don't).

The other things I didn't expect to feel were anger and fear. I was angry at Mackenzie for putting herself in an illegal street race and how she was probably more worried about getting caught than being killed. Then I was scared because... I didn't know why.

* * *

About a week later, I was sat in the back of a church with my family. In front of us were several other Piston Cup racers like Bobby, Cal and Brick, the Throttlemans, Crusty Rotor and quite a lot of Mackenzie's friends from school. Then there were the families of Harley Sparks and David Wheeler; they were each going to each other's family member's funerals to show their support for one another. At the very front were the Fletcher family, looking absolutely heartbroken. Mackenzie's mother, Caroline, wept into her husband's shoulder. Her father, Andrew, held his wife, looking like he was desperately trying to prevent himself from bursting into tears himself. Her eleven-year-old sister, Evie, was just stood there, crying loudly while her nine-year-old brother, Benjamin just stood there, looking lost. It was in that moment, looking at the Fletchers, all of the friends from school and Piper, all sobbing helplessly, that my anger started up again. I wondered if Mackenzie would have even cared about what she'd done. She had friends and a family and she'd just thrown that away with a dumb, reckless decision.

However, my anger was quick to vanish when people began to speak. Her father went up there to talk about his little girl. He remembered how much she loved coming to races with him and aspired to be a Piston Cup rider just like her daddy. He mentioned that she loved to draw and hardly went anywhere without her sketchbook and how she had once tried to flush her younger brother down the toilet. When he was finished, Mackenzie's best friend from school went up to speak. She talked about how good Mackenzie was at science and was always willing to help others in the subject. She was also good at art and gym, apparently. The forklift recalled, with some chuckles, the time Mackenzie had tried to show off while jumping the hurdles and had wound up doing a perfect face plant.

Okay. Maybe she hadn't exactly been nice to me, but it was obvious that she had a lot of friends and a loving family, who all thought of her as kind and high-spirited. It was then I noticed how beautiful she looked in the large photo displayed at the front of the room with auburn hair, hazel eyes and high cheekbones. No matter what she had done to me, she was a human being (Mackenzie Alice Fletcher, born September twenty-first 1999, died August seventeenth 2014). Her death had impacted many people, including me, even though I didn't know why. She had all of these people who loved her for being a kind person.

Maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all.

* * *

At the end of the service, Piper approached me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey..." she greeted me softly.

I wasn't sure how to respond. "Hey..."

"Listen", she began, "I... I'm sorry I've been so hard on you, calling you a wuss and stuff. You're not. You just didn't want something like this to happen."

"No", I agreed softly.

"Well, I just want you to know that. And... I'm still gonna race, but I'll stick to professional racing. No more street races. I'm gonna be serious and honour Mackenzie's memory."

I gave a soft smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

I wasn't really sure what else to say, but it didn't matter. Lightning had just approached me from behind and hugged me. "How you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm okay", I assured him.

"I'm so glad you're all right", he whispered.

"But I wasn't-" I began.

That's when it hit me. I knew why Mackenzie's death had hit me so hard because I knew it was the same reason it had hit Lightning so hard: That could've just as easily been me killed in my accident. I'd been in a horrific accident, almost as bad, which had also been caused by racing and Mackenzie had been my age at the time when she died. I knew Lightning would've been devastated if it had been me and he was thinking about how easily it could've been.

That got me thinking. If Piper was going to start being more serious about things, then so should I. I was going to forget about racing for now. Now, I'd seen what it could do to me and even though I never considered Mackenzie a true friend, I was shocked and saddened by her death.

So, after the funeral, I turned my attention to getting Lightning prepared for the rest of the season instead of begging and pleading if I could go with him. I didn't think it was worth it.

Not just yet, anyway.

**That's right. I killed off Mackenzie. It seemed like an interesting development. Besides, I wanted to see if I could write that kind of thing. Although, between this and _The Last Ride_, I feel like I'm getting _too_ depressing in my fics.**

**I know a lot of you don't like how Lightning's telling Fudge she can't race and I get that, but think about it from his perspective. He thought he'd killed his baby sister; racing _is_ dangerous. That's kind of what I wanted to show here too.**


	25. P4: Friends (Part 2)

**The events of this chapter appear briefly in Driven to Win; I've kind of fleshed it out a little here.  
**

**Chapter 6- "Friends" (Part 2)**

Having autism meant that I've never really had the easiest time making and keeping friends. Another thing that didn't help was that there were no children that lived locally. Some of the racers in the Piston Cup with Lightning had kids, but they only came to races occasionally in order for them to stay in school. (I never had that problem because I was home-schooled; not only were my family flexible with that, but in their stores, in the serene beauty surrounding Radiator Springs, in trips to farms, zoos, aquariums and museums and in the pits, my family showed me that learning took place in the world and not some boring old classroom.)

A third thing that made making friends difficult was my trust issues. My mother was a woman who was supposed to love me, take care of me and protect me from harm. Instead, she'd just abandoned me and I didn't- and probably never would- know why. I thought Piper and Mackenzie were my friends, but they turned out to be a pair of bullies who pressured me to go along with things I didn't want to. Then they ditched me in the woods when I didn't go along with it.

Maybe other kids I talked to and tried to make friends with weren't _quite_ as bad as that, but it still wasn't fun talking to them. Most of them knew who I was.

"You're Fudge Rossi-Topolino, the crew chief for Lightning McQueen!" they'd exclaim.

I'd often smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

It was what came next that I hated.

"I'm such a big fan..." Wait for it! "...of Lightning McQueen! What's he like? Is he really a nice guy? Do you know if he got lost in Radiator Springs legitimately or was that, like, a publicity stunt? What about when he helped The King? Was _that_ a publicity stunt? What's his favourite food? Do you know if he likes..."

Yeah, well, you get the idea.

Some were more annoying than others. The worst incident started about a month after Mackenzie died, but first, let me back up a little bit and tell you about something that happened _before_ Mackenzie died.

* * *

It was May and I was thirteen, going on fourteen. I had just returned home from another training session with Lightning and another argument about whether or not I should be allowed to race again. So, I wasn't in a good mood and when I heard my fathers use my name, I felt even worse.

"(When are we going to tell her?)" Guido wondered.

Tell me what?

"(When it is definite)", Luigi answered. "(I am not even sure about this myself and I know she is not going to like this, so I don't want to upset her over nothing.)"

"(I suppose that makes sense)", Guido agreed.

There was a moment of silence. They were in the living room; I went into the kitchen to get myself some juice. I could still hear them talking and I couldn't believe what I was about to hear.

"Guido?" Luigi ventured. "(Do you really think this is a good idea? Sending our daughter to boarding school?)"

"_What_?!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

There was another silence.

"Fudgie?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

I crept into the living room and, at Luigi's silent instruction, I sat down on the couch.

"Now", Luigi began gently, "it is not definite, but yes. We _are_ thinking about sending you to boarding school."

What? I didn't like this. Not one bit. Radiator Springs was my _home!_ "Why?" I wondered. "Have... have I been bad?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Luigi hugged me. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I've seen it in books and movies", I explained. "A kid misbehaves, so their parents send them to boarding school."

Luigi gave a soft smile. "This is not like that, Fudgie. It is just... you are about to turn fourteen. That is when you would be starting high school. We just want you to have the best opportunities for the most important years of your schooling."

"(And we think it is a good idea for you to make some new friends)", Guido added, taking my hand. "(We know you don't have many friends and we think that could change if you got to spend more time with children your age.)"

"But I don't wanna go to boarding school!" I felt tears come to my eyes. "I wanna stay here!"

"Please don't get upset!" Luigi begged. "We are just thinking about it. We don't know for sure. This is why we were not planning on telling you now."

All I could do was nod my head.

* * *

For the next couple of months, I brought up every argument I could think of to make sure my fathers knew boarding school was not an option. We could be casually having dinner at Flo's or setting up a tyre display. Then I would turn to them and drop it in, what I was hoping was casually.

"You know? I've been thinking. I'm not sure if I should go to boarding school." Then I'd bring up my reason why.

"I'm still recovering from my accident. I don't think it's the right time for me to go off and live at school."

"It's gonna be too big of a change. I've never been to school a day in my life and now, I'm gonna _live_ there?"

"I've made a commitment to Lightning. I need to be his crew chief. How can I do that while I'm away?"

"Aren't you gonna miss me?"

* * *

I'm pretty sure they were annoyed at me for bringing it up constantly. Even so, they genuinely listened to what I had to say. About two weeks after Mackenzie's funeral, when, if I were going, I'd have to start getting ready for school, Luigi and Guido sat me down on the couch yet again.

"Fudgie", Luigi began gently. "We have been thinking. We have thought about the reasons we wanted to send you to boarding school and the reasons you do not want to go."

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"We _understand_ why you do not want to go and..." I thought my heart was going to fly right out of my chest. "That is why we have decided not to send you."

"Yes!" I cheered excitedly. I leaned forward and hugged them. "Thank you!"

They hugged me back and smiled softly.

"There is one condition, though", Luigi informed me.

"What?" I asked. "Anything."

Luigi handed me a sheet of paper. I looked at it and I could see that it was advertising a youth program in the nearest city, Velo City **(AN: Get it?)**. The idea was kids my age could get help with homework and then do some fun activities such as sports (I'm not a huge fan of sports, except for racing, but you know what I mean) and receive self-care workshops. It actually looked pretty good. It definitely sounded a lot better than boarding school.

"We do want you to have professional help with your schoolwork and the opportunity to make new friends", Luigi explained. "So, we think this is a good compromise."

I nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

Luigi beamed. "You were right. We _would_ miss you if you went to boarding school."

I beamed too.

* * *

The next Tuesday, I had my first session at the youth group. I was nervous because I didn't really know what to expect. I didn't know where to go or who I was looking for either. Luckily, the receptionist was able to direct me in the right place and I was met by a red Volkswagen Golf and a white Beetle.

"Hi, Fudge. I'm Katie and this is Rachel." The Volkswagen smiled at me. Then she glanced around the room where everyone was at desks with pens and paper in front of them, but were more engaged in conversation. "Everyone's working on their homework right now... Do you have any homework?"

"Yep." I held up my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, which my family had assigned for me.

"Oh, good. Why don't you take a seat and call us if you need any help."

I nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

All the other kids seemed to know each other pretty well (I'm guessing most of them go to school together) and were talking loudly. I didn't feel like sitting with them because I was afraid they'd tell me they didn't want me there. So, I took a seat at an empty table and got to work.

Or, at least, I _tried_ to get to work.

"Hey!" a blue Toyota Corolla exclaimed, noticing me. "You're Fudge Rossi-Topolino, aren't you?"

Everyone looked my way.

"Uh... yeah", I answered. I always wonder if anybody ever recognises me if either I don't wear my 95 T-shirt or I'm not with Lightning. Now, I know that they do.

Immediately, I was surrounded by kids.

"Do you really know Lightning McQueen?" a brown-haired human boy asked me.

"Yeah, or do you just hang out with him on race day?" a pale pink forklift wearing glasses added.

"Idiot!" a purple Mini Cooper reprimanded her. "She lives in _Radiator Springs_, don't you?" She directed the last question at me.

I nodded, too embarrassed to find my voice.

"That's so cool!"

"I'm such a big fan of Lightning McQueen!"

"What's Lightning like?!"

"How fast can he go?!"

So, it began. I answered all of their questions as best as I could. I couldn't help feeling a little hurt that nobody wanted to talk about me, but I guess it was nothing new. Who could possibly care about some shy, weird fourteen-year-old girl when they could talk about a five-time Piston Cup champion? So, I was grateful when Rachel intervened.

"Okay, guys. Fudge has homework to do and so do all of you. Back to work."

Reluctantly, the kids returned to their seats and resumed working. Thank God for that! Now, I could try to get through _Romeo and Juliet_ in peace.

* * *

However, a little while later, a sleek black Porsche and a tall blonde human girl who wore a _really_ short skirt and a ton of makeup showed up.

"Sorry we're late", they chorused, not sounding sorry at all or thrilled to be there.

"Zara, Layla, we're glad you could come!" Katie greeted them. "We've still got about half an hour of working on homework before we were going to start a game to get to know each other."

"But we all know each other from school", the Porsche deadpanned.

"Not all of us", Katie pointed out. "We have a new girl here this year."

The Porsche and human looked my way and immediately started walking and whispering, still fixing their eyes on me. I felt very self-conscious. Why did they keep staring at me? I noticed they seemed unimpressed with everything and everyone in the room. Was it good or bad that they were staring at me like that? Oh, no! Here they come! Were they gonna make fun of my hair or my clothes? They looked like the type of people who would do that.

"You're Fudge Rossi-Topolino, aren't you?" the Porsche asked me.

So, that was it! They just wanted to hear all about Lightning McQueen like everyone else.

"Yeah..."

"We've, like, seen you on TV!" the human declared excitedly. "You're, like, so cool!"

Already, I was smiling and starting to blush, even though I was sure they meant Lightning was cool. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't mean Lightning McQueen's cool?" I asked, making sure I heard them right.

"Well, yeah, he's hot", the human admitted. "But you're so cool too!"

"Thanks!"

"I'm Zara. Zara Horsepower", the Porsche informed me.

"And I'm Layla Johnstone", the human added.

"Nice to meet you." And I meant it.

* * *

I talked to Zara and Layla and it turns out we didn't have a lot in common, but that was okay. We didn't have to in order to be friends. They liked Lightning McQueen and it's no secret I do. That was about the only thing we had in common. They were into things like _Twilight_ and _The Hunger Games_ and the hot actors in those franchises, which did not hold my interest. Still, they seemed perfectly nice and I liked spending time with them. The other interesting thing was the other kids at the youth group told me they were the most popular girls at their school. However, they hardly ever talked to anybody except for each other. They said I was "worthy". I wondered what that meant. Well, I thought I knew, but I wanted to be wrong.

"See ya, Fudge!" they called to me at the end of another session of the youth group. They were about to head home together while I waited for Sarge to pick me up (my family took it in turns to do that).

"Hey!" I called after them. "Are you guys doing anything on Saturday?"

"I don't think so... Why?" Zara responded.

"My family wanna meet you", I explained. I'd been invited over to Layla's house the following week and I wasn't allowed to go until my family had met Zara and Layla, which I could understand. "Do you wanna come to Radiator Springs?"

They looked at each other and squealed excitedly before composing themselves and facing me again.

"Sure", Layla replied casually.

"Great! I-" I began.

"We gotta go", Zara interrupted me.

I shrugged. "Well, we can make plans on Thursday."

"Yeah, sure. See ya." They made a quick escape.

* * *

Sure enough, on Saturday, they came to visit me in Radiator Springs.

"Ah!" Luigi exclaimed when he saw them. "You must be Zara and Layla! It is so nice to meet you both!" He offered his tyre to shake, which the girls did, even though they made faces the whole time.

I didn't understand. Didn't they like Luigi? If not, then there was gonna be a problem.

It turns out I was absolutely right. Not only did Zara and Layla not like Luigi or anybody else in Radiator Springs, but my family didn't exactly look pleased with them either. I felt like there could be a couple of reasons for that. Maybe it was the fact that when they talked (more to each other than to me), they kept using profanities. Maybe it was how they behaved when Lightning showed up.

"Hey, guys!" the racer had greeted us all when he pulled up at Flo's.

"Ahhh!" Zara and Layla squealed, abandoning me and charging forward towards Lightning. "Lightning McQueen! It's really you!"

"Yeah." He managed a smile. "It's really me. So, you must be Zara and Layla. Fudge has told me so much about you guys."

That got them screeching like pterodactyls even more. They had completely forgotten about me by then. That should've been my first alarm bell, but it was not.

Or maybe it was because they stood up at one point and announced:

"We're just going for a smoke. Fudge, you coming?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Come on!" Layla held out a cigarette in my direction. "Just try one."

"No!" I answered a little more forcefully, standing up. Zara and Layla smoked a lot. First of all, what kind of fourteen-year-old smoked cigarettes? Second of all, I really didn't like how they were pressuring me to smoke too. I didn't want to; I can't even stand to be around someone who's smoking a cigarette. (That should've been my _second_ alarm bell, but it was not.) "I... I have to go to the bathroom."

So, I went. I could hear my family talking as I sat in there.

"I do not like these girls at all!" Luigi insisted.

"Me neither", everyone else chimed in.

Well, that didn't surprise me.

"I did not like how they were pressuring my daughter to smoke", my father continued. "I know she does not want to, but they are very strong and I am afraid my Fudgie will give into them."

"And did you _hear_ how much they were swearing?" Ramone put in. "I don't think I've ever heard the words f**k or s**t so much in my life."

"They _do_ seem like a bad influence", Sarge remarked. "Fudge is a very nice girl and I don't think any of us want her ending up like that."

"Absolutely not", everyone agreed.

"They don't even seem to really care about Fudge either", Flo added.

"No they don't, do they?" Luigi mused.

"What are we gonna do?" Lightning wondered, sighing.

"I don't think there's really anything we _can_ do", Sally pointed out. "Fudge is_ fourteen._ She's old enough to choose her own friends."

Luigi sighed. "I suppose you are right. I just hope she is careful."

Were they right? Did Zara and Layla not really care about me? Was that alarm bell number three? The answer to that last question was no!

* * *

I kept hanging out with them. It was hard to agree on where we would hang out because they would always want to come to Radiator Springs, but my family couldn't bear more than two hours in one week. Sometimes, I would go over to their apartments, which I was doing at one-thirty on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be at school?" I wondered. Like I said, I've never been to school a day in my life, but I did know that one-thirty on a Wednesday afternoon was school time.

"It's a day off", Layla explained quickly. She was scrolling through her phone on the couch in her dad's apartment. (Layla's parents were divorced. She and her brother stayed with their dad from Sunday nights till Wednesday mornings and with their mother from Wednesday after school to Sunday night.) "You know, for teachers' meetings and stuff like that."

"Oh." Well, that made sense. I had read in books that sometimes kids get days off for teachers' meetings.

"So, are you coming to Max's party Friday night?" Layla quizzed me. Max was her older brother. "It's gonna be so much fun! There are gonna be _college boys_ there! Maybe you'll end up with a boyfriend!"

"Yeah. Maybe", I muttered.

"And his best friend's older brother's getting alcohol for us!" Zara added. She eyed me critically. "Maybe me and Layla could do your makeup for this party."

"Yeah. Maybe", I repeated. I didn't want to go to this party. I didn't want a boyfriend. I didn't want alcohol. I didn't want makeup. Sometimes, I wasn't sure if I even wanted Zara and Layla as friends. Sometimes- well, a _lot_ of the time- they were just too pushy and tried to pressure me into doing things I didn't want to. If it wasn't smoking, it was drinking; if it wasn't drinking, it was wearing makeup.

"In fact..." Layla was also gazing at me thoughtfully. "You should really get your ears pierced."

I shook my head. "I don't want to get my ears pierced." Not only that, but I wasn't sure if I'd be_ allowed_. I didn't know what Guido and Luigi would think if I got my ears pierced because I'd never asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Layla tossed me my jacket and practically shoved me out the door. "We could do it right now. I wanted to get my nose pierced today anyways. Let's go."

"But I-"

My protests were ignored as I was tossed onto Zara's roof and we headed towards the boutique.

* * *

_Should I do this?_ I wondered. At that moment, I realised we'd left so fast I didn't have my phone on me. I couldn't ask Luigi for permission.

"Why do you need to ask?" Layla wondered. "He'll love it when he sees it."

"Yeah, his little girl's growing up", Zara added.

I wasn't so sure.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to get my ears pierced either. Then again, I kept saying no to drinking and smoking with them. Getting my ears pierced wasn't_ so_ terrible, was it? No. I mean, sure, I didn't _want_ to, but I could always remove the earrings and never put any back in. Couldn't I?

I didn't have time to question myself any further. We'd arrived at the boutique.

"How can I help you?" a young woman with bright red dye in her hair and a name tag that read April asked us.

"Yeah. She wants to get her ears pierced", Layla answered, pointing to me. "And I wanna get my nose pierced."

So, they got me to sit in the seat and prepared my ears, but I could hardly focus on what they were doing. They asked me to choose some earrings, but I just mumbled whatever. I couldn't think about picking earrings. I only had three thoughts going through my mind. D_o I really want to do this? Luigi's not going to be happy about this. This is going to hurt, isn't it?_ The answer to my first question was no. I didn't want to do this.

"You ready, Fudge?" April quizzed me as she and her assistant, a black-haired woman named Amelia, got ready to punch holes into my ears.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"Oh, don't worry, honey", Amelia piped up. "It only hurts for a second. Everyone gets nervous, but it's gonna be fine."

I was about to tell them that wasn't what my concern had been (well, it wasn't my _only_ concern, anyway), but before I could, I heard April's voice. "Ready? One... two..._ three_!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as they punched holes into my ears. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

"Have a look!" April instructed me.

I opened my eyes and peered in the mirror. I don't know what I was expecting, but I didn't look half bad. They were little sparkly gold studs in my ears. It wasn't awful, but I still wasn't happy that I'd done this. I still couldn't quite believe I'd gotten through with it.

"You look beautiful!" Zara smiled at me encouragingly. Maybe a little _too_ encouragingly. She sounded like she was congratulating a kindergartner on writing their name.

"Yeah, you look great!" Layla added in an identical tone.

"Really?"

"Really. Yeah, you're gonna look great at Lightning's Phoenix race this weekend!" Zara insisted.

"You got us pit passes, right?" Layla quizzed me.

"Yeah", I answered. That was another thing Layla and Zara often did; be super nice to me before making sure I did what they wanted me to do. Normally, that was to hook them up with pit passes to races, so they could get up close and personal with the racers. Looking back, it's hard to believe how many red flags I didn't see. Well, maybe it wasn't so much that I _didn't_ see them, but more that I chose to ignore them. I just didn't _want_ to believe they only liked me because I knew Lightning McQueen.

April and Amelia explained to me everything I had to do to look after my ears to prevent infection. It was news to me that I would have to keep my earrings in for six weeks.

"Six _weeks_?" I repeated incredulously. I'd been hoping I could take my earrings out as soon as I got home and my parents wouldn't have to know a thing. There was no way I could hide this from them for six whole weeks.

"Don't worry", Amelia repeated. "Those six weeks will go by quickly and then you can get nicer earrings."

All I could worry about was Luigi finding out. While we were in the mall, I stopped by the electronics shop to get headphones and then I went to a cheap store and got a winter hat, which especially helped because it was January by that point. I figured the hat and the headphones would buy me a couple of days.

* * *

"_Ciao_, Fudgie!" Luigi greeted me when I returned home later that day. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah..." I answered uncertainly, sliding my headphones down, making sure they were still covering my earlobes.

"Are you sure? You sound nervous..." Luigi reached out to stroke my hair, but my headphones tumbled to the ground. So much for buying me time.

I was stood there, frozen in shock. So was Luigi as he caught sight of two glints of gold in my earlobes.

"Fudge", he began, sounding disappointed and kind of hurt. "You got your ears pierced?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Why would you do this without telling me?" he demanded, his voice becoming stern.

"I..."

"You should know to ask me before doing something like this!" Luigi went on before I could answer. "I would have said yes." There was a moment of silence before Luigi gasped. "Zara and Layla made you do this, didn't they?"

I nodded again. "Yeah..." I repeated quietly. Not only was that the truth, but maybe it would take some of the heat off of me.

Without a word, Luigi gestured for me to go inside.

* * *

My father waited until I was sat down on my bed before he let me have it.

"How could you do something like this, Fudge? You did not want to get your ears pierced, but you let these girls talk you into it. Why did you not stand up for yourself?"

"I said no to drinking and smoking!" I reminded him, getting kind of frustrated. "I didn't think getting my ears pierced would be so... terrible."

"It_ is_ terrible, Fudge!" Luigi insisted. "If you keep giving them the power, you _will_ start drinking and smoking!"

"No I won't!" I protested. "I would _never_ drink or smoke!"

"Well, this morning, you would have said you would not get your ears pierced, but you have done that!" Luigi shot back angrily.

"Why don't you trust me?!" I shouted. I didn't want to admit that he was right.

"Because you have made some friends, who I am not sure are real friends", Luigi pointed out.

"I'm not a _baby_!" I reminded him.

"Well, I am your father!" Luigi was raising his voice. "It is my job to look after you and you can't seem to make adult decisions! Look what you have done today!"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it, but-"

"But nothing!" Luigi interrupted me. "You should not have done it and that is the end of it." He eyed me suspiciously. "Why have you not taken your earrings out yet?"

"I can't", I explained. "I have to keep them in for six weeks, so my ears don't get infected."

"Six weeks?!" Luigi repeated, just as incredulous as I had been.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Luigi set his lips in a thin line. "Well, then six weeks is how long you are grounded for."

I leapt to my feet. "That's not fair!" I cried.

"You do not get to tell me what is fair and what is not!" Luigi informed me firmly. "I want to make sure you will never make this kind of decision without asking or do something you do not want to do just to fit in again!"

"I won't!" I insisted. "I won't!"

"I don't know if I can believe you. Not until you realise Zara and Layla are not your friends."

"They are!" I insisted. "So, just leave me alone! I don't need you to tell me who my friends are or get on me about everything!"

Luigi gave me an angry glare, but then he stormed out of my room without a word.

* * *

I was angry too.. I was angry at Zara and Layla for talking me into this. I was angry at Luigi for meddling. I was angry at myself for going through with it. Maybe Luigi was right. I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for my so-called friends.

"Bedtime, Jen", I whispered, plonking my cat on one of the pillows.

_That_, I told myself, climbing into bed, _is the last time I listen to Zara and Layla._

**More on the way soon! So, stay tuned! Please review!**


	26. P4: The Pity Party

**Chapter 7- The Pity Party**

On the bright side, being grounded meant I couldn't go to parties I didn't want to go to.

"Sure you can!" Zara and Layla kept insisting. "Just sneak out!"

"I can't!" They didn't understand that was next to impossible in a small town like Radiator Springs where not only everyone knows everyone, but everyone knows everyone's business. There was no way I could sneak out without getting caught by someone. Besides, my family hadn't exactly been happy with me lately because I went out racing against their wishes and then got my ears pierced without permission. I didn't want to upset them any more than I already had.

Apart from pressuring me to sneak out to come with them to parties, Zara and Layla were nice to me for the next few months.

"Hey, Fudge!" they greeted me with warm smiles. "How's it going?"

"Good", I answered.

"Been to any good parties lately?"

At first, my answer had been an annoyed, "No. I'm grounded, remember?" Then when that was over (by which point, I'd removed my earrings and wasn't putting them back in, no matter how much Zara and Layla begged), I'd either tell them, "Yeah. A few", or, "No. Not really."

"You look very nice today... Is that a new T-shirt?"

"Thanks... And no. I wore this T-shirt last week."

I would be polite to them, but I was cautious too. I didn't want them pushing me into any more dumb decisions. If we were still going to be friends, it was just going to have to be on my terms now.

* * *

We continued to hang out (when they seemed to have a lot of days off school for teachers' meetings). That would often be at the mall. If I'm being honest, I would get pretty bored while they shopped for clothes and shoes for Layla, stylish rims or decals for Zara and makeup. That just wasn't me. Still, Zara and Layla were my friends and I was just gonna have to grin and bear it.

"Maybe we can go to Typo now", I suggested as we left our fifth clothing store for the afternoon.

They stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Typo?" Zara repeated. "The stationery store?"

"Yeah!" I answered. "They have really cool stuff!"

They looked at each other.

"Remember why we're doing this", Zara whispered to Layla.

"This better be worth it", Layla muttered back. Then, louder, she added. "Sure. Come on. Let's go to Typo."

At least, I_ think_ that's how their conversation went. It was hard to tell when they were muttering.

"You like to write, do you?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah", I repeated. "I thought I told you that... Haven't you ever seen me write?" Sometimes, I would bring my journal or the exercise book where I wrote stories to youth group.

Layla shrugged. "I guess. I just assumed it was homework."

"I don't know anyone who reads or writes for fun", Zara added. "It's too much work."

That didn't surprise me. I was sure their idea of studying was figuring out how they would look with this particular makeup on. There's something that bothers me about people who say they don't like to read as well. Sometimes, I feel like it shows a lack of intelligence. Still, I decided to just shrug it off.

"So, what do you write about?" Layla asked me.

I told them as we walked towards Typo, but I don't think either one was really listening.

As I browsed through the collection of exercise books (I have way more than I need, but Typo's are so nice, I can't help myself!), I remembered something.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed abruptly. "Lightning and I got invited to the launch of Tyre Trackz's new album." Tyre Trackz was an up-and-coming DJ, who sounded very cool. He'd invited a lot of famous singers, actors and athletes to the launch of his new album in an attempt to draw as much of a crowd as possible. "There's gonna be a huge party in LA. And I get to invite two guests... Do you guys wanna come?"

Zara and Layla's faces lit up. "Yes! When is it?"

I gave them all of the details about when and how we were getting there.

They nodded. "Okay! Can't wait!"

I couldn't wait either.

Unfortunately, I was going to regret that decision big time.

* * *

The party was taking place in Tyre Trackz's mansion in Beverly Hills, which had been decorated to look more glamourous than usual for the party. The ballroom had been set up for dancing and for dining. There was a large pool where people were already splashing and shrieking (I'd been told to bring my bathing suit and was excited to get in the pool). Loud music was pulsing through several speakers. Tyre Trackz's album was going to come on later. The noise and the crowds made me feel nervous and overwhelmed, but I was definitely excited too.

"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed as I saw the place.

I turned to look at Zara and Layla to see what they thought. They seemed to be marvelling over everything like I was. Then it wasn't the scenery that held their interest, but the celebrities.

"Oh, my God!" Zara screeched like a pterodactyl. "Look at that! No way! Oh, my f**king God! Is that Ed Gearan?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Squealing all the way, the two raced off to get selfies with him.

Lightning cringed. "Only dogs can hear them now!" he groaned.

I didn't like how Zara and Layla had just forgotten about me, but I chalked it up to excitement. I guess I couldn't blame them for that.

"Hey, McQueen!" a familiar voice called out.

"Cal!" Lightning shouted. "Come on, Fudge!" He led me to greet Cal Weathers, who was chattering away with The King, Tex and Bobby Swift.

I didn't really see Zara and Layla much that night. I went around, talking to celebrities and I'd always see them on the opposite side of the room to me, squealing and getting selfies with everyone. Even though I knew they were probably just excited, I couldn't help feeling a little hurt that they didn't want anything to do with me anymore. If they were grateful for my invitation to them, not once did they say so.

"Hey, Fudge!" an orange and white plane greeted me. "McQueen said you'd be here! I've been looking for you!"

"Hi, Dusty!" I'd met Dusty Crophopper once before on the set of _The Brent Mustangburger Show_ where Lightning and I were being interviewed after my accident and Dusty was being interviewed after winning the Wings Around the Globe Rally.

"How are you doing? You look a lot better than the last time I saw you!"

I could walk a little bit then, but not very well yet. "Yeah. I can walk properly now. I mean, I still can't race and I miss it, but I'm happy with where I am... So, how's your racing going?"

"Great!" Dusty replied. "I'm really starting to feel like an equal in the racing world. Even if I am a crop duster."

"Glad to hear it!"

I talked to Dusty a little while longer before sitting down. I was exhausted from moving around too much and wanted to get my energy back up before going for a swim. As I gazed down at the other end of the room, guess who I saw talking to Dusty Crophopper! That's right! Zara and Layla!

Lightning approached me. "You all right, Fudge?"

I let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine", I insisted, not wanting to talk about it.

"That was a pretty big sigh for someone who's fine", he informed me with a little chuckle. He looked around. "Where are Zara and Layla?"

"Over there." I pointed.

"Oh... Come on. I gotta go and say hi to Francesco. Why don't you come with me?" my brother suggested.

"Francesco's here?!" This was news to me; I couldn't believe how many celebrities Tyre Trackz had managed to get.

"Yeah, he's here", Lightning confirmed. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet, though. Come with me. He'll want to see you."

"Okay", I agreed, getting up.

Catching up with Francesco was fun. He was his usual cocky self, chatting to Lightning about how much he wanted to beat him in a race. He was also concerned about how I was going with my recovery, but I assured him everything was fine. Talking to him helped me forget my issues with Zara and Layla for a while.

* * *

The only time I really saw them that night was when I got in the pool and Tyre Trackz had put on his new album. Mater, Lightning and I were three of the many people splashing in the pool as we listened. Zara and Layla were two of the many people dancing poolside as they listened to the album. A volleyball game had been set up in the pool too and Mater was really into it. He was sending really wild serves and that was unfortunate for Layla.

"Heads up!" I hollered as the tow truck's serve sailed over the opposing team's heads/roofs.

The ball smacked down at the other end of the pool as water shot up into the air and showered people at the front of the crowd. Two of those people were Zara and Layla and the latter was horrified to find her professionally done hair and makeup and her short black dress absolutely drenched. She burst into tears. Then she sent some choice words Mater's way, leaving him utterly speechless.

"I'm sorry!" the tow truck managed finally. "I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it! You're so dim-witted you probably don't understand what I'm saying anyways! Look at you! How horrible you are with all that rust! You don't know how hard it is to look this beautiful!"

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"Out of my way!" the blonde teen ordered, shoving everyone aside. "I need to see if my outfit can be salvaged!"

Everyone watched her storm off with Zara following. Then we all just shrugged it off and went back to the party.

To be honest, I don't know how Layla was feeling later on because I seemed to be getting mixed signals from her on the way home. On one hand, she seemed excited because the fact that she was in tears had drawn more celebrities to her. She and Zara were comparing notes and selfies from the nights with great delight. On the other hand, though, she still seemed upset by what happened, especially since her hair and makeup looked less than perfect in her selfies. She and Zara wouldn't talk to me, though. Were they mad at me for what Mater did? Maybe. Or just excited about all the celebrities? Could be. I had a suspicion it was both. We couldn't drop them off fast enough.

* * *

Four days later, it was Tuesday, which meant another day at the youth group. For once, I was late due to a minor car accident on the freeway, causing traffic. That meant for the first time, Zara and Layla were there before I was. (They were _always_ late.)

"Hi, guys!" I greeted them as I approached the two girls with their faces in their phones.

Even though I had a suspicion they might still be mad at me, I was still expecting some kind of response, even if it was just to talk about all of the famous people they met at the party. However, neither one of them could drag their eyeballs away from their phones.

"Is this about what Mater did at the party?" I questioned, taking the seat next to them. "I-"

Before I could finish, they moved to different seats. I wasn't about to follow them. They'd probably move again. Then Katie and Rachel would just scold all three of us, reminding us, "This isn't musical chairs." I would just have to do my assignments on my own.

The rest of the day went downhill from there. Later on that day, we played a game of soccer with Zara and Layla as captains. Normally, I'd be the first one picked for teams (knowing Lightning McQueen had made me very popular amongst all the kids), but neither Zara nor Layla picked me at all. Layla just got stuck with me at the end, when all the other kids had lined up with their respective captain. Zara and Layla didn't cheer for me, even when anybody else did. I'd tried to approach them after the game during snack time. That earned me an outfit covered in hummus and a, "F**k off!" I didn't like this one bit.

* * *

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was what I heard when I was in the bathroom at the end of the session.

"Did you see the look on Fudge's face when I picked Aaron first?" Zara laughed. "Like, I'm not gonna pick you first every time, Fudge."

"I know!" Layla chimed in. "And we won't do it again! Oh, my God! She was so f**king weird! Every time we hung out with her was like f**king torture."

"Sometimes, like, I wasn't even sure if it was worth it", Zara went on. "I don't think I would've enjoyed that party without my f**king sanity! You're right! She was weird and she's fugly too!"

_Fugly_?! They thought I was f**king ugly!

"It sucks! I'd wanna go to another party like that again, but I don't think I can do it! Another day with that freak!"

"Oh, well", Zara tried to console her. "At least that made the one time special."

As they went on insulting me and my family from Radiator Springs (except for Lightning, of course), I felt tears sting my eyes. I simply couldn't believe it. Zara and Layla had used me! They didn't care about me and they never did! All they cared about was getting to races and fancy parties. As soon as they were gone, I burst into tears. Of course, I was hurt and angry at them, but I was also mad at myself. Zara and Layla were just the latest in a large collection of so-called friends, who had just screwed me over. Why did I fall for it every time? How could I be so naïve? What was wrong with me?!

Didn't I deserve friends?

* * *

A week later, after Lightning had told them off for what they did to me, Zara and Layla never came back to the youth group. That was absolutely fine with me. Great, even. I never wanted to see them ever again (and three years later, I still haven't).

That was when I _really_ began to develop trust issues. I wanted to promise myself that I would never be fooled by that kind of behaviour again. With Zara and Layla out of the picture, everyone at the youth group wanted to be my friend.

"Fudge! How was you weekend?!"

"You must've done a good job as the crew chief at the last race! Lightning's win was incredible!"

"Fudge! Sit with us!"

I felt bad for ignoring them all, but I had to._ They don't care about me_, I reminded myself. _They just want to get to know Lightning McQueen! And any other celebrities!_ I plonked myself at a table by myself. Some kids came over to sit with me, but I made no acknowledgement.

"What's her problem?" I heard a blue Toyota Corolla named Laura ask the others.

Her friend, Melanie, a purple Mini Cooper, made a face. "She probably just thinks she's too good for us!"

"Yeah!" their other friend, a four-eyed pink forklift called Brooke, added. "Now that the cool girls stopped paying attention to her, she doesn't think we're worthy of talking to."

"Yeah, she only talks to Lightning McQueen now!" Jordan, a yellow Mustang GT, chimed in with a smug grin.

Henry, a human boy with brown hair, snorted rudely. "Yeah! Just 'cause we're not famous race cars like Lightning McQueen, that doesn't mean we don't have feelings!"

That just made me feel worse. I felt like shouting at them that they had it all wrong and that I really _did_ want to make friends, but I couldn't do that. The whole idea was that I didn't talk to them and didn't make friends with them. That especially made me feel bad when I thought of Lightning and that was how he had acted when Carl and Oliver had betrayed him.

"I told myself I couldn't count on anyone", Lightning had explained. "_Everyone_ wanted to be my friend. But I just backed away. After what happened with Carl and Oliver, I wasn't about to make friends with anyone."

How did that work out for Lightning? He had nobody. He was all alone. At least, until he showed up in Radiator Springs. I didn't want to end up like that.

I tried to convince myself that it wasn't the same thing, though. I remembered what else Lightning had told us.

"Yes. There are Carls and Olivers out there in the world, but there are Maters and Fudges and Sarges and Fillmores too. And Docs and Sallys. People I _can_ count on."

See? It _was_ different. I _had_ people I could count on: my family in Radiator Springs. Still, it would be nice to have a friend of my own that I could count on.

However, after many failed attempts, I knew that I just didn't deserve that.


	27. P4: Origins Revealed

**I hope you're ready for this because this is where the big surprise comes in!  
**

**Chapter 8- Origins Revealed  
**

This is another part that's not going to be easy to write. Things were really hard for me and I am just utterly ashamed of how I handled it.

There were so many things going wrong in my life at that point. First of all, I was so upset about the whole thing with Zara and Layla and the many others like them that I let fool me.

"Fudgie, please don't be upset!" Luigi begged me constantly. "I know it is hard for you, but they were not true friends."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air in frustration. "I always do this!"

Luigi was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I always trust people I shouldn't trust! There was Piper and Mackenzie, Zara and Layla and hundreds of other kids who only want to talk to me about Lightning McQueen! What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, angel", Luigi assured me. "You are a very nice girl who just finds it hard to make friends." He gave me a kiss. "One day, you will find a true friend."

"No", I muttered. "No more trying to make friends. People just screw me over! I don't deserve friends."

"Fudgie!" Luigi gasped. "That is an awful thing to say!"

I shrugged. "It's true."

My father just sighed.

* * *

Unfortunately, my life was about to go downhill from there. A few days later, the phone rang.

I groaned, rolling over in bed. It was about two-thirty in the afternoon and I was just waking up from a nap. Groggily, I reached for the phone in my room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Fudge?_"

"RJ?" I was surprised. I hadn't heard from my half-brother in a while and I thought the line was bad because it sounded like he was crying.

"_Listen. I... kinda got some bad news..._" RJ informed me and that was when I realised that he really _was_ crying.

"What?" I demanded in a panic.

"_It's Sammy!_" he exclaimed breathlessly. "_She's back in the hospital! Her cancer's back!_"

I went cold all over. "Oh, my God!"

"_The doctors are giving her more chemo_", RJ explained, taking a moment to catch his breath. "_It's not looking good, but Sammy's tough._"

"Yeah", I muttered halfheartedly. I was thinking about Doc; I'd always thought of him as tough too, but now he was no longer with us. It didn't matter how tough Doc or Sammy or anybody was; we all have to go sometime.

RJ must've been thinking the same thing I was because he added, "_She ain't gonna go down without a fight._"

"No. Of course not."

I spent the next week worrying about Sammy. I wanted to go and see her; I really did, but I couldn't because I had a hospital appointment coming up. I'd been in a lot of pain lately, so they wanted to check up on me. Had Siddeley been around, he probably could've gotten me to Thomasville and back in time for my appointment, but he was with Finn and Holley on a mission in Vanuatu. So, I was just left lying in bed, worrying about her. I did talk to her briefly, but neither one of us had much energy to talk for long; just long enough for Sammy to try to assure me that she was feeling terrible right now (well, she actually used a much stronger word!), but she was going to get better. I wasn't so sure.

My pain seemed to get worse every day. I don't know why, but all of the bones I broke in the accident started hurting like crazy. Some were even swelling. There were days where I couldn't even get out of bed and I just lay there, screaming in agony. My family were very sympathetic, but it was clear that they didn't know what to do about it.

The doctors were completely useless. They just told me to take my medication and get plenty of rest. I wanted to call my other relatives and ask them if they had any advice or opinions on how to make my pain go away. My grandmother, who raised Sammy and RJ, was a doctor, so they might know a thing or two. However, I decided not to because they were too worried about Sammy. That was the thing that kind of sucked in my life; if I ever had a problem, it felt like there was someone else who had a problem that was bigger than mine, which meant nobody cared about my problem. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that what I was going through was more important than Sammy's cancer. It did make me feel alone. I tried to think if there was anybody I could talk to.

My family in Radiator Springs? I knew what they'd say: "I know it is hard on you, sweetie, but it's going to get better."

Sammy? Normally, I would, but now did not seem like the right time at all.

Finn and Holley? They're always busy with their work. They probably didn't have time to listen to me.

I didn't really know any of Lightning's other racing buddies all that well either.

Dr. Manks? Yes! Dr. Kirsten Manks was the therapist I started seeing right after Doc died and I liked her a lot. So, I'm glad my parents insisted that I see a _human_ therapist.

I always get nervous making a phone call and tend to put it off for as long as I can, but this time, as nervous as I was, I didn't hesitate.

The receptionist, June, answered the phone.

"Hi... I- I'm Brittney Rossi-Topolino", I stammered. June always made me even more nervous. She was a navy blue forklift with greenish-grey eyes and thick glasses. The way she looked at people and spoke to them made her seem like she was never happy. "I've seen Dr. Manks a couple of times and I was wondering if I could make an appointment with her?"

"_Well, Dr. Manks is booked out for the next three weeks_", June informed me. "_I can book you in for Thursday June twenty-fifth._"

I sighed, disappointed. I wished it could've been a lot sooner, but I just had to take it. "Okay. What time?"

"_Is one o'clock all right?_"

"I'll check with my father." I had to make sure someone was able to go with me to the therapist's office. Last time, I went on my own, not long after the accident and Sammy's cancer diagnosis, I fell asleep on the train and missed my stop. By then, I'd missed my appointment and it took me nearly four hours to get home. Plus, I had to wait three weeks to make another one.

Luckily, it was fine with Luigi. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take me himself, but he was sure someone could. I was glad that I was able to get an appointment with my therapist, but I wasn't at all happy with the long wait. Anything could happen in three weeks and believe me, they did.

* * *

For one thing, my pain kept getting worse and worse. I didn't know what I was supposed to do about it and neither did anybody else (the doctors kept telling me to rest and take my medication, so they didn't know anything either).

* * *

For another thing, since I didn't have the energy to really do anything, I would often lie in bed and let my mind wander. I thought about a lot of things that worried me or made me curious. That led to me asking Luigi a question I ended up regretting for a _very_ long time.

"Luigi?" I began as he entered my bedroom one night as I lay back, resting.

"Yes, Fudgie?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking... and do you think maybe you could tell me more about my parents?"

Luigi stared at me blankly for a moment. "I don't know what else to tell you, angel."

I shook my head. "I think there's something nobody's telling me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Whenever I ask about my parents, everyone hesitates."

Of course, Luigi hesitated at that moment, which made me even more sure that there was a secret.

"Maybe you should ask your brother and sister", Luigi suggested gently. "Your father is _their_ father."

Well, I thought that was a very good idea, but they were too busy worrying about Sammy.

* * *

RJ _was_ worrying about Sammy, but when Siddeley returned from his mission with Finn and Holley and was able to take me to Georgia for a few hours, I got to talk to him.

"So, Fudge", he started as we waited in the hospital lounge while the doctors looked after Sammy, "Luigi said you have some questions about your family."

"Yeah! I... I wanna know more about my mother. I don't really know anything about her, except her name."

RJ flinched. "You know her name?"

I nodded. "Celeste Jones."

"Oh! Yes."

"How did she know our father?" I wondered. "Because I know I have a different mother to you and Sammy."

There was another pause. "Well... I don't really remember it. I mean, I was just a little kid when it happened. This is just what I've heard. I heard our dad and Sammy's and my mom, Annabelle, were having a lot of problems in their marriage for a while. Dad was hardly ever home because he was always on business trips." He shook his head. "He never stopped working; Grandma used to say he was born in a suit and tie."

I giggled a little.

"Apparently, whenever Dad _was_ home, they would just argue about his never being there and he thought if they were just gonna fight, there was no point in coming home between trips. _I_ think he should've thought of his kids.

"But then he met your mother, D- Celeste", RJ went on. "Celeste was staying with us because she'd recently lost her job and her home. She just loved him, no matter how much time he spent working. She would wait for him. Dad, he was just relieved that someone was interested in him and not just wanting to argue with him. One thing led to another and he cheated on Mom..."

My eyes widened. I guess I always kind of expected that I was an accident, but it was still a shock to hear it confirmed.

"Then what happened?" I wanted to know how I ended up in Radiator Springs.

As people often did when I asked about my biological family, my brother hesitated.

Before he could say anything, a nurse appeared.

"You can go back in and see Samantha now", she informed us.

"Thanks!" we chorused.

RJ turned to me. "Fudge, I just need to get a cup of coffee... Why don't you go ahead and see Sammy?"

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Sammy!" I greeted my half-sister, trying to remain upbeat.

She was very weak, but she managed a small smile. "Hey, kiddo. How you doing?"

I shrugged. "Not great... I guess I can't complain to _you_ about that, though."

"You don't have to complain; just tell me."

So, I told Sammy about the amount of pain I'd been in lately and she nodded sympathetically. "I've been in bed, resting a lot. I wish there was something else I could do, but the doctors don't seem to think there is."

"Luigi says it gives you a lot of time to think. Like about your parents."

It was my turn to flinch. Exactly how many people had Luigi told? "Yeah, I was just talking to RJ-"

"Listen to me, Fudge", Sammy cut me off. "'Cause I'm only gonna say this once and I ain't sure if I should be sayin' this at all. I ain't sure how much longer I got left. And I wanna make sure _some_one tells you!"

My heart pounded. Was I finally going to find out what nobody was telling me? Plus, Sammy's words and last comment made the moment seem much more dramatic, like something out of a movie.

"First thing you should know", Sammy began. "Celeste Jones ain't your mother's name."

"But I-" I started to protest, hurt that my family had lied to me.

"Listen to me!" Sammy repeated. "Her name ain't Celeste Jones; it's Dawn Hathaway."

That name sounded vaguely familiar to me. I knew as soon as someone told me where I'd heard that name before, it'd be so obvious, but I couldn't think about names at that point.

"I couldn't stand the woman", my sister went on. "Couldn't stand her at all. I didn't like the way she was invading in our lives, acting like she was part of our family when she wasn't... RJ told you about how she was stayin' with us, right?"

I couldn't form words, so I just nodded.

"How she stayed with us because she lost her job and home because she wound up in jail for assaulting a police officer?"

I felt my still pounding heart sink into my stomach.

"Well, Dawn was obsessed with our dad. She wouldn't stop talking about him. 'Oh, when's River gonna be back from Vienna?' 'Did River call? He said he'd call when he got to Paris!' This went on for a while and then, she went on a trip for some reason. I didn't find out till later, she went to Japan to see Dad. But then, almost out of nowhere, Dawn was pregnant."

I started shaking. I lifted my hands to jam my fists into my eyes and prevent the tears that threatened to spill out, but I couldn't keep my hands steady.

"Fudge, I know this is hard, but you gotta listen to me, all right? I might not get the chance to tell you this."

I nodded again and tried to keep it together.

"They must've conceived you in Japan. I don't know why I was so surprised that Dad was the father of the baby, but I was. And Mom found out. One night, she confronted Dawn and it... it didn't go well..."

I managed to find my voice to ask a question. "What... What do you mean?"

"This ain't easy for me to say... You know, I... I _saw_ it happen. Your mom and my mom had a huge fight and it ended with... your mom stabbing my mom."

That did it. My tears started. I remembered Sammy had once told me that she had witnessed her mother being stabbed to death, but I never knew it was _my_ mother who did it. I couldn't believe it! My mother was nothing but a cold-hearted, cold-blooded killer! And all because she got pregnant with me.

"Fudge, it's okay!" Sammy assured me gently.

I shook my head. "I... I can't believe my mom did that! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault", Sammy informed me.

"Why did nobody tell me this?" I demanded.

"I guess they were afraid you'd react like this."

Well, that made sense. Still, it was a huge shock to me. I fled out of the room.

"Fudge?" Sammy ventured.

"I need some air!"

* * *

However, as soon as I left the room, I smacked right into a tall, frazzled-looking man I'd never seen before. He had messy dark brown hair, which was starting to turn grey, and round glasses. The fact that he looked frazzled made him seem older than I thought he really was.

"I... Is this Samantha Rose's room?" he asked me.

I couldn't speak. So, I just nodded. The man just stood there silently, making no sign of entering the room.

"Do you know Sammy?"

He nodded. "Yes. I- I'm River Rose. I'm her father."

Oh, my God! This was too much! This man standing in front of me was my_ biological father_! All my life I'd wanted to know him, but in this moment, I was just too overwhelmed.

"Are you a friend of Samantha's?" he asked me.

"Yeah", I lied, barely able to find the words. "A- A friend." No way could I tell him who I really was. He'd freak out!

"I haven't seen her in so long", he murmured softly, talking more to himself than to me. "God, I never thought my little girl would get _cancer_ of all things!"

"I know. It's horrible", I agreed, stammering a little. "Excuse me", I added, squeezing past him.

I fled down the hallway and met up with Siddeley not too far away, so he could take me home.

**Originally, I was going to continue this in one chapter, but it got too long. Besides, I am that mean to leave it on a cliffhanger! XD**

**Please review! I wish I could see your reactions. Instead, I'll have to settle for reading them.**


	28. P4: Can't Stop a River

**I'm not sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but I'm glad you're interested in what's going to happen next. Are you ready? Here we go...**

**Chapter 9- Can't Stop a River**

"Oh, my God!" Lightning's shocked voice was just above a whisper.

I looked around at the disbelieving faces around me. The only one who seemed as shocked as I was, though, was Luigi. Not only did he look shocked, but he looked kind of upset too. How could he be upset? This was the biggest thing that's ever happened to me!

"(How are you feeling, angel?)" Guido wanted to know.

"I don't know..." I took a deep breath. "It's... a lot. I go to see my sister who has cancer. I found out my mother was a murderer and I met my father. I don't know what to do."

"You should go back to Georgia and talk to 'im, man!" Fillmore informed me excitedly.

I wasn't so sure. "Really?"

He nodded seriously. "Absolutely, man. He's your family. You should get to know him."

Everyone chimed in with their agreement. Everyone except Luigi, that is,

"But what if he doesn't want to get to know me?" I asked. "What if he's the same guy who wanted nothing to do with Sammy, RJ and me?"

"I think that's something you're gonna have to take a chance on, honey", Flo voiced her opinion, giving me a plate of food. Only, I couldn't think about food at that point.

"After all, he came back to see Sammy", Lightning pointed out.

I couldn't help a small smile. "That's true... I'll think about it."

Flo smiled too. "Eat your dinner, honey."

So, I _tried_ to.

* * *

After dinner, Flo excused me from doing the dishes. I think she knew I was feeling overwhelmed. So, since I was free, I Googled the name Dawn Hathaway, wondering where I'd heard the name before. When I saw the images come up, I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten! She was a famous rider in the Piston Cup between 1977 and 1989. Then, of course, she was a murderer. She was wanted for the murders of fifteen people (most of them were shot dead when she and a couple of friends robbed banks and restaurants for money). However, she fled the country on a boat and nobody knew where she went. I'd heard most of this on TV before, but it was horrifying to read this information and know that the woman who had done all of this was my _mother_! I felt a shiver run through my spine.

I tried not to focus on that. I tried to focus on my father. He struck me as a little eccentric, but I doubted he was a killer too. I wondered what I could possibly say to him. I couldn't just swagger up to him and go, "Hi, Dad. How's it going?" If I'm being honest, at this point, I wasn't sure if he even knew I _existed_! How was I supposed to introduce myself?!

I flopped back on my bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Then I groaned out loud, not knowing what to do.

"Fudgie?" Guido's voice came from outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

He came in. "(Are you okay, angel?)"

I sighed. "I don't know... I just can't believe that all in one day, I found out my mother's a murderer _and_ met my father!"

"(You... you aren't angry at us for not telling you about your mother, are you?)" my father ventured, parking by my bedside and taking my hand. "(You know why we didn't tell you.)"

I sighed again. "Yeah. I wanted to know, but now that I do, I wish I didn't."

Guido gave me a sympathetic smile. "(Do you think you will go back to Georgia in the morning?)"

"I don't know... I mean, I _want_ to know who my father is, but I'm afraid of what might happen."

"(Well, what is the worst thing that can happen?)"

"He wants nothing to do with me."

"(And...)" Guido prompted.

What did he mean? I thought about it some more. "I guess... I come back to Radiator Springs and everything will be the same", I realised.

Guido hugged me. "(Exactly! If nothing happens, then nothing will be different! You will still have a family who love you very much! Your family in Radiator Springs, Sammy, and RJ.)"

I gave a small smile. "You're right... I still don't know what to say."

"(Don't worry about that. When the time comes, you will know what to say.)"

About an hour later, I was pondering over Guido's words as I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I knew he was right, but I was still nervous. Down the hall, I could hear Guido and Luigi talking.

"(How can you be okay with this, Guido?)" Luigi wondered.

"(Our daughter deserves to know where she came from)", Guido countered calmly. "(I thought_ you_ would understand. You didn't know your father either.)" Luigi's father died when he was three.

"(Well, I accepted that I still had a loving family... Why can't Fudge?)"

"(She does!)" Guido insisted. "(You can't blame her for being curious about this kind of thing, though... Would you not want to meet your father if you had the chance?)"

"(I don't think she should go)", Luigi affirmed.

"(Well, we can't stop her)", Guido pointed out.

"(I just wish I could stop her)", Luigi sighed.

"(Well, you can't)", Guido reasoned.

"(Well, I just hope she won't be disappointed if it does not go the way she wants)", Luigi informed Guido.

I just hoped I wouldn't be disappointed too. I was really trying not to get my hopes up._ Don't get too excited_! I kept telling myself. Even so, I couldn't help getting a little excited. That time the next day, I could know my father! That was worth getting excited about. I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself, but I had this image in my mind of the two of us sitting inside a coffee shop, exchanging life stories. He'd be fascinated by my stories of racing with Lightning McQueen and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. I'd be equally fascinated by the stories of places he's travelled to for work. There was no reason why it couldn't happen.

Then again, there was no reason why it couldn't_ not_ happen.

* * *

Once again, I was too nervous to eat breakfast the next morning. All I could think about was what awaited me in Georgia.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luigi quizzed me worriedly when I gave everyone the announcement that I would be going.

"No", I admitted, pushing my food around on my plate. "All I know is I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what would've happened."

"I know this is a big day for you, honey, but still try to eat some breakfast", Flo urged me. I'd already arrived late because I was at home wondering what to wear. (Finally, I just decided to be myself and dressed casually in jeans, sneakers, a pale pink jacket and a blue T-shirt.)

"I'm still worried about what I'm supposed to say", I muttered into my plate of scrambled eggs.

"(Fudge, try not to worry)", Guido reassured me. "(You will know what to say when the moment comes.)"

I wasn't so sure about that, but I didn't have time to protest; Siddeley arrived to pick me up.

I took a deep breath. "Here we go!"

"Look, Fudge", Sarge began gently. "Have no expectations, all right?"

I nodded. "No expectations", I repeated. "Right."

"Good luck!" nearly everyone yelled.

"We'll be thinking about you!" some of them added.

"One more thing!" Lightning called out after me.

I turned around expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Be sure he knows how great you really are!"

I managed a full smile for the first time in a long time. "Okay!"

Only Luigi remained silent.

So, I gave them a nervous smile and a thumbs up. climbed into Siddeley's cabin and he took to the skies.

* * *

It takes Siddeley no more than ten minutes to fly from Radiator Springs to Georgia and my heart did not stop pounding for even half a second. All I could think about was how this was going to go. _Don't get too excited! Don't get too excited!_

I beat RJ and his friends (and my father!) to the hospital that morning. So, I got to spend some time alone with Sammy. I don't even remember what we talked about. I was just going over everything that could possibly happen when I met my father in my mind. All I remember was Sammy asking me twice if I was okay. Both times I said yes.

My heart rate skyrocketed when the nurse wanted me to leave, so they could examine my sister again. Was my father already waiting for me outside? Well, he probably wasn't waiting _for_ me, but he could be out there. Nope. Nobody. I sat down in the hospital lounge, trying not to be too disappointed. He could still show up, I kept telling myself as I waited. He could just be getting a cup of coffee. Or maybe... buying me presents! _Whoa!_ I scolded myself in my head. _Let's not get carried away. He probably doesn't know about you yet. Have no expectations! Still... it's gonna be great, I'm sure of it._

* * *

"Fudge! You're here!" RJ greeted me after about half an hour of pondering over these thoughts. (I probably would've been allowed back in with Sammy by then, but I was preoccupied.) He gave me a hug and an odd look. "I thought Luigi told me you went home... How did you get home and back so fast? Why didn't you have me pick you up at the airport?"

It had only just occurred to me that I was supposed to spend the night in Thomasville with my brother. I had been looking forward to meeting the other Thomasville residents, but then... something came up. "Sorry. I just got overwhelmed."

"How come?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?! I don't want to see you ever again, you b**tard!" a familiar voice yelled.

I jumped a mile.

"This is all your fault! _You_ tore our family apart! What makes you think you can just come back in here and think you've made everything better?!" Sammy went on. "It doesn't work like that! Get out! **GET OUT!**"

"Uh-oh!" I murmured anxiously.

RJ faced me. "Let's go see what this is all about."

I wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but he started heading off. I had no choice but to follow.

"What are you still doing here?! I meant it! **GET OUT!** And don't you ever come back!"

My father was in Sammy's hospital room. He was dressed in a dark green suit jacket, white shirt, orange tie and black pants with dark brown shoes. He looked very nervous, stood in front of her.

RJ was surprised to see him. "Dad?"

The man whipped around and his eyes widened behind his round glasses. "River, Junior?Is that you? You're so grown-up. "

I didn't know why he seemed surprised to see his son in his daughter's hospital room.

"I didn't know you were in town", RJ went on casually. He had always been the calmest and most level-headed of the three of us.

"I had a three-day conference in Atlanta", he explained, growing more and more anxious. "Now, I had two days until I had to be in Chicago. I heard Samantha was diagnosed with breast cancer-"

"Yeah, two _years_ ago!" Sammy snapped.

"-so I thought I would see her before I headed off", my father finished, looking even more nervous than before. He readjusted his glasses.

There was a long silence. Nobody knew what to say or do.

Finally, my father looked to me. "I... I thought only family were allowed to see Samantha... Who... who is this?" He sounded like there was something he _wasn't_ asking. "She... She told me she was a friend..."

RJ looked at me quizzically, then back at Dad. "Fudge is our sister."

Dad's eyes widened. "Your sister?" he echoed. I watched as his expression went from puzzled to shocked to concentrated. He came closer and studied me closely, probably looking at our similar features. A couple of times, he held out his shaking hands as if he were about to touch my face, but he never did. The whole time, he looked like he was deep in thought. When he asked me how old I was, I knew he'd been trying to remember how long it had been since he slept with my mother.

"I'll be fifteen in June", I answered, unsure of how to feel. Was this good or bad? I cast a glance at the furious Sammy. I think she knew what I was thinking because she shrugged.

"Fifteen in June..." he repeated breathlessly, but he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to himself.

"Remember how you banged that psycho, Dawn?" Sammy spoke up, spitting venom with every word.

My father didn't answer. He tried to form more words, but he couldn't do it. He knew. He hadn't known, but he knew now.

"Dad..." RJ began, but he didn't seem to know what to say either.

I tried to smile, but it wasn't easy, given the circumstances. I let out a nervous laugh. "Hi, Dad..." Oh, my God! Did I really just say that?

Again, for a long time, nobody spoke. My father just stared at me, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. A couple of times, he made a few more attempts to speak, but he was still lost for words. Well, I could see he was shocked and I figured that much. I just didn't know whether it was a good shocked or a bad shocked. Why couldn't he just say something? Anything. My heart pounded, I felt my whole body begin to tremble and I could barely stand. Just as I was about to lean on the chair, my father shut his mouth.

When he did, he managed to drag his eyeballs away from me and spun around. He fixed his eyes on Sammy. I don't know what expression was on her face, but it made his eyes widen yet again. Just as I was thinking of something else to say, he slid past me towards the door. Before I had time to blink, he was gone. If he were a cartoon character, he would've left his skin behind.

* * *

There was yet another stunned silence. I felt my face fall faster than a ruined soufflé. There was a huge lump in my throat. I didn't want to say anything because I knew if I did, I would start crying.

"Why did you tell him you were a friend of Sammy's?" RJ asked me finally.

"I didn't think I could tell him who I was", I explained, my voice cracking. "I was afraid he'd react like this."

RJ took a deep breath and held out his arms. "C'mere, Fudge. I'm sorry."

I returned the hug as several sobs escaped from my throat and I let loose a flood of tears.

RJ didn't say a word. Neither did I. Neither did Sammy. All that happened was my brother held me in his arms as I cried and cried. It hurt so bad. Why didn't my birth parents want me? Why couldn't I make friends? I decided in that moment that there was something unlikable about me. Although, I couldn't imagine what it was. Even though my social skills weren't very good, I always tried to be nice and polite to people. I didn't think I could do much more than that... So, what was I doing wrong?

"You don't deserve this", Sammy whispered sympathetically, breaking the silence.

I wasn't so sure I agreed with her on that one.

"He's just a selfish b**tard!" she went on.

Okay. I agreed with_ that_, but I was still sure I was unlikable.

* * *

I have no idea how long we were like that before the door opened yet again. I wasn't looking at who it was or even how many people there were just yet, but I was embarrassed to be seen crying.

"This your sister?"

I glanced past my brother and noticed that Their friends had just arrived. There were a few Piston Cup legends: River Scott, Junior Moon and Louise Nash. They were joined by a rusty orange pickup truck. River Scott was the one who'd spoken.

I didn't hear the answer, if RJ answered at all. He just sighed and announced, "I better take her home."

"It's fine", Sammy piped up. I guess RJ was looking at her. "These guys are here now. You just look after Fudge." I felt myself being nudged closer to Sammy and she hugged me.

"Come on, Fudge." RJ led me towards the exit; I was still crying hard.

My brother hailed a taxi outside and I was finally able to speak.

"I just wanna go home."

"Are you sure?" RJ asked me. "You were supposed to be spending the night in Thomasville. My friends were really looking forward to meeting you..."

I nodded. "I'm sure. I wanna go home."

"Okay..." He hugged me again. As we slid into the cab, he told him to take us to the airport.

The taxi ride to the airport was mostly quiet. I just kept sobbing as the scene of my father running away replayed in my mind. Although, already, I could barely remember what he looked like. It wasn't fair! How could I not be good enough for anybody? RJ tried to comfort me, but there was only one thing that would make me feel better...

* * *

Everyone in Radiator Springs was waiting for me at Flo's that evening. There was a lot of talking and laughter going on, but as soon as they all saw me, all noise stopped.

"Well?" Sheriff questioned.

I took a deep breath. I hadn't cried for a little while; Siddeley had been sympathetically silent on the ride home. Still, I was feeling pretty down.

I shook my head. "It didn't go well..." I began.

"Oh, no!" everyone exclaimed sympathetically, gathering around.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Sally wanted to know.

I recounted the whole horrible story. Everyone's eyes widened and they gasped in disbelief as my tears started up again.

"He didn't say _anything_?!" Lightning repeated.

I shook my head. "No. He just ran out of there like the devil was after him!"

"I'm sorry, Fudge", everyone sympathised.

The only one who didn't seem sympathetic was Luigi. As I looked over, I thought I saw him smiling. I could've sworn that his eyes were shining a little too. Even telling me he was sorry, the pure joy in his voice failed to escape my attention. Was my sadness so wonderful to him? If so, then maybe I really didn't deserve to be loved. I jerked away from him.

There was a long silence. I knew all of them felt sorry for me, but nobody knew what to say or do.

"Fudge, honey", Flo spoke up quietly, "we already ate, but there's still some mac and cheese here for you. With hot dog pieces."

I shook my head, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"(Maybe we should get you to bed)", Guido suggested gently, guiding me towards the tyre shop.

"I'm not _sick_!" I muttered, but I let myself be led away, resting my head up against my father- my _real_ father's side.

* * *

I didn't protest as Guido helped me into my pyjamas and got me into bed. I just lay there and cried while Guido hugged me and shushed me gently.

When I was finally able to breathe, I uttered the words, "(I love you!)" I wanted to speak to my father in his native tongue; I felt like this would be a good time to do that, show him how much he means to me.

Guido smiled and kissed the top of my head. "(I love you too, angel. You are my very special girl... Do you know that?)"

I nodded, wiping away a tear. I petted Jennyfur, who had taken her place on my bed.

"(And that man must be extremely unintelligent if he can't see how special you are.)"

I couldn't help smiling a little bit.

Then I faltered. "(What about Luigi?)" I questioned. "(Does he still love me?)"

"(Of course he does)", Guido assured me. "(What... What makes you think he doesn't?)"

"(Well, he... he seemed happy about what happened)", I explained.

"(Fudgie! That is not true! Luigi, well... Luigi was just a little upset when you went to meet your father. I think he was just afraid he'd be replaced.)"

"(That's ridiculous! Even if today had gone well...)" More sobs came out of my mouth at those words, but I fought to keep it together. "(This guy would never ever replace you or Luigi.)"

"(I know.)" Guido kissed me. "(I promise you it was hard for him to see you hurt like this.)"

Guido comforted me as I cried a bit more. However, after a while, the phone rang.

"(Fudgie?)" he began. "(Will you be okay if I just go to answer the phone?)"

I nodded, so Guido kissed me again and left to answer it. (I later found out it was RJ, letting them know I was on my way home; he didn't know about Siddeley and his afterburners, so he didn't know I was already home.)

He'd been gone for about a minute when I heard a knock at the door before it opened a crack.

"Fudgie?" Luigi ventured, entering the room with a plate of macaroni and cheese.

"Hi..." I wept, sitting up.

"Flo insisted on making sure you don't go hungry", he explained. "She would have done it herself, but she is making sure we have the ingredients to make you pancakes tomorrow morning."

Ah, yes! Flo's legendary pancakes! Those were often a bright spot when I was feeling down.

"But you can eat a little later", my other father went on, setting the plate on my bedside table. "I want to talk to you." He took a deep breath. "I am very sorry about what happened to you today. And I am sorry for how I acted when I found out. It is just that... I was afraid I would lose you to this man. If things went well, you might have wanted him instead of me."

"Luigi!" I gave him a big hug. "You are always going to be my dad! That is never going to change! No matter what happened today! I love you!"

"I know." He returned the hug. "I love you too... That is the other thing. I didn't know how things would have gone any more than you did. I just wanted to protect you, even though I didn't know what I was protecting you from."

"Luigi!" I repeated, squeezing him tighter.

Luigi stayed with me, hugging me all night. So did Guido. I didn't really do much; just cried, cuddled them and Jennyfur and listened to "Jealous" by Labrinth. Flo came back up to see if I was okay (and if I'd eaten the mac and cheese, which I did when she got on my case!). Lightning popped in to make sure if I was okay. Sally stopped by to give me some Rocky Road ice cream.

"I think you deserve this after what you've been through today", she remarked, kissing me.

* * *

Flo made me those pancakes in the morning and everyone told me how much they loved me. They even held a We Love Fudge Day for me. They didn't really have time to plan it out, but that was okay. They asked me what I wanted to do and we had a fantastic day, watching movies, watching Lightning race, playing Cards Against Auto-manity and eating some of my favourite foods. On top of that, Sammy and RJ called to make sure I was okay and I talked to them for a long time. There was nothing overly-exciting about that day, but it was just... nice.

Needless to say, my family was great! Sure, it still hurt to remember how my father had acted, but I didn't need to be upset. With a family like this, I was the luckiest girl in the entire world!

(By the way, a few months later, I saw on the news that Dawn Hathaway was found in Spain. She was arrested and brought back to the United States. I know she's in a prison in New York, awaiting trial. Although, after what happened with my father, I am not ready to reach out to her just yet!)

**Awww! Poor Fudge! :( Luckily, she has her family in Radiator Springs and Thomasville.**

**Her father was just shocked because he hadn't known about her. I imagine that Fudge's parents only did it once, so... Will she _ever_ meet her _mother_? We'll just have to wait and see...**


	29. P4: Dark Day

**This is the final chapter of volume two of Fudge's _Origins_ trilogy.**

**Trigger Warning: Note the summary for sensitive themes.**

**Chapter 10- Dark Day**

I tried to tell myself that I didn't care about what happened with my father. I tried to act like the only thing that mattered was that I had a loving family in Radiator Springs and loving relatives in Thomasville. However, every time I thought about what happened that day at the hospital, I would want to cry. He was my father! He was supposed to love me! How could he not want me? In addition to that, I'd come to the conclusion that my mother was no better. She'd _abandoned_ me in Radiator Springs!

My nightmares came back too. Nearly every night, I'd wake up screaming bloody murder and my fathers would rush to comfort me. That made me feel better, but I was sure that nobody really liked me (how could I be sure my family genuinely liked me and weren't just pretending to like me like everyone else?).

"Please don't leave me!" I begged Guido and Luigi.

"We are not going to leave you", they promised.

"How do I know you're not going to leave me?"

"When have we ever left you, angel?" Luigi wondered. Not once did he and Guido ask me why I asked these questions or told me I was being ridiculous.

"People always leave me!" I wept. "People don't like me! They just _pretend_ to! That's what Piper and Mackenzie did! It's what Zara and Layla did! It's what lots of other kids have done! My own parents don't even _want_ me! I'm not good enough for anybody!"

"But you _are_ good enough!" Luigi insisted.

"(There are people who love you!)" Guido chimed in. "(Everyone in Radiator Springs, your brother and sister, even Lightning's racing friends.)"

I wasn't convinced. So, I was still hurting.

There wasn't just emotional pain, but _physical_ pain as well. That came back too, which did nothing to improve my mood. The doctors still wouldn't do anything. If they told me to get plenty of rest and take my medication one more time, I was gonna lose it.

* * *

This is the part I'm not proud of: Three days after I met my father, I decided I'd had enough. I just wanted the pain to go away. My family kept telling me it would get better, but that didn't seem to be happening. Ever since the accident, every time I thought my life couldn't get any worse, it seemed to do exactly that. I couldn't take it anymore.

I knew I couldn't do anything when anybody was around because I knew they would try to stop me, try to tell me how it was all going to get better. After God knows how many times they told me that and it wasn't true, I knew better. So, one morning, when Guido and Luigi had already left for Flo's while I slept in, I went down into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard under the sink. There was a whole bottle of bleach that Luigi had bought the day before. I knew it would do what I wanted to do and I thought taking something would be the easiest option... _But should I?_ I thought, staring at it in my hands. I was too afraid to go through with this, but I felt like I should do it. It was the only way to make the pain stop. Slowly and with shaking hands, I started to unscrew the lid when...

"Fudgie?"

I jumped at the sound of Luigi's voice. "Hi!" I called out, making sure the lid was on tight and putting the bleach back.

"There you are, my little angel!" He kissed me. "_Buon giorno!_"

"_Buon giorno_", I repeated, trying to sound upbeat.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I answered.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah!" I repeated, pulling the first thing I could find out from the cupboard. "This sponge!"

"What for?"

"Spills."

Luigi frowned and looked around the kitchen. "I don't see any spills."

"But you know me", I informed him. "I always spill stuff. So, I wanna be ready."

Luigi gave me a funny look. I could tell he didn't believe me.

I decided to change the subject. "Is there still some food left over at Flo's?"

"Yes, but Mater was having seconds, so you should go now."

"Okay!" So, I went.

I think Luigi knew I was up to something, but didn't know what. I was grateful for that.

* * *

Whenever there was a moment where I was on my own, I was thinking if I could do it then. Just run off and grab some oil or bleach or pills or whatever and let my problems fade away. Every time, though, someone would come and interrupt me. Then the moment would pass. They could all tell I was up to something and would ask me if I was okay. I told them yes, but I don't think they believed me. Even I didn't believe me.

The same thing happened when I prepared myself to jump off the bridge at the waterfall. (I figured it would just be a jump to freedom and happiness.) Lightning and Sally came up on a drive to the Wheel Well.

"Be careful, Fudge!" Lightning called to me, pulling me away from the edge. "You'll fall if you get any closer!"

I groaned. _That's the idea!_ I felt like screaming at him. Why did my family seem to want me to suffer? Whenever I tried to do something about it, they came up and stopped me. Well, as soon as Lightning and Sally were gone, that was it. I was sure I wouldn't be interrupted now. I was gonna jump off the cliff before they got back.

"Fudge!" Sally added. "Luigi wanted to see you! He said it was important!"

I let out another groan. Why couldn't I be left alone?

"Fine!" I sighed reluctantly, heading back down the mountain towards town.

"Ah! Fudgie!" Luigi exclaimed. He and a bunch of the others were gathered at Flo's. "There you are! We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

My heart pounded. I wondered if it was about how I was feeling lately.

However, Luigi asked me, "It is your birthday tomorrow and we do not know what you want for your special birthday dinner... So, what do you want for dinner?"

I'd been so depressed lately that I'd completely forgotten about my birthday the next day.

I shrugged, not really able to think about food at a time like this. "I don't know... Surprise me."

Well, _that_ was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you _sure_, honey?" Flo questioned in surprise. "We can have anything you want. It _is_ your birthday."

"It's fine", I muttered.

"What's wrong, soldier?" Sarge wondered.

"Nothing", I mumbled, starting to walk away.

"Fudgie." Luigi pulled me back gently. "Is this about what happened with your father?"

I didn't answer.

"Fudgie!" he exclaimed sympathetically. "You can talk to us about anything! You know that!"

Well, yeah, but the only response I'd get is how things would get better.

So, I got another long speech about how I still had a loving family, who I could tell anything and, of course, things would get better. I tuned them out after a while, not really in the mood to hear this again.

I didn't get the chance to slip away and be on my own at all that day. I was disappointed, but maybe tomorrow... Did I really want to die on my birthday? Not really, but how good could my birthday be when I was this depressed? If anything, it would be the best birthday present I could give myself... Wait a sec. What was I thinking? How could I do that to my family? How could I give them such heartache on a day like today? My decision was made. I'd just have to wait another day.

* * *

Unfortunately, when I woke up, I was in excruciating pain. Once again, I couldn't even get out of bed.

"Poor baby!" Luigi exclaimed sympathetically. "Feeling like this on your birthday!" He kissed me. "I will go and ask Flo to bring your breakfast over for you." With another kiss, he left me with Guido to go and get Flo.

That was my first sign I was in for a rough day.

I ended up falling back asleep for a while before I heard Flo's voice.

"Fudge, wake up, honey! Happy birthday!"

I opened my eyes. At least I had chocolate chip pancakes to look forward to one last time! I could taste those melting chocolate chips and vanilla ice cream already! This was what I always had on my birthday, every year without fail. So, I was more than a little surprised to find that Flo had brought me plain old cereal.

I think she knew how disappointed I was. "I'm _really_ sorry, honey, but there was a huge disaster in the kitchen today. I burnt your birthday breakfast. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." I tried not to let my disappointment show, but I don't think I did a very good job. So, that was my _second_ sign I was in for a rough day.

* * *

Just as Flo was spooning the last bit of cereal into my mouth, the rest of my family came pouring into my room.

"Happy birthday, Fudge!" they all greeted me cheerily.

Well, it wasn't so far.

"We got ya some presents!" Mater exclaimed, thrusting a whole bunch of presents at me.

"Really?"

Lightning laughed. "Of course we did! It's your birthday!"

"Why do you sound so surprised, man?" Fillmore wondered.

"Never mind", I muttered, not wanting to say, _Because nothing's been going right for me lately._ I didn't want to sound like an ungrateful cow.

So, everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" and I opened my presents. Most of the presents were things like books and clothes; I even got a Typo gift card, which was cool! However, as nice as all of my presents were, I couldn't get very enthusiastic when I was in so much pain and I was depressed.

I think Luigi sensed I wasn't myself. He sighed. "Maybe we should let you get some rest, Fudgie", he suggested.

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna take another nap."

"Okay." He kissed me and everyone left my room.

* * *

That was at about nine-thirty in the morning. I slept for a while, but was surprised to wake up when Flo was calling me again. By then, it was quarter to one!

"I can't believe I slept that long", I muttered sleepily.

"Well, you haven't been well, honey", Flo pointed out. "How you feeling now?"

"A little better", I replied. "I think I might be able to get up in an hour or two."

"Well, first, I got some lunch for you." Flo gave me a tray of soup and sandwiches.

"Thanks, Flo."

"And Luigi said your sister was going to call you later", she added as I began eating.

I managed a small smile. "That'll be nice... I've been worrying about Sammy."

"Well, you can ask soon." She beamed at me. "And once I've finished making sure you've eaten your lunch, I'm gonna get your birthday dinner organised."

* * *

I felt a little better after lunch. I was able to get dressed and get out of bed. I didn't go far, though. I wanted to make sure I was close by if Sammy called. So, I lounged on the couch and read one of my new books. Sammy didn't call. Lightning and Mater came over and played some _Wii Sports_ with me. Sammy didn't call. I talked to Guido and Luigi. Sammy didn't call. I read another book. Sammy didn't call. I took another nap...

"Did I get any calls?" I questioned.

Luigi shook his hood. "Sammy said she was going to call, though."

"I know. But she hasn't yet." I opened the fridge and pulled out a glass of juice.

"I am sure she will", Luigi assured me gently. He gave me a kiss. "In the meantime, why don't you start getting ready for your birthday dinner?"

"What do I need to do?" I wondered.

* * *

So, at Luigi's suggestion, I changed into clothes I hadn't just slept in and washed my face and hands. By six-thirty, the time we normally hold my birthday dinner, I was ready to go. Normally, everyone else is ready and waiting for me.

Unfortunately, this year, that was not the case. The only one there was Flo.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I questioned as I sat down inside the café.

"They should be here any minute, honey", Flo assured me. "Lightning and Sally just went into Ashgrove to pick up the cake."

"You got a cake from Ashgrove?" Normally, Flo bakes the cake herself.

"Yeah, I would've baked it myself, but I haven't had time with the disaster I had in the kitchen. So, if you just wait a few minutes, everyone else will be here and we'll have a very nice dinner."

So, Luigi, Guido, Flo and I waited and waited and waited. I was beginning to get annoyed. How slowly could time go by?

"What time is it?" I demanded.

Flo glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Seven o'clock."

"They're half an hour late!" I moaned.

"They will be here soon", Luigi insisted.

"I'm starving!" I went on. "Can't we please get started on dinner?"

"Just wait a little longer, sweet pea", Flo instructed me gently.

By quarter past seven, I was begging again to eat now. Flo and my fathers insisted that the others would be there any minute.

By seven-thirty, all of the food had gone cold.

"We'll microwave the food when they get here", Flo promised, seeing the frustrated look on my face.

By eight o'clock, I'd had enough. I was practically falling asleep and willing myself not to cry... How could the people I thought loved me the most not even care about me on my birthday? My sister hadn't called me and most of my family hadn't even bothered to show up to my birthday dinner! I hadn't heard anything from any of them! Did they just not care enough to come? I needed them now more than ever, but... Look at this.

At one point, at about quarter past eight, my parents and Flo all moved into the kitchen. I decided that now was the right time. I leapt up from the table and ran across the street inside the tyre shop and up to my room, blinded by the tears.

* * *

The first thing I did was scribble a short journal entry. It was a goodbye letter for my family and I stuck a Post-It note onto the page, labelled: OPEN HERE. I placed the journal back in its usual spot, sure that my family would eventually find it.

My next stop was the bathroom and my memory gets pretty hazy about this part too. I opened up the cabinet in my bathroom where my medication was. My medication was supposed to make my pain go away, but so far, it hadn't. But now, that was exactly what I was using it for. I slipped double the amount I was supposed to have in my mouth. I waited for a couple of moments, but I wasn't feeling any different. So, I decided to take another dosage. I started to feel a little funny, but I wasn't sure if it would be enough. So, I tried another one.

I lost count of how many times I did this before the room started spinning. My stomach was churning like a washing machine. There was a painful ringing in my ears. I thought I was going to throw up. I lurched a couple of times before the vomit came flowing out.

Just as I was contemplating whether or not I should have another dosage, I felt my knees buckle. I couldn't stand anymore, so I hit the floor with a thud. As my eyes started to close, I knew this was it. I knew my pain was going to be over soon.

* * *

I don't know how long I was lying there (thinking that things were about to be okay) when Luigi came in. I don't really remember things very well, but I'm pretty sure I heard Luigi scream.

"Fudgie!" he cried, his voice sounding far away, like I was hearing it from underwater. "Fudgie, wake up! Fudgie!"

All I could do was let out a low groan. I couldn't believe it! This wasn't how this was supposed to go! Why did Luigi have to come in and ruin my plan?

I heard him reach for the phone and started babbling away about how he'd found me on the floor. In between telling the story, he started screaming, "Guido! Guido, where are you?!"

What felt like a second later, I saw a flash of blue and heard another scream.

"Help me, Guido!" Luigi begged tearfully. "Fudgie needs a pillow and a blanket!"

I don't remember Guido leaving, but I do remember him covering me with the pillow and blanket, talking in a soothing voice.

"Go and get Sheriff and Sarge!" Luigi instructed Guido.

So, Guido disappeared again and the next thing I remember is Sarge by my head.

"Sheriff's on his way!" he reported. "Fillmore's getting him and then waiting to show the paramedics where to go!"

"Okay!" Just with that one word, Luigi sounded hysterical.

"Fudge, can you hear me, soldier?" he asked.

My only response was another groan.

He readjusted my blanket and placed his tyre in my hand. "You're all right, you're all right", he whispered in a quiet, gentle voice I'd never heard Sarge use before.

"I just found her like this!" Luigi wept. "I don't know what..."

I missed stuff. I remember Sheriff arriving, but my vision was too blurred. I remember that they were talking, but I was unable to decipher any words. They were all just crowded around me. I remember Jennyfur brushing her head up against my leg. I closed my eyes again...

"Can you tell me your name?"

"What's your first name?"

My eyes cracked open and I could see two humans that I didn't recognise. They'd put me on the stretcher and wrapped me into a foil blanket. I groaned again.

"It is okay, Fudgie", I heard Luigi whisper gently. "We are going to the hospital."

I wasn't quite with it, but I couldn't help sobs escaping from me. I was so upset that my plan hadn't worked. And that I was still feeling bad.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was a slow beeping noise. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu when I woke up in the hospital with my head still spinning, my stomach still churning and an obnoxious ringing in my head. Both my fathers were parked by my bedside, holding my hands.

"Oh!" Luigi exclaimed. "My angel!" He smothered my face in kisses. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" I muttered groggily.

"We will tell you in a minute", Luigi assured me. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy... Sick... What's going on?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I remembered what had happened. The memories of trying to get rid of my pain came rushing back to me. Now, I knew that it hadn't worked.

I really felt déjà vu when a doctor came in and asked me questions to test my memory, which I answered as accurately and honestly as I could.

"I had too much of my medication", I mumbled. "I just wanted the pain to stop."

Well, _that_ was true.

Luigi nodded. "Yes. We noticed too many of your pills were gone", he informed me. "Why did you take so much?"

"I told you. I wanted the pain to stop."

"Was it an accident?" Luigi questioned worriedly.

I groaned again, out of pain and annoyance. "_Yes_, it was an accident."

There was a long moment of silence before Luigi changed the subject.

"Everyone is so worried about you! They were very sorry they did not make it to your birthday dinner! There was a lot of traffic on the road and Mater accidentally locked most of them in the impound!"

_How convenient!_ I thought bitterly.

"Your brother is here too", Luigi went on. "He left Sammy to be with you."

That made me feel incredibly guilty. Just because I'd tried and failed to end my pain, RJ had abandoned my cancer-fighting sister. How selfish was I? Maybe _that's_ what I was doing wrong. Maybe _that_ was why nobody liked me. I never meant to be, but I was quite often selfish. If only I'd succeeded. Maybe then, people wouldn't have to put up with me doing stuff like that.

However, I didn't say any of that. All I did was ask, "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"(Fudgie, why did you take so much medication at one time?)" Guido questioned gently. "(You know they are in doses for a reason.)"

"Well, it wasn't working", I muttered. "I was still hurting!"

That was true too and my fathers were none the wiser. They didn't seem to suspect that I'd done what I did and I wanted it to keep it that way. I didn't want them to try to stop me. Luckily, when the rest of my Radiator Springs family came to see me, none of them seemed to suspect anything either. They asked me all of the questions Guido and Luigi had, but all seemed to accept that I'd been in pain and wanted it to stop. So, I took a little bit more medication than I was supposed to have.

"Well, it's good that you learned your lesson, soldier", Sarge remarked with a sympathetic smile. "We don't want you scaring us like this again."

"Yeah..." I was already planning on what I'd have to do differently if I wanted to succeed.

I wondered why it didn't work. Then I had a theory; I'd heard of a cat brushing up against their owner, who was about to jump out of a storey window. People said that that cat gave their owner one of their nine lives! That must've been what Jennyfur did to me!

* * *

However, when RJ came to see me and Sammy was video chatting with me, neither of them were fooled.

"It wasn't an accident, was it, Fudge?" RJ greeted me bluntly.

"What... What makes you say that?" I stammered.

"_Come on, Fudge!_" Sammy scoffed. Her southern accent came out thicker. "_You may have your family fooled, but you ain't foolin' us! It wasn't an accident!_"

"If it wasn't an accident, wouldn't Guido and Luigi be able to tell?" I challenged them. "They can always tell when I'm lying!"

"They've just chalked it up to you not being well", RJ explained.

"_Lucky for you 'cause you're the world's worst liar!_" Sammy added. "_Come on! We know you're lyin' to us now! Now, tell us! Why'd you do it?!_"

There was no BS with Sammy, so I just had to say it. "Okay. Yes. _Fine!_ It wasn't an accident!" I admitted, tears rushing down my face. "I was trying to kill myself!"

God! It was so horrible to hear those words out loud!

"Oh, no!" RJ exclaimed. "Fudge, why would you do that?"

"Please don't tell my dads!" I begged, sobbing.

"_It's all right!_" Sammy tried to comfort me. "_Just talk to us!_"

I shook my head.

"Fudge!" RJ put his arm around me and I was grateful for that. Until the incident with Dad, he and I had never really been close. "There are people who love you and care about you. They can't help you if you don't talk to them. Just talk about what's bothering you."

I shook my head again. "You don't care!" I cried, jerking away from my brother. "You don't care!"

"_Then why did we ask?_" Sammy quizzed me.

"People _never_ care about me!" I shouted. "They just use me and make fun of me and leave me!"

RJ sighed and put his arm back around me. "Does this have something to do with what happened with Dad"

I nodded. "He's not the only one!" Along with a flood of tears came a flood of words as I vented about everything that had happened to me recently: the pain I'd been in, Sammy's cancer and, of course, the amount of times people had hurt me. I was still hurting pretty badly, but I felt a hell of a lot better once I'd talked about it.

Neither my brother nor sister said a word while I spoke. They just let me talk.

"Nothing's been going right for me since the accident!" I wept. "And how can I tell who's really there for me?! I just seem to surround myself with the wrong people! People who just pretend to like me! They must do because I'm so unlikable!"

"_Fudge, people like you_", Sammy reasoned once I'd stopped talking. "_There are plenty of people who care about you, who want to help you._"

"How can I be sure of that?" I questioned, wiping my eyes and face.

"Well, your family in Radiator Springs have never broken a promise, have they?" RJ asked me sensibly.

"They kept telling me things were gonna get better! They've been telling me that for two and a half years and things still haven't gotten better!" In that moment, as much as I loved my brother and sister, I wished I could turn back the clock to when I was nine, ten years old. When it was just Luigi, Guido, Lightning, Sally, Mater, Flo, Ramone, Sarge, Fillmore, Lizzie, Red, Sheriff, _Doc_ and me. When I was _happy_! My life had gone downhill since Doc died.

"They're probably doing that to make _themselves_ feel better too", RJ explained. "They want you to be okay and need to reassure themselves as well as you."

I sniffled. "I guess..."

"_They've opened up their homes and their hearts to you when you needed it the most_", Sammy added. "_They've been here, worried sick about you and they felt terrible that they missed your birthday dinner._"

Well, _that_ was true.

"_There's plenty of people you can talk to if you're hurting, Fudge_", Sammy went on.

"Please don't tell my fathers!" I begged again. "I don't want them to worry about me! Please don't tell them!" It was then that I realised that I really hadn't wanted to make them worry about me.

"_See?_" Sammy tried to hide a grin. "_You know they'd be worried about you because they care about you!_"

"Please don't tell them!"

Both of them were silent for a long time.

"All right", RJ decided finally. "We won't tell them. But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "That _you_ do. Fudge, these are your parents and they love you very much. If you just talk to them, they'll want to help you."

"I know..." I admitted. I guess I knew that all along, but I'd just been too busy self-pitying to see it.

"_So, will you talk to them?_" Sammy wanted to know.

"Yeah... I... just need to figure out what I'm gonna say."

"_You just tell 'em what you told us_", Sammy informed me.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can say it the same way. I just need to..."

They both nodded. "Yeah."

"_I'm so glad you failed!_" Sammy informed me. "_I would hate to lose you. And hey! Maybe now, you have a chance to get some help... RJ, could you hug her for me?_"

"Maybe..." I responded uncertainly as RJ hugged me for Sammy. The hug felt good; it made me wish my sister was right there with me.

* * *

I had no idea what I was going to say to Guido and Luigi when they came back into my room. I was nervous of how they'd react and I was just too embarrassed to tell them, but I knew I just had to do it.

"Hey, guys?" I ventured, taking a deep breath.

"What is it, baby?" Luigi questioned absently as he and Guido put the covers over me and made sure I was comfortable.

I took another deep breath. "We need to talk", I began nervously.

I think my dads knew I was serious, so they stopped what they were doing and looked my way. I had their full attention now.

"What is this about, angel?" Luigi wanted to know, taking my hand.

"It's about why I'm in hospital..." My heart was pounding, but I just had to draw in another deep breath and let it out slowly. "I haven't been feeling well lately..."

"We know", Luigi whispered gently.

I nodded weakly. "I know, but just let me say it-"

"Of course you are not well, Fudgie." Luigi stroked my hair and gave me a kiss. "You just wanted to take the medication to feel better. That is what it is there for." He kissed me again. "But now, you know you can't just take more medication because you are not feeling well."

"(The medication just needs time to work)", Guido added, stroking the back of my hand.

_Okay. I guess I have to be a little clearer._

"That's... not what I meant", I tried to clarify.

Luigi frowned and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Next to him, Guido did the same as they shared a glance. "Then what _did_ you mean?" the former questioned, puzzled.

Before I had the chance to explain, a nurse poked her head in the door.

"I'm afraid it's time for you to leave", she informed my fathers. "Brittney needs to rest now."

"Okay." Luigi kissed me. "We will be back first thing in the morning... okay, angel?"

"Yeah", I muttered. "Okay."

"(We love you so much!)" Guido kissed me too.

"(I love you guys too!)" I added.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, I began to cry. I cried over everything that had happened to me ever since Doc died: how much I missed him and wished he was there, the accident and the aftermath of that, Sammy's cancer, the people who'd screwed me over, my father abandoning me, my failed suicide attempt putting me in the hospital again, _everything_!

It felt good to cry and it had felt good to talk to RJ and Sammy about what was bothering me. Maybe talking to my fathers would make me feel better too.

But that would have to wait. For now, I had to rest. Trying to slow my breathing down, I realised that I felt a little better. It wasn't like crying and talking had waved a magic wand and I was perfectly all right again, but I felt like I'd taken the first step in trying to move past this.

Of course, I had no idea what the future held for me. I had no idea if things were going to get better for me. What I _did_ know, however, was that there were people who cared about me right in front of me. There was definitely much more good in this world than bad. I just needed to know where to look for it.

The other thing was that I was pretty sure, with how bad things were, that there was nowhere to go but up. Still, if that wasn't the case, with how bad things already were, it wasn't like I had very far to fall.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know. That was a pretty heavy chapter. But with everything she's been through lately, how could Fudge _not_ get depressed?**

**I'll be continuing this in the third and final instalment of Fudge's _Origins_ trilogy. It'll be called _Cars Origins: Fudged the Results_. I'll start posting that once I've done _The Last Ride _(I know! I really need to write something a little less depressing!). For the last time for this story, please review!**

**Lastly, given the content of this chapter, I wanna leave something I found on Tumblr: phone numbers for suicide/mental health services in different countries. I'm hoping none of you ever need it, but it's here if you do.  
**

**Argentina: 5402234930430**

**Australia: 131114**

**Austria: 017133374**

**Belgium: 106**

**Botswana: 3911270**

**Brazil: 212339191**

**Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)**

**China: 85223820000**

**Croatia: 014833888**

**Denmark: 4570201201**

**Egypt: 7621602**

**Finland: 040-5032199**

**France: 0145394000**

**Germany: 08001810771**

**Holland: 09000767**

**India: 8888817666**

**Ireland: 4408457909090**

**Italy: 800860022**

**Japan: 810352869090**

**Mexico: 5255102550**

**New Zealand: 045861048**

**Norway: 4781533300**

**Philippines: 028969191**

**Poland: 5270000**

**Russia: 0078202577577**

**Spain: 914590050**

**South Africa: 0514445691**

**Sweden: 46317112400**

**Switzerland: 143**

**United Kingdom: 08457909090**

**USA: 18002738255**


End file.
